A Reason
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: How do you find someone when they know exactly where your going to look before you do? That's the question that Coulson and May face. Skye's gone, Hydra is everywhere, SHIELD's fallen. By relying on their friends more than ever they must be the shield that the public needs while attempting to find their daughter who doesn't want to be found. Part five of the HSSH Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT:** So due to the fact that I am going away on Wednesday because I'm going to JIBCON (A convention for the show Supernatural in Rome) and will not be updating for about a week. I decided to update earlier than I planed even though I don't have as many chapters written as I would like.

* * *

It has been a week since Skye was at Miles grave and Coulson, Clint, Garrett, Tripp, Fitz and Simmons arrived at Stark tower.

While her family are trying to find her Skye herself is in Spain working at a small café in a small village. Skye got to Spain after driving to Mexico and using some of the money that she took from Ward she bribed a pilot to take her to Europe and after making sure that the pilot wouldn't be caught and get in trouble she gave him a bit of extra money to sneak her into the country instead of going through customs and from England where they landed Skye drove and snuck into Spain, where she has been working ever since.

As the café is currently not that busy Skye does what she does every few hours and uses her powers to see if anyone has found her, and for the first time she since she arrived she learns that she is about to be found. If she stays where she is she will be found in two hours by several intelligences officers, who are doing something else in the area, and that won't end well for her, so she does the only thing she can do she walks up to her boss who actually speaks English,

"Um Hey, Dia, I'm not feeling well do you mind if I go?" Skye asks.

"Of course Matilda, I'll see you tomorrow." Dia responds.

"Thanks." Skye says and she takes of her apron and leaves, feeling bad about the fact that she will never come back to work not just because she will be leaving them shorthanded but because she really could use the money as she spent most of the money she took from Ward to get here.

Watching what is going on around her carefully Skye makes her way back to the room she has been renting. Due to the fact that she hasn't even un packed because she knew there was a chance that she would have to leave in a hurry Skye just takes off her work shirt and puts on another shirt over the top of her mission tank top which, along with the mission pants, she has taken to wearing at all times just to be on the safe side because she could use the protection.

"Why are they coming here now?" Skye wonders to herself, "I better find out." Skye mutters to herself, "Great." She says to herself when she finds out what they are doing, "I've got to get their first." Skye says to herself grabbing her backpack and leaving the room, dropping the key to the room in the letter box as she walks past.

* * *

At Stark Tower, everyone who is staying there are just waking up. Tripp who is doing his best to make himself useful is helping Coulson, Pepper and Simmons bring the breakfast out.

"Morning." Clint greats, "Have we heard from Maria and Garrett?" He asks curious.

"Not since yesterday morning." Coulson answers, "Last I heard they are trying to track down Ward." He explains.

"It's a good thing that Maria went with him, John didn't seem to be doing too good when he left." Pepper comments.

"He's taking Ward's betrayal hard, not surprising." Natasha comments as she sits down, "He thought he saved him, helped him."

"I just got a call from my head lawyer." Tony says walking in the room with Fitz, the two of them having spent a lot of time together in his lab, "One of you have to go to the FBI."

"Not it." Melinda, Natasha and Clint say together.

"Does it have to be right away?" Coulson asks, "Maria will be back in a couple of days." He comments.

"Sorry Phil, it has to be today." Tony tells him.

"Great, I'll go." Coulson comments.

"When is Doctor Banner getting back?" Simmons asks curious as for the two days that Bruce was around the two of them worked on some things and she is really looking forward to working with him again.

"Not for about a month." Tony answers, "And he said for you to call him Bruce." Tony tells her.

"I know." Simmons responds.

"If we want to get to that meeting we should leave." Melinda says to Natasha.

"What are you two up to?" Clint asks as they have been very secretive lately, even more so than usual.

"You don't want to know." Natasha answers, and Coulson and Clint exchange looks,

"Just be careful with whatever it is that you are doing." Coulson tells them having learnt long ago that if Melinda or Natasha say you don't want to know about something they are doing together then, you really don't want to know.

"Don't get arrested, my lawyers have enough to deal with at the moment." Tony says as Melinda and Natasha get up.

"We'll do our best." Melina says with an eye roll as they get up.

"Has either of them saying you don't want to know, ever ended well?" Tony asks curious.

"No." Coulson and Clint answer.

* * *

Even though the last thing she wants is to be caught Skye heads too exactly where the Intelligence agents are going to be because there is something that she needs to do before they get there. Once she arrives at the destination she cuts the power so that she can get inside without being seen. Once she is sure that the power has been cut an there are no active security feeds Skye enters the building.

She heads to the top floor where she picks the lock to the office that belongs to the most important person at the company and she heads over to the computer, uses her power to power it and gets into it.

"Okay, new email." Skye says going onto the internet, "To Anthony Stark at Stark Industries, actually no, his private email would work better." Skye says creating the email and in the subject she puts 'You could use this' and the only message she puts is 'this should help.' And then she spends next five minutes putting all the files she needs into the email and she starts to encrypt it knowing that when Tony realises it is from her he will know how to get into it.

"Step away from the computer." A voice says and Skye looks up to see two men who Skye knows that one is Germany intelligence and the other unknown to the other guy is Hydra.

"Trust me I'm doing you a favour." Skye says looking at the German intelligence agent.

"Step away from the computer or we will shot." The Hydra agent says.

"Please, try." Skye says using her power to put her force field around her, strong enough to stop all bullets, as the email finishes encrypting and she presses send. She did that because she knows that Tony wont trust an email like the one she just sent so he won't open it, but because she knows her family are monitoring the energy that her power is he will be able to tell that her power was used at the same place that the email was sent from so he will know that it is from her.

"You're her." The Hydra agent says shocked.

"Yeah, I am." Skye says as she starts to permanently erase everything from the computer, "Do me a favour when you tell your boss that you failed tell Grant Ward that he has too. He will never find Quinn and Hand's research, I've made sure of that." She tells them, and once she is sure she's deleted everything from the computer, "So it's been fun, but he's Hydra so I'm going to have to knock you both out." Skye tells the two men, pointing to the Hydra agent "I'm sorry I know you're a good guy." Skye says looking at the German Intelligence agent, "But he's not and I have to knock both of you out otherwise you will be in serious trouble." Skye says before lowering her force field and sending a stunning blast at both of them, "Sorry." She tells the German agent before leaving the building.

When Skye gets downstairs she hops on the motorbike she has been using since she has been in Europe and she drives away.

* * *

Back at the tower Tony is on his computer trying to find Skye when Coulson and Clint who both went to the FBI arrive back.

"I am never doing that again." Clint comments and he and Coulson walk back in.

"That bad?" Tony asks turning around to face them as Clint pulls the tie he has on off and undoes several buttons on is shirt.

"Oh yeah." Coulson answers, "Maria is going to these things in the future, she's the only one who has the patients." Coulson tells Tony.

"I'll let her know." Tony says slightly amused.

"Where is everyone?" Clint asks.

"Natasha and Melinda aren't back yet. Fitz and Simmons are down in the Labs, Pepper went to the office and Tripp is in the gym." Tony answers.

"Sir an email from an unknown source has just arrived to you private email." JARVIS informs Tony.

"What?" Tony asks surprised, "That's not possible." He comments.

"We've found Skye." Melinda says as her and Natasha walk into the room, sounding happier than they have in days,

"She's living in Spain under the Allies Matilda Bennet." Natasha explains.

"Not for long she's not." Tony comments and everyone turns to look at him, "Huge spike of her power energy in Spain at a location that my personal addressed just got an encrypted email from." He explains.

"Open it." Coulson tells him.

"Hang on, this will take a minute to decrypt." He comments, "She would have used her powers for a reason, even she was found or she wanted us to know something." Tony comments, "My bet is that she won't be in Spain for much longer."

"He's probably right, but at least we know she's in Europe." Clint comments.

"It's a start. We're closer than we were." Natasha comments.

"We used our last favour with him." Melinda points out.

"We both have other connections and you know it." Natasha comments then realises something, "So does Phil, Maria, Clint and Garrett, I don't doubt that we find her, I doubt that she will still be there when we do." Natasha tells her friend, "She's got her power after all."

"Guys the email's decrypted." Tony comments and everyone looks to the computer screen.

"This should help?" Coulson asks, "What's in it?"

"Files, in several different languages, Jarvis translate." Tony requests.

"It's information Sir, on it seems Hydra sleeper agents in foreign governments and agencies, information that wasn't apart of shield. There also seems to be plans for missions.' Jarvis tells everyone.

"Is she hunting down Hydra?" Coulson asks surprised.

"In Europe, alone, with no backup." Melinda adds and both her and Coulson exchange worried looks.

"She could be with Fury." Clint suggests

"He didn't mention that she was." Melinda points out, "And if he kept that from us…" Melinda says trailing off at the end.

"Fury's on the other side of the continent. He's not with Skye." Tony comments, "Plus Skye left to protect us, I doubt she would have gone to Fury." He tells the others.

"That doesn't change the fact that she is in Europe hunting down Hydra, alone and won't let us find her." Melinda says walking out the room.

"She's not okay, is she?" Tony asks.

"No." Coulson, Natasha and Clint respond and Coulson follows Melinda out of the room.

"Please tell me some of this Intel is actionable right now, I need to do something." Natasha says to Tony.

"I'll see what I can find." Tony tells her.

"I'll be downstairs." Natasha responds and she leaves the room and Clint sits down next to Tony.

"Can we help them?" Tony asks.

"No." Clint answers, "Mels and Phil are going through the one thing they never wanted to have to go through again, their daughter's gone." Clint tells Tony, "The one thing that Nat wants to do at the moment is help them so that they don't hurt that much, but she can't to do that." Clint explains.

"And you, what do you want?" Tony asks

"For the people I care about to be safe, together and happy." Clint says, "And for my niece to stop being so self-sacrificing."

"She gets that from her parents, I don't think that's it possible for her not to be like that." Tony comments.

"I know, I just wish it was." He responds

* * *

As Skye drives on the motorbike she tries to come up with her next move. She knows that she can't stay in Spain but she she's not sure how long she can go before she crashes from exhaustion and she really doesn't want that crash to happen when she is ridding and end with her crashing the motorbike as well.

"Come on Skye, hold on." Skye says to herself as she knows that she has a few hours to she is in France and she is pretty sure that she will be okay until then, she just hopes that she isn't wrong.

* * *

At the tower Coulson has gone in search for his wife and he finds her in what is their room at the tower sitting on the window sill and staring out of the window. Without a word Coulson walks over and sits down next to her, thankful that because the windows are so big so are the window sills. When Coulson sits down Melinda allows him to put his arms around her and the pair continue to sit in silence.

* * *

Skye rides her motorbike for several hours and once she reaches the border she sneaks into France, and once she is in France she uses her powers to tell her where she can go where she will be safe, once she determines the location she spends another hour and a half getting there.

The Location that she has gotten to is a little Bed and Breakfast in the French country side. After parking her Bike Skye heads inside, knowing that she will be safe there for the next few days. When she enters the bed and breakfast she walks up to the front desk,

"Um hi, do you speak English?" Skye asks and the woman doesn't look up from what she is doing, "Guess not." Skye mutters to herself and then uses her power to know how to say what she wants to say in French, "Euh salut, désolé de vous déranger, mais je me demandais si vous avez une chambre de libre?" Skye asks in completely horrible French pronunciation.

"Please speak English, I never want to hear you butcher the French language again." The woman says looking up, "But I appreciate the effort, I'm tired of people coming to my country and assuming everyone else will speak English, or other languages just because they do." The woman says, "How long would you like to stay?"

"Um two nights." Skye requests, as she knows that staying that long will give her enough time to get her energy levels up but because she knows that she can't stay somewhere so close to the border for too long she has to go after two days even if she isn't feeling the best.

"And your name?" The woman asks.

"Toni." Skye says coming up with the first name that comes to mind because she hasn't really thought of a new allies yet, "Antonia, Pepper." She lies knowing that because she has decided on such an obvious allies that even staying two days is risking it,

"Room 7 is free." The woman responds, "That will be 100 euros." The woman tells Skye and she hands over the money, takes her key and heads up to her room. Once she enters the room after making sure that the room is empty Skye puts her bag down on the chair and goes around the room and makes sure that every way in is locked. Once she is sure that they are Skye take off her boots and jacket and grabs her bow and several arrows out of her bag. She makes the bow the regular size and puts both it and the arrows underneath the pillow before laying down on the bed underneath the blanket, as she lays down she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the family photo. Doing her best not to look at Ward she looks at her Parents, Clint and Natasha and tries not to think about how much she misses not just but everyone. Within the next half an hour Skye falls asleep as she does she is still clutching the photo of her family in her hands.

* * *

At the tower Coulson and Melinda have been sitting in silence for more than half an hour both of them are thinking about their daughter,

"How about we get away for a night." Coulson says to Melinda feeling like they could both use it.

"What are you thinking?" Melinda asks looking at Coulson.

"Let's go home." Coulson suggests, "Lola is in the garage let's take her and go home, spend a night there." He suggests as while Tony has arranged for the Bus to be kept at a private airport where it is safe Lola is in the garage, "Tomorrow we can go to Europe and not stop until we find her but right now you need rest, we both do, neither of us have slept much all week."

"She's out their Phil, alone and who knows how scared she is, or if she's hurt." Melinda tells her husband.

"I know, I'm worried too." Coulson responds, "And I want to find her just as badly as you do, but we can't do that if we collapse from exhaustion." Coulson points out, "One night, that's all I'm suggesting, Clint, Tony and Natasha will keep us updated. We need this Mel."

"Have I ever told you that being right all the time is incredibly annoying?" Melinda asks with half a smile.

"All the time." Coulson responds and the pair kiss.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of these stories, it keeps me writing so thanks.

* * *

Because she is so exhausted Skye sleeps for almost sixteen hours and surprisingly she doesn't have any nightmares, something that has become even more common than usual since she left her family.

"Oh grate." Skye says when she realises her cheeks are wet because she must have feel asleep crying, something else she hasn't done in a really long time, "Shower, food, disappear." Skye mutters to herself as that has become her life lately. Placing a couple of things in her bag and grabbing a couple of things Skye walks into the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Once she has her shower Skye walks back out into the main part of the room, once more dressed in her mission tank and pants. She walks over and sits on the bed as she does her hair, as she does she looks over and sees the picture of her family sitting right next to the phone and before she even knows what she is doing she picks up the phone and dials the number for the new phone Coulson got after the Triskelion.

"Hello? Who is this?" Coulson's voice ask, but Skye can't bring herself to say something, even though she wants to more than anything so instead she hangs up, "No, they are safer Skye, you will never stop being hunted, it's better this way, they matter more than your happiness." Skye tells herself repeating something she has said to herself a lot over the last week, "When does breakfast end around here?" Skye asks getting up and looking for something that tells her meal times, doing her best not to think about how much she misses her family and how much both they and her are hurting, "Perfect." Skye mutters to herself when she notices that there is still twenty minutes left of breakfast.

Because she knows that she can't take her bow down to breakfast and she can't use her powers unless she absolutely has to but she needs a weapon just in case so searching through her bag she finds the knife that Garrett got her for her birthday and she puts it inside her boot and grabbing a top which she does the buttons up as she walks she leaves the room and heads down to breakfast.

* * *

At Stark tower Melinda and Coulson are in the elevator going up to what has come to be known as the 'family' floors after spending the night and morning at the House when Coulson's phone rings, he frowns when he sees a number he doesn't recognize,

"Hello? Who is this?" He ask and he receives no answer, "Hello?" Coulson asks once more and he hears the hang up tone as the elevator doors open,

"Phil what is it?" Melinda asks

"Tony trace the last call on my phone." Coulson says as he walks out the elevator and sees Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Clint having lunch.

"Good morning Tony, how are you? You know that's how one usual greats a friend." Tony comments.

"I think Skye just called me, please trace it." Coulson requests.

"On it." Tony says eyes widening and everyone rushes over to the computer.

"What did she say?" Clint asks.

"Nothing, that's how I know it was Skye." Coulson tells his friend.

"Okay the call came from a b&b in France." Tony comments, "And give me a minute..."Tony says and he laughs when he sees who the room is registered under, "It was definitely Skye, but I would have thought that she would be better at coming up with allies." He comments.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"The room that the call came from is registered to an Antonia Pepper." Tony explains.

"Yeah, I would have expected her to be more creative." Natasha comments then she notices what her partner is doing, "What are you doing?" she asks as he died a number on his phone.

"Yes Hello, I would like to speak to one of your guests, Antonia Pepper." Clint says into the phone.

"Of course, I can transfer you to her room, oh hang on, she's walking down the stairs right now." The woman at the reception at the hotel that Skye is at.

* * *

Skye is walking down the stairs at the bed and breakfast deciding to have a quick breakfast before hitting the road again,

"Ms Pepper." A voice says "Antonia." The woman repeats and when she does Skye realises the name that she is going by,

"Sorry, I was in my own little world, what's up?" Skye asks walking over to the woman.

"Phone call for you." The woman says handing over the phone. Even though she has a fair idea who is on the other end of the phone she can't bring herself to hang up quite yet,

"Don't hang up Kid, just listen, please." Clint's voice says and it's the pleading in his voice that causes Skye not to hang up even though all her instincts are telling her that she should, "I know you're worried about us, that you are putting us in danger by being around, but we all have people after us, and we protect each other it's what we do." Clint tells his niece knowing that she is listening even though she hasn't said a word, "We love you Kid, and I know you're blaming yourself for Miles's death and Lard's and the villages who died when you were a baby, but their death's aren't on you, they aren't your fault." Clint tells her, "I wish I could tell you that nothing will happen to us but I can't, but I can tell you that we miss you and that we are stronger when we are all together, so come home Kid, please just come home." Clint tells his niece his voice almost breaking.

"I…" Skye starts to say but she quickly hangs up before she can say anymore and without a word to anyone else Skye runs back upstairs, ignoring how hungry she is, something which she has experience with she goes to her room and start to quickly pack the few things that she hasn't already put into her single bag

* * *

"Damn it." Clint says annoyed as he hangs up the phone,

"She listened, that's something." Pepper tells Clint trying to make everyone else feel better

"Let's go." Coulson says.

"You can't." Natasha tells him.

"Why not?" Coulson asks surprised, "I am not leaving my daughter alone."

"All of us are being followed Phil, you know that. As much as I want to find Skye and go to her if we do we'll be leading the US Government and who knows who else right to her." Natasha points out, "We can't do that to her."

"We need to do something." Coulson says.

"We monitor." Tony suggests, "Natasha's right, if we go after her we will be leading others right to her but if we do our best to keep an eye on her…" He begins to say.

"Then we'll know exactly where she is and be able to help if she needs it." Melinda realises.

"Exactly, it's not the greatest plan but for now it's the best we've got." Tony tells everyone.

"As soon as our every move isn't being watched I'm going to find my daughter." Coulson says.

"And I'll help, but we've got to be smart about this for all of our sakes." Tony tells him and its then that Natasha realises that Clint is no longer in the room so she leaves the room in search of her partner.

* * *

Skye left the Bed and Breakfast by lying to the woman at the front desk by saying that there was a family emergency that she had to go to. Once she is out of the building Skye gets on her bike and drives away.

She spends several hours riding then once she is sure that she is far enough from the Bed and Breakfast that she can take a break she pulls off at a rest stop that has no security camera's, takes of her helmet and sits on the grass, her bag close enough to her so that she can pull out her bow if it's needed. As she sits she thinks about her next move, and even though she doesn't want to she thinks about her Uncle's words.

She knows that she hurt them by leaving which is the is the last thing that she wanted to do but she also knows that if she had stayed there would be a more than strong possibility that they would have been hurt so much worse and she couldn't allow that.

For over an hour Skye sits and thinks until she finally realises what she should do next. So after running to a from a tree to wake up her legs which have fallen asleep Skye grabs her stuff, puts her helmet back on and gets on her bike and rides away, but unlike when she left the Bed and Breakfast hours earlier this time she has a destination in mind.

* * *

Natasha who just left Coulson, Melinda, Tony and Pepper to try and find Clint walks into what is the 'kids' lounge where she fins Fitz, Simmons and Tripp playing scrabble,

"Has Clint been through here?" Natasha asks the three.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago, is there a problem?" Tripp, who ever since everyone moved into the tower has been doing his best to help and hold everyone together, asks.

"Depends on your definition of a problem." Natasha comments, "Where did he go?"

"Stairwell." Tripp answers, "Can I help?" he asks but Natasha left as soon as he said stairwell.

"If there is one thing that I have learnt in the last couple of years it's that you should offer your help but stay out of it until you asked." Simmons tells Tripp, "It makes things so much easier."

"Right." Tripp comments, "What do you think is wrong with Agent Barton?"

"The same thing that is wrong with everyone else." Fitz answers, "He misses and is worried about Skye."

"He's her Uncle right?" Tripp who is still not completely familiar with everyone's relationships yet asks.

"Yeah, but they are close, really close." Simmons explains.

"You know the relationships in the place is confusing." Tripp comments.

"We know." Fitz and Simmons respond.

"Fitz, is it here?" Simmons asks excited.

"I can't see why Skye would have taken it with her.' Fitz comments and Simmons gets up and runs out of the room.

"What's that about?" Tripp asks confused.

"When we were on our Christmas holiday, after we had drunk several bottles of wine that Skye really shouldn't have been drinking because she was only fifteen, while most of the others were having a skiing competition Skye, Simmons and I made a chart to explain everyone's relationship to each other." Fitz explains

"Which you are going to be added to." Simmons comments as she walks back in with what looks like a large white board.

"Okay, one why am I being added to it? And two Why did you keep it here?" He asks confused

"We kept it here because it was less likely to be found." Simmons says putting it down on the table in front of them, "And you're being added to it because you are one of us and are connected." Simmons explains and as she does she notices that Fitz is staring at where the name Grant Ward is written.

"Fitz?" Simmons asks concerned.

"May I?" Fitz asks referring to the cloth that Simmons brought along with the board.

"You may." Simmons tells him and Fitz erases Ward's name from the board.

"Now this should tell you everything you need to know." Simmons says to Tripp.

* * *

As soon as she heard Tripp say that Clint went to the stairwell Natasha knew exactly where her partner went and she realises that it should have been the first place she checked.

Heading to the stair well Natasha heads up to the roof where unsurprisingly she finds her partner sitting and watching the city. Natasha walks over and sits next to him, not really sure what she should say at the moment, so the two partners sit in silence. Natasha knowing that Clint will speak when he is ready.

* * *

After driving for several more hours Skye pulls off at a house in the outskirts of a small village. She parks her bike, takes of her helmet and walks to the front door where she knocks and waits for an answer.

"Hi." Skye says when the door opens to reveal Mike Peterson.

"Skye?" Mike says surprised, "How did you find…. Right stupid question, you always knew where I was didn't you?" He asks.

"I could have always found out, but I didn't until now." Skye explains, "Before you say anymore you need to know I'm putting you in danger just by being here and I wouldn't usually do that but I'm desperate. I need one night, just one night, where I don't have to go by a fake name, I need to be Skye again, and I know that it's not fair to you to be here considering how much danger I would be putting you in and if you want me to go, just say so and….." Skye says but then Mike cuts her off before she can say anymore.

"Come in Skye." Mike tells her.

* * *

At Stark tower Natasha and Clint have been sitting in silence for a while.

"I thought I could get her to listen, get her to come home." Clint says.

"She's stubborn and she hates people getting her because of her or when she thinks it's because of her. I don't think anyone can convince her of anything until she is ready to listen." Natasha explains.

"Her forth night at the academy I was held up in meetings so I snuck into her room later than what I had been and she had somehow gotten her hands on a bottle of tequila. She had drunk most of it before I arrived." Clint reveals, "How the other cadets were treating her was finally getting to her, but she said she was used to it, but that it didn't matter because at least they were giving her a hard time rather than someone else." Clint explains, "I don't know if Mels and Phil know this but when she was at the Orphanage she would always make sure that people picked on her and gave her a hard time rather than someone else because she felt that she could take it, and that's what she's doing now, and I worry about what it's going to do to her." Clint explains, "I wish there was a way for me to get through to her that she doesn't have to take everything on herself, that she doesn't have to do this alone, be everyone's protection." Clint tells his partner.

"I know." Natasha says simply not sure what else to say.

* * *

Back at Mike's place Skye is sitting at his table while Mike is getting them drinks.

"So what are you doing in Europe?" Mike asks curious.

"Have you been playing attention to the news?" Skye asks.

"Of course, and I'm sorry I know S.H.I.E.L.D was important to you." Mike says as he walks over and hands Skye a cup of tea and sits down himself.

"Thanks. Well as well everything about S.H.I.E.L.D being released to the public everything S.H.I.E.L.D had on what I can do was also released." Skye explains.

"And you're being hunted, everyone wants to use your abilities for themselves." Mike realises.

"Exactly, and they aren't afraid to go through my family to do it." Skye tells him, "S.H.I.E.L.D's fallen, most of the facilities aren't secure anymore and pretty much every government and intelligence agency in the world wants to get their hands on me so I left, it was the only way to protect my family." Skye explains.

"What about Quinn and Hand? What happened to them? Weren't they being held at a S.H.I.E.L.D facility?" Mike asks worried.

"They were." Skye confirms, "But they are both dead now, Ward is Hydra and he killed them out of revenger for what they did." Skye explains.

"Wow, I'm sorry I know Ward was important to you." Mike tells her surprised about that.

"Thanks, on the plus side I had been using my power to find out what Ward's plans were and when I discovered that he wanted to get Quinn and Hand's research I got to It first and destroyed it. Now the only information on what my power is and what it can do exists in my head." Skye tells Mike.

"That's good." Mike responds, "Have you talked to your parents since you've been gone?" he asks curious.

"No, it would make things so much harder if I did." Skye tells him as she takes a drink of her drink.

"Skye, even if you are staying away from parents for their protection, I've got to tell you from experience that nothing hurts a parent more than being away from their child." Mike tells her.

"Have you told Ace you're alive?" Skye asks turning the conversation back around onto Mike.

"No, they made me into a monster, its better that he never sees me like that." Mike tells her realising what she is doing but letting her get away with it anyway.

"No I'm the one speaking from experience, nothing hurts more than thinking that you are alone, that you don't have a parent, I'm sure that your sister is great, but it's not the same." Skye tells him.

"I know." Mike responds, "Guess we're two peas in a pod, people staying away from the people who we love the most to protect them." Mike comments.

"It's the cross we bare." Skye responds.

"Are you hungry?" Mike asks several minutes later.

"You know, I don't actually remember the last time I ate." Skye admits truthfully.

"Really?" Mike asks and Skye nods, "You need to eat Skye, I might not be the best cook but I'm okay, I'll whip us up something." He tells her.

"Well if you don't burn everything that you cook then you've got me beat." Skye tells him.

"It shouldn't be long." Mike comments getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Once Mike goes Skye pulls out the ID making kit from her bag and starts to work on her newest identity.

* * *

Half an hour later Mike comes out with two plates of food and puts one down in front of Skye,

"What are you doing?" Mike asks curious as he sits back down.

"Creating a new identity, my last one was discovered." Skye explains.

"Jane Phillips, is that the name you're going by?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, after Dad." Skye explains.

"You need a middle name." Mike tells her.

"Right, any ideas?" Skye asks curious.

"How about Mary?" Mike suggests.

"Jane Mary Phillips, it'll do." Skye says.

"It suits you." Mike tells her.

"My real name suits me, but it'll do." Skye tells him and she puts down what she is doing and starts to eat, "This is really good." Skye comments.

"Not really, by looks of it you're just hungry." Mike comments when Skye has eaten a quarter of her plate in only a couple of minutes.

"It's a bit of both, but this is good." Skye tells him.

"Thanks." Mike responds.

Once Mike and Skye finish eating Skye takes the plates into the kitchen and washes them up because she wanted to be helpful.

"I have another room upstairs where you can sleep." Mike tells her.

"Thanks Mike." Skye tells him sincerely, "It means a lot, I owe you."

"You saved me Skye, gave me back my life you don't owe me, I still owe you." Mike tells her and they head upstairs.

"Here, the sheets are clean, night Skye." Mike tells her.

"Night Mike." Skye responds and she heads into the room.

Once the door closes Mike stands several meters down the hall but close enough so that he can see Skye's door so that he can stop anyone from entering. He plans to stay in that position all night so that Skye can get a peaceful night sleep for once, as he has a feeling that that isn't something she's hasn't had a lot of lately.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 IMPORTANT MUST READ, IMPORTANT MUST READ:** Okay so now I have your attention I'm just letting you know that due to the fact that I am going out of the country I will not be updating again until next Thursday I considered updating a chapter tomorrow before I go but due to the fact that the next chapter ends on a really bad clifthanger I thought it would be better for you who is reading this just to wait. Thanks for everything.

* * *

When Skye wakes the following morning she wakes to a breakfast made by Mike.

"You didn't have to do this." Skye tells him when she sees him.

"I wanted to, last night you acted like you hadn't ate in days, so the least I can do is make sure you eat now." Mike tells her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Skye tells him feeling like it would be best not to mention that she hasn't eaten in days.

"So I'm guessing that you are going once you eat." Mike comments, ten minutes later, noticing that Skye's bag is sitting on the floor right next to her.

"Yeah, it's best that I do." Skye tells him.

"You know what, why don't I come with you? You could use someone watching your back." Mike suggests.

"No, it's too dangerous, anyone around me is going to get hurt." Skye tells Mike.

"Skye, I'm not easy to hurt, and I may not know what you're going to be doing but I know that you shouldn't have to do it alone and even though you can look after yourself you deserve to have someone looking out for you." Mike tells her.

"I appreciate the offer, but at the moment with the fall of SHIELD, the rise of Hydra, and with what everyone now knows there is no more dangerous place than with me, trust me on that one. I should know. I left my family to make sure that they aren't hurt because of me and I won't let you be hurt because of me either." Skye says as she finishes the food Mike made her.

"Skye I don't mind, I'm trying to make amends for what I've done and I can't think of a better way than helping you." Mike tells her.

"It's too dangerous." Skye says picking up her bag, "You might want to find a new place, I don't know if S.H.I.E.L.D knew about this place but if they did you could be getting some visitors soon." Skye tells him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mike tells her, "You're not going to tell me where you are going are you?" He asks curious.

"No, it's better you don't know." Skye tells him, "Look after yourself Mike." Skye says giving him a hug.

"I will, you look after yourself too." Mike tells her and Skye walks to the door, "And remember to eat." He says to her.

"I'll do my best." Skye tells him as she leaves the house.

"And if you need help let me know." Mike says as she does.

* * *

At the tower everyone is having breakfast when alarms start to go off.

"Tony, what Is that?" Natasha asks as everyone gets up and heads over to the computers.

"It's Hill's and Garrett's emergency beacon, something's happened." Tony comments.

"Where are they?" Melinda asks.

"Here." Tony says getting the location up on the screen.

"The bus is too big, we need something smaller to get in there." Melinda tells everyone.

"I've got you covered." Tony tells him.

"Leave in fifteen." Coulson says and everyone else nods

"You all can't go, someone has to do deal with other agencies and governments." Pepper comments.

"Mels, Nat and I will go in, Phil you, Tripp and Tony run backend and deal with everything with Pepper's help, Leo, Jemma you guys make sure medical is ready if we need it." Clint suggests, "It's the best way we've got."

"He's right there, if one of the fun trio deal with Government's it won't end well." Tony comments.

"Okay, be careful." Coulson tells them.

"I'll drive you to where you can get a plane the size you require." Tony tells them and they nod and after Melinda gives Coulson a quick kiss goodbye they leave.

"Where do you need me Sir?" Tripp asks.

"With Pepper and I." Coulson comments, "Fitz, Simmons get medical ready just in case" he requests and that's what they do.

"Let's get to work." Coulson says to Pepper and Tripp and the three of them get started

* * *

Tony takes Clint, Natasha and Melinda to an airfield where they find what looks like a SHIELD Quinjet.

"Is this more the size you need?" Tony asks Melinda.

"It's perfect." Melinda says with a grin.

"Be careful, alright." He tells the trio.

"We always are, thanks Tony." Natasha tells him.

"Keep in touch." Tony says as they start to walk over to the plane.

"Watch our backs." Clint says to him.

"Of course." Tony responds and the three of them enter the plane and Tony walks back over to his car where he gets in.

* * *

After driving her Bike for a really long time Skye arrives in the Greece city of Preveza, which is where she is going to stay until she has to move on.

When gets near the port Skye parks her bike and takes of her helmet and starts looking around, having two things on her mind, finding somewhere to stay and finding a job. As she walks Skye can't help but notice how pretty everything is, and how blue the water is.

* * *

At a secret location where Ward and his sister are staying they have just been informed about what happened in Spain and neither are happy about it.

"How can we get anything done if she keeps stopping us?" Grace asks

"She has only stopped one thing, I don't think she is stopping us on purpose, that she is only doing it when it is convenient for her." Ward suggests, "I think if we stay out of her way and her families' way then she won't cause us as much trouble as she could." Ward tells his sister.

"I know your feelings on the subject so you better hope you are right, if you are not then she will be dealt with." Grace tells him.

"I know." Ward tells her.

"Are you prepared for that?" Grace asks curious.

"Of course." Ward responds.

"Good, there is a briefing in five minutes." Grace tells Ward before exiting the room leaving Ward alone to his thoughts.

* * *

On the plane to where Maria and Garrett's emergency beacon is coming from Melinda and Clint are sitting in the pilot and co-pilots seats respectively and Natasha is sitting behind them.

"What do you think they have gotten themselves into?" Natasha asks.

"Who know, it's Maria and Garrett it could be anything." Melinda responds.

"So old school team extraction plan?" Clint asks curious.

"That will work." Melinda comments.

"Sounds good." Natasha says with a nod.

"Good, how far away from the point are we?" Clint asks Melinda as the monitors are on her side.

"A couple of hours." Melinda answers.

"Guess we better get comfortable." Natasha says making herself even more comfortable.

* * *

Skye has been in Preveza for an hour and a half and in that time she has already found a job at a café run by an American, who is only a couple of years older than her, by the name of Leah who moved to Greece several years earlier.

"So when can you start?" Leah asks Skye.

"As soon as you need me to." Skye responds, "And I don't have a bank account here so are you able to pay me in cash?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, that's fine, I was expecting that." Leah responds, "Were are you staying?"

"I'm not sure yet." Skye admits truthfully, "I was more concerned with finding a job." Skye admits.

"You know I have a friend who was looking to rent out second apartment that they own. It's not that far from here, but it's pretty small, is that something you'd be interested in?" Leah asks curious.

"That sounds great, size doesn't really bother me, I don't have much." Skye admits.

"Wait here, I'll give Richard a call see if he is still looking for someone." Leah says getting up.

"Thanks." Skye says gratefully.

For several minutes Skye sits alone until Leah comes back.

"Good news Jane, Richard hasn't rented the apartment. It's yours if you want it." Leah says to her.

Skye spends a couple of seconds using her powers to make sure the place is safe, "That would be great, thanks." Skye responds.

"Awesome, I can take you there right now and if you want you can start here at eight tonight." Leah says to Skye.

"That would be fine." Skye responds.

"Good, let's go." Leah says to her and that's what they do, they both get up.

* * *

"We're ten minutes away from where the beacon is coming from." Clint comments.

"Switching controls to you." Melinda comments.

"Remember the drill, you'll drop us we evaluate the situation…" Natasha begins to say but Clint cuts her off.

"And call me back once you have, I know, we've only done this about a hundred times." Clint comments.

"We haven't done this in ten years, not with the three of us at least." Natasha comments.

"Go, get your parachutes on, I'll be fine." Clint tells his sister and partner.

"You better be." Melinda comments and the two friends head to the back of the plane.

"Opening ramp now." Clint says once Melinda and Natasha have their parachutes on.

"See you down there." Natasha says as she walks and jumps out of the plane, Melinda not that far behind her.

* * *

Walking her bike along with her Skye follows Leah several blocks away from the café to a two story building where a man who doesn't look to be much older than Skye, about the same age as Leah is waiting.

"Jane this is Richard, Richard this is Jane Phillips." Leah introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Skye says sticking out her hand for Richard to shake.

"Nice to met you too, nice bike." Richard responds.

"Thanks." Skye responds.

"Richard and I came out here from the States five years ago and neither of us have looked back since." Leah reveals.

"We've had no reason too, do you want to have a look at the place?" Richard asks.

"Sure." Skye comments,

"Well come in, your bike will be fine out here." Richard says and he and Leah lead Skye inside.

The apartment is a simple studio apartment with a small bathroom.

"I know it's not that big but what do you think?" Richard asks Skye.

"It's perfect, like I said to Leah, I don't have much stuff." Skye explains.

"It's not just that bag right? You have more than that." Leah comments with a small frown.

"I'm a light packer." Skye admits, "How much?"

"I can take the rent out of your wagers if you want." Leah offers.

"That would be great." Skye responds.

"Good, I'll see you at eight." Leah says leaving the room.

"So I'm down the hall if you need anything." Richard tells Skye,

"Thanks." Skye tells him.

"Day or night, I'm seriously." Richard responds.

"Like I said, thanks." Skye repeats.

"Well I should let you get settled in." Richard tells her, "It's a pity you have to work tonight I would have liked to have a drink find out what brought Jane Phillips to this lovely place." Richard tells her.

"Maybe some other time." Skye comments having no intention of actually having a drink with him.

"I'll hold you to that." Richard comments leaving the apartment.

Once Richard walks out Skye walks over and locks it behind him and Skye puts her bag down on the desk and walks over to the bed and collapses back on it, "Things could be worse." Skye comments to herself.

* * *

Once Natasha and Melinda jump out of the plane the meet up and Natasha pulls a gadget out of her back pocket,

"We're two hundred meters away from the beacon." Natasha tells her friend.

"Lead the way." Melinda responds and that is what Natasha does.

For several minutes Natasha and Melinda way in silence until they have to take cover because they are fired upon.

"MARIA, JOHN, IT'S US." Natasha yells when she realises that they are only a couple of meters away from the beacon.

"STOP SHOOTING." Melinda adds.

"Melinda? Natasha?" Garrett's voice asks.

"Yes." Melinda and Natasha yell back both coming back out of their hiding place.

"Sorry, can never be careful." Maria responds putting her gun away. When Melinda and Natasha walk over to them they see Maria with a bullet wound in her leg and Garrett with one in his arm.

"Wow, you guys look great." Natasha comments sarcastically, "Clint get the plane to our location." Natasha says through the coms.

"Hydra?" Melinda asks as her and Natasha start to look at Garrett's and Maria's injuries.

"Yep." Maria responds, "No sign of Ward though."

"Not surprising, considering who his sister is I'm betting that he's with the top brass." Melinda says, "Seriously John how are you so horrible at treating injuries?" she asks as she looks at the job Garrett did on his arm and she starts to correct it.

"I always manage and you can talk I seem to remember duct tape being your top choice when it comes to treating injuries." Garrett comments.

"It's affective." Natasha comments as the four of them hear a plane coming closer.

"Clint?" Maria asks assuming that he is the one with them.

"Yep." Melinda answers.

"Wow, all of the Trouble Trio that makes me feel special." Garrett comments.

"Call us that one more time and we'll leave you here." Natasha comments, as the reason Garrett calls them that is a long time ago, before Melinda quit field work they were the three man extraction team that was sent in if things had gone south completely.

"No, you won't." Maria and Garrett both say, both of them knowing Natasha and Melinda too well.

"So what happened?" Melinda asks, after both her and Natasha roll their eyes, neither of them commenting on what Maria and Garrett said.

"We were looking for a lead on Ward when we were ambushed." Maria explains, "We were lucky." She explains.

"It's never luck when it is you too." Melinda says as the plane lands.

"Can you stand?" Natasha asks Maria.

"I can try." Maria responds and she almost falls over, "Guess not."

"Lean on us." Melinda says walking over to Natasha once she is sure that Garrett is okay. Then on each side off Maria, Melinda and Natasha help her up.

"You know the last time I had to lean on the two of you was New Year's '09." Maria comments.

"You vomited all over us that morning, please don't repeat that." Natasha requests.

"I'll do my best." Maria responds as Clint comes out of the plane as Garrett enters, "I just got of coms with Phil and Tony, they are going to be standing by with Simmons and Tony's personal doctor one we get to New York, but we want to get going as soon as possible." Clint tells Melinda, Natasha and Maria.

"Why?" Maria asks.

"Let's just say that the local government aren't too happy with the fact that five former SHIELD agents are on their soil." Clint comments.

"Great." Melinda, Natasha and Maria say together, almost in unison, sarcastically, "Get us in the air." Natasha requests.

"On it." Clint responds and that's what he does while Melinda and Natasha help Maria to a seat.

Once they are sure that Maria is okay Melinda goes to the cockpit and helps Clint to fly while Natasha stays in the back.

* * *

At ten to eight that night Skye leaves her new apartment wearing just her mission pants, tank and a pair of boots with her hair up in a high pony tail and a knife hidden in her boot ready to start her first night of work hoping that she is going to be able to stay longer than a week this time.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING BY ME. I know it has been a while and I appreciate that you have stuck by me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and unless something comes up or I don't get chapters written on time I am back to dally updates. I was back in Australia on Thursday but I wasn't home until today and I decided that it would be better not to update until now because if I had updated earlier I would have had to take a few days break and considering the end of this chapter I think you would be thankful that I didn't decide to do that.

* * *

Skye's wish of staying in Greece for longer than a week is fulfilled as it has been three weeks since she has started to work at Leah's café and according to the last time she checked using her power a few days ago she is in no danger of being found. With the exception of Leah and Richard, who make it very hard for her to do so, Skye has been mainly keeping to herself, which is what she likes because she knows that anyone around her will be in danger and she won't do that to anyone.

It is a Friday night which results in the café being very busy as at night as they have a bar feeling at night and are very popular due to the fact that they are right on the water.

"Jane, table by the window." Leah tells Skye.

Skye sighs and heads back to the table that she has been waiting on most the night where there is a family and one of the adults have had way too much to drink.

"What can I get for you?" Skye asks putting on her fake pleasant smile.

"Another drink." The drunk man requests.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you've had enough, I will not be servings you anymore." Skye tells the man.

"NO, I WANT ANOTHER." The man repeats.

"Well you can't have another, you've had enough." Skye repeats.

"I want another drink." The man says,

"No, and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Skye tells him.

"Fine." The man says standing up but instead of leaving the man picks up his daughters or neice's Skye's not quite sure which she is, chocolate, strawberry swirl milkshake and throws it all over Skye's top, "I said, I want my drink." The man repeats.

"And the woman has asked you several times to leave." Richard says appearing, almost out of nowhere, at Skye's side, "You should listen." He tells him.

"Fine, alright I'll go." The man repeats and he and his family get up.

"I'm sorry." The rest of the group say to them as they past.

"You know I could have handled that myself." Skye says to Richard as she starts to do her best to clean off her shirt and they walk up towards the counter.

"Don't you mean 'thank you Richard?'" Richard asks.

"No, I didn't need your help." Skye tells him.

"That guy was twice your size, what exactly where you planning on doing?" Richard asks curious.

"Asking politely one more time then forcing him to leave." Skye says as they arrive at the counter.

"How exactly? How were you going to force him to leave?" Richard asks.

"Well in my experience if you flip a person over your shoulder and onto their back they tend to go running in the opposite direction." Skye comments, knowing that for a fact as even though she hasn't done it she has watched her Mother and Aunt.

"You can flip a person over your shoulder and onto their back?" Richard says disbelieving.

"Yep." Skye responds.

"I'd like to see that." Richard comments, still clearly not believing what is being said.

Without a word Skye reaches over and grabs, Richard's hand and flips him over her shoulder, and from where she is standing watching the two Leah bursts out laughing.

"You asked her to show you. It's your own fault" Leah says through her laughter while Richard lays, in a slight amount of pain, on his back.

"You okay?" Skye asks sticking out her hand and helping Richard up, most of the eyes on the café are now on them.

"Yeah, I'm good." Richard responds, "How the hell did you lean to do that?" he asks curious.

"Self-defence classes, I had amazing teachers." Skye respond, not lying but not telling the complete truth either.

"Wow you are actually capable of talking about yourself, I didn't think you had the ability to." Richard tells her.

"I'm full of secrets." Skye responds.

"Okay, enough flirting you two, get back to work." Leah tells them.

"We're not flirting." Skye and Richard say together, neither of them feeling that way about each other.

"Right, of course you're not." Leah comments and both Skye and Richard get back to work.

* * *

When Skye returns to the apartment she has been renting several hours late she stinks like stale Milk and is exhausted because she has been working seven days a week and very long shifts. Knowing that she has to get her tank top cleaned Skye walks straight to the bathroom and fills the sink with water and adds washing powder to it and places her tank top in it. Then she heads back to the main part of the apartment and practically collapses on the bed due to exhaustion, wearing only her pants, bra and boots.

* * *

The next morning Skye is woken by her alarm telling her to get up for work so she does what she usually does and it's only when she exits the shower that she realises that for the first time since she left her family she won't be able to were her almost bullet proof tank top because it is soaking wet.

"Great." Skye comments as she tries to get as much of the water out of the top as possible before hanging it on the towel rack to dry.

Heading back into the room Skye puts the boots and pants that she has been wearing at all times, except when they were being washed, back on as well as a clean bra, underwear and a different top. Even though you can't tell that the difference between the tank top Tony made her and a regular one Skye can and she doesn't like it.

Skye is almost ready when there is a knock on her door. Having a pretty good idea who it is Skye walks over and answers it where unsurprising she finds Richard on the other side, holding two coffees and a bag.

"Three mornings in a row? Really?" Skye asks as she opens the door and lets him in.

"Please don't act annoyed I know you're thankful. If it wasn't for me, you would never eat and end up collapsing on Leah." He says.

"I would not." Skye responds not wanting to give him the satisfaction of admitting that he is likely right.

"A huh, whatever you say." Richard says pulling out two plates, "Sit, we've got to be at work in twenty."

"If we're late, I'm telling Leah it's your fault." Skye says closing the door and walking over and sitting across from him as even though she knows she is putting him in danger every second she spends with him Skye has to admit that it is nice having a friend, or someone who could become a friend.

For several minutes Skye and Richard eat in silence until Skye finally speaks,

"So when are you going to grow some courage and ask Leah out?" Skye ask as she picks off a bit of her croissant and Richard takes a mouthful of coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Richard says almost choking on his coffee.

"Yeah you do, I've seen the way you look at her, and I've seen it before." Skye says thinking about Fitz and Simmons who in a lot of ways Leah and Richard remind her of "You're in love with her."

"Wow, you're good." Richard tells her, "Not even people we've worked with every day can tell that."

"They can, I'm betting that they just chose not to." Skye responds, "You should tell her how you feel, life's too short for you to lie about how you feel." Skye tells him.

"Wow, you're morbid." Richard tells her, "And I don't want to ruin things between us." He comments.

"It won't, trust me." Skye responds knowing that for a fact because she used her powers to find out.

"Leah doesn't feel that way about me, she thinks I have a thing for you." Richard comments.

"She's worried that you do, which is why you have to tell her how you feel." Skye tells him, "She feels the same way I promise." Skye tells him.

"How could you know that?" Richard asks.

"I'm a woman, we know these things about other woman." Skye lies.

"Okay, how about this, I'll talk to Leah and you have to tell me something about yourself, something real." Richard tells her.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Skye asks as she knows that If the price of getting two people who belong together to admit her feelings is something about her then it is a price that she is willing to pay.

"Who are you Jane?" Richard asks, "I've known you almost a month, see you every day and all I know about you is that you're America, took self-defence classes, has an amazingly impressive knowledge of TV shows and you really kind of suck at looking after yourself. So who are you Jane, what are you really doing here?" He asks curious.

"You really don't ask the easy questions do you?" Skye asks.

"Nope. I figure that this is the only time I'm going to get where you will be honest so I figured why not." Richard tells her.

"Who am I? Most of the time I really don't know." Skye admits truthfully, "But I guess I'm just a girl trying to make sense of this messed up world we live in." Skye says.

"I accept that." Richard says to her, "And for what it's worth I'm glad you're here." He tells her.

"Thanks." Skye responds gratefully, "Now when we get to work, which unless we want to be late for we've got to leave now, you have to tell Leah how you feel." Skye says standing up and putting her rubbish in the bin.

"Crap you're right, let's go." Richard says picking up both coffee cups and handing Skye hers.

"You know I don't suck at looking after myself." Skye tells Richard as they leave the apartment.

"You forget to eat on a daily bases." Richard tells her.

"That doesn't mean I suck at looking after myself." Skye responds as up until she joined the team having a lot of food to eat wasn't exactly common for her, so she often forgets to eat, when she can eat a lot, because she has gotten very good at not noticing when she is hungry. The only reason why her parents haven't noticed is because Clint, who has a very similar problem, made a habit of reminding her to eat when no one else noticed when he was around and when both of them forgot Natasha reminded them both, and it became one of those secrets that the three of them have.

"It kind of does." Richard responds and Skye rolls her eyes as she locks the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later Skye and Richard are walking through the door to the café together.

"Did you two have breakfast together again?" Leah asks when they walk in, Leah taking chairs off the tables as she does.

"Yeah, otherwise she would never eat." Richard comments as Skye walks across the café, rolling her eyes as she does.

"Right." Leah says turning away from Richard as she does Richard looks at Skye and mouths "Help me" and Skye

"Tell her." Skye mouths back as she puts on an apron and starts to take down chairs.

"Leah." Richard says and Leah look at him.

"Yes?" Leah asks.

"you'remybestfriendandidontwanttochangethingsbetweenusbuti'minlovewithyou." Richard tells her.

"Huh? Please try again." Leah requests.

"Richard, breath." Skye tells him, slightly amused.

"Leah, you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin things between us. but I love you, I am in love with you." Richard tells her.

Leah doesn't say anything instead she walks over to Richard, and uses the collar of his shirt to pull him down and she kisses him, "I love you too you idiot." Leah tells him and in the background Skye is watching them smiling and clapping, glad that two people can be happy.

"Did you do this?" Leah asks Skye curious.

"I encouraged him, but that was all you two." Skye comments.

"After the lunch rush why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Leah suggests.

"I'm fine." Skye tells her.

"Jane you've been working every single day since you got here, and I'm not staying that I'm not grateful because I am, but you need rest." Leah tells her, "Take a half day, you deserve it."

"Are you sure that you will be okay?" Skye asks.

"I'm positive." Leah tells her, "Spend some time doing something that you want to do."

"I think at the moment I want to sleep." Skye comments.

"That works too." Leah says amused.

"I'll clean the coffee maker." Skye offers.

"That would be good, thanks." Leah tells her and the three of them get to work.

* * *

Due to the fact that It is Saturday once Leah opens the door half an hour after Skye and Richard arrived the café is packed and that last all morning and until the afternoon. Skye is cleaning some cups behind the counter when Leah walks over to her.

"Jane, go." Leah tells her.

"Huh, what?" Skye asks confused.

"We're not busy, go home, rest, explore, have some fun." Leah tells her.

"You sure?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, go." Leah tells her.

"Thanks Leah, see you tomorrow." Skye comments and she puts her apron up and leaves the café, stopping to say goodbye to Richard as she does.

Once Skye leaves the café she makes her usual walk back to the apartment that she is renting. She is exactly half way between the café and the apartment when she suddenly knows that she is in danger. She quickly attempt to put up her force field but she isn't quick enough as she suddenly feels a blinding pain in her side of her torso due to a gun shot, fighting to remain standing Skye turns around and sees a man who she knows is Hydra. Focusing on what she wants to do instead of the pain Skye sends a blast of her energy at the Man wanting to stun him, due to the fact that he clearly knows what she is going to do he says,

"Hail Hydra." Just before collapsing.

"I need to get to the apartment." Skye says putting her hands over her side, which is bleeding pretty badly, "I picked a really bad day not to wear a bullet proof tank top." Skye mutters to herself and with extreme difficulty she manages to get back to the apartment and as soon as she gets the door open and inside she collapses on the chair right near the door.

"Okay, I need help." Skye says to herself and "Hospital?" she asks herself using her power to know whether it's safe, "Hydra's there, of course they are." Skye mutters to herself, "Doctor? No." Skye says to herself knowing that it's not safe, "Where can I go?" Skye asks herself and uses her power to find out where she can go where she will be safe, "Ten hours away? I don't know if I could travel one." Skye comments but she realises that it is her only choice, "Okay, think Skye." She says to herself trying to think of what she can do, "I can do it on other people, let's see if I can do it on myself." Skye says to herself and closing her eyes she, moves her blood covered hands slightly so that that they are covering the wound completely but not doing a great job at stopping the bleeding. Once she has her eyes closed she focuses on one thing, using her powers to short-circuit her pain receptors and the reason why she is doing that. A couple of minutes later she opens her eyes and even though she knows that she is still hurt and still bleeding she isn't in any pain.

"Okay, where the hell did I put that first aid kit?" Skye asks herself as she stands up and takes off her bloody ripped tank top, Skye walks across the apartment to where she knows the first aid kit is. Once she gets the first aid kit she puts several pressure dressings over the wound and wraps bandages around her torso to make the dressings even tighter, "Okay I need something to keep the pressure and keep this in place." Skye says once she has finished dressing the wound and applying bandages five minutes after she started, "Got it." Skye says to herself, once she closes the first aid kit she heads into the bathroom, where she picks up her mission tank top and she puts it on knowing that due to the fact that it is slightly tight and that because of the material it is made of it would be best right now. Once she has the top on Skye walks over to the sink where she cleans the blood off her hands and does her best not to notice that she is starting to look a little pale. Once she makes sure that there is nothing of hers in the bathroom Skye exits the bathroom and packs up the few bits and pieces that she has around the apartment. Once she has everything in her bag Skye takes out her mission jacket instead of one of her other leather jackets because she knows that like her tank top it will be best thing she could wear to help with her injury. Once she has put the jacket on Skye sits down at the table and writes a letter as she owes Richard and Leah a goodbye,

_Dear Richard, _

_This morning you asked me who I am, well I lied. Who I am, what I should have told you is that I am a cancer. I am a person who causes harm to everyone around me and I should remember that. This is my goodbye, things have happened and every single person around me is in danger now. Thank you so much for everything you and Leah have done for me, it means a lot and I hope you guys are happy together. Most likely you'll never see me again, and it's better that way, _

_I wish you the best Jane._

Once Skye is finished with the letter she puts it in an envelope and picking up her bag and helmet she has one last look around the apartment before leaving.

Once she leaves she locks the door and putting the keys to the apartment in the envelope she walks down the hall to Richard's apartment where she puts the envelope in the basket that he has attached to his door.

Once she does that Skye walks to the door outside and after using her powers to make sure that there are no Hydra agents around Skye walks out of the building and puts her helmet on and climbs on her bike, and even though she isn't in any pain due to what she has done Skye knows that she is making her injury worse, that she is making the bullet go further inside her and it is causing more damage, but she also knows that she has no choice because there is only one place on the continent that she can go to get help and only one person that she can trust to give her that help, so this is what she has to do. Starting her bike Skye drives off doing her best not to make things worse as she does, but also knowing that she has to be as fast as possible.

* * *

After nine and a half hours of driving, during which time Skye can feel herself getting weaker and losing more blood with every hour that passes and the only reason why she hasn't collapsed already is due to the fact that the energy inside her is doing its best to protect her vital organs, Skye arrives at a small village in Serbia. She travels to the outskirts of the village where she parks her bike outside of a hunt which has been made into a makeshift hospital. Parking her bike and removing her helmet but leaving her bag on Skye makes her way inside, having slight difficulty as she does.

"We're closed for the night." A male voice says as she reaches the door thought because it is so dark she can't be seen from the inside.

"I know, but I was hoping you would make an exception." Skye says stepping into the light.

"Skye." Bruce Banner says in compete shock.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for your response to the previous chapter it means a lot.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Bruce." Skye tells him.

"What happened?" He asks worried as he knows enough to know that something bad must have happened for her to come to him and judging by the way she looks his best guess is that she is hurt.

"I found myself on the wrong end of a Hydra Agent's bullet." Skye explains.

"Sit on the table and show me." Bruce requests as he goes to collect what he needs for a minor gunshot wound assuming that it isn't a serious wound otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand right now.

Waking across the room Skye takes off her jacket and bag and places both of them on a chair and once she Is sitting on the table she removes her tank top so that she is sitting in in a bra and pants and she starts to attempt to remove the bandages.

"Here, let me." Bruce says removing the bandages for her, "Crap Skye! How were you able to stand?" Bruce asks shocked when he has removed the last of the bandages and he sees just how bad the wound is. "And when was the last time you ate?" He asks concerned as Skye is so thin that you can easily see several of her ribs.

"I short-circuited my pain receptors, it was the only way I could make the ten hour trip here, and of course I made things worse by doing that." Skye admits and she completely avoids his second question.

"Ten hours, Greece?" Bruce asks as he inspects the wound trying to work out where she was, realising that she avoided his second question he makes a note to talk to her about it another time.

"Yeah." Skye answers.

"Couldn't you have gotten help somewhere else? Somewhere closer? This is bad Skye. I'm guessing the only reason you are semi okay right now is because of your powers." Bruce says a frown clear on his face.

"You're the only person on the continent I can trust Uncle Bruce, I had to get to you no matter how far away you were." Skye tells her Uncle.

"You need surgery Skye, this is a bad wound." Bruce tells her, "I'm guessing you won't let me send you to a proper trauma centre." Bruce comments.

"It's too risky, you've got to do it here." Skye tells him.

"I'm not a surgeon Skye." Bruce tells her.

"I don't care that you are not a surgeon, I trust you and that's good enough for me" She tells him.

"Skye you're at massive risk at infection already, if I operate here then there is an even bigger risk, not to mention all the other possible complications." He tells her, Bruce not trusting himself to operate on his niece, here off all places.

"I was shot ten hours ago Uncle Bruce, and there is only so much my power can do, you know what is going to happen in the next few hours. I believe in you Uncle Bruce. I know you can do this. I need you to do this." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Okay, there is a makeshift OR in the other room, we'll do it there." He tells her, "Everything else is through their except for sedation and other meds." Bruce tells her as he helps her down from the table.

"I don't need sedation, it's not like I can feel anything." Skye tells her Uncle.

"You're being sedated." Bruce tells her, "I'm the one operating, it's my call." He tells her as they walk into the operating room, "And I've got to call your parents." He tells her, making it clear that there is going to be no argument on his last point.

"I know." Skye responds, "Uncle Bruce." Skye says her voice showing fear for the first time since she walked in, "it's bad isn't it?" she asks as even though she knows she need the confirmation.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Bruce responds as he helps her onto the table in operating room, "I'll be right back." He tells her.

When Bruce returns several minutes later he has a tray of things which he puts on the bench next to the table Skye is lying on.

"Your blood type is A positive, correct?" Bruce checks, wanting to be completely sure.

"Yeah." Skye responds.

"Good, we got a red cross blood delivery earlier today so I can give you some blood." Bruce tells Skye and she doesn't say anything like he was expecting her too, "Skye?" he asks worried and he notices that she is unconscious so he rushes over to her and checks her pulse, "Damn it Skye." He says a trace of the Hulk showing itself for a second because Skye is someone he truly cares about and she is dying and he is the only one who can save her and he isn't sure that he can.

Working as quick as possible Bruce scrubs before hooking up blood and fluids to Skye and getting everything else he needs in place.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later Bruce has gotten everything he needs in place and he is inspecting the damage done by the bullet as he searches for the actual bullet as he knows he can't do anything until he finds it. After a bit of searching Bruce finds the bullet lodged in Skye's kidney.

"You really don't do things by halves." Bruce comments as he start to repair the damage that the bullet has done.

Bruce has repaired the damage to the kidney and is working on repairing the damage done to the other organs when the machines monitoring Skye, which were gift's to the clinic from Tony, start to beep indicating that Skye's heat rate has dropped

"Come on Skye, hold on." Bruce says as he speeds up his pace of attempting to look for and fix the damage. He has just fixed a nic to Skye's spleen when the machine beeps again to indicate that she has stop breathing.

"No." Bruce says pulling his hands and instruments out of Skye so that he can start CPR.

* * *

When Skye opens her eyes the last thing she can remember is laying down on the operating table, but the second that she does she knows that something isn't right and not just because four people she knows to be dead are standing around her,

"Am I dead?" Skye asks sitting up, to see a bright white, clean room with Miles, Jessica, Lisa and Emma standing around her, looking just like she remembered them to look when they were alive.

"No." Miles answers, "But you're heart has stopped beating." He tells her.

"Then I am dead." Skye responds.

"No, you're not." Lisa tells her, "The energy you have inside of you, the power, is protecting your organs, keeping them from dying, but it can't keep that up forever, you don't have long." She explains.

"Long for what?" Skye asks confused.

"To decide to live." Jessica tells her.

"What? Of course I want to live." Skye says, honestly not sure who she is trying to convince.

"You can't like to us Skye, we know everything about you." Emma tells her.

"Creepy." Skye comments jumping down from the table and looking down to see her wound is gone.

"And being around four dead friends isn't?" Miles asks.

"Good point." Skye admits, "So what is this place, limbo?" Skye asks trying to distract them from the other point.

"Skye, you need to talk to us, you don't have long to make your choice." Jessica says taking charge just like all the times she did when she was alive.

"What do you want me to say?" Skye asks, "That for a second I remembered what Dad said death was like and I wondered if it would be a bad thing? Because at least then everyone I love will be okay? That then no one else would die because of me?" Skye asks her voice becoming angry and upset at the same time, "Because I did, I've got so much death on my hands and it hurts, and it crushes me and I don't want anymore." Skye says, "I got you killed." Skye says looking at Miles, "And I know I couldn't handle getting anyone else I love killed too, so yeah for a second I wondered what if?" Skye explains.

"I don't blame you Skye." Miles tells her.

"What? How can you not? Lard killed you because of me." Skye tells Miles.

"Lard killed me because he was a psychopath. If Quinn didn't kill him he was going to kill so many people and that would have had nothing to do with you." Miles tells Skye walking over to her, "It was my time to die, but this isn't yours." He tells her.

"You've still got so much more to do." Emma tells her, "You've been a fighter your whole life Skye. You've fought for everything, you've fought for everyone else, and you've fought to survive to keep going, don't give up now."

"What if I'm tired of fighting? All I want is for the people I love, my family, to be safe and okay and honestly, and if this is the way to be sure of that, then fine." Skye tells them.

"They won't be okay if you die." Lisa tells her, "None of them will. You gave your Mom back the part of herself she lost a long time ago. You repaired your Dad's faith. Gave Clint someone who understands him more than anyone else can and allowed him to be the carer that he is again. You showed Natasha that love isn't just for children, and you broke down the walls that Fitz and Simmons didn't even realise they had up." Lisa explains, "And thanks to you Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Nick, Maria, Garrett and Tripp are a part of a real, loving family for the first time in a long time." She tells Skye, "If you give up they will lose all that, it will break them. I know that you want to protect them but this isn't the way." Lisa tells her, "Trust me." She adds.

"To you regret it, what you did?" Skye asks looking directly at Lisa.

"I regrated it the second I finished swallowing the pills, but I was already too weak to do something about it." Lisa tells Skye, "I know you want to protect them but this isn't the way, and staying away from them isn't either, in fact it's doing the opposite, you're putting them in more danger." Lisa tells her.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks confused.

"Skye you have power, and I'm not just talking about your abilities." Jessica tells her, "If you decided to live you're going to eventually see just what power you have and just what you're capable of." She explains, "But Skye, with what you're capable of doing you can do more to protect your family by being with them." Jessica tells her, "By staying away the only thing that you are doing is hurting both them and yourself, I get that you want to protect them but the best way for you to do that is by being with them."

"Skye you've finally gotten what you've always wanted, don't give up on it now." Lisa tells her.

"You wanted to find your family, now you have, go back to them." Miles tells her.

"How do I do that?" Skye asks.

"Lay back down, and focus on how much you want to live." Emma tells her.

Without a word Skye walks over to her four friends and hugs them all at once, "I miss you all soo much, I think about you every day." Skye tells them.

"We miss you too." Jessica tells her, "And we don't want to see you again for a really long time, you got that?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, I got that." Skye responds and she walks back over to the table that she woke up on and as she lays down and closes her eyes she focuses on the soul thought of how much she wants to live so that she can be with her family again.

* * *

It has been three minutes since Skye's heart stopped beating and Bruce is continuing to try and get it to beat again, determine not to give up on her.

"Come on Skye, don't do this, come on Fight." Bruce says as he continues with CPR and gives her more epinephrine, his doctor side is telling him that the longer her heart stops beating the less likely it is to start again but her Uncle side is telling him that he can't give up, not on her, "Come on Skye." He says and then all a sudden Skye's body jumps almost like it has been given a shock from defilation, but it hasn't, and Skye's heart starts beating again and her vital signs increase, "Guess you weren't ready to give up either." Bruce comments assuming that the energy inside Skye took it upon itself to bring her back, "I'm almost done, just hold on until I am." Bruce says and he goes back to repairing the damage that the bullet did, "Just hold on, I won't be too much longer." Bruce comments to Skye.

* * *

Forty minutes later Bruce has repaired all the damage that was done to Skye. Thankfully Skye's vitals remained stable for the entire time that Bruce worked on her. Once he finishes the surgery Bruce washes himself up then once he is sure that Skye is stable he walks into the other room and grabs his sat phone and calls the one number programed into the phone, knowing that the persons who number it is the best person to call considering everything.

"Hello?" Tony's voice asks.

"Tony answer with one word, are Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint in hearing range right now?" Bruce asks as he knows that, Tony's poker face, while brilliant at times isn't going to be when he finds out what happened.

"Yes, why?" Tony asks.

"Leave the room, I need to tell you something, but they until you know everything they can't see you react." Bruce explains to Tony as he walks back into the room where Skye is lying unconscious.

Trusting his friend Tony gets up and excuses himself from the lounge room where everyone is sitting and watching a movie.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asks once he is in the kitchen and away from where everyone else can hear him.

"Two and a half hours ago Skye showed up at the clinic, she said she got on the wrong side of a Hydra Agent's bullet." Bruce explains.

"There is a right side of a bullet?" Tony asks trying to make a joke thought the worry in his voice is clear.

"Tony, It's bad." Bruce tells him, "She was shot in the side and the bullet did quite a bit of damage, which would have been bad enough, but she short-circuited her pain receptors so that she could travel ten hours to get to me, making everything so much worse." He explains, "Her heart stopped for three minutes during surgery and she is at huge risk for infection, I need you to arrange a medical evac with people you trust, she needs to get to a proper facility." Bruce explains and there is only silence on the other end, "Tony?" Bruce asks concerned a minute later.

"What are her chances?" Tony finally manages to ask.

"She's stable and I've repaired the damage that was done by the bullet, but I don't know what damage was done when her heart stopped beating, and that along with the very high chance of infection is what I am worried about." Bruce explains.

"Bruce, will she be okay?" Tony asks again.

"I don't know." Bruce answers truthfully, "Surgery isn't my area of expertise and I told her that but she said that she believes in me and that I was the only one who can." Bruce explains.

"We'll be there in ten hour with the Bus." Tony tells him, "With everything that has happened it is the aircraft with the most suitable medical facilities we've got." He tells his friend.

"What about the governments?" Bruce asks.

"Maria, Tripp and Garrett can play deco." Tony tells him.

"Do you want me to talk to Melinda and Phil?" Bruce asks.

"No, I'll do it." Tony tells him, "Keep the phone on you I'll call soon." Tony says before hanging up.

Once he has hung up with Bruce Tony takes a deep breath and prepares himself for what he has to now do.

"Tony, who was it?" Pepper asks when he walks back into the room as she knows it's odd for him to take a call in another room.

"It was Bruce." Tony answers, "He was calling about Skye." He says looking over to Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint who, like is normal for them, are sitting together.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Melinda asks the worry in her voice clear.

"Skye was shot by a Hydra agent." Tony says and there are gasps from the directors of Fitz, Simmons and Tripp, "and she short circuited her pain receptors so that she could travel for ten hours to Bruce which made the wound worse." Tony says and he takes a deep breath before he says, anymore and as he does he realises that Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint are all watching him carefully, like they know that what he has to tell them is bad, "Her heart stopped beating during surgery and Bruce is very worried about infection, but the good news is that she is currently stable." Tony tells them all.

"Where are they?" Natasha asks being the first one to speak.

"Serbia." Tony answers, "I told Bruce that we would be there in ten hours with the bus so that we can get her out of there." He explains.

"I'll arrange a diversion." Maria says just like Tony was expecting her to, "Melinda? Phil?" she says worried when she notices that neither of her friends have said anything.

"They along with Barton, Fitz, Simmons, and Romanoff left as soon as you said where Skye was." Tripp explains.

"We need a diversion for them, now." Pepper says.

"I know." Maria says, "John, Antoine, with me." She says standing up, "Tony, Pepper handed things on this end." Maria says and she leaves the room, Tripp and Garrett right behind her.

"Tony, what did Bruce says her chances were?" Pepper asks worried.

"He didn't say." Tony answers, "But from the way he was taking, I don't think they are good." Tony comments.

* * *

Having all gotten into one of Tony's car that sits more than five people Natasha, who was driving, broke several road rules to get the group to the place that the bus is parked in the quickest time possible.

"Nat and I will get us in the air." Clint says and it's a testament to how worried Melinda is about her daughter that she doesn't even object.

"Fitz and I will get medical ready." Simmons says and she and Fitz head to the lab.

Because they know each other so well and have known each other so long Melinda and Coulson don't need words to say that they both want. So once Fitz and Simmons are in the lab Coulson and Melinda head up to Coulson's office as the thing that they both want at the current point in time is privacy.

As soon as they are in Coulson's office and the door is closed Coulson pulls Melinda into his arms and they just stand in silence, both of them with silent tears rolling down their face as they both want one thing, for their daughter to be okay and it breaks their heart to know that at the moment she is so close to death.

* * *

In the cockpit Natasha and Clint are both sitting in silence just focusing on getting the plane in the air, neither of them are allowing themselves to admit how worried about their niece they actually are. When Natasha looks at her partner sideways she notices that there are tears welled in his eyes and she reaches over and gives his shoulder as squeeze, her way of telling him that he is not alone.

* * *

Once he hung up the phone with Tony and finished putting away a few things that were in the way, Bruce pulled the chair that Skye put her bag on into the room and after moving the bag off of it he sits down as close to his niece that he can and just watches, his focus being divided by two things, Skye herself and the machines that are monitoring her.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thanks for your support. Out of curiosity I got a review a while back saying that I should move this series to the cross over section. Do people agree?

* * *

Even though he knows that under normal circumstances Melinda would kill him for how hard he is pushing the bus Clint doesn't care because he knows that the only thing that everyone on the plane cares about is getting to Skye as quick as possible.

"Maria just sent through the exact coordinates of where Skye and Bruce are." Natasha informs her partner.

"Program them in." Clint says.

"I already have." Natasha responds, "You can put the plane on autopilot now." She tells him.

"No, I need to fly myself, I need to do something." Clint tells his partner.

"I know the feeling." Natasha responds as she is feeling the same thing.

"Ten hours, how could she be so stupid?" Clint says to Natasha.

"It was likely the only option she thought she had." Natasha tells him, "For all we know she still could have had Hydra after her." Natasha explains.

"I'm going to put an arrow in Ward's eye myself next time I see him." Clint tells Natasha.

"You don't know that he was the one behind this." Natasha points out.

"Who else would it be?" Clint asks.

* * *

Due to the fact that his sister has basically taken over as leader of what is left of Hydra after the death of her father Ward has found himself also being in a high position in the organization and due to the fact that in Grace's words 'he's the only one she can trust' Ward also finds himself playing the part of second in command when she is around and acting in command when she is not.

Ward is sitting at a desk going through documents, figuring out the tactics for the next mission when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ward says and the door opens and in walks the man who unknown to Ward shot Skye over fifteen hours earlier.

"What is it?" Ward asks.

"I did it Sir, I shot Skye Coulson." He tells Ward looking and sounding proud of himself.

"YOU WHAT?" Ward asks angrily, getting up and walking over to him so that he is standing in front of the man.

"I shot Skye Coulson." The man repeats sounding less proud of himself than he did a minute earlier.

"Who told you to do that?" Ward asks angrily.

"You did." The man repeats, "Didn't you?" he asks concerned worried that he has now angered his boss significantly.

"NO." Ward tells him, "I ordered you to subdue her and bring her to me. I NEVER ordered you to shot her." Ward tells him furious at the man and worried about Skye, "How badly did you injury our biggest threat?" Ward asks choosing his words carefully so that he doesn't let how worried he is about her show.

"I shot her in the side Sir." The man informs him, "I am unsure about how bad the injury is because she knocked me out second after she was hurt, I was going to bring her to you Sir, promise." He informs Ward it clear in his voice that he is still worried about how he is going to react.

"Well you better how it was serious, otherwise she will look for you and find you to get her revenge." Ward tells the man, even though he knows that the opposite is true he has to say something to scare the man and at the moment that is all he has got, "If she dies you have just guaranteed that the Avengers as well as Coulson and The Calvary will make it their mission to destroy us, good work." Ward tells him knowing that they are now going to have to make sure they have even more things in place to defend against the Avengers, and Coulson and May, "Dismissed." Ward tells him and the man hurries out, the only reason why Ward doesn't put a bullet in him is because he is under strict orders from his sister not to maim or kill any Hydra members why she is away on a op, no matter how incompetent they may be.

* * *

Between the five of them Maria, Garrett, Tripp, Pepper and Tony manage to use diplomatic connections and decoys to make it so that no one has realised that a former SHIELD mobile command unit and six former SHIELD agents have left the country and are currently on the way to another.

Once Maria is back at the table she walks into the 'study' which since the fall of shield has become what Tony likes to refer to as 'the war room' when she gets there she finds Pepper but no sign of Tony.

"Where is Tony?" Maria asks her friend.

"Went to see Rhodey asking him to make sure that no one questions as to why an odd plane is suddenly in America airspace when there is no record of its existence." Pepper explains, "John and Tripp?"

"Making sure that there is no evidence that the plane is gone, or that it was even there in the first place." Maria explains, "Have you heard from them?"

"No. Bruce hasn't called again and I haven't heard from anyone on the plane either." Pepper tells Maria, "You?"

"I sent the coordinates through to Natasha but apart from that I haven't heard anything." Maria explains, "They are brining Skye back here, aren't they?" Maria asks.

"I assume so, why?" Pepper asks curious.

"From what Tony said Bruce told him she is bad, she is going to need monitoring, which means we are going to need the equipment and supplies to do that." Maria explains.

"You're right, and I think I know where we should start." Pepper tells her and that's just what the two woman do.

* * *

Ever since they arrived in the plane Jemma has obsessively checking everything little thing in the lab and constantly moving them so that everything is in the most optimum position to help Skye when she gets on board.

"Jemma, I'm sure that the bandages will be fine wherever you put them." Fitz tells his girlfriend.

"What if they are not? What if Skye need bandages and they aren't close enough that she starts to bleed too quickly, what if…." Jemma begins to rant but Fitz walks over and puts his arms around her pulling her in close to him, no words being exchanged between either of them as they are both oh so worried about their little sister the little girl they still often see as the little four year old who asked them what love means.

* * *

Two floors up from the lab and Melinda and Coulson aren't doing any better that Fitz and Simmons, actually, unsurprisingly, they are doing a lot worse.

They are both sitting on the couch both of them have a drink in their hands and they are staring at the pictures on Coulson's desk which have been turned so that they can see them all.

"She has to be okay." Coulson says speaking the first words that either of them have said since they entered the plane several hours earlier.

"She has to." Melinda confirms and the pair drift back into silence both of them knowing that neither of them will be able to handle it if she isn't.

"Clint said to buckle in." Natasha says appearing at the doorway several minutes later.

"Why? We're not there yet are we?" Coulson asks, a large part of him is hoping that they are but he knows that they aren't likely to be.

"No we're at least a few hours away but there is turbulence the way that will get us their fastest." Natasha explains.

"Do you need help?" Melinda asks.

"No, we've got it." Natasha tells them, "Just strap in." she says and she exits the office.

* * *

Ever since he got off the phone with Tony Bruce has sat by Skye's bedside, not moving unless he absolutely has to and even then only for the shortest time possible. Everything looks quite positive and Skye is still stable but what worries Bruce is that Skye shows no sign of waking, even though it has been eight hours since he finished the operation. Due to the fact that it is his Uncle side and not his Doctor side that is causing him to worry Bruce spends several minutes convincing himself of all the many reasons why he should worry and even though that is a difficult task his worry does decrease slightly and he continues to watch Skye doing everything in his power not to worry so much.

* * *

Several rocky hours later and the bus is finally landing in Serbia as close to Bruce's clinic that Clint could get them.

"Do you have what you need?" Natasha asks Fitz and Simmons who each have a large bag over their shoulders.

"Yes, we have what we will need to move her." Simmons answers.

"Let's go." Clint says jumping down from the platform above the cargo bay.

Coulson and Melinda nod and together the group leave the cargo bay. Once they exit the plane they see that they are only a few hundred feet away from a building that has a motorbike parked out in front.

"That must be the place." Clint comments.

"It definitely looks like the kind of place Bruce works out of." Natasha informs him.

"Dr Banner?" Coulson asks when they enter the building.

"Back here." Bruce says back, his voice being heard through the open door.

Without a word everyone walks into the other room where they find Skye unconscious and connected to several machines and Bruce watching her.

"How is she?" Clint asks as Coulson and Melinda walk over to either of their daughter's side and Coulson grabs her hand while Melinda grabs her hand and brushes the hair out of Skye's face.

"The same, stable." Bruce explains.

"When will she wake?" Natasha asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Bruce admits, "She has no brain injuries but she was without oxygen for three minutes so I don't know what if any damage that caused." Bruce explains, having decided while he was waiting for them that he would tell them the truth.

"Is there a chance that she might not wake up?" Clint asks looking at his niece.

"That's always a possibility." Bruce admits, "But it was her power that started her heart again, I need to assume that it helped protect her brain as well, just like it did with you." He says looking at Melinda.

"Her power did what?" Everyone else asks shocked.

"I was trying CPR telling her to breath and then her body gave a jump, like I used a defibrillator but I hadn't." Bruce explains.

"So let me get this straight, not only is she dealing with a serious gunshot wound, a large risk of infection and being without oxygen but from what you have said over use of her powers as well." Clint says with a frown.

"I believe so." Bruce answers.

"We need to get her to the bus, we don't know if we've been followed." Melinda comments.

"I've already got a bag of things to take with us and arranged my replacement here." Bruce tells the others, "Also Skye had a single bag with her, I think it was everything she had." Bruce explains.

"Where is it?" Clint asks.

"In the other room by her jacket." Bruce says and Clint nods and exits the room to get the bag and jacket as he feels guilty because he wasn't there to protect her like he told her he would be when they had a conversation when they were at Tony's house in the Alps over Christmas.

"Do you have a way to move her?" Coulson asks Bruce neither he nor Melinda letting go of their daughters hands.

"The table can move, it's likely our best option for moving her." Bruce comments, "Are you close?" he asks.

"Very." Natasha answers.

"Jemma, Fitz, help me with this equipment." Bruce requests as they both know about the equipment so they know what to do and what not to do.

"I'll do a perimeter search to make sure we're alone, don't leave until I give the okay." Natasha says and she leaves the room.

* * *

While Bruce, Fitz and Simmons a detaching Skye from all the medical equipment she is connected to Natasha is making sure that there are no threats nearby and Coulson, Melinda and Clint are watching Skye, Coulson and Melinda from right by her side, Clint from across the room.

"I think this fell out her pocket." Fitz says picking up a picture off the floor that he hands to Clint because Clint is who he is closest to.

"It's us, all of us." Clint tells everyone, looking down at the picture as he does he realises that Ward who was in the picture now has his face coloured in with a black marker. Unknown to Clint Skye did that in her first week in Greece because it hurt Skye to look at the picture and see Ward's face looking back at her every time that she did.

"Done, we're ready to go." Bruce tells everyone.

"Good, now we just have to wait for Tasha to give the all clear." Coulson says knowing that none of them can go anywhere until they get that.

"You've got it, let' go." Natasha says walking back into the room.

"Bruce, Clint, help us move the table, Fitz, Simmons, monitor Skye, Tasha cover us just in case." Coulson request and everyone else nods and do exactly as he asked.

It takes over fifteen minutes to get Skye to the plane and the second that they do Simmons and Bruce get her reconnected to all the machines.

"I'll get us in the air." Natasha offers knowing that the others would prefer to be around Skye.

"No, I'll do it." Clint says walking out of the lab as one thing he can never handle is people he loves being hurt as it reminds him of all the times that he failed his brother when they were children.

"How is she?" Coulson asks Simmons and Bruce.

"Still stable." Bruce responds, "Which for now is the best we can hope for." He tells Coulson and Melinda who have returned to either side of their daughter, "We'll leave you alone." He says and he along with everyone else leaves the room,

"Keep an eye on them, I'm going to go talk to Clint." Natasha says to Bruce who nods and Natasha heads upstairs.

* * *

When Natasha leaves the cargo bay she makes her way upstairs to the cockpit because she knows exactly why Clint has trouble seeing someone he loves hurt but she also knows how much he would hate himself if Skye got worse and he wasn't there or how much more he would hate himself if she woke up and he wasn't there.

"Don't say it." Clint says to Natasha when she sits down next to him and opens her mouth to say something.

"You're already thinking it, so I don't have to." Natasha tells her Partner, "I will tell you to listen to yourself and go down there." Natasha tells him.

"No, Mels and Phil deserve to spend time alone with her, I'll wait." Clint tells Natasha.

"You say that but I'm betting that you will never go down there." Natasha tells him.

"Well you're going to make me anyway, so I don't have a choice." Clint responds knowing his partner too well.

"True, but I liked to make you think it is your idea." Natasha tells him.

"Why don't you call Pepper and Maria, let them know that we are on our way back." Clint suggest.

Natasha rolls her eyes at her partner knowing a change of topic when she hears it, especially considering that one was very obvious, but she allows him to get away with it and instead puts in a call back to the Tower.

* * *

Down in the Lab Coulson and Melinda are sitting either side of their daughter, watching her chest rise and fall, both of them prepared to do whatever they can at a seconds notice if they have to.

"Why do you think it took her powers three minutes to bring her back?" Coulson asks his wife.

"I don't know." Melinda responds honestly.

"She has to wake up." Coulson says and Melinda doesn't respond, "She died." He says like he's only just realising that.

"I know." Melinda says looking up from her daughter to look at her Husband, neither of them needing to say what they are thinking because the other already knows.

"Come back to us baby girl." Coulson says to his daughter quietly several minutes later when both he and Melinda have returned to looking at their daughter instead of each other.

* * *

For the hours that it takes to travel from Serbia to New York Coulson and Melinda stay by their daughter side. Simmons and Bruce come into the lab about ever twenty minutes to check on Skye to make sure that everything is okay but apart from that the parents are left alone with their daughter.

After many hours of flying the plane is about an hour away from New York and when they are Natasha goes down to the lab and walks in to talk to Coulson and Melinda.

"I just got off the phone with Pepper, her, Tony and Maria have organized the appropriate transportation to get Skye from the airport to the tower." Natasha explains, "According to Pepper they have set Skye's room up like hospital room because they realised that considering everything it was too dangerous to take her to a hospital." Natasha tells them.

"Thanks Tasha." Coulson tells her.

"Clint and I are upstairs if you need us." Natasha says and she leaves the lab and heads back to the cockpit.

* * *

An hour later Clint lands the plane at the airport where Tony, Pepper and Maria are waiting. Once the plane has landed Bruce and Simmons with the help of the others move Skye into what looks like an ambulance, which no one questions why Tony has.

Once Skye is in 'the ambulance' it is decided that Coulson, Melinda, Bruce and Clint and Natasha will be in the ambulance, Clint and Natasha acting as security/driving and the others will go in the car that is waiting.

* * *

After forty minutes the groups return to the tower where Garrett and Tripp are waiting and everyone helps Skye to her room.

"She's still stable." Bruce informs everyone who is in Skye's room, which is everyone, once she I settled, "I check again soon." He says and he leaves the room, everyone else with the exception of Coulson and Melinda leave the room.

"Oy, where do you think you're going?" Tony asks Clint who hasn't stopped walking after he left Skye's room like everyone else has.

"To think." Clint says back.

"Let him go Tony." Natasha tells Tony who is clearly about to follow him.

"He okay?" Pepper asks concerned.

"No, he doesn't do well when people he cares about are hurt, especially when it's someone he cares about as much as Skye." Natasha explains, "Just give him time and Space." Natasha says her tone making it clear that what she is saying isn't just a suggestion.

* * *

After leaving the others Clint went to one of his favourite places in the entire tower, the roof. Due to the fact that it reminds Melinda of flying and it reminds him of the same thing but it allows him to see everything for miles and miles. Those reasons a long with the fact that they both find it a relaxing place is why if he or Melinda have a nightmare and they need space the roof is where you are likely to find them.

Being careful to make sure he doesn't fall Clint sits down on the side of the Tower, with his legs over the edge and as he does he remembers the last time he sat on this very roof.

_Memory _

_It is early January and everyone just came back from the holiday and due to the fact that Melinda flew everyone back to the tower in the plane Pepper managed to convince them to stay the night before getting back to work. Clint had a nightmare about his family so, being careful not to wake Natasha, he left their room and made his way to the roof. He has been sitting for several minutes when Skye walks out putting on a large jacket on as she does because it is winter in New York meaning it is quite cold. _

"_What you doing up Kid?" Clint asks curious. _

"_You needed me, so I woke up." Skye tells her Uncle walking over and sitting next to him where she puts an arm around her Uncle as she does. _

_End of memory _

Skye didn't ask him to talk that night she just sat with him in silence, being there for him, and she gave him a hug when he didn't even realise that's what he needed.

"I need you Kid, we all do, wake up." Clint says to the night, knowing that it is impossible for her to hear him but saying it anyway because he needs her now just like he needed her that night.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: IN RESPONSE TO GUEST REVIEW WHO ASKED ABOUT WARD. **

Ward is loyal to his sister above all else (just like he was to Garrett in the show) but because he had such a bigger connection to Hydra than the Ward in the show he is and always has been Hydra. But as you saw from the bit in the last chapter and you'll see in coming ones, he does care about Skye.

* * *

It has been three days since everyone arrive back at the tower and in that time Skye has yet to wake up. Coulson and Melinda haven't left their daughters side and everyone else with the exception of Clint have spent at least a few hours sitting with her. Simmons and Bruce who are her doctors have been in the room almost as much as Coulson and Melinda. Clint on the other hand has been avoiding going in the room and Natasha as he knows exactly what she will say to him and has been spending most of his time on the roof, mainly thinking and hoping that Skye will be okay.

Everyone with the exception of Clint, Coulson and Melinda, who are where they have been most if not all of the past three days are sitting in the 'war room'.

"We've got to do something." Pepper tells the others.

"I think we might have some chance of getting Phil and Melinda to leave Skye's side if you and Clint are with her, but I don't know how to get Clint down there." Maria says to Natasha.

"It won't be easy." Natasha comments.

"Let me have a try." Tony offers, standing up.

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asks.

"Just something that might work." Tony responds, "He's been avoiding you, and you've been letting him." Tony points out as it has been clear to everyone that if she really didn't want him to then Clint wouldn't have been able to avoiding Natasha, "I may not know Clint as well as you or Maria or Garrett, but I do know him and I think I know how to get him into that room." Tony tells Natasha.

"You might not have known him as long but you know him just as well." Natasha tells Tony as one thing she has noticed since Garrett and Maria have been spending more time with the group is that Tony has been slightly insecure about the relationships he shares with her, Clint, Melinda and Coulson, because it has become clear just how long the four of them having known Garrett and Maria, "You know where to find him." Natasha says giving her okay, even though everyone knows that Tony doesn't need it, for him to go and talk to Clint.

With a nod to the others Tony leaves the room on his way up to the roof to talk to Clint.

"Do you know why she hasn't woken up yet?" Garrett asks Bruce.

"No, but I have two guesses." Bruce tells him, "The first is that it's because she was without oxygen for three minutes." Bruce explains, "The second is because she used more of the energy than she can handle, that was actually an idea that Clint gave me." Bruce reveals.

"Or it could be a combination." Tripp comments causing everyone to look at him, "Look I know I may be the new guy but I've listened to all of you. From what you have said Skye's brain is different from everyone else's so it would make sense that it is more than one thing that is keeping her from waking when her brain is even more complex than usual." He explains.

"That makes sense." Simmons comments

"Have you been monitoring her energy levels?" Pepper asks as she knows that that is something that they can do.

"No, we've been more concerned with her injuries." Bruce comments.

"We'll do it next time we check on her." Simmons tells the others.

"Good." Fitz says.

* * *

After he left the room Tony makes his way to the roof where just like he suspected he finds Clint, but what is unexpected is that he is holding Skye's bow and he seems to be checking to make sure that it is in perfect working order.

"Where did you get that?" Tony asks as he walks over.

"Skye's bag." Clint answers, "She had it, arrows, and not much else in that bag she had with her." Clint explains.

"So what are you doing to it?" Tony asks as he sits down next to him.

"Servicing it, not that It needs it Skye's kept it in perfect condition, I just wanted to make sure that it was good for her for when she wakes." Clint explains.

"You gave her that, didn't you?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, when she was at the academy." Clint confirms, "She didn't want to accept it, said it was too much." Clint explains.

"That's Skye." Tony says with a small, "You know what else is just like Skye, not waiting people to worry or hurt because of her." Tony tells his friend.

"Tony…." Clint says in a tone of voice that sounds exhausted.

"Just listen Clint, don't say anything." Tony requests, "I know you love Skye and she loves you to, you two just have a connection that the rest of us don't have because you get each other, and you've been through a lot of the same things…" Tony begins to say but Clint cuts him off.

"That's only part of the reason." Clint reveals, "Yes, we've been through a lot of the same things but why we're so close is because we've been truly, truly alone… Just listen." Clint requests when Tony opens his mouth, "You're Dad might not have been the greatest but you had your Mom and Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, you were never alone in the truest sense like we were even though I would never deny that you have been alone. Phil and Melinda had each other and Phil had his parents, Melinda had her grandparents and Peggy, Fitz and Simmons have had each other and their families, Tripp, Garrett and Maria had theirs and Garrett and Maria had each other, and Nat, she's been alone too, but didn't deal with it in the same ways Skye and I did, or even you, because she was taught that connections was weakness." Clint explains, "But Skye and I, we've both spend years and years knowing that we were completely alone in the world that nobody cared. We were the kids that the world forgets, we've seen the things that people don't like to think about and we survived it, and found family, this family, something we both didn't even let ourselves dream about. You know how on Christmas Day how we both disappeared?" Clint asks curious and Tony just nods because he doesn't trust himself to speak as he never thought of it like that.

"We went into town and found every children's home, ever kid alone on the streets that we could find and we gave them food and these packs that we made the night before which was full of thing things that kids who are alone want most on Christmas, but that people forget to give, what we both wanted when we were those kids, and we gave them to them, because we were those kids and In a lot of ways we still are. That's why our bond is as strong as it is, because we get each other in a way the rest of you can't." Clint reveals, "I told her that I would look after her, that I would protect her and I didn't, I should have known that she was going to leave because if I was her I would have do the same thing, I would do the same thing to protect any of you, and I should have stopped her, but I didn't. This is on me and that's why I can't go in that room." Clint explains not meaning to say as much as he did but once he started talking he found himself unable to stop.

"This wasn't on you." Tony tells his friend, "If you had tried to stop her then then she would have just used her power on you." Tony tells his friend, "And the only one to blame for shooting Skye is the person who shot her, which isn't you." Tony tells him. "I've watched you two the last couple of years, and I've seen how close you are, so I'm going to tell you something that you already know but won't admit to yourself. Skye wouldn't want you to blame yourself and she would be so pissed at you if she woke and you weren't there." Tony tells his friend, "And how would you feel if you weren't their when she did?" Tony asks his friend.

"I would hate myself." Clint mutters to himself, his voice barely above a whisper but Toy hears.

"Exactly." Tony tells him, "Phil and Melinda have been sitting by her side for three days, they haven't left and have only ate when we have basically forced them too. You I both know that the only people apart from Skye who have a chance of getting them to leave are you and Natasha." Tony explains to his friend, telling him nothing that he doesn't already know.

For more than ten minutes Tony and Clint are both silent, Tony is thinking about how it might be time to get Natasha, Maria and Pepper to tag team to get Clint to see Skye when Clint finally speaks.

"I want to spend a few minutes in the room first, then I'll try and get Mels and Phil to leave." Clint tells his friend.

"Good, come on." Tony tells him and Clint hops down from the edge of the roof, "You know I can make a way for you to sit up here that is a little safer." He tells his friend.

"Nah, I like it like this." Clint responds surprised by the words 'a little safer' coming out of Tony Stark's mouth but deciding to ignore it.

"Well if you change your mind, let me know." Tony responds and the pair head inside.

* * *

Once they are inside Tony heads back to the others while Clint heads to Skye's room. Once he is outside the door Clint pauses for several minutes before he pushes the door and heads inside. Once he enters the room he sees Coulson and Melinda sitting the same positions that he assumes they have been sitting in for the last few days, both of them are sitting either side of Skye's bed, holding each ones of her hands. When he saw Melinda in that hospital bed all those months ago he thought it was hard to see her like that and sit by her bedside for all those hours, but as he enters that room Clint realises that has nothing on this.

Neither Melinda nor Coulson look up when the door opens because they both know the sounds that every single person that they trust make when they walk and due to that they know right away that it is Clint who has walked into the room.

For several minutes Clint just stands at the end of the bed and watches Skye. He is surprised that due to the fact that the blanket that she has on is covering her tors she just looks like she is sleeping and is only slightly pale, in fact for someone who basically died a few days earlier she looks pretty good, Melinda and Coulson on the other hand look the furthers thing from good.

"Why don't you guys go have a shower, Nat and I will stay with her." Clint offers, knowing that there is basically no chance that they will say yes on the first attempt but trying anyway.

"We're good." Coulson tells him.

"No you're not, but none of us are so I can't hold it against you." Clint comments.

"I didn't think you were going to come in here." Melinda says to her brother as she knows how he feels when someone he love is hurt, and the reason behind it, which she only knows because he got drunker than her, Natasha and Coulson had ever and hasn't since and told them in great detail about what happened to his brother and the next morning he told his sober version of what happened.

"I wasn't going to, but then Tony managed to convince me." Clint explains.

"Good, she would want you here." Coulson tells his friend as he knows the connection that Clint and Skye share and he is thankful for it because there are things that Skye has been through that she just won't talk to him or Melinda about but she will with Clint and he's glad that she is at least talking to someone, instead of keeping it bottled up inside.

"And she would want you two to look after yourself." Clint tells them knowing that they brought that on themselves, that it is an opening that he couldn't resist using, "I'm not asking for you to go sleep for several hours, although that would be a good idea. I asking for you to take ten minutes to have a quick shower and maybe something quick to eat. Nat and I will be with her the entire time, I will not leave." Clint tells his friends.

Both Coulson and Melinda are quite and Clint is almost positive that they are going to say no but to his uprise they both nod and, clearly reluctantly, they let go of Skye's hands and stand up,

"Don't leave her." Melinda tells him,

"I won't." Clint promises.

"Get us if she starts to wake." Coulson asks.

"I will." Clint responds and both Coulson and Melinda leave the room and Clint walks over and takes Coulson's now empty seat, "Hey Kid, guess it's just you and me now." Clint says picking up her hand, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you too, just like I need you to wake up, we all do." Clint tells his niece, "You brought us together, before you found your way back to your parents we were the closes thing we could be to a family but you made us a real one. You brought us together, made us what we are now, and without you we'll fall apart. You saved us, in more way than you know. You know me Kid, I don't beg coz in my experience, it doesn't lead anywhere good, but I'm begging you to wake up, please Kid, just open your eyes." Clint tells his niece, Clint stares at his niece and for a split second he allows himself to hope that she will wake, but she doesn't, instead he feels a hand on his shoulder that causes him to jump and he turns to see Natasha standing behind him, "I didn't hear you come in." Clint says surprised.

"I know." Natasha responds and after giving her partner's shoulder a squeeze she walks over and takes up Melinda's vacant seat, "She'll wake when she is ready to." Natasha tells her partner.

"What if she's never ready to?" Clint asks

"I don't know." Natasha responds honestly.

* * *

Exactly eight minutes after they left Coulson and Melinda return to the room, both of them still have wet hair and they are now wearing changers of clothes as well as each of them having a sandwiches their hands.

As soon as they see the parents return to the room Clint and Natasha stand up to allow them to have their seats back.

"I thought you might need these." Garrett says carrying in two extra chairs a minute after Coulson and Melinda entered the room.

"Thanks John." Natasha responds and her and lint place the chairs at the end of the bed and sit down both of them feeling that they should give Coulson and Melinda a bit of space.

"You're welcome." John responds before leaving the room.

Once Garrett leaves the room it becomes silent once more and the eyes on the four people present are only on Skye.

* * *

After Garrett leaves Skye's room he returns to the others who are all sitting around a table.

"You know what I just realised?" Garrett asks as he walks into the room.

"What?" Tripp asks.

"That now we've made it so that their aren't just two people who won't leave Skye's room but four." He tells the others.

"I didn't think of that." Pepper admits.

"Clint and Natasha will leave." Maria tells the others, "It won't be often, or for long, but they'll leave." She tells them.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asks as from what he has seen in the last couple of years he doubts that.

"I'm sure." Maria assures.

"Good." Simmons says

* * *

For the twelve hours that follow Maria saying that they will leave Maria is proven to be correct as like Coulson and Melinda Clint and Natasha leave when they have to go bathroom but unlike Melinda and Coulson they leave to go get food.

During that time Simmons runs a test to see what Skye's energy levels are where she discovers that they are low and using her best guest and a formula that her, Fitz, Tony and Bruce came up with using the information that they know they think that when she was first hurt Skye's energy levels were dangerously low, which could explain why she hasn't woken up yet.

While the seats that are either side of Skye's bed's have become Coulson's and Melinda's the ones at the end have become Clint and Natasha, which is where each of them are sitting when the door opens and Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Fitz, Simmons, Maria, John and Tripp walk in each of them holding a chair which they put around the room, making sure that there is enough room for people to move, and they sit down.

"What are you doing?" Coulson asks.

"We're joining you, isn't it obvious?" Tony asks and no one answers him because it was really obvious what they were doing.

* * *

In has been an hour since everyone else joined Clint, Natasha, Coulson and May and in that time the room has been mostly since. Those who don't have medical training are just watching Skye while those who do are switching between watching Skye and watching the machines.

As everyone is watching Skye so intensively they all realises the second that one of her little fingers start to twitch.

"Is she starting to wake?" Clint asks ask Coulson and Melinda stand up and move closer to the bed and Simmons and Bruce stand up and go and look closely at the machines.

"It's possible." Bruce answers.

"May, can you hear me?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Open your eyes Baby Girl." Coulson says.

Everyone is watching Skye carefully and they all see that her eyelids flutter but they don't open.

"Come on Skye, come back to us." Coulson says and slowly, just like she is doing what her father tells her Skye's eyes open.

"Hey." Coulson and Melinda say to Skye as she opens her eyes and looks up at them, "Welcome back." Coulson says to his daughter.

"AC, what's going on?" Skye asks confused and as soon as she says those words it causes everyone in the room heart's to drop.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the incredible responds to the last chapter, and I'm sorry.

* * *

"What did you call me?" Coulson asks forcing the words out.

"AC." Skye answers, "What's going on? Why are you and May holding my hands? Where are we? This isn't the bus." She realises and it's clear to everyone who has seen it before that Skye is close to having a panic attack so Natasha and Clint lead everyone else out of the room, feeling like for now at least it might be best.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Melinda asks her daughter the years she has spent since Bahrain putting a mask on her face being the only reason she isn't letting what she is feeling show at the moment.

"Coulson was taken by centipede, but we got him back, did something else happen?" Skye asks looking confused.

"M-Skye that was almost two years ago." Melinda tells her daughter correcting herself mid name as it would only make things more confusing for Skye if she called her May.

"That can't be." Skye says, clearly starting to panic and almost in unison both Coulson and May let go of her hands as they realise that it will likely to make her panic more.

"Look at me." Coulson says to his daughter who doesn't realise that she is that, "Just breathe, in and out, can you do that?" Coulson asks doing the deep breathing that he knows help's when Skye has a panic attack.

"How did you know what to do?" Skye asks Coulson once she has her breathing under control.

"This isn't the first panic attack we've helped you with." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Really?" Skye says looking up at Melinda, guessing that in the last two years their relationship has changed for her to be with her at the moment.

"Really." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Why can't I remember?" Skye asks.

"I don't know." Coulson answers, "But I've got a couple of ideas."

"I want to remember, I feel like I need to remember." Skye says and it's those words that make Melinda realise something.

"You might be able to do that." Melinda says to her daughter.

"What are you thinking?" Coulson asks looking at his wife.

"OH MY GOD, you guys are married." Skye says when she notices the rings on her parents' hands.

"Yeah, we are, a year now." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you, but I guess you know that." Skye realises.

"Yeah we do." Coulson responds with a half-smile.

"I need to go discuss an idea I have with your doctors and a couple of people who know more about what I am thinking that I do, but if they give the okay then we might know a way for you to get your memories back." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Really?" Skye asks excited.

"Really." Melinda responds.

"Are FitzSimmons and Ward here?" Skye asks, "I would love to talk to them." She says then she notices the look her parents exchanged, "What happened, they are okay aren't they?" she asks worried

"Fitz and Simmons are right outside, I'll get them." Coulson tells his daughter.

"What about Ward? Did something happen to him?" Skye asks looking between her parents who she thinks are her bosses, "Just tell me please." Skye requests as she notices the looks that her parents are exchange.

"A few months ago we found out that Hydra agents were among S.H.I.E.L.D, Ward was one of them." Coulson tells his daughter knowing that she will know what Hydra is because she had read the handbook before her was taken by Poe.

"What? He can't be." Skye tells her Dad.

"He is." Melinda tells her.

"This isn't fair! I want to remember that, I know that I've forgotten something important but I don't know what, what don't I remember? And why do I feel you guys are my parents? When that is crazy." Skye ask and Coulson and May are shocked by her question as they weren't expecting that.

"It's not crazy." Melinda tells her daughter, wanting to hug her daughter when she is clearly in so much pain but she knows that it will only cause Skye who doesn't remember that to panic, "Because we are." Melinda reveals.

"What?" Skye says looking between her parents and when she does she realises that they are telling her the truth.

"A couple of months after the last thing you remember we found out that you were our daughter who was kidnapped when you were three months old." Coulson explains.

"Wow, um, you said that there may be a way for me to remember?" Skye says looking at May, it being clear that she doesn't want to discuss it.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to the people who can know and I'll send in Fitz and Simmons." Melinda says leaving the room, knowing her daughter well enough to know that thinks are too much for her at the moment and that Skye with the memories that she does have is more comfortable with Coulson than her.

* * *

When Melinda exits Skye's room she finds everyone else just outside, clearly waiting for something.

"How much has she forgotten?" Clint asks as soon as he sees his sister.

"Almost two years." Melinda answers, "She thinks we just rescued Phil from Rania, Poe and centipede." Melinda explains, "She wants to talk to you to." Melinda says looking at Fitz and Simmons, "She know that Ward is Hydra and that Phil and I are her parents but she doesn't know anymore, nothing about her powers or what has happened, go talk to her." Melinda tells Fitz and Simmons who nod and re-enter Skye's room.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asks worried.

"No." Melinda answers, "Her powers seem to be working, she said she said she knew something but she didn't know how she knew, do you think if we talk her through how to use her powers we could help her to remember?" Melinda asks looking at Tony and Clint who know her powers the best, "And do you think it would be safe to do that?" she asks Bruce.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be safe, in fact I think it could help, but you may have to worry about her energy level because it is increased but I would prefer to do another scan before you attempt that." He explains.

"Clint? Tony?" Melinda asks her friend and Brother.

"We can try." Tony answers.

"Good." Melinda comments, "Until we know more it might be best if everyone else stays out here, it is going to be enough of a shock when three avengers walk in." Melinda tells the others.

"Right, Skye was a fan girl before she got to know us." Tony remembers with an amused smirk.

"Go, help her. We'll be fine out here." Natasha tells her best friend who nods and walks back into the room, Tony, Clint and Bruce following her all three of them preparing themselves to see their niece who won't know who they are.

* * *

"Seriously you guys are dating now? That's soo great." Skye says to Fitz and Simmons where she is lying in bed slightly up, "So what happened to me, did I get hurt or something? I did right, that's why I'm connected to all these things and why AC and May looked so worried?" Skye asks Fitz and Simmons.

"You were shot." Coulson answers from where he is sitting on his chair slightly back from the bed while Fitz and Simmons sit on the end of the bed.

"And travelled a long time by yourself to get help." A voice says from the door and Skye is shocked to see three of the Avengers walk in.

"HOLY CRAP, you're Iron Man, and you're Hawkeye and The Hulk." Skye says in compete shock, "Do I know you?" Skye asks excited.

"You more than just know us Kid." Clint tells her glad to see that she is awake but hating that she doesn't remember.

"Kid? I'm not a kid." Skye tells Clint and hearing her say that hurts more than Clint would like to admit.

"I tend to go by Bruce or Doctor Banner, not the Hulk." Bruce tells Skye knowing even if he won't admit it that that would have hurt Clint to hear.

"Sorry." Skye says, "So I guess sometime in the last two years they were allowed to know you were alive." Skye says to Coulson.

"Not exactly, but they know." Coulson answers.

"Skye, Jemma and I are going to run a test to see if you're strong enough for an idea your Mother had for Tony and Clint to help you get your memory back, are you okay with that?" Bruce asks

"I'll wait outside." Fitz says getting up and leaving the room.

"Will it hurt?" Skye asks.

"No." Simmons answers.

"Then do it." Skye tells them then turns to Tony and Clint who are standing together, "I know Iron Man, like are we friends?" She asks

"We're more than friends, and you just don't know me you have a room at my house." Tony tells him.

"That is sooo cool." Skye comments, "Do I know Thor? And Black Widow? I mean I know Hawkeye so I must know Black Widow, I have to, she I so awesome and Thor is so dreamy." Skye tells them.

"Yeah you know them both." Clint tells her slightly amused, both Melinda and Coulson are quite as it hurts that their daughter doesn't remember anything about them as her parents.

"Levels are at about ninety percent, she's strong enough." Simmons tells everyone else, "I'll leave you alone." Simmons says and she and Bruce leave both feeling like the fewest number of people in the room would be best right now.

"Level's? What levels?" Skye asks confused as Coulson walks over and sits on the side of Skye's bed because he and Melinda decided without saying a single word out loud that considering everything he would be the better person to discuss the first bit of the idea with her.

"Skye I get that this must be confusing having no memories of the past two years and even though you don't have any reason to I need you to trust Tony and Clint because while you don't know them, they know you." Coulson tells his daughter, "Can you do that? Can you listen to them?" he asks knowing how much he is asking but needing to ask it anyway.

"Yeah, I can do that." Skye responds and Coulson gets up and goes and stands by Melinda while Tony and Clint walk over and sit either side of Skye's bed.

"Okay, Ki-Skye, this is going to sound really crazy but we need you to try…" Clint begin to say and Skye cuts him off.

"I familiar with crazy." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Believe me, I know." Clint tells her and Skye is interested about that but she doesn't question it.

"Enough of you're talking you two." Tony says being able to tell how much everyone, including both Clint and Skye want Skye to get her memories back, "Close your eyes." He tells Skye and that's what she does.

"I need you to think about all the reasons why you want your memories back, just focus on that." Clint tells her and Skye attempts to do just that, as she does everyone hopes it will work otherwise they will have to come up with another back up plan.

"Are you doing that?" Clint asks several minutes later and Skye nods.

"Good." Tony tells her, "Now this is the hard part, while keeping the reasons why you want to remember in the back of your mind I want you to focus on nothing else but remembering everything that you have forgotten play that thought over and over in your head." Tony requests.

"Okay." Skye says confused.

"Just try it." Clint tells her keeping the name kid of the end.

"Fine." Skye says and for more than ten minutes everyone is silent, everyone hoping that it works until Skye finally opens her eyes, "Uncle Clint, Uncle Tony." Skye says to her Uncles, "Mom, Dad." She say and her parents walk across the room very fast and hug her, "I remember." She says as she hugs her parents, Clint and Tony watching on with smiles on their faces.

For several minutes Coulson, Melinda and Skye hold each other tightly until they finally break apart.

"I've got a serious question for you." Clint says to his niece.

"Okay, I can't guarantee I've got a serious answer for you." Skye tells Clint and he just gives her a look that says 'really'

"I couldn't resist." Skye explains.

"Do you really not like it when I call you Kid?" he ask.

"No, I love it." Skye tells her Uncle, "And I mean that." Skye tells him.

"Good, I'm really glad you are okay." Clint says getting up off the bed and walking over and giving Skye a hug, "But you and me have got to have a talk when you're up to it." Clint tells her quietly.

"I know." Skye tells her Uncle.

"If you're feeling up to it there are eight people outside who really want to see you." Tony tells his niece.

"Of course I'm up to it, as long as Mom and Dad sit either side of me." Skye tells everyone.

"Done." Coulson says and he and Melinda sit down either side of their daughter, each of them putting an arm around her.

"I'll go get them." Tony says getting up and leaving the room while Clint makes himself comfortable on the other end of the bed putting his legs on Melinda.

"You comfortable?" Melinda asks her brother.

"Very." Clint responds with his grin, "How you feeling?" he asks Skye.

"A little tired, slightly confused, but okay." Skye tells him.

"You were shot so that's not a surprise." Natasha comments and she walks over and sits on the bed on the same side as Clint and puts her legs on Coulson.

"Are any of you comfortable right now?" Tripp asks the five.

"I am." Skye, Clint and Natasha say.

"Of course you are." Pepper says as everyone else take seats around the room.

"So you've got your memories back?" Simmons ask.

"Yeah, Jem, I do." Skye answers.

"Good." Jemma responds.

"Yeah, it is." Skye responds, "So how bad is it?" Skye asks looking to Bruce.

"What do you know?" Bruce asked her.

"I was shot in the side and made it worse by traveling the distance to you and that I collapsed not long after I got there and I know my heart stopped beating." Skye comments.

"What did you see?" Coulson asks his daughter in a quiet voice.

"Miles, Jessica, Lisa and Emma." Skye answers to everyone's surprise, "They told me that you guys needed me. That I couldn't just give up and die, that I needed to fight to live." Skye tells them.

"I'm glad you listened." Melinda tells her daughter and even though they won't say anything around Coulson and Melinda, who would have been able to see if it wasn't their daughter, Clint and Natasha realise that that Skye was tempted not too.

"How long have I been out?" Skye asks, noticing the looks that her uncle and aunt exchanged and realising that they realised what she wasn't saying.

"Four days." Bruce asks, "But I think that is because of you using so much of your energy and not just your injury, thankfully so far you show no sign of infection." He explains.

"That sounds about right." Skye answers as a phone starts to ring.

"It's my cousin, sorry." Tripp says as he leaves the room, as he checks the caller id.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asks concerned as he notices Skye opening and closing her eyes.

"Tired." Skye answers.

"Why don't we let you get some sleep." Coulson suggests.

"No, don't leave, I'll be fine." Skye responds and this time another phone rings but this time its Tony's.

"I'll be back." Tony says once he checks his caller id.

* * *

Once Tony exits the room he looks around and he doesn't see Tripp so he assumes he went to go talk to his cousin in private.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony asks the person on the other end.

"You know where I've been." Steve responds.

"I know what you've been doing, not where you've been doing it. Did you find him?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I did." Steve answers.

"How did it go?" Tony asks concerned.

"At first not well, he's not in good shape but he's doing better than he was. So I was wondering if Skye was their or if you knew where she was if she isn't. She said she she could help him." Steve explains.

"You don't know." Tony realises.

"Know what? What happened?" Steve asks worried.

"Skye was shot by a Hydra agent, she almost died." Tony explains.

"Is she okay?" Steve asks the worry clear.

"She just woke and apart from some memory issues she seems to be doing okay." Tony explains, "Bring Bucky to the tower, we'll help you help him until Skye's strong enough to." Tony offers.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I trust Bucky, he's my best friend, but he's still un predictable and I know him well enough to know that he would never forgive me or himself if he hurt someone because I brought him to where people are." Steve explains.

"This is the best place for him, for both of you, come home Steve." Tony asks a clear almost begging clear in his voice that you wouldn't notice unless you know him as well as someone like Steve.

"We need a few days to get transport." Steve tells him.

"You'll have it within a couple of hours." Tony tells him.

"Thanks Tony." Steve tells him.

"He's important to you Steve that means he's important, I'll talk to you later." Tony says before hanging up as he does he notices Tripp walking down the hall, "Your cousin okay? She's working at the CIA now right?" Tony asks when he sees him.

"Huh, yeah, she's fine." Tripp answers, but it is clear that he is distracted by something.

"What happened?" Tony asks concerned.

"She was calling about my grandmother." Tripp answers.

"Is Peggy okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"She's started to get worse, the doctors think she has another couple of months at the absolute most." Tripp answers, "I need to tell Melinda, and do you have a way to call Steve? She would want to see him again before it's too late." Tripp says.

"Hey, just breathe." Tony tells his new friend, as this is the first time in the short amount of time he has known Tripp that he has seen him fall apart, "Come sit down." Tony says leading him to a nearby chair, "Steve is on his way back to the tower with Bucky Barns, you can tell them when they get here." Tony explains, "You don't have to tell Melinda right now, in fact I can tell her if you want." Tony offers.

"Thanks." Tripp answers, "I know Grams has been getting sicker for a while and I know that she's in her nineties, but I always thought she would out live everyone, she always said she would, we used to joke about it." Tripp tells Tony.

"From what I've heard that sounds about right." Tony comments, "Do you want me to go get Maria?" He asks and Tripp looks at him surprised.

"Please this is my house I know everything that has happens, and I know for the last two weeks you two have had something going on." Tony explains.

"I'll remember that." Tripp comments, "But, no thanks, I'm okay." Tripp says standing up.

"Are you sure?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, thanks man." Tripp says to him and He sticks out his hand for Tony to shake, "I need to tell everyone."

"I'm here if you need anything." Tony tells him.

"Thank you." Tripp responds and the pair walk back into the Skye's room.

* * *

When they enter Skye's room Tony and Tripp find everyone in the same positions that they were in earlier.

"Sharon okay?" Maria asks when Tripp and Tony walk back into the room.

"She's fine." Tripp answers, "She was calling about Grams." Tripp answers.

"Is Peggy okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"No, the doctors think she has at the most a couple of months left." Tripp answers looking directly at Melinda as he knows that she is the one that the news affects the most.

"I'm sorry Mom." Skye says giving her mother a hug.

"A couple of months?" Melinda asks Tripp.

"At the most." Tripp answers the room drifts into silence.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

* * *

For the next two days Skye focuses on healing and at Steve and Bucky's request Tony makes sure that there is an area of the tower that is both very comfortable and set up in such a way where Bucky can't hurt herself or others. Due to the fact that everyone knows that Skye will want to help Bucky as soon as he gets to the tower even though she is still weak no one has told Skye that Steve is coming home and as far as they know she doesn't know thanks to her powers. No one is keen on the idea of lying to Skye but due to the fact that everyone knows it is for the best they are going along with it. Though no one likes it.

Bucky, Sam, and Steve are due to arrive soon so Tony, Pepper, Bruce Tripp and Coulson are up on the helipad to meet them, it was decided that they would be the four safest people to meet as unlike Maria, Melinda and Natasha Bucky hasn't seen them before even though he may have seen Coulson it would have been in passing and not directly and it was decided that if Clint or Garrett were present it would just make everyone more nervous and Bruce is their just In case one of them need a doctor.

"Don't tell them right away, let them get settled first." Tony says to Tripp.

"I will." Tripp tells him as they see a helicopter approach.

"Hey Stanger." Tony says when several minutes later the helicopter lands and Steve, Bucky and Sam get out.

"Good to see you too Tony." Steve says and both Pepper and Tony walk over and give him a hug at the same time, "Bucky this is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." Steve says when he is no longer being hugged.

"Howard's son?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah." Steve answers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Bucky says to Tony, the memory of killing his friend coming back to him, of taking Tony's parents away from him.

"It's not okay, but I don't blame you." Tony tells him, "I blame Hydra, and I will make them pay, for everything they have done, for all the lives they have destroyed." Tony tells Bucky, ever since he told Steve to bring Bucky to the tower he has been thinking of how he would handle the fact that Steve's best friend and someone who was a friend to his father is the reason his parents are dead and he realised that Bucky isn't the one to blame, he wasn't in control he was being controlled. Hydra is the one to blame.

"Are any of you hurt?" Bruce asks, changing the subject.

"No, we're fine." Steve answers, giving Bruce a grateful look before looking between his friends, seeing the guilt on Bucky's face and the pain on Tony's and wondering if her can help them both, "Thanks." He says, "This is Doctor Bruce Banner, and a good friend of mine Phil Coulson." Steve introduces.

"It's an honour really, I read all about what you two did together, it was incredible." Coulson says excited.

"Breath Phil." Tony tells his friends amused.

"And this is Antoine Triplett, grandson to Gabe Jones and Peggy." Steve tells his friend who looks surprised at that.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sir, I've heard stories about you my whole life." Tripp says walking over and sticking out his hand for Bucky to shake to his surprise as while the others have been nice to him, he's guessing because of Steve, Tripp is the only one who doesn't seem at least a bit hesitant.

"Don't call me sir." Bucky requests as he hesitantly sticks out his metal arm to return the handshake.

"Of course." Tripp responds, "I need to talk to you both when you have a minute, it's about Grams." He adds knowing enough to know that Steve and if she knew Peggy would never forgive him if he didn't tell Steve as soon as possible.

"Is she okay?" Steve asks worried.

"No, the doctors don't think she has long, I'm sorry." Tripp tells him.

"How about we move this conversation inside." Pepper offers as compete pain appears on Steve's face.

"Sounds like a good idea, thanks for letting me stay." Sam says.

"No need, everyone else is so you might as well to." Tony tells him and everyone heads inside, Steve barely noticing that his feet are carrying him.

* * *

"So everyone has rooms on the floor above but Steve was saying that you would prefer your own space, which is cool, so we set up this for you but if you would prefer it we also have a room ready for you upstairs." Tony explains to Bucky as Steve, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Sam, Tripp and Coulson walk into the floor that Tony had set up for Bucky.

"Buck, what do you think?" Steve asks.

"I'm fine wherever is best." Bucky responds.

"It's up to you." Pepper tells him, "We don't mind either way, which ever will make you more comfortable." Pepper tells him.

"I think I would like down here for now." Bucky answers.

"That's works." Tony answers.

"So all together including us here there are sixteen people living here. Two of us you've faced before in a fight and another three of us you've seen in passing." Coulson explains to Bucky.

"I hurt them, didn't I?" Bucky asks, "I tried to hurt you." He realises, knowing why Coulson seemed familiar now.

"You were forced to, and we get that." Natasha's voice says from the elevator where she, Melinda, Maria, Clint, and Garrett just walked in, "We don't blame you, because we've been there or at least I have." Natasha explains, "So we're offering to put that behind us, it's forgiven." Natasha tells him.

"We mean that." Melinda adds as she can see Bucky's hesitance.

"You've got a call slate with all of us." Coulson adds.

"Where are Jemma and Fitz?" Steve asks being able to tell that Bucky is getting uncomfortable.

"Sitting with Skye, she's asleep." Clint explains

"How is she doing?" Sam asks curious, "Steve said she was shot."

"She's doing better, but still healing." Coulson answers.

"Sir, there is a call coming in from homeland Security wishing to speak to you Mr Coulson, Mrs May, Ms Hill, Ms Romanoff, and Mr Barton" Jarvis's voice says.

"What is that?" Bucky asks frightened.

"It's nothing to worry about." Steve assures his friend, "Tony's an inventor, like his Dad, he created Jarvis to basically run the house, you get used to it." Steve explains, and the second he says it he realises that it might not have been the best idea to mention Howard after what happened earlier.

"Right." Bucky says uncertainly.

"Homeland Security? What did you do?" Garrett asks his friends.

"Nothing." Coulson, Melinda, Tony, Maria, Natasha and Clint respond, sounding defensive.

"We Steve you've lived here years why don't you give Bucky a tour and we'll go deal with homeland." Tony suggests.

"Yeah, that would be good." Steve responds.

"I'll help." Pepper offers.

* * *

Due to the fact that Tony warned them the day before they arrived Steve makes sure that he avoids where Skye is because he knows that she will want to help Bucky even at the risk of hurting herself and he won't allow it. Even though it hurts him to see his friend the way he is he knows that for the moment at least it is the right choice.

* * *

It has been two days since Steve, Bucky and Sam arrived back at the tower and it that time it has become more that Bucky is slowly regressing, something that makes Steve worry.

Skye who has gotten completely fed up with being in bed is glad that when she wakes up no one is sitting by her bedside because it allows her to do something that she has wanted to do for days, get out of bed.

She sits on the end of the bed then holding on to one of the nearby machines for support she stands up, just as she does she hears the door open.

"Crap." She says as she does.

"What do you think you are doing?" Clint asks his niece.

"Getting up, I'm sick of being in that bed." Skye tells her Uncle.

"You're in that bed because you need rest." Clint says walking over to her.

"Not that much, Uncle Bruce and Simmons says that I should get up soon, let me go to breakfast." Skye requests.

"Fine, but I'm helping you, lean on me." Clint requests, "And tell you parents that I couldn't talk you out of this." He requests.

"You couldn't have talked me out of this." Skye tells him as she leans on Clint.

"I know, which is why I didn't try." Clint responds.

While Clint and Skye walk out of the room and to where everyone with the exception of Steve and Bucky, who are downstairs, are having breakfast Skye realises something.

"What aren't you telling me?" Skye asks.

"What?" Clint asks.

"You're keeping something from me, you all are." Skye says and then she looks towards the table where everyone is sitting and she realises something when she sees Sam, "Uncle Steve is here, with his friend. Why didn't you tell me?" Skye asks everyone, anger clear in her voice.

"Because we know you." Coulson says walking over to his daughter, "We know you would want to help Bucky even though you are still healing." Coulson explains.

"OF COURSE I WOULD." Skye says angrily, practically pushing Clint away, "Jarvis get Uncle Steve up here NOW." Skye says angrily, "I can't believe you kept this from me too." Skye says to Clint, her voice not raised but betrayal clear.

"I can't believe I did either." Clint admits, "But as much as I hate myself for it I know that it was the right choice, you're still healing and I didn't want you to hurt yourself." Clint tells her.

"We don't lie to each other, you know that." Skye says to him quietly as the elevator beeps, the doors open and Steve walks in.

"What's going on?" Steve asks, "Skye, it's good to see you up." He says to her.

"I understand that you all were worried about me, I do, but you should have told me as soon as Uncle Steve got here." Skye tells everyone, "And not just because I made a promise, but because there is no one in this world who deserves to live with what Hydra has done to Bucky." Skye explains, "No one. тетя Наташа you're the only one who can truly comprehend what happened to him, and so can you in a way Uncle Clint, but it's worse than I know you are picturing." Skye tells everyone, "I may be weak but from when I woke I was strong enough to help and it should have been my choice, and I would have helped him because he shouldn't have to suffer the way he is a second longer than he has to." Skye tells everyone.

"We kept it from you because we were worried." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know." Skye tells her Mom, "I get it, but it still should have been my choice." Skye tells everyone and she turns to Steve, "I can help him, but you need to stay up her while I do."

"Why?" Steve asks.

"Because it's for the best. He's going to need you help when it's done but it's best that you're not their when it happens." Skye explains.

"Is you going on alone a good idea, I mean he's doing better, but he's still unpredictable." Sam points out.

"I'll be completely safe." Skye tells everyone, "I need to do this." Skye tells everyone and she gets a look on her face which makes it clear that there is no arguing with her.

"Are you sure that you are strong enough?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Positive, it won't use as much energy as you think it would." Skye explains.

'What are you going to do?" Steve asks.

"Basically, un do what Hydra did with the exception of the direct connection they made between his arm and his mind. He will be in complete control again and have all his memories back, but he will also remember everything that he was forced to do." Skye explains, "That's not going to be pleasant and he's going to need help and support." Skye says looking at everyone individually.

"He's got it." Natasha and Steve say together as both of them get that, Steve wanting to help because he's his best friend and Natasha because she remembers when she was in Bucky's position.

"Good." Skye says, "I'll be back." Skye says and she starts to attempt to walk to the elevator.

"At least let me help." Clint says walking over to her and helps her, "I'm sorry Kid." He says quietly though he knows that apologise don't mean a lot to her.

"We'll talk later." Skye says as the elevator opens and she gets in.

* * *

When Skye gets downstairs the first thing she does is uses her powers to put a force field over the elevator doors and the stair well. The force field isn't strong enough to hurt anyone just make it clear that she meant it when she said that she needs to do this alone.

After she puts the force field up Skye makes her way through the floor in search of Bucky. Looking around the floor she finds him huddled in the corner arms around his legs.

"Hey, I'm Skye Coulson." Skye says from several steps away from Bucky as she knows better than to scare him.

"I don't know who I am." Bucky says looking up at Skye, "Everyone calls me different things, or nothing." Bucky responds.

"Well you know you can choose your name, I did." Skye tells Bucky, "And I can speak for the others." Skye says though she is pretty sure that her parents, Clint, Natasha and Tripp at least will too, "But I promise to call you the name you want to be called." Skye tells him, "What do you want me to call you?" she asks.

For several minutes Bucky is quite and Skye isn't quite sure that he is going to answer but then he finally does, "James, call me James." Bucky requests.

"Well it's nice to meet you James." Skye tells him, "Do you mind if I sit?" she asks.

"No." Bucky responds and leaning on the wall Skye walks over and sits next to him, "You were shot, I remember Steve saying, he was worried." Bucky comments.

"Yeah I was." Skye answers, "I'm fine though, Uncle Steve worries." Skye explains.

"Steve doesn't have any siblings." Bucky says the words out of his mouth before he realises what he is saying.

"He has you." Skye tells him, "Uncle Steve isn't my Uncle biologically but in every way that counts he is." Skye explains.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asks, interested as the memories he has make him curious about what his best friend's new life is like.

"It's a long story." Skye answers.

"I want to hear it." Bucky tells her.

"Okay." Skye tells him realising that if she talks to him then maybe he will trust her and he will let her help him, "When I was three months old I was kidnapped by a man who experimented on me, he put this energy inside of me." Skye explains and Bucky cuts her off.

"Like Zola did?" Bucky asks.

"In a way." Skye answers, "He wanted to raise me to be weapon but some of his employees didn't like that so they got me out, and him as well as an entire village died to protect me." Skye explains, "I spent my childhood going from one group home and foster home to another, not realising that my family was looking for me." Skye explains, "That was until I was twenty four and I found my parents, though I didn't realise it." Skye tells him, "It was few months later that I did. Since then I learnt that truth of what happened to me and I discovered that that energy that was put inside me allows me to manipulate electricity and because everything is made up of energy I can know anything including the future and the past." Skye explains, "My Dad he knew Uncle Steve before I found my parents but Uncle Steve thought my Dad died in battle, he did technically but he was brought back." Skye explains, "After I was kidnapped by the son of the man who took me as a child I met Uncle Steve and he became like a brother to my parents and an Uncle to me and because I was de aged for a time I have memories of him being around my whole life." Skye explains and when she does she realises that she may have just over loaded him, "Sorry, I sometimes don't know when to stop talking and that's a lot of really strange things to tell you in one go." She adds as while it's not something that happens often of late it still does on occasions.

"It's okay, I've heard stranger." Bucky tells her, "And thanks for telling me everyone, even Steve, has been treating me with kid gloves, it's nice for someone not to." He admits.

"I get it." Skye tells him, "We are surrounded by people who worry a lot, you might want to get used to it." She tells him.

"I don't think I can." Bucky admits, "Why are you here?" he asks confused.

"I'm here to help you, if you will let me." Skye tells him.

"I'm beyond help." Bucky tells her.

"No, you're not." Skye responds, "I know everything that you were forced to do…." Skye begins to say but Bucky cuts her off.

"Then how can you sit next to me?" Bucky asks, "How can you bare it? You should want to kill me. It's what I deserve." Bucky tells her.

"No, it's not." Skye says reaching out and grabbing his non-metal hand, "You're a good man James, and I know you didn't want to do any of that, you were forced." She tells him.

"I can feel it, that overwhelming feeling that I have to do what they want me to, I'm going to hurt someone else, they want me to." Bucky admits something he hasn't even admitted to Steve though he can't explain it he feels like he can tell Skye, that he needs to.

"I know." Skye says wincing as she moves but moving so that she is sitting directly across from Bucky instead of next to him, "Let me help you." Skye requests.

"How? How can you help me?" Bucky asks.

"You know how I said I can control electricity?" Skye asks and Bucky nods, "Well Hydra used electricity to make you into what they needed, I can reverse it, remove it." Skye explains, "I'll make sure you can still use the arm, but you'll be yourself again and you'll have the memories that they removed back, the ones I know you are still without." Skye explains

"You would do that?" Bucky asks and Skye nods.

"But there is something you need to know, I can un do what Hydra did and give you the memories of before back, but you'll also have the memories of after and you'll still have the strength and speed." Skye explains, "You're going to remember everything that they made you do, and you're going to have to live with that. Do you still want me to do that?" Skye asks.

"Yes." Bucky answers, "Not being in control of myself is worse than the memories because if you don't then they can always make me do more, if you do I can fight back." Bucky tells her.

"Okay." Skye tells him, "This is going to hurt, that's another thing I can't change, sorry." Skye tells him.

"It's okay, I'm used to pain." Bucky tells her.

"Take it from someone who has said that more than once, that's the most depressive sentence a person can say." Skye tells him.

"I know." Bucky responds.

"Give me your other hand." Skye requests and Bucky sticks out his hands and Skye grabs them both, "Okay, once again I'm sorry for how much this is going to hurt." Skye tells him and she closes her eyes and focuses on the one thing she wants to do.

While Skye does that Bucky has to fight not to scream as Skye was right, it hurts. This happens for several minutes until Skye lets go of his hands and he looks at her.

"How are you?" Skye asks.

"Confused, hurting, but better than I've been in a long, long time, thank you, I don't even think that covers how grateful I am, but thank you." Bucky tells her, "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "Talk to тетя Наташа." Skye tells him, "She's gone through a lot of the same things as you, she'll get it more than anyone." Skye explains.

"I'll do that." Bucky answers, "But I think at the moment I want to talk to my best friend." Bucky tells her.

"I think that's a good idea." Skye tells him, "Think you could help me up?" she asks.

"Of course." Bucky says and he helps her up, "You didn't make yourself worse did you?" he asks concerned as the last thing he wants is for Skye to have been hurt because she helped him.

"No, I'm fine." Skye assures and they walk out of the room and across the floor in silence.

"Your doing?" Bruce asks as he sees the force field over the elevator doors.

"Yeah, I didn't want Uncle Steve bursting in on us if you screamed." Skye explains as she lowers the force field.

"Probably a good choice." Bucky responds as they get into the elevator.

When they get to the floor above the second the door opens Bucky practically runs out and over to his best friend who is standing with Pepper, Tony and Bruce and hugs Steve, very tightly and Skye watches on with a smile on her face.

"You good Buck?" Steve asks his friend, his brother, when they break apart.

"I'm good." Bucky responds.

"This calls for a celebration." Tony comments.

"Tony it's ten am." Maria points out.

"So?" Tony asks, "Drinks for all." He says and he heads to the connection, Coulson, Pepper and Bruce exchange a look and follow obviously going to attempt to stop him.

"Hey Kid." Clint says walking over to Skye, "Can we talk?" He asks her as he wants to make things right between them.

"Sure, balcony?" Skye asks.

"Balcony." Clint responds and that's where the pair go.

* * *

Skye and Clint make their way to the balcony and as soon as the door is closed Clint starts to speak.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry again because I know how you feel about it, what I am going to say is that I thought you were going to die on me, we all did" Clint reveals to his niece, "and I thought it was going to kill me. You, Nat and your parents are everything to me, and everyone else is not far behind and I thought I was going to lose you, and I felt something I haven't felt since I lost Barney." Clint explains, "When we got back to the tower I couldn't even go in your room, not until Tony made me realise how much of an idiot I was being." Clint explains, "I knew you would be mad for lying and I'm more than prepared for you to be pissed at me because at least you would be okay, I was never going to stop you from helping Bucky I just wanted to give you time to heal." Clint explains.

"We don't lie to each other Uncle Clint, not after everything. I get that that you were worried but you, more than anyone else, should have told me. I need to know that I can trust you to be the one person who always tells me the truth, no matter what, even if it hurts me." Skye tells her Uncle as she knows that there will be times where her parents lie to her to protect her or because they are worried about her and she can accept that from them, but she can't accept that from Clint because he gets more than they do or ever can what being lied to means for her.

"Kid, I'm always going to do whatever I can to make sure you're okay and I will do my best to make sure that doesn't mean lying to you again, but I need to know that you get why I did this time." Clint tells her.

"I do, just don't do it again." Skye says as she gives her Uncle, who is also her best friend a hug.

"Come on you two, you're missing a party." Tony's voice says from the open door.

"Party at ten am, that's a new one for us." Skye comments amused as her and Clint break apart.

"It's actually not." Clint tells his niece.

"Yeah, I'm not even surprised." Skye admits and the pair head back inside.

"Oh hang on." Clint says stopping Skye before she enters the tower, "This fell out of your pocket." He explains handing her the photo. Skye doesn't even have to un fold the picture to know what it is, she just puts it in her pocket and gives her Uncle a grateful look.

* * *

Across the ocean Ward is in his room staring at a board that he has kept hidden from his sister and all of Hydra. On the wall is a dozen different pictures of Skye and every piece of information he has about what he knows about where she is and how she is doing. He is staring at the wall when his phone rings, under normal circumstances he would ignore it but considering it is the ring tone he has set for the person he has watching the tower for signs of Skye, a person who he made a connection with himself and not through Hydra, he answers.

"What have you found?" Ward asks into the phone.

"She's at the tower I just saw her have a conversation with Barton out on the balcony." The person responds.

"How is she? Did she look okay?" Ward asks glad that it seems Skye is okay.

"She looks fine." The person responds, "What do you want me to do now?"

"Keep watching, send me any pictures of Skye you take. I want to know whenever she steps foot outside of that building." Ward tells the person.

"Yes Sir" The person responds and Ward hangs up the phone.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: IMPORTANT MUST READ, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ MUST READ:** Okay so I'm letting you know that due to the fact that tomorrow is the second anniversary of my Dad's death I will not be updating. I will be back to daily updates the day after. Just letting you know.

* * *

Two days after Skye helped Bucky she is in the medical area of the tower while Bruce and Simmons run tests on her to see how she is feeling.

"I'm doing good, right?" Skye asks them.

"Extremely so, they wound is healing nicely and there is no sign of infection which is shocking but very good news." Bruce answers, "I think it's time for you to start some light physical activity as physical therapy." Bruce tells her.

"Tai-Chi, Archery, lessons with Mom and тетя Наташа?" Skye asks, surprising herself with how eager she is to get back to training considering how much she hated it when she started out.

"I don't think he means that much Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter, both he and Melinda are in the room listening to what Bruce says.

"Your Dad's right." Bruce tells her, "I think start with the Tai-Chi and then add Archery in a few days then we assess when you're ready for lessons with Natasha and your Mother." Bruce tells his niece, "And I will be sure to tell both Natasha and Clint that so that you don't tell them it is okay when it is not." He informs his niece.

"Yes Uncle Bruce." Skye answers, "Does Doctor Jem have anything to add?" Skye asks.

"Yes I do." Jemma says, "You need to start eating more." Jemma tells her sister, "You are a lot thinner than you were before you left and I don't think all of that is due to your injury." She says and Skye can't help but wish that she didn't ask.

"I was trying to stay hidden, I was kind of too worried to eat sometimes." Skye lies.

"You're home now, no need to worry." Coulson tells his daughter though both he and Melinda exchange a look, both of them feeling like there is more than just what Skye is saying.

"When you're finished in here meet us in the theatre, we're educating Steve and Bucky." Tony says sticking his head into the room.

"We've been educating Uncle Steve for two years, and Uncle Tony has for longer than that, what does he still have to be educate on?" Skye asks.

"Who knows?" Simmons responds though she looks interested.

"Are we done here?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, we'll see you out there." Bruce says and he and Simmons leave the room because it is clear that Coulson and Melinda want to talk to their daughter in private.

"How are you feeling, honestly?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"Honestly, I'm feeling good." Skye tells her parents, "I mean it." She says looking between them.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks.

"Positive." Skye answers, "So Tai-Chi in the morning?" Skye asks.

"If you think you are up for it." Melinda says to her daughter.

"I am." Skye responds and she hops down from the table that she is sitting on and walks over and hugs her parents, "Can we go see what exactly educating Uncle Steve and James means now?" Skye ask.

"Yeah, let's go." Coulson responds and the three walk out of the room.

* * *

When Coulson, Skye and Melinda enter the cinema a few minutes after they left the medical area they find everyone except for Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Clint sitting down on the very large couch that all of them can fit very comfortably on with even more space free for more people.

"Good, you're here." Tony says.

"Clint you're sitting on the far left, Tony far right and Skye you're in the middle." Pepper explains.

"I don't get it, why is she separating them?" Bucky asks Steve confused.

"Because without a doubt within an hour of the first movie they will start a food fight. Pepper is trying to prevent it." Steve explains.

"Why don't you just stop them once they have started?" Bucky asks.

"Because, every one of us ends up joining in instead." Steve explains.

"Really?" Bucky asks surprised.

"Really." Steve answers.

"So what exactly are you putting on?" Skye asks.

"The movies we've always said we have to wait to a special occasion to show Steve" Tony explains.

"Nice, starting with The Godfather?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Tony responds and everyone who is still standing takes their seats. "Whoever has the remote press play." Tony requests and that's what Tripp does.

"Here's a tip you should eat the snacks you really want before they start being thrown." Steve tells his friend.

"I don't know what half of this stuff is." Bucky comments

"And you won't until you try." John who heard what he said says, "Just try everything." He suggests.

Bucky is hesitant but he slowly reaches out and grabs and hand full of sacks and eats them, finding it actually quite nice so he eats more.

* * *

Just as Steve warned Bucky thirty five minutes into the movie the first bit of popcorn is thrown by Tony at Clint, causing him to retaliate and Skye to retaliate in her Uncle's defence and within a few minutes an all-out food fight has broken out.

"Are you okay?" Tripp asks Bucky who has taken cover behind the couch and isn't taking part in the fight.

"I don't understand, how can you waste food like this?" Bucky asks.

"Um." Tripp responds not sure how to answer, "I guess because we've never had to worry about being hungry, not truly." Tripp answers, not realising how wrong he is, "For us, food is so easily obtained that we don't worry about it as much, and Tony answers buys extra because he knows we will get in a food fight." Tripp explains, "I'm sorry, I don't really have a explanation that makes sense." He admits.

"Right in the face, got to notice your surroundings Cap." John's voice full of pride and glee at being able to get Steve, says.

"So is this thing teams or everyone against everyone?" Bucky asks.

"A bit of both." Tripp answers.

"Give me something that will make a mess when it hits someone." Bucky requests and Tripp hands over a chocolate muffin that has chocolate source inside and Bucky sets his target on one person, John Garrett.

Due to the fact that John wasn't expecting it Bucky manages to hit John right in the face with the cupcake.

"You were saying?" Bucky asks and because everyone is amused by Bucky, Steve and John only Natasha notices Skye leaving the room so she follows.

* * *

During the food fight Skye's ability informed her of something that she needs to deal with straight away, due to the fact that she knows her family won't be keen on what she is doing because she is still healing Skye sneaks away in hopes of doing what she has to and getting back to the theatre before anyone realises that she left.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks her niece as she starts to look through her room for something.

"My bow, where is it?" Skye asks.

"Why do you need it?" Natasha asks, "From what I understand you're not healed enough to use it yet." She says remembering what Bruce says.

"Technically I'm not." Skye admits as she knows that if she tries to make the shot that she needs to make she will pull several of her stitchers, "But I have to make one shot, and it can't wait until I'm healed." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Why? What's the shot?" Natasha asks.

"Ward has a guy in the building across form us taking pictures of me whenever he sees me. I need to put an arrow in his camera as a warning to stay away, which will work because Ward didn't pick this guy for his bravery so an arrow to his camera will scare him away." Skye explains.

"Does he know anything about Ward? About Hydra?" Natasha asks.

"He just knows a phone number, which I know now." Skye tells her, "I need to do this тетя Наташа." Skye tells her aunt.

"Tell me where he is and I'll do it." Natasha tells her niece, "I'll shot the camera."

"You're going to need a sniper rifle." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Well it's a good thing that we have an armoury here then." Natasha tells her niece.

"Yeah it is." Skye answers and the pair head there, "Where is my bow anyway? And my Quiver?" she asks as she started to get worried when she couldn't find them.

"Clint has them." Natasha answers and Skye realises that she should have known.

* * *

Several minutes later Skye and Natasha have visited the armoury and are just finishing locking it again.

"So where the best place to take the shot?" Natasha asks her niece.

"Kitchen window." Skye answers

"So is Ward stalking you now?" Natasha asks her niece worried.

"No, well kind of, I think he's starting to get obsessed." Skye answers and Natasha stops walking to look directly at her niece.

"That's worrying Skye." Natasha tells her niece.

"Not yet it's not." Skye answers, "It's not dangerous." Skye tells her.

"He is though." Natasha tells her niece, "And if he is obsessed with you then you are in even more danger from him and he's even more dangerous." She tells Skye.

"Not at the moment I'm not." Skye tells her aunt, "In his own messed up way he cares which means he won't do anything until I'm healed." Skye explains, "Can you not tell anyone, not now at least." Skye request.

"Skye your parents may actually kill me for keeping this from them." Natasha tells Skye.

"Please they would never actually kill you, and I'm not asking for you to keep this forever just a couple of days, they have enough to worry about as it is." Skye tells her aunt.

"I'm telling them when you get the all clear to do archery again, deal?" Natasha asks.

"Deal." Skye responds as they enter the kitchen and Skye watches as Natasha sets up the rifle.

"Got the guy, he looks terrified." Natasha comments as she looks through the scope and she sees a man who look terrified sitting near where a camera is set up on a tripod.

"Like I said Ward didn't pick this guy from his bravery." Skye tells her Aunt.

"This is going to terrify him." Natasha comments and she fires her shot which hits the camera, her target exactly, "Done." Natasha says.

"What's done?" Melinda's voice asks from the door.

"Do one of you want to explain what is going on?" Coulson asks. "That wasn't a request." Coulson says as Skye and Natasha exchange looks but neither of them say anything.

"Ward has someone staking out the tower looking for any sign of me." Skye explains, "тетя Наташа, just shot the camera to give him a warning. The guy who Ward has watching was only doing so because he was terrified of Ward so shooting the camera was enough to scare him off." Skye explains.

"Ward's a problem isn't he?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Ward is basically second in command of what is left of Hydra, of course he's going to be a problem." Skye tells her parents as Natasha excuses herself.

"That's not what I meant." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, he is." Skye answers, "But I don't want to talk about it, not now." Skye says, "So can we not?" Skye asks and Coulson and Melinda exchange looks.

"When you are ready to talk about it, we're here." Melinda tells her daughter, "But we're going to have to do something."

"I know." Skye tells her mother and she hugs her and then she hugs her father, "I've got to go to the bathroom, I'm met you back down in the cinema." Skye tells her parents who both nod and they head back to the cinema and Skye heads to the bathroom.

Once Skye is in the bathroom she locks the door and she pulls out her phone that she brought in Europe a number that no one has the number to, dies and number and listens as it rings out. Once it rings out a non-personalised voicemail answers, "It's me." Skye says, "You've got to stop this, now. I don't want to be with you, and I don't want anything to do with you, not now. Stay away from and my family. If you want to change, if you want to leave Hydra and your sister then call me on this number and don't bother trying to lie because I will know if you are. If you want to be a good person you can be, but the choice is up to you, I will always leave the door open, but know that if I have to stop you I will. The choice is yours. Shooting your camera was a warning and you only get one of those. Goodbye Grant." Skye says and she hangs up the phone as she does she feels tears on her face which she wipes away as she opens the door where she find Clint on the other side who doesn't say anything, just gives her a hug.

* * *

After she left the kitchen Natasha heads back to the cinema where everyone is cleaning up.

"What's going on?" Maria asks.

"Ward has someone watching the tower for signs of Skye." Natasha explains.

"Ward? That name sounds familiar." Bucky comments.

"It would." Garrett says angrily, "Grant Ward was a Hydra mole in SHIELD he betrayed us all though no one more than Skye because they dated for a while." Garrett explains, "But the kicker is that he isn't just any agent he is the biological brother of…" Garrett begins to say but Bucky cuts him off.

"Alexander Peirce's adoptive daughter." Bucky finishes.

"Yeah." Steve says.

"Where's Skye?" Clint asks as Coulson and Melinda walk in

"Bathroom." Coulson answers.

"Excuse me." Clint says having a feeling that because she knows that Ward has someone following her then she is going to contact him and she's going to need support after that.

* * *

The following morning Skye gets up early for the first time in a while so that she can do Tai-Chi with her mother, something that she has been looking forward to as she wants to get back to her regular routine.

"You're going to take it easy today, slowly ease your way back in." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know, I'll take it slow, it's just nice to get back to it." Skye tells her mother and the mother and daughter procedure to do Tai-Chi together in silence.

"So what are your plans for today?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Jem and I are having a girl's day." Skye explains, "It was going to be us and Fitzy but we found out that Tripp had never seen doctor who or Lost so Fitzy is fixing that and Tripp kicked Jem and I out of the room while that is happening." Skye explains.

"Why?" Melinda asks curious.

"Apparently we talk too much, but Fitz who talks more than both Jem and I is okay." Skye explain with a roll of her eyes.

"Well have fun." Melinda tells her daughter.

"We will." Skye answers and she heads to the shower while Melinda starts to stretch as Natasha should be up any minute for their sparing session.

* * *

Natasha who woke earlier than normal is on her way downstairs when he passes the room on the main bedroom floor that was made for Bucky that he decided to sleep in when she hears moans of, "no, stop, I'm sorry, don't make me." When she hears that Natasha has to pause and fight back memories of her doing the exact same thing before she pushes open the door

"Will you be okay to help him?" Clint's voice says from the door way of their room when he is exiting on his way down to the gym to get a couple of hours of practice with his bow. While Clint doesn't doubt that Natasha will be able to help Bucky he doubts that she can do it without bringing up painful memories for her.

"I have to. It's like why you and Skye talk to each other. You're the only ones who can get what you've gone through. Well I'm the only one who can get what he has." Natasha tells her partner.

"Okay, I'll be out here if you need me." Clint tells her.

Natasha nods and enters the room.

* * *

When Natasha walks into the room she walks so that she is about a meter away from Bucky who is tossing, turning and moaning in bed. She knows better than to try and wake him by shaking him or something like that because it won't end well.

"Bucky." Natasha says loudly but it has no effect, "James." She tries but that also has no effect, "зима солдат, проснись." Natasha tries and in a second Bucky goes from tossing and turning in his bed to sitting up, his eyes open wide.

"What's going on?" Bucky asks confused.

"You were having a nightmare, I heard as I walked past." Natasha tells him.

"Natalia?" Bucky asks confused.

"I was wondering when you would remember." Natasha admits.

"I had from the beginning but you seemed like you didn't want to mention it." Bucky admits.

"I didn't because I wasn't sure that you remembered." Natasha tells him.

"Does anyone else know?" Bucky asks.

"It was in the file I gave Steve, that Melinda knew about and I would be more surprised if Skye didn't know though she doesn't like to use her abilities to find out personal information about us, and Clint knows most of it he just doesn't realise it's you, but I have to tell him." Natasha explains to Bucky.

"I'm glad for you, you know, that you found someone to let in, that you're happy." Bucky tells Natasha.

"Thank you." Natasha tells him, "How are you doing?" she asks.

"How do you do it?" Bucky asks Natasha, "How did you start over after everything you did? How do you keep going?" He asks.

"Because I have to." Natasha admits, walking over and sitting next to Bucky "I need to try and do whatever I can to make up for what I did, what I was." Natasha explains, "It's hard and for a long time you're going to wonder every day if it's worth it, actually that never really goes away completely, but you have something that will help you get through it." Natasha tells him.

"What?"

"Steve, Me and everyone here, we'll help you. It's going to be up to you keep going but we're going to be here to remind you of why you should." Natasha explains.

"Who did you have?" Bucky asks.

"Clint. And Melinda and Phil." Natasha explains and the pair drift into silence. "Phil will have breakfast ready in about an hour, you should have a shower and eat with everyone I guarantee that you haven't had a breakfast as good as this before." Natasha tells him.

"Thanks, I will." Bucky responds.

"I'll see you out there." Natasha says walking across the room.

"Natalia-Natasha, I'm sorry. For everything I made you do, for everything they made me make you do. I need you to know that." Bucky tells her.

"I do know that." Natasha tells him, "And I don't blame you because you were being just as controlled as I was." She tells him.

"Are we…. Friends?" Bucky asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, we are, and if you ever need to talk I'm here." Natasha tells him before leaving the room.

* * *

As Natasha talks to Bucky in his room Clint waits outside in case she needs him, even if she won't admit it.

"Are you alright?" Clint asks Natasha when she exits the room.

Natasha walks over to Clint kisses him and when they break apart she says words that she never thought she would say to a person, not after everything she's been through. "I love you." She tells him.

"Did you just?" Clint asks completely shocked and Natasha nods, "I thought Love was for Children." He asks knowing that that has been his partners' opinion for as long as he's known her.

"I thought it was, but in the last few days I've almost lost one of the people who matter the most to me in the world and I've seen for myself that the person who taught me a lot of what I know now was as manipulated as I was, and hates it just as much. I love you Clint, and I'm not afraid to admit that to myself anymore." Natasha tells her Partner.

"I love you too Nat." Clint responds and he and Natasha kiss again.

"Get a room you two." John tells them as he walks past. Once Natasha and Clint break apart again they smile and exchange a look and without saying a word they know what the other is thinking so they head back to their room.

* * *

After she left training with her Mother Skye made her way to Fitz and Simmons's room.

"I'M COMING IN. PLEASE BE DECENT." Skye says loudly before pushing the door open and entering.

"We're decent, don't worry." Simmons says.

"Good." Skye says walking over and climbing into the bed and crawling so that she is sitting between Fitz and Simmons.

"You comfortable?" Fitz asks his sister.

"Very." Skye responds, "Oh, I have an idea pass me your phone." Skye requests.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but here." Fitz says handing his over.

"Thank you." Skye tells him and she calls a number, "Tripp get your ass to Jem and Fitzy's room now." Skye requests before hanging up before anything can be said.

"What did you do that for?" Simmons asks confused.

"Because Tripp is one of us, one of us kids, he belongs in here sharing the bed with us instead of out their having breakfast with everyone else." Skye explains.

"Aw, thanks Skye." Tripp's voice says from the door.

"Get your ass over here now." Skye requests and Tripp walks over and manages to squeeze onto the bed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jemma ask.

"Fitzy remote." Skye requests and he hands it to her. "Where did you get up to?" she asks not needing to say anymore because he knows what she means.

"Utopia." Fitz answers and Skye plays it from the drive that Tony has connected to all the TV's.

"See this is nice." Skye says as she moves the blanket so that it covers all four off them.

"I think I'm about to fall off." Fitz comments.

"Me to." Tripp says.

"We'll we move in then." Skye says and her and Jemma move in closer together so that Tripp and Fitz can have more room.

* * *

A few hours later Coulson is worried that he hasn't seen Skye yet so he goes in search of her.

"Have either of you seen Skye?" Coulson asks Sam and Maria who are going through documents that homeland security sent them.

"She called Tripp a few hours ago, told him to get to Fitz and Simmons's room, try there." Maria suggests.

"Thanks I will." Coulson responds and that's where he heads.

When he gets their he knocks and when he doesn't receive an answer Coulson gently pushes the door open and he finds, Skye, Tripp, Fitz and Simmons asleep together on the bed, all cuddled up together Tripp having a protective arm over the other three who are sand wedged closer together than Coulson thought was possible. Not being able to help it Coulson pulls out his phone and takes a picture before quietly closing the door and letting them sleep. Making a note to tell the others not to disturbed them.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO STOP READING THIS STORY OR ARE THINKING ABOUT IT: **Thank you for sticking by me and supporting me as long as you have, it means a lot. I get that the storyline and what I am choosing to do may not be for everyone. I won't deny that getting a message saying that someone has stopped reading hurts but I get that it is not for everyone. **Those who are choosing to continue, and sticking with me thank you, you are what gives me the inspiration to keep writing.**

THIS SERIES IS NOW ALSO POSTED ON AO3.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

Over the next week things are pretty normal around the tower, or as normal as it can be for a group of heroes, former agents, and scientists who are trying to protect the world. While it is clear that Bucky still isn't comfortable around everyone, most likely due to the fact that he has hurt them all either directly or indirectly it is also clear that he is making and effort and that everyone else is as well.

As usual everyone is scattered throughout the tower. Skye who is unhappy that she hasn't been given the all clear to start Archery again is in the lab bugging Bruce because she wants him to say yes.

"Come on Uncle Bruce, I'm doing a lot better now." Skye tells him.

"Skye you were shot, you heart stopped beating and you had memory loss. You need to take it easy." Bruce tells her.

"I know, and I have, but I'm good now, I know myself and I know I can start Archery again." Skye tells him.

"Then why don't you?" Bruce asks,

"Because Uncle Clint has my bow and he won't give it back until you give me the all clear." Skye tells her uncle with a pout.

"Let's make a deal." Bruce tells his niece turning to face her.

"I'm listening." Skye tells him.

"Your Dad has a lot of document's to go through if you go help him for an hour, and do not get up during that hour then I will check your wound and if you are healed enough and your Dad says you didn't move then I will tell Clint you can practice Archery again." Bruce tells his niece.

"You know in this moment it's clear how much time you spend with Uncle Tony, but we've got a deal." Skye tells him.

"Good." Bruce responds, "But I learnt that from Pepper not Tony." He reveals.

"You know I haven't said thank you and I am you know, thankful. I know I didn't put you in an easy position and it can't have been easy for you when my heart stopped beating, so thank you. I owe you everything." Skye tells her Uncle.

Before Skye can react Bruce has put his arms around her and is giving her a hug, "Don't do that again." He tells her.

"I'll do my best." Skye tells him as she returns the hug.

"I'll see you in an hour." Skye says when the hug ends.

"I'll see you in an hour." Bruce says and Skye leaves the room.

* * *

After leaving the lab Skye makes her way up to 'the war room' where her Dad is sitting going through a large stack of paperwork.

"Why are you the only one doing that?" Skye asks curious.

"Pepper, Maria, Your Mom, Natasha, Pepper and Garrett went for a meeting. Tripp, Clint, and Sam offered but they are now in the gym and after about five minutes of Tony helping I thought I was going to kill him." Coulson explains, "It's better if I do it alone."

"I'll help." Skye offers.

"Really?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, and only partly because Uncle Bruce told me to." Skye tells her father.

"Gee, thanks." Coulson responds.

"I don't mean it like that." Skye tells her father, "I may have come up here because Uncle Bruce told me to but I would help you no matter what." Skye says sitting down at the table, "Where do I start?" Skye asks.

"Here, you want to find any document that mentions S.H.I.E.L.D or unusual activity that S.H.I.E.L.D would handle." Coulson tells his daughter as he hands over a pile of papers.

"I can do that." Skye responds and the father and daughter get to work.

* * *

It is two hours later when Coulson and Skye finally finish all the paperwork.

"So why did Bruce want you to come and help me anyway, apart from just being Bruce I mean?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"If I sat down for an hour then he would check my wound and if it was okay he would tell Uncle Clint that I could start practicing again." Skye explains.

"We'll it's been two, let's head down to the lab." Coulson tells his daughter and that's what they do.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would come back." Bruce says to Skye when she and Coulson walk into the lab.

"I was helping Dad, I didn't want to stop." Skye explains and she walks over and sits on the table.

"Tell the truth, have you had any pulling of the suture line or been in a lot of pain?" Bruce asks.

"No." Skye answers and for several minutes Bruce inspects Skye's wound and runs a couple of other tests.

"Okay everything looks good." Bruce tells her, "I am going to tell Clint that you can start practice again but you've got to take it easy, no more than an hour a day. Got it?" Bruce asks her.

"Got it." Skye responds, "Thanks again." She tells her Uncle and he nods.

"Let's go to the gym." Coulson says and they three of them leave the lab due to the fact that Skye is very excited she is walking fast, Bruce and Coulson are trailing behind her.

* * *

When Coulson, Skye and Bruce enter the lab they find Tony, Steve, Sam and Tripp in one corner, Tripp sparing with Steve while the others watch and Clint across the gym shooting.

"Uncle Clint, give me back my bow, I have the all clear." Skye says to her Uncle.

"Does she?" Clint asks Bruce.

"She does, but no more than an hour a day." Bruce instructs and Clint nods and goes and collects Skye's bow from where he put it, "Here." He says handing it over to her, "You still know how to use it right? It has been a while." Clint tells his niece and Skye rolls her eyes.

"When I couldn't sleep I would take the motorbike I obtained and ride to the middle of nowhere and practice." Skye explains.

"Obtained, legally or illegally?" Clint asks Skye.

"Legally." Skye answers as she puts her quiver on her back. Clint is impressed at that because usually someone who was in Skye's shoes would have obtained the bike illegally.

"Hey Phil!" Tony calls out.

"What is it Tony?" Coulson asks his friend walking over to where Tripp is trying to recover from his sparing with Steve.

"I'm not overly fond of the thought of getting my ass kicked by one of these guys so how about you and I have a go." Tony suggests.

"What makes you think I won't kick your ass?" Coulson asks.

"Nothing, but I'm willing to chance it." Tony responds.

"Sure, why not." Coulson responds and he removes his tie and jacket.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Steve asks.

"Nope, I don't have to." Coulson answers and Coulson and Tony move to where there is more room.

"Tony does realise that Coulson is a S.H.I.E.L.D trained field agent and is more than capable of holding his own in a fight, right?" Tripp asks Steve.

"I honestly don't know." Steve responds.

"So challenge?" Skye asks her uncle.

"I'll go first and you copy." Clint tells his niece and Skye nods.

Across the room Tony is realising that challenging Coulson to a fight wasn't his smartest idea, as while he is quite good Coulson is very good.

"Nick Fury trained me, do you really think I didn't know how to fight?" Coulson asks Tony as he helps him up.

"Fury trained you?" Tony asks surprised.

"How do you not know that?" Coulson asks, "Skye take it easy." Coulson yells across at his daughter who is currently jumping down from where the mats are piled up and firing an arrow as she does and then doing a roll where she fires another arrow just as she comes out of it.

"Nice." Sam says impressed as the others walk over to where Clint is standing watching with a proud smile on his face.

"She's good." Bucky comments impressed.

"What happened to talking it easy?" Coulson asks his daughter as she walks back over.

"That was me taking it easy." Skye comments, "And I'm only as good as I am because I had the best teacher." Skye says looking at Clint, having heard what Bucky said.

"I just showed you what to do, you took it upon yourself to practice." Clint tells his niece.

"I did that because I didn't want to let you down." Skye tells her Uncle.

"You could never do that." Clint tells his niece and Skye smiles.

"Aw, so sweet." Tony comments with a grin.

"Where are Jem and Fitzy?" Skye asks realising that they are the only ones who are currently in the tower who aren't in the gym.

"Doing experiments in the lab." Bruce says.

"Ah right." Skye responds, "So what now?" Skye asks Clint.

"Normal shooting, your aim was a bit off." Clint tells his niece, "Not by a lot but a bit." He adds

"Okay." Skye responds.

"Hey Sam, you interested?" Tripp asks.

"Sure." Sam responds and the pair head over to the sparing mats.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks Bucky concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bucky responds, "I'm going to go upstairs, start catching up on that list that you all made for me."

"Do you want some company?" Steve asks.

"Nah I'm good." Bucky says to his friend before leaving the room.

"Stop worrying." A voice says from right next to him and Steve turns slightly to see Tony standing next to him.

"I can't." Steve admits.

"You shut yourself away for weeks when you first woke up, you know how hard it is to get used to things, he's trying Steve but he's also got a lot of other things to deal with too." Coulson tells his friend.

"I know, I just want to help him." Steve responds.

"You're going to have to wait until he is ready, you won't be able to do anything before then." Tony comments.

"Maybe if Bucky gets more used to the rest of us and gets comfortable around more of us than just you and Nat it would help." Clint comments

"I have the perfect idea." Tony says getting a grin on his face which causes, Coulson, Clint and Steve to worry.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asks concerned.

"You'll see." Tony says before leaving the room the grin still clear on his face.

"Anyone else worried about that?" Coulson asks and Steve nods.

"Of course, that's as bad as Mels and Nat's grins." Clint comments.

* * *

For the rest of the day and all through dinner Tony doesn't give a single hint as to what he is planning away. Because of this it is decided that if he doesn't say anything after dinner than Natasha is going to get it out of him.

As usual the group have dinner together and what has also become usual behaviour since he joined Bucky excuses himself first.

"It was delicious, excuse me." Bucky says standing up.

"Not so fast Bucko." Tony says to him, "We've all got a lot to celebrate and we've got several new members so we're all going to drink and play truth or dare so that we can all get to know each other a bit more" Tony tells everyone.

"NO." Everyone who played truth or dare at Tony's birthday say.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Uncle Tony, don't you remember what happened last time?" Skye asks.

"No." Tony answers.

"That's my point." Skye tells her Uncle, "The only good thing that happened last time was Uncle Steve and I getting a tone of blackmail material on the rest of you, actually that was fun. I'm in." Skye comments.

"Do I sit down?" Bucky asks Steve confused and Steve nods.

"You'll be joining in too Kiddo, so who knows we could be getting blackmail material on you." Tony tells his niece.

"I'm still healing, I can't drink." Skye says with a grin.

"Let me get this straight, you're not healed enough to drink but you are healed enough to do archery and tai-chi?" Tripp asks and Skye nods, "That makes no sense, but for what it's worth, I'm in, sounds fun." Tripp comments.

"Only someone who has never played truth or dare with this group of people can say that." Maria tells Tripp.

"You've never played with us." Tony comments and several laughs are heard around the table at what he said.

"I've played with Phil, Melinda, Natasha and John, that's bad enough." Maria comments and several more laughs are head throughout the table.

"Come on it will be fun." Tony says.

"He's right, it could be." Skye tells everyone.

"You just really want more blackmail material." Clint tells his niece.

"No, I just want to see all of you act like idiots again." Skye tells everyone, "But Uncle Steve and I really don't want to have to convince you not to abseil down the side of the building again, so please don't make us do that."

"I never agreed to play." Steve comments.

"You will." Tony says with a grin, which causes Bucky to look between the pair wondering what he is missing, especially considering both Pepper and Bruce roll their eyes and Pepper has a fond smile on her face.

"Fitzy, Jem you guys are in right?" Skye asks her siblings.

"I don't know Skye." Jemma tells her.

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea." Fitz tells her.

"Please." Skye says to them, "Please, please, please." Skye requests.

"Fine, we're in." Jemma says after exchanging a look with Fitz.

"Yes, that makes five." Skye says.

"Make it six." Garrett says.

"Yay, Uncle John." Skye says happily, "Come on, please." Skye request.

"I'm in." Sam says.

"You really have no idea what you are in for." Steve tells his friend.

"It can't be horrible." Sam says.

"It is, which is why I'm insane for saying this, but I'm in." Clint says.

It is ten minutes later when everyone finally agrees to play, Bruce being the last to do so.

"To the couches, I'll get the booze." Tony says.

"I'll help." Skye says and she walks over to her Uncle.

"So what is your plan for tonight, and how can I help?" Skye asks curious.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Tony asks.

"I know you." Skye responds.

"Fine, it's to get everyone to relax a bit and get to know each other." Tony explains.

"Plus get James to be more comfortable with everyone." Skye adds.

"That too." Tony adds.

"Well I'll help however I can." Skye says grabbing a couple of bottles as Tony grabs a few more and they carry them over to the couches.

"What chance do we have of getting you two not to get drink vodka?" Coulson asks looking at Melinda and Natasha who both roll their eyes.

"I don't get it." Bucky says to Steve quietly, "Natasha can handle her Vodka better than anyone I know." He says to his friend.

"So can Melinda, that's the problem." Steve explains, "They can both drink more of it than I thought possible and they get very competitive when they do." He explains.

"Right." Bucky responds.

"Who's going first?" Tony asks as he opens all the bottles.

"Wait James are you like Uncle Steve and not able to get drunk?" Skye asks curious.

"I'm not actually sure." Bucky admits, "Guess we'll see." He comments.

* * *

And see it they did as four hours later and everyone with the exception of Bucky, Steve and Skye are in varying states of being drunk.

"You know what would be good right now?" Tripp, his words barely making sense.

"What's that?" Skye asks more than slightly amused because she didn't think Tripp would relax enough to get drunk though she is glad he did.

"We should find Ward, like right now." Tripp comments.

"Yeah, let's not." Skye tells him.

"The CIA are on video call in the War Room, they say it's an emergency." Jarvis voice says.

"Be right there." Maria says as all the former agents, Pepper and Tony stand up, and almost fall down or in Coulson and Garrett's case actually fall down.

"NO." Skye and Steve says and they run and block the door, Bucky follows them because it seems like what he should do.

"You guys stay here, we'll see what they want." Skye says.

"Why?" Coulson asks, "We're gooood." He tells his daughter.

"No you're not." Steve tells them all, "None of you are in any state to deal with the CIA."

"We dealt with Fury like this all the time." Melinda says, her and Natasha being the most sober but still tipsier that they can hide.

"The CIA isn't Nicky." Skye tells her mother, "Just let Uncle Steve, James and I deal with them, please." Skye requests and she gets several nods because even drunk everyone can tell how serious she is, "Just stay here." She request and her, Steve and James leave the room.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." Steve tells Skye.

"Yeah, I know I know, I know. You can yell at me later, everyone can. I should have used my ability but I didn't and I'm sorry." Skye says feeling bad about the mess she got everyone in.

"You and Tony were just trying to get us all to relax and make me feel more welcome, you shouldn't feel bad about that." Bucky says to Skye.

"You knew that's what we were doing?" Skye asks surprised.

"It was obvious." Bucky answer, "You didn't know and you shouldn't have to, it's not your fault." Bucky tells her.

"He's right, I'm sorry." Steve says being able to feel the look his best friend is giving him even though he isn't looking at him, "But seriously, should the CIA see you considering everything?" he ask.

"No, which is why I will be standing out of frame." Skye comments.

"I think I'll join you there." Bucky comments as the trio enter the room, and Steve walks to where the video screen is and Skye and Bucky stand back.

"So you're throwing me to the wolves." Steve comments.

"Yep." Skye and Bucky responds.

"Jarvis connect us." Steve requests.

"Captain Rogers." The person on the other end of the video call a man in his mid-forties greats.

"Sir." Steve responds.

"There is a situation that I need to discuss with Coulson, Hill, Stark and Potts." The man informs Steve.

"They are currently unavailable, how can I help?" Steve asks.

"Since when can Steve lie?" Bucky asks Skye, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He's not lying, technically." Skye responds.

"What about Romanoff, Barton, Garrett and May?" The man asks.

"Also unavailable, I'm who you want to speak to. What is the problem?" Steve asks.

"We need access to the list that you have compiled of who in your former organization is Hydra." The man informs Steve.

"Not good." Skye mutters.

"Why?" Bucky asks

"I'll explains later." Skye tells him and she shakes her head at Steve, saying not to give that to him.

Steve who was briefed about the list when he returned to the tower doesn't need Skye shaking her head to tell him not release that list because he knows the protocol, "That is not what was agreed on, and you know it Sir." Steve tells the man, "If you have captured former SHIELD agents then we would be more than happy to check the names against our information but the list remains where it is, just like what was agreed on." Steve informs the man.

"You'll receive an email within an hour." The man says and the call ends.

"Do one of you want to explain about that?" Bucky asks.

"Using information that I gave before I left and what was collected from The Hub and The Triskeilion a list of agents who are Hydra or suspected to be was created." Skye explains, "But because that list getting out in the open will get people killed, and because I left no one knew if they would be release the information to a Hydra agent it would be decided that the information would be kept with us because we could make it safer for everyone by doing that and Aunt Maria, Dad, Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper negotiated with the other agencies." Skye explains.

"I wasn't here when the decision was made but I read the protocols that were created and as long as everyone sticks to them I agree with it." Steve adds.

"Jarvis, let us know when the email arrives." Skye requests.

"So what do we do with the thirteen drunk people out there?" Bucky asks.

"For now we make sure that they don't do anything too stupid or dangerous." Steve explains.

"Which is a harder task than you would think." Skye adds and the three of them exit the room to go deal with their drunk family.

* * *

With difficulty Skye, Steve and Bucky manage to stop everyone from doing something stupid, or they did until Melinda and Natasha had several more shots of vodka and decided that sparing while wearing rollerblades is something that they just have to try.

"The email from the CIA has arrived." Jarvis says.

"I go deal with that, have fun." Skye says and she leaves Steve and Bucky to try and convince Melinda and Natasha that sparing in skates really isn't a good idea.

When she is walking back to the war room Skye walks past Tripp and Maria who are making out in the corridor.

"Just a tip if you guys are still trying to keep your relationship hidden from Uncle John so that he doesn't go all best friend over protective I would move out of the hall." Skye tells the pair as she walks past with an amused smile on her face because John is literally the only person in the tower who hasn't realised that Tripp and Maria are together.

When she gets to the war room Skye checks the email and responds before heading back to the lounge room, as she does she finds that it seems Maria and Tripp have taken her advice because they are no longer in the hall.

"Where is everyone?" Skye asks surprised as when she walks back into the lounge room fifteen minutes later and she finds everyone except for Steve and Bucky gone.

"We convinced them that it was bed time." Steve answers

"How did you do that?" Skye asks surprised and impressed.

"We can be very convincing when we want to be." Bucky answers.

"We just told them that there was more alcohol in their rooms." Steve explains rolling his eyes at his friends though he is glad to see him act like his old self, "We're betting they will pass out when they see their beds."

"It is likely." Skye responds, "The email to the CIA is sent, all but one aren't Hydra." Skye explains knowing that Steve needs to know in case he is questioned about it, "Seeing as how everyone else is, I'm heading to bed too, night Guys." Skye tells the pair.

"Night Skye." Steve and Bucky responds and Skye leaves the room.

"What about you? Are you going to head to bed?" Steve asks his friend.

"Yeah I think I am." Bucky responds knowing he will last an hour before nightmares but he doesn't want to tell Steve that as he hates that now Steve worries about him when it had always been the other way around, "Night Steve." He says giving his friend a hug.

"Night Buck." Steve responds and Bucky leaves the room while Steve starts to clean up.

"Captain the cleaning can wait until tomorrow." Jarvis tells Steve

"I know, but I don't mind." Steve responds and he starts to clean up the large mess that the group made in the last few hours.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for the kind words that many of you have sent me. It means so much to me to know that I have support.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

It is a couple of nights later when Skye is woken in the early hours of the night by nightmares. While the fact that Skye was woken by nightmares isn't odd because it is something that is very common what the nightmare is about is, because it was about something that Skye hasn't had a nightmare about in a long time, something she dealt with a long time ago -what happened at her first ever foster home.

Sitting up in her bed taking deep breaths Skye tries to calm herself but as she does she realises that she needs space so grabbing her jacket she walks out of her room and heads to where she goes to think, the balcony outside the lounge room.

* * *

When Skye gets to the place she goes to when she needs space and solitude she finds that someone is already sitting where she normally sits.

"Hey." Skye says to Bucky who is sitting in her spot.

"Hey." Bucky responds surprised, "I thought I was the only one up."

"I doubt it." Skye says walking over and sitting next to him, "Everyone here has nightmares, pretty regularly, but everyone does something or goes somewhere different to deal with it, so unless we actually search each other out we don't usually see one another." Skye explains.

"And this is where you come." Bucky realises, "I can leave if you want." Bucky offers.

"Nah, its fine." Skye answers and for several minutes the pair sit in silence.

"So where does everyone else go?" Bucky asks.

"Mom and Uncle Clint go to the roof." Skye answers, "Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce, Fitzy and Jem go to the labs to work. Aunt Pepper makes herself busy doing whatever she can think to do. Dad does paperwork or goes for a drive in Lola if he can. Uncle Steve and Sam run. Uncle John re-watches old episodes of Law and Order. тетя Наташа, Tripp and Aunt Maria hit the gym, and I come here." Skye explains.

"Do you want to talk about whatever you dreamed about?" Bucky asks curious.

"No." Skye answers without hesitation then sighs, "It was something I haven't a nightmare about in a long time, something that only Uncle Clint knows completely about though тетя Наташа knows most of it." Skye explains, "What about you James? What brings you out here at two am?" Skye asks interested.

"Don't you already know?" Bucky asks.

"No." Skye answers, "I don't always know everything, and I don't like to find out personal stuff about the people who live here. It feels like an invasion of privacy so when I can I do my best not to find out things." Skye explains.

"That's good of you." Bucky comments.

"It's the right thing to do." Skye tells him.

"You said that you know everything I did, is that true?" Bucky asks curious.

"Yeah." Skye admits.

"I'm sorry." Bucky tells her, "No one should have to think about that." He tells her.

"That includes you, you know." Skye tells him, "I'll let you in on a secret. I know some of the most horrible things that goes on in this world and I've got to push knowledge to the back of my head, otherwise I wouldn't be able to function, but sometimes, in my dreams it feels like I did those horrible things because I know what happened in such vivid details, but I didn't, it's not my fault, and it wasn't yours either." Skye tells him, "I get not wanting to talk but if you ever do I'm here." Skye offers.

"The difference is I did do those horrible things, it was my fault." Bucky tells Skye.

"You weren't in control, you didn't know better." Skye tells him, "I have memories of hearing stories about you my whole life." Skye reveals.

"What?" Bucky asks surprised and confused as to where she is going with that, "But I thought you didn't grow up with your parents." He comments

"I didn't." Skye tells him, "But remember I told you how I was de-aged?" Skye asks and Bucky nods, "When that happened practically everyone here helped to raise me and they learnt quickly that stories of missions and heroes soothed me the most." Skye explains, "Uncle Steve would always tell me stories of his best friend the biggest hero he knew, you." Skye tells Bucky, "That guy, the guy who is sitting next to me torn up with guilt wouldn't have done those things that Hydra made you do if he had a choice, I know that. I know it won't help with the guilt, but you should remember that, remember that you wouldn't have done it if you were you, how bad you feel now is proof of that, and maybe it will help to make living with that pain and guilt a little easier." Skye tells Bucky.

"You're really good at giving speeches." Bucky comments.

"Spend enough time around this group of people and you'll get good to." Skye tells him.

"We'll see." Bucky responds and the pair drift back into silence.

"So what's going on with Steve, Pepper, Tony and Bruce?" Bucky asks interested a while later, "They seem to have something going on"

"I'm sure Uncle Steve will tell you when he is ready, though that could take a while, so until then I'll show you the chart." Skye tells Bucky.

"The chart?" Bucky asks confused.

"Jem, Fitzy and I created it last year. It explains everyone's relationships, you've had to have noticed that relationships around here are a little confusing." Skye comments.

"I have." Bucky confirms, "Which brings me to another question why are Hill and Peggy's grandson keeping their relationship hidden when everyone knows? I thought things have changed." Bucky comments.

"They have." Skye confirms, "Their not keeping it secret because they are different races. They are keeping it secret because Uncle John, who is Aunt Maria's best friend and like almost everything to her, would get very overprotective if he knew, give Tripp a whole 'do not hurt her or you'll pay' speech and Aunt Maria wants to avoid that so she doesn't have to get pissed at Uncle John." Skye explains.

"That makes sense, I think." Bucky responds uncertainly with a frown on his face, "But how hasn't he realised? They aren't exactly doing a great job of hiding it." Bucky comments.

"They're really not." Skye agrees amused, "I think he is purposely oblivious." Skye explains and once more they drift into silence.

"You and Uncle Steve grew up here right?" Skye asks curious about ten minutes later.

"Brooklyn actually." Bucky answers.

"It's changed a lot hasn't it, the city?" Skye asks.

"Everything has." Bucky answers, "More than I thought possible."

"Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony took me to Coney Island when I was de-aged, I think I was around three, and I remember that the whole time Uncle Steve had this look on his face I didn't realise at the time but it was a look of disbelief and sorrow and amazement at how much things have changed. The rest of us might not get, get what it's like, but he does. You should talk to him." Skye tells Bucky.

"Steve hates Coney Island." Bucky says with an amused look on his face.

"Is that why he refused to ride the roller-coaster?" Skye asks curious and Bucky laughs.

"Yeah." Bucky answers.

"He and Uncle Tony let me eat as much as I wanted it was great." Skye says with a fond smile as she remembers.

"We used to do that." Bucky says with a smile as he remembers, "He always did love Coney Island food." He adds "Though not so much when it was coming back up." Bucky says and both Bucky and Skye laugh and once they are no longer laughing they drift back into silence.

* * *

For almost an hour Skye and Bucky sit out on the balcony in silence the only sounds that can be heard are that of the city below.

"I'm going to go have a shower then pretend that that I just woke up when I meet Mom for Tai-Chi." Skye comments standing up.

"Don't you tell your Mom when you have a nightmare?" Bucky asks curious.

"Sometimes, a lot of the time, but I don't like to when it means I'm going to explain something that I'm not ready for her to know yet or that will hurt her." Skye explains.

"We'll I guess I'll see you later, I told Steve I would go running with him and Sam today." Bucky explains.

"Good luck with that." Skye tells him, "Sam's got Tripp to agree to join so he's not alone when you and Uncle Steve outrun him." Skye explains then he realises what he said, "Damn it, sorry I hate it when that happens." Skye tells him.

"It's okay, you can't help it." Bucky responds.

"See you later." Skye says and she heads back inside.

Bucky stays outside for about ten more minutes before heading back inside himself.

* * *

Several hours later Skye has done Tai-Chi with her mother, Bucky, Steve, Tripp and Sam have been out for a run, Natasha and Melinda have done their morning sparing and Skye and Clint got in some archery practice. After cleaning up and getting ready for the day everyone, even surprisingly Tony, are arriving in the dining room for Coulson's breakfast.

"How was the run?" Maria asks Tripp curious as everyone sits down.

"You mean how was Sam and I getting left in the dust of two super soldiers?" Tripp asks and Maria nods, "It was good." He answers.

"I'm glad to have to someone else to keep up with me, you in every morning?" Sam asks.

"Sure." Tripp answers.

"Miss Coulson an email just arrived into one of the accounts you asked me to keep monitored." Jarivs informs Skye.

"Which one?" Skye asks curious with a frown.

"You have Jarvis monitoring your email addresses?" Tony asks, it being hard to read whether he is annoyed or not.

"Just some that old contacts of mine would use that I don't regularly checked, you said it was okay." Skye tells him as due to the fact that she was worried that he wouldn't agree Skye made sure to check with Tony before she did anything.

"I did?" Tony asks surprised and Skye nods, "Was I working on something when you asked?" Tony asks curious.

"Maybe." Skye answers thinking back.

"Then I would have agreed to anything." Tony answers.

"Really?" Skye asks amused and Tony nods, "You don't mind, do you?" she asks worried.

"Nah, its fine." Tony answers.

"Good, Jarvis, which account is it?" Skye asks.

"HackerGirl09, Miss Coulson." Jarvis answers.

"You seriously have an email address called that?" Clint asks amused.

"I set it up when I was a teenager, not many people have that address." Skye answers, "You know my decryptions, open it and read it please Jarvis." Skye requests.

"The email is from Anna dot Harris at gmail dot com." Jarvis tells Skye and Skye is surprised by that because she hasn't heard from Anna in a long time and after getting her kidnapped Skye didn't think she would ever hear from her again, "The email reads;

_Dear Skye, _

_I don't know if you still check this address or even if you're okay but I knew I had to get in contact with you. First I'm sorry about Miles, I know what he meant to you, I know this is almost two years overdue but I felt like I had to say it. _

_Second the real reason I'm writing is even less pleasant it is about Justin Yanklin. _

At the mention of the name Skye and Clint exchange a look both of them having identical looks of horror on their face.

_I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you need to know. As of nine am today he is being released from the psychiatric facility that he is being held at. It has been decided that he is no longer a danger to himself or others. The original prosecution and I have been trying to get the decision revoked but we have been unsuccessful. I thought you deserved to know before it hit the news. _

_I'm sorry_

_Anna _

_PS. Give me a call some time I would love to talk to you again. _

"No." Clint says angrily, "Why the hell would they realises that Psychopath?" Clint asks angrily.

"Clint, talk to us, who is that guy?" Tony asks as everyone notices that Skye is suspiciously quite.

"May?" Melinda asks worried.

"I need to get out of here." Clint says and he practically runs out of the room, Skye not far behind him.

"О ебать нет, не этот человек, не сейчас." Natasha says as Clint and Skye leaves.

"Natasha?" Melinda asks.

"What is it?" Bucky adds as both of them speak fluent Russian, even Coulson who only speaks a bit can tell that for Natasha to say that in Russian it must be bad.

"There is this thing that all foster kids do, that Clint and Skye say you can't truly get the significance of unless you are one of them." Natasha explains, "They write all the foster homes they were in on an object or tattoo it on themselves, some choose something ordinary, some something special and that item is treasured, precious, kept forever. Clint has two names on his item, an old shoe; I've seen it a thousand times. Skye on the other hand has a much longer list on one of them wooden fold up fans." Natasha explains and everyone is confused as to why she is mentioning this but because they are sure she has a reason they don't interrupt, "Before she was de-aged Skye gave her list to Clint to look after, she wanted to leave it with someone who got what it really means. One night Clint was looking at it and I realised that the first name on Skye's list is the same as the last name on Clint's." Natasha explains.

"Yanklin." Garrett realises and Natasha nods.

"Clint told me pretty much everything then. Clint was twelve when he lived with Yanklin, his brother was ten and they were both beaten by Yanklin regularly, and one day when they returned late Barney, his brother, was almost killed." Natasha explains, the only reason she is telling them what happened is because she knows that Clint would want them to know now so that they understand and so that they won't ask him, "And that was it, after what happened with his father and now this, Clint was done being someone's punching bag. Clint got both of them out, they ran away from there, from the system, from everything." Natasha explains and she pauses for a minute, "Eleven years later Skye who was almost five was put into Yanklin's care." Natasha says but before she can say anymore Pepper cuts her off.

"If this person had a history of abusing Kids then why was Skye put into his care?" Pepper asks and both Melinda and Coulson feel their heart's drop as they don't need Natasha to finish her explanation, they know where it is going.

"Because like Clint says, foster kids are the people that the world forgets about and they are the people that other people believe the least. It was Yanklin and his wife, who were both respectable people, words against kids that no one believes, that are the most likely to get into trouble, the kids who are too scared to speak up, who don't trust" Natasha explains, "Clint and Skye both suspect that due to the fact that it was protocol that kept Skye moving that she wasn't put in a foster home until she was almost five because it would have been harder for social workers to get a family to say goodbye to a baby or a toddler than a young child." Natasha explains.

"Tash, what happened to Skye?" Coulson asks, dreading the answer, but at the same time he needs to know.

"Her arm was broken and ribs were as well." Natasha says looking at Melinda and Coulson, "They managed to convince the authorities that Skye fell down the stairs and it was only thanks to the protocol to keep her moving that she got out of there." Natasha explains, "When Skye was about seventeen she was talking to Anna and when she found out that Anna was trying to get a case together against Yanklin, she helped. The managed to get evidence together, from not just Skye but other kids as well, but when the police got to Yanklin's place to arrest him they found all the kids that were in his care as well as his wife, killed." Natasha explains, "Yanklin was found to be insane and sent to a psychiatric facility."

"And they let him out." Sam says a solemn feel clear in the room.

"Sir, Miss Coulson and Agent Barton have left the tower, they said to inform you that they will be back in several hours." Jarvis informs everyone and once again everyone drifts into silence, all of them thinking about what Clint and Skye have been through.

* * *

After leaving everyone else Skye and Clint go down to the garage. Clint led them there because he just needed to get away from everyone.

"How could they release that man?" Clint asks angrily, "He's a psychopath and a sociopath, what were they thinking?" Clint asks angrily.

"He's good at convincing people of what he wants them to believe, you know that." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Are you okay?" Clint ask concerned turning to face his niece, "You seem okay." He says slightly surprised.

"I hate that he's out, but I dealt with what he did to me a long time ago." Skye tells her Uncle, "but I should have realised this was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Clint asks.

"I had a nightmare last night, of what he did. It was the first time in years that has happened." Skye explains, "I guess I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't realise that I knew." Skye says then frowns, "Does that make any sense?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, it does." Clint answers, "Want to get out of here?" Clint asks.

"I thought you would never ask." Skye says with a grin, "One bike or two?" She asks her Uncle curious.

"One, but I'm driving." Clint says and they walk over to Skye's motorbike, "Jarvis tell everyone we'll be back in a few hours." Clint requests.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis answers.

"Here." Skye says handing Clint a helmet and they both hop on Skye's motorbike and speed out of the tower.

* * *

After everyone is informed that Skye and Clint have left the tower Melinda and Coulson excuse themselves and head to their bedroom to talk.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Coulson asks once the door is closed.

"I don't know." Melinda answers honestly, "She worries about hurting us Phil, and you know that. My guess is that she didn't tell us because she didn't want us to blame ourselves because we weren't there to stop it." Melinda guesses.

"I hate this." Coulson says, "I hate that she was hurt so much, that we weren't there to help her and I hate that she's protecting us from pain when we should protect her." Coulson says.

"I know, I hate it too." Melinda tells her husband and the pair embrace, both of them wishing that there was more that they could do to help their daughter.

* * *

After over an hour of driving (a lot faster than the speed limit) Clint and Skye arrive at a cliff overlooking a river. They park the bike and the walk over and sit on the bench which is a few feet away from the edge.

"Yanklin being out made you think of Barney didn't it?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"It made me think of all the people I let down, Barney, You, Your Dad." Clint reveals.

"When did you let down my dad?" Skye asks confused.

"I let Loki onto the helicarrier, I was the reason he was able to kill Phil." Clint explains.

"That wasn't your fault." Skye tells her Uncle, "It was Loki's." Skye tells him, "And you didn't let me down, I knew from when I was in Nicky's office at the Triskeilion that I was going to leave and no one was going to stop me." Skye reveals.

"Are you going to leave again Kid?" Clint ask.

"No." Skye says honestly, "I left to protect you all; I thought it was best but I've discovered that I can protect you more by staying." Skye explains.

"Good, you're the glue Kid, you hold us together." Clint tells his niece, "And I would be pissed if you left again." He tells her.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I don't have plans to any time soon." Skye responds.

* * *

Back at the tower Natasha who is worried about her partner, and Maria who realises that her friend needs a distraction are in the lab sparing. Surprisingly they are the only ones currently present.

"So when are you going to tell John about you and Tripp?" Natasha asks.

"Are you actually curious?" Maria asks slightly surprised as she ducks Natasha's punch.

"No. I just want to know when so I can be sure to be there with a bag of popcorn to see a John freak-out. I haven't seen one of them in a while." Natasha explains and Maria rolls her eyes.

"When I tell him you'll know, the whole tower will know." Maria tells her.

"How's Tripp doing with keeping things a secret?" Natasha asks curious, "Considering everything I would have thought he would want to be honest."

"He does." Maria responds, "He feels it's the right thing to do and that we should tell him."

"You know that the reason why you don't want to tell John is because if you do, you would be admitting that whatever it is between the two of you is serious, that it is something real, and you're not ready for that." Natasha tells her friend.

"I hate it when you do that." Maria informs Natasha.

"You only hate it because I'm right." Natasha responds, "The rest of us knowing is fine, but John, he's different, telling him is like admitting that Tripp means something to you and that scares you." Natasha tells her friend.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that you can practically read my mind, because I do. I told you I only like it when you do it to other people." Maria says.

"Like I said, you only hate it because I'm right." Natasha tells her as she knocks Maria down.

"You might be." Maria responds as Natasha helps her up, "Are we done talking about this now?"

"We're done." Natasha says.

"Good." Maria says as she throws a punch.

* * *

It is four hours after they leave the tower that Skye and Clint get back.

"Where you going?" Clint asks as Skye jumps off the motorbike the second it is put in park.

"I need to go talk to my parents." Skye says leaving the garage, walking past a shelf and putting her helmet there as she does.

* * *

Thanks to her powers Skye doesn't have to search the many floors of the tower to find her parents, she finds them in one of the office areas going over paperwork.

"Hey." Skye says from the doorway interrupting the papers that they are both reading. When they both look up and see her standing where she is they both get up, run over to their daughter and hug her.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks.

"We were worried." Coulson adds.

"Yeah I'm okay, promise." Skye tells her parents, "I put it behind me a long time ago." She reveals.

"But it still wasn't easy for you to hear that he had been released." Melinda says.

"No, it wasn't." Skye admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"There's no point." Skye says, "тетя Наташа told you everything you needed to know." Skye explains.

"Skye if you ever do want to talk, we're here." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I know." Skye tells her parents, "And that means so much, but like I said, it's behind me, and that's where I want it to stay" She tells him, "So how about I help you with the files." Skye offers.

"You want to help with paper work?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Sure, why not?" Skye asks.

"Well if you're sure." Coulson says and Skye nods, "Start with these." Coulson says moving a pile of the paper work so that it is in front of the third chair that table that Coulson and Melinda are sitting at.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thank you for your support. There is a note at the end of this chapter that is important that you read.

* * *

It has been a week since the man who terrorised both Skye and Clint's childhood was realised from a psychiatric facility and Skye is having her first fighting lesson with Natasha since being given the all clear. As what is quite usual because it is one way to avoid doing paperwork Garrett, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Tripp and Clint are also in the gym area doing different things as well. Pepper, Maria, Melinda and Coulson are up in the war room dealing with the latest problem and Fitz, Simmons, Tony and Bruce are in their lab areas doing different things. Simmons and Bruce are working on something together and so are Fitz and Tony only Fitz and Tony are being a lot more secretive as to what they are doing, which makes everyone worry.

Natasha is running through some of the things that she has already taught Skye when Melinda and Coulson walk in.

"Tash, we need to borrow Skye." Coulson tells his friend.

"What is it?" Skye asks curious walking over to her parents once Natasha lets her up.

"Your Mom and I are leaving for a mission." Coulson reveals, "Will you be okay?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"I'll be fine." Skye says at the same time Natasha asks, "What mission?"

"We've just got to go down to LA, for a couple of days." Coulson answers and both Skye and Natasha frown.

"Really, you're tracking down a couple of Hydra agents for Homeland?" Skye asks a minute later, "You better be careful." Skye tells her parents.

"We will." Melinda assures her daughter.

"Why are you doing it for Homeland?" Natasha asks curious as tracking down Hydra agents is what they do, but the for Homeland part is new.

"Because we need goodwill with the agencies, unless we all want to be arrested." Coulson explains.

"Like they could get past Tony's lawyers." Clint says walking over, "How many?"

"Two." Melinda answers.

"Want company?" Natasha asks.

"Nah, we're good." Coulson responds.

"Don't do anything stupid." Clint tells his friends.

"You know we they can't promise that." Natasha comments.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Skye says hugging her parents.

"Be careful, and don't leave again while we're gone." Coulson says to his daughter as he hugs her.

"I won't." Skye responds.

"See you guys in a few days." Coulson says to the others once he finishes hugging his daughter.

"See ya." Coulson says and Clint and Natasha give them their, 'be careful, see you later' nod goodbye.

"Bye Baby Girl." Coulson says giving his daughter one more hug before he leaves the room, Melinda gives her one more hug as well before leaving as well.

"So back to training?" Skye asks her Aunt.

"Are you up for it?" Natasha asks.

"Of course." Skye responds and the pair head back over to the sparing mats and Clint heads back over to the archery area.

* * *

Due to the fact that everyone has gotten used to Coulson cooking for them everyone gets to the dining room expecting dinner only to realise that Coulson isn't there, which means food isn't either.

"I've ordered Pizza, it sound be here soon." Pepper comments amused.

"Does no one else know how to cook?" Bucky asks surprised.

"No one else is allowed in a kitchen once Phil's claimed as his own and he claimed this one years ago so it's better to just leave it alone." Clint explains.

"So does that mean we're going to live on Pizza until they get back?" Sam asks.

"No, take away." Tony explains.

"Right." Sam answers.

"Sam, Bucky, Tripp I wasn't sure what kinds of Pizza you like but between the rest of us we eat pretty much every type so I hope that's okay." Pepper comments.

"That's fine, I'm sure I'll find something I like." Tripp answers and Sam and Bucky nods.

"Well we always get a vegetarian Pizza that gets like two pieces eaten so you'll be fine." John tells him and Tripp nods.

"Did you get the cheesy bread?" Steve and Tony ask together.

"Yes I got the cheesy bread." Pepper answers and Tony and Steve high five causing Pepper and Bruce to roll their eyes as everyone else looks amused.

"You two are dorks." Bruce comments, and it's clear that Tony is about to say something but after a look from Steve he doesn't.

"Just wait until you try this stuff Buck, it's amazing." Steve tells his friend.

"You got regular garlic as well right?" Fitz asks.

"Of course, I got everything we usually get." Pepper assures them.

"Aunt Pepper, you are amazing." Skye tells her Aunt.

"You really are." Natasha adds as she has been trying with Skye most of the day resulting in her being very hungry.

"Ms Potts the Pizza is here." Jarvis says.

"Thanks Jarvis, I'm going to need help to carry it all." Pepper tells everyone.

"I'll help." Steve says walking over to the elevator.

"I'll go grab plates and cups." Skye tells everyone.

"I can help if you need it." Bucky offers.

"Thanks that would be good." Skye responds and the pair head into the kitchen.

"Now we have two men from the forties making us look bad." John comments.

"Or you could just try using your manners more." Maria tells her friend.

"I wouldn't say what you are thinking." Clint tells his friend.

"I second that advice." Natasha tells him.

"Listen for once John." Maria tells her best friend.

"Yeah, I might do that." Garrett says.

"Might do what?" Skye asks as she and Bucky walk back into the room. Skye carrying a pile of plates, Bucky carrying enough glasses for everyone.

"Nothing." Garrett answers.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Skye tells her Uncle as Steve and Pepper walk out of the elevator, Steve holding a pile of Pizza's with some smaller boxes on top and Pepper holding several bottles of soda.

"Did you really need to get that much, I doubt we can eat it all." Tripp comments

"Says the man who can, and quite often, eats one and a half vegetarian Pizza's by himself." Garrett comments as all the food is put on the table.

"Tony put this at the other end of the table, it's the meatloaves with barbecue sauce." Steve says handing Tony over the top pizza on the pile.

"So what exactly do we have?" Sam asks curious.

"Two each of Cheese Lovers, Meatloaves with regular source, Ham and Cheese, Hawaiian, and Supreme, one Vegetarian and one Meatloaves with barbeque source." Pepper explains.

"Plus three garlic breads and three cheesy garlic breads." Steve adds.

"And hot wings." Skye adds, "You did get the hot wings right?"

"They're are right here." Pepper informs her opening a box up.

"Everyone hurry up and sit down so we can eat." Natasha says and everyone does what she says.

* * *

Twenty minutes later there are only a few pieces of pizza left which Bucky and Steve who aren't full yet are planning on finishing.

"Uncle Tony, is there any of that Ice cream from that place down the road left or am I going to have to make a trip?" Skye asks.

"You can still eat after all that?" Tripp asks, surprised as Skye ate quite a lot.

"I want Ice Cream, is there?" Skye asks.

"I picked up our regular order a few days ago, it hasn't been touched." Pepper informs her niece.

"Yay, Fitzy, help with the ice cream." Skye requests and she practically pulls Fitz up who grabbed onto Tripp as she did so he pulled Tripp along with them.

"So how different does Pizza taste from what you remember?" Clint asks Bucky curious.

"Not a lot, it tastes a bit better but it still the same." Bucky comments, "You were right about the Cheesy bread though, that was amazing." Bucky tells his brother.

"Told you." Steve responds.

"We have Ice cream for all, and my arms are freezing." Skye says placing several contains of the ice cream down on the table, "This is the only spoon that can touch the strawberry ice cream, because we really don't want Aunt Pepper to have a reaction." Skye tells everyone.

"Thank you Skye." Pepper tells her niece.

"What Ice Cream are these?" Bucky asks.

"All different types." Skye says and she explains what each of the ice cream combinations are.

"I'll try the s'moreo." Bucky comments, "Steve do you remember when we went camping?"

"You ate all the s'mores." Steve says with a smile.

"I did, didn't I." Bucky responds feeling bad about that.

"Then you threw up for an hour so I didn't mind." Steve reminds his friend, noticing the look he got on his face.

"Lovely thing to talk about when we just finished eating." Fitz says with a frown.

"Sorry." Bucky and Steve both say.

"You know what I haven't done in a really long time that would be fun right now?" Clint asks.

"What's that?" Tony asks interested.

"Pool." Clint comments.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we have a pool table here." Tony comments with a grin.

"You really have everything don't you?" Sam asks.

"Haven't you realised that yet?" Steve asks his friend.

"It's a problem he has, needing everything." Bruce comments.

"Hey, standing right here." Tony objects.

"Why don't you take everyone down to the games room and I'll clean up." Steve offers.

"I'll help." Pepper adds.

"Sounds good, people follow me." Tony says and everyone except Steve and Pepper head to the elevators, almost everyone holding bowls of ice cream as they do.

"I really hope they don't leave their bowls in the games room." Pepper comments.

"I'll remind them not to." Steve comments.

"How are you doing Steve? With everything?" She asks as they start to carry the ice cream back into the kitchen.

"I have Bucky back Pep, I have my brother back." Steve says looking at Pepper, "That's something I never thought, but he's hurting so much and I don't know how to help him. He always looked out for me, always, and now it's my turn to look out for him and I don't know how." Steve tells Pepper, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh Steve." Pepper says and she just walks over and hugs him, wishing that there was more she could do.

"Pepper do you mind if I talk to Steve?" Bucky's voice says from the doorway.

"Of course, I'll pack up the rest of the pizza boxes." Pepper says ending the hug with Steve then walking out of the room patting Bucky's arm as she does.

"You've got to stop treating me with kid gloves Steve." Bucky tells his friend.

"I'm just trying to help." Steve tells him.

"I get that I do, but what I need the most right now is you treating me like how you used to, I need you not to treat me like I'm broken or that I can't handle something, because I'm already feeling like that." Bucky admits.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was making things worse." Steve says.

"You didn't realise because you've barely talked to me since I've been here." Bucky tells his friend.

"Yes I have." Steve corrects.

"You talked about me, and how I'm feeling but you haven't really talked about what is going on with you or anything serious." Bucky says walking over and sitting on the counter, "And I've let you get away with that." Bucky admits, "But I want to talk about you Steve."

"I was asleep for seventy years, there isn't much to tell." Steve admits.

"About that, what happened?" Bucky asks curious.

"Well that's a long story." Steve says and he explains how he ended up in the twenty fist century.

"Couldn't you have found a place to land?" Bucky asks his friend.

"Maybe." Steve answers.

"You're an idiot." Bucky tells him.

"I let you die, or so I thought, I thought I deserved it." Steve admits.

"I NEVER want to hear you say that again." Bucky informs his friend, "You got that?" He asks and Steve nods, "What happened to me wasn't on you. It wasn't on anyone, it was an accident and the after is on Zola and Hydra and the KGB, not you." Bucky tells him.

"I've missed you so much." Steve tells him.

"I've missed you to." Bucky responds and once more the brothers embrace, "Is there any beer in here or is it out with the rest of the alcohol?" Bucky asks curious.

"Bottom shelf." Steve answers as he sits down on the bench Bucky was sitting on.

"Sooo how long have you lived here?" Bucky asks.

"On and off since two thousand and twelve." Steve answers, "There was an Alien invasion Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, a guy you don't know called Thor and I fought them back, Tony almost died, Phil did for a little while, and everything changed." Steve admits taking a drink of the beer that Bucky just handed him, even though Bucky already knows this he doesn't interrupt because Steve is actually talking to him about something, "Afterwards Tony offered me room here, I occasionally took him up on it but it wasn't until after we found out that Phil was alive and we met Skye and everyone else that I really moved in." Steve explains taking another drink of his beer "What's the story with you and Natasha?" he asks curious.

"She said you read the file?" Bucky says.

"Yeah, but that didn't give much detail." Steve admits.

"Well I was one of her, I guess trainers would be the word they would have used but I would say tortures. I helped her make her into a weapon and we had the least healthy relationship that there could be, actually I wouldn't even call it that." Bucky admits, "But we're friends now and we've put all of that behind us. I'm happy for her and Clint, she deserves someone who loves her, something good, and she's helping me come to terms with what I've done." Bucky admits.

"Good, I'm glad someone's' helping you. I'm here you know, if you want." Steve tells him.

"I've never doubted that." Bucky answers, "But I want you to be my brother again not a shrink." Bucky admits and Steve laughs at that.

"To being brothers again." Steve says pointing his bottle towards Bucky.

"To being brothers again." Bucky says and they toast, Bucky waits until Steve has a drink in his mouth before he asks what he has been curious about, "So what is going on with you, Tony, Pepper and Bruce?" Bucky asks and Steve almost chokes on the mouthful drink he is drinking.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"I've seen the way you four act, and I know you, there is something going on." Bucky tells him, "Plus I asked Skye when we were talking on the balcony the other morning and she said you would tell me when you were ready." Bucky explains.

"When where you talking to Skye out on the balcony?" Steve asks confused.

"It was the morning that Yanklin was realised, it was like two am. Neither of us could sleep so we talked, I asked her what was going on but all that she said is that you would tell me when you were ready." Bucky explains, "And you are avoiding the question." He comments and then he notices that Steve is looking anywhere except at him, "You can tell me anything Steve, you know that." Bucky tells him.

"I don't want you to hate me, or be disgusted." Steve admits his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey look at me." Bucky says jumping down from the counter and walking over so that he is standing directly in fount of Steve, "That could never happen, no matter what. You're my little brother Steve, I love you and nothing could change that." He tells him.

"I love them." Steve admits, "And they love me."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Bucky tells him, "So you're in a relationship with them." Bucky says realising that he is going to have to take charge of this conversation, which considering the time they are both from isn't surprising that Steve is having trouble talking about it.

"Yes, but it's kind of complicated." Steve explains, if he hadn't already made sure it would be oaky with Bruce, Tony and Pepper to explain all of this to Bucky at some point this would have been where he would stop talking until he talks to the others, because he would never break that trust, but because he does have permission he waits for Bucky's response before saying anymore.

"There are four of you, that's not a surprise." Bucky says making sure that there is no judgment at all in his voice, not that there would be.

"We're together all of us but Bruce is asexual, which means there are some aspects of his relationship that he isn't comfortable with and doesn't engage in." Steve explains.

"What does Asexual mean?" Bucky asks confused as it is something that he has never heard before.

"It means a person isn't sexually attracted to someone and has little interest in sexual activity." Steve explains, "There are different…degrees." Steve says trying to find the right word, "Of Asexuality Bruce says he is more of a Grey-Asexual than anything else which means he feels sexual attraction only after he has developed a strong relationship, but there is still a lot that he isn't comfortable with and we do don't push it because we respect him and his feelings." Steve explains, "I know it's an unusual relationship and it took me a while to accept it but I have, and I'm happy with them Buck, and I really do love them." Steve explains, wanting his best friend to understand, "I hurt them and by some miracle they forgave me, I nearly screwed everything up and I don't want to do that again." Steve explains.

"What do you mean you screwed everything up? What did you do?" Bucky asks curious and once again his friend avoids his eye, "Steven?" he asks in a stern voice.

"I didn't tell them that I was leaving to find you, I didn't even let them know I was okay after the fall of the Triskeilion, I had Natasha, Melinda and Skye do it for me." Steve admits, hating himself for it because at the time all he cared about was getting his best friend.

"You're an idiot." Bucky says simply, "So when we showed up here in the helicopter was the first time you had seen them since when?" Bucky ask.

"About a week before the Triskeion fell." Steve answers, "I was staying in DC because Fury had me going on a lot of missions and they came to see me." Steve explains.

"What about when you were hurt? Didn't you spend some time in hospital?" Bucky asks as he remembers how badly hurt Steve was when he pulled him out of the water, so he had to have spent some time in hospital.

"My location was so secret that not even Tony could find it, Natasha told me that it was decided that they wouldn't tell them where I was due to safety concerns, and I left as soon as I could. I didn't say goodbye."

"You're lucky they forgave you so quickly." Bucky tells his friend.

"I know." Steve responds a half smile clear on his face.

"How long have you been together?" Bucky asks curious.

"A year." Steve answers, "It was after Phil and Melinda's wedding, which of course didn't go to plan and, we just got back here and Pepper brought it up, she's the bravest out of all of us, she said that it was time, that we were going to have a conversation about what was going on between us." Steve comments, "So we talked and decided to see where things would go." Steve explains, "I'm guessing you know about Skye being de aged?" Steve asks and Bucky nods, "She spent time with us and it was when we looked after her that we got a lot closer and started to work as a team more and it just evolved from there." Steve explains and he becomes worried when Bucky hasn't said anything, "Buck?" He asks worried.

"You know I should have known you would end up with a Stark, a man ten times smarter than you and a woman who could easily kick your ass, it is your type after all." Bucky comments with a grin.

"Jerk." Steve tells him, "So we're good?" Steve asks.

"Of course." Bucky says putting an arm around Steve's shoulder, "Now I have a pool game to beat you at so come on." Bucky tells his friend and they leave the kitchen.

* * *

Across the country Melinda and Phil are set up in a little hotel room working on finding exactly where the Hydra agent's they are trying to find are.

"Have you found them?" Melinda asks as she returns to their hotel room with coffee.

"I think I've got a lead." Coulson says, "There are being smart about making sure they can't be traced, but after some help from Jarvis I've been able to determine that they go to the same place every day at the same time." Coulson says closing the computer.

"So ambush?" Melinda asks.

"Ambush, but we're going to talk first. I know Homeland said to shot first but I don't want to do that." Coulson tells her.

"I agree, that's why we've got ICERS." Melinda tells her husband.

"We're radio silent on this aren't we?" Coulson asks his wife.

"Yeah we are." Melinda answers as she sits cross legged on the bed, "You're worried about Skye." She comments.

"So are you." Coulson tells his wife getting up from the chair and walking over to her.

"I really am." Melinda confirms.

"It's just a couple of days." Coulson says sitting down behind Melinda and starting to massage her shoulders to help her to relax.

"Don't get confident Phil, you know what happened last time you did." Melinda tells her Husband.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Phil asks as he puts his head on her shoulder.

"Never." Melinda answers giving him a kiss.

* * *

Back at the tower everyone is in the games room almost finished the first game of pool which is between, Natasha and Clint and Garrett and Maria, when Bucky and Steve finally join them again.

"Finally, I was going to send out a search party." Tony says when he sees them.

"We were talking Tony, nothing to worry about." Steve says as he walks over to him.

"Oh, about what?" Tony asks curious.

"Everything." Steve says with a grin, "He told me that he didn't want to be treated with kid gloves anymore that he wanted us to be brothers again, that he wanted us to talk so I told him everything." Steve says.

"I'm guessing he took it well." Bruce says as he and Pepper walk over.

"He did." Steve confirms.

"And you were worried." Tony says with a grin.

"Can you blame me?" Steve asks.

"No." Pepper answers, "But you've told us everything about you and Bucky you shouldn't have expected anything different." She says and she hugs Steve and within a second Bruce and Tony join the hug as well.

* * *

Across the room Skye is sitting by herself because Tripp is versing both Fitz and Simmons in air hocky and she didn't really feel like joining in when Bucky walks over to her.

"So I'm guessing he told you." Skye says as Bucky walks over.

"Yeah he did." Bucky says as he walks over and sit next to her.

"And?" Skye asks.

"I'm happy for him. He deserves what he clearly has with them." Bucky answers, "So why are you sitting her by yourself? I though you would be joining in." Bucky comments.

"I would, but I can't, I'm trying to work something out." Skye explains.

"Anything I can help you with?" Bucky asks curious wanting to help the girl who helped him, "It usually helps to get fresh eyes on a problem." He points out.

"Okay, let's try fresh eyes." Skye comments after a few minutes of thinking "Let's say hypothetically you knew that something was going to happen to someone you care about, they were going to be hurt but not a seriously and it would cause a fight with someone else that you both care about, not a serious one just a little disagreement, and you could warn them but in doing that the only outcomes would be the people you care about not being hurt but a lot of innocent people would, what would you do?" Skye asks curious, "Hypothetically of course." She adds.

"So one of you parents are going to get hurt on the mission that they are on and it will case a fight between them, and you could warn the and stop that from happening but if you did the Hydra agents would hurt a lot of innocent people, am I right?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah, you're right, but I did make that kinda obvious about what I was talking about." Skye says.

"You really did." Bucky responds.

"I don't know what to do. I hate this, I hate having this knowing and knowing that there is no right answer. Whatever I choose will get people hurt and that will be on me, I don't know what to do." Skye says before getting up and running out of the room without another word to Bucky. Due to the fact that everyone else is focused on what they are doing no one notices her leave.

Bucky realises that Skye needs help, but he also realises that he doesn't know her well enough to be the right one to help her so instead he walks over to the pool table.

"Sorry to interrupt." Bucky says when he walks over.

"It's no problem, what's up?" Natasha asks.

"Skye needs you." Bucky says looking directly at Clint.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN3 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Many of you may think that the Steve/Bruce/Tony/Pepper relationship is coming out of nowhere but it's not I had actually been planning it since the original trilogy but I hadn't decided on the specifics so I only hinted to what was going on. If you read from Family, you will see subtle hints of their being something more to their relationship. Read the newest chapter of Missing Moments to find out how it all happened. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for your support. **Trigger warning for Self Harm.**

* * *

"What do you mean Skye needs me? What's going on?" Clint asks.

"The short version is that Skye knows thanks to her ability that one of her parents are going to be hurt on this mission, not seriously, but hurt, and it will cause a fight between both of them, but if she warns them then Hydra will hurt innocent people." Bucky explains, "She's upset and she feels that whoever gets hurt will be on her, she ran out of here. She needs someone and from what I understand that person is you." Bucky explains as everyone walks over to listen to what he is saying.

"Do you know where she has gone?" Clint asks.

"No." Bucky answers.

"Jarvis, where is Skye?" Tony asks.

"Sitting on the main balcony Sir." Jarvis answers.

"I'll go talk to her." Clint says, "Here take my place." Clint says passing Bucky the pool queue as he walks past him.

"Clint no. Let me." Natasha says blocking her partner's path as if Skye is doing what she thinks she is doing then Clint doesn't know about that and because it is such a surprise he might not be able to handle it well when he first sees.

"What don't I know?" Clint asks, the worry clear.

"Something you don't want to find out like this." Natasha says handing her partner the pool cue before leaving the room.

* * *

Walking fast but just short of running Natasha makes her way to the balcony where she will find her niece.

When she walks out onto the balcony Natasha can feel her heart drop as she sees what's in Skye's hand and what she is doing with it.

"Skye, Ребенок, drop the knife." Natasha says to her niece being sure not to walk to close to her niece as she doesn't know how she will react.

"тетя Наташа?" Skye asks surprised looking at her, "How did you know?" she asks.

"Bucky said that you needed Clint and Jarvis told us where you were, but after what Bucky said you said I had a feeling about what you were doing and I know you wouldn't want Clint to find out like that, so I came instead." Natasha explains, "Do you want to give me the knife?" Natasha asks.

"I'm sorry, I was doing it before I realised what I was doing, you must hate me" Skye admits as she looks down at her side which now has several long, but thankful, not deep looking cuts on it, "And thank you, Uncle Clint doesn't know, it's one of the only things he doesn't." Skye explains.

"You slipped, it happens." Natasha tells her niece, "I love you Skye, this doesn't change that, but can you hand me the knife?" Natasha asks, having a slight difficulty saying the word love but she knows that it is what Skye needs to hear the most at the moment.

"You've never said that before." Skye says surprised.

"I know I haven't." Natasha tells her niece, "But you are a huge part of the reason why I can, you showed me, through this family you made for us all that love isn't just for children." Natasha tells her niece, "So please Skye, give me the knife." Natasha requests and Skye lays the knife flat on her hand allowing Natasha to reach down and grab it.

"What happened Ребенок? What was the trigger?" Natasha asks her niece as she sits down next to her putting the knife in her pocket as she does.

"I know too much тетя Наташа, ever since I got my memories back after being de aged I know more than before, in so much more detail." Skye admits, "Mom is going to get shot at on this mission and Dad is going to push her out of the way and because of that Dad's going to get shot in the arm and Mom's going to be pissed at him for protecting her and Dad's going to be pissed that she's pissed. I can stop that from happening, but if I do then we are going to lose our chance to get those Hydra agents and no matter what innocent people will get hurt before we can catch up to them again. I have to let my Dad get shot to protect innocent people." Skye reveals, "I know it's the job and I know what they would say if they were here, but they don't have to live with the four knowledge." Skye tells her Aunt, "My dreams have gotten worse, I know so many horrible things going on in the world тетя Наташа, and I don't know what to do." Skye reveals.

Natasha is surprised but that and she takes a few seconds to find the right thing to say because she knows that if she says the wrong thing this could end badly, "Living with horrible things isn't easy." Natasha says putting an arm around her niece, "But you need to keep reminding yourself that you are the one doing these things, it's not you. I know it won't change how much it hurts but it just might help." Natasha explains, "We'll try and figure a way to control your abilities more, limit what you see in your dreams." Natasha tells her, "I know that's a crap answer but it's the best one I've got. I know it must be almost torture to see that every night and I'm so sorry about and I don't know if I can help but what I do know and what I promise is that I am here for you day or night." Natasha tells her niece.

"Thank you." Skye says quietly as she leans into the hug a bit more. "I've got to let Dad get shot, don't I?" Skye asks about a minute later.

"I don't see another way." Natasha admits, "How bad is it going to be?"

"A deep graze. Mom will patch him up even though she is pissed, they will be back by tomorrow night." Skye answers.

"Good." Natasha answers and as she does she looks down at her niece's shirt to see the blood and she realises that Skye's injuries need treating, "We need to patch you up Skye, we can't risk them getting infected not after your other injury." Natasha tells her niece.

"Can you do it?" Skye asks, "I don't want everyone else to know. They'll just worry." Skye tells him.

"If you're not ready for the others to know then that's okay that choice is yours." Natasha tells her niece, "I can take you to the medical area and patch you up myself if you would like?" Natasha asks and Skye nods.

"Okay, let's go." Natasha says and the pair stand up and head back into the tower.

* * *

Back in the games room Clint is sitting wondering and worried about what is going on and more specifically what Natasha knows that he doesn't. Clint is aware that there is something that Natasha knows about Skye that he doesn't and while he has wondered about it he has never pushed to know because he felt that Skye would tell him when he is ready, but as he sits in the games room he feels is worry grow with every minute that passes and he can't help but wonder what it was that Bucky said made Natasha think she was the better choice to talk to Skye.

* * *

"Sit on the table remove your shirt, you know the drill." Natasha tells her niece as they enter the medical area.

"Yeah I know." Skye says, "I'm sorry, you love pool and beating Uncle John and Aunt Maria and I took you away from that." Skye says feeling bad about that.

"You're more important than pool, and I can beat them any old time." Natasha tells her, "it's okay." Natasha assures her niece as she starts to treat the wounds.

"None of these are overly deep which is good." Natasha tells Skye several minutes later as she cleans the cuts.

"I wasn't trying to seriously hurt myself, actually I don't know what I was trying to do." Skye admits then she sighs, "I know it might not be possible what with the danger and Hydra but I want to go Home. I love this place and it is a place I consider to be home but right now I want my home, you think I could spend the night there?" Skye asks her Aunt.

"Yeah, I think we can do that." Natasha answers.

"Thank you." Skye responds and the pair drift back to silence.

"There I'm done." Natasha says a few minutes later, "Skye, what is it?" Natasha asks when she notices the look that her niece has on her face.

"Uncle Clint is really worried." Skye reveals.

"Do you want me to get him?" Natasha asks.

"No." Skye says quickly, too quickly.

"Skye what is it? Talk to me." Natasha request in a kind voice.

"Once he knows he's going to look at me differently." Skye tells her, "He's been through so much, his parents, Barney, Yanklin and everything else that has happened to him and he's stayed strong, he is strong and me, I'm weak, and I don't want my best friend to see me as weak, to look at me with pity in his eyes, or to reject me all together." Skye explains, the main reason why she has kept this a secret from her Uncle for so long is because of how he'll react.

"Skye, you're strong, stronger than most." Natasha tells her niece, "This, doing this doesn't make it weak. It means that everything that has happened to you and everything that you feel is too much, which is okay, we've just got to figure out a different way for you to deal with it." Natasha explains, "Clint won't judge you and he will never reject you." Natasha tells her niece.

"How can you be so sure?" Skye asks.

"Skye think for a minute, is there anything that has happened in the past two years that would make you think that Clint would ever reject you?" Natasha asks her niece.

"No, but he might, it's what people do when they find out." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Clint won't." Natasha says moving so that she is looking at her niece right in the eyes, "There is nothing you could do that would stop him from loving you and he will never reject you." Natasha tells Skye, who still looks uncertain, "Do you want me to message him to come down here?" Natasha asks and Skye hesitantly nods.

"Okay." Natasha says and she pulls out her phone.

* * *

In the games room even though everyone has continued on with their games and the pool game has become Steve and Bucky verses Maria and Garrett, there is a clear tension in the room and there is no doubt as to what is causing that tension, worry for Skye.

Like he has been doing since Natasha left Clint is sitting by himself worrying. He doesn't hear his phone when his message tone goes off but he does feel the vibration which gets his attention. Once he reads the message Clint is up and half way to the door in a blink of an eye.

"What's going on?" Pepper asks when she notices.

"Nat want's me." Clint says simply as he leaves, ignoring the worried looks that the others exchange as he does.

After leaving the games room Clint heads straight down to the medical labs where Natasha said to come. Just the fact that she wants to meet him in the medical labs Clint can't help but imagine the worse.

When he gets there he finds the door locked so he knocks loudly. Within a minute Natasha opens the door but she doesn't let him in.

"Nat, what's going on?" Clint asks confused.

"Before I let you in you need to think before you say anything." Natasha says stressing the anything, "And listen to what she is saying as well as what she is not saying." Natasha tells her partner, "Can you do that?"

"What? Of course I can do that. Let me in Nat." Clint says.

"And no angry voice." Natasha says as she lets him in, "I should go tell Tony that we're going to the house, so he doesn't worry, you okay with that?" Natasha asks Skye.

"You won't tell him what happened will you?" Skye asks.

"Of course not." Natasha responds and Skye nods, "I'll be back soon." Natasha says leaving the room, knowing that this conversation is going to be hard enough for Skye that she doesn't need her presence to make it harder.

"What happened?" Clint asks once Natasha left.

"There is something you don't know." Skye admits, "There is something that I used to do that, that I stopped but that I did again tonight." Skye explains.

"Okay." Clint says confused.

"I'm not proud of it, It was stupid, I was stupid, I don't even know why I did it, I know it doesn't help." Skye admits, "I was stupid, and weak, and pathetic, and you're going to realise how much you shouldn't want anything to do with me." Skye reveals to her Uncle.

"Hey, just tell me." Clint says walking over and grabbing her hand, "Whatever it is, just tell me." He says, "You're not weak Kid, or pathetic, as for stupid we call all be a little stupid sometimes but there is nothing you could say or do that would make me want to have nothing to do with you, nothing." Clint assures Skye.

"I used to cut myself." Skye reveals, "And tonight, I broke a six year streak of not cutting by doing it again." Skye reveals.

"That doesn't make you weak Kid." Clint reveals, "Stopping doing something like that is one of the hardest things a person can do and six years, that's really good. Tonight you slipped and that's okay, it happens, and it doesn't make me want to have nothing to do with you." Clint tells Skye.

"It doesn't?" Skye asks.

"Of course not." Clint says giving his niece a hug, "I love you Kid."

"I love you to Uncle Clint." Skye responds.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" Clint asks, "See If maybe I can help with something?"

"I don't know if you can." Skye responds honestly.

"Try me." Clint requests, "Skye if there is something I can do to help you then I'll do it, always without even needing to think about it." Clint tells his niece, "So tell me what happened tonight." He request.

"Okay." Skye says and she begins to explain everything that has happened.

* * *

After leaving Skye and Clint Natasha makes her way back to the games room to talk to the others. The second she walks into the room Fitz and Simmons are in front of her asking what happened and whether Skye is okay.

"Skye, Clint and I are going to spend the night at the house tonight." Natasha explains

"House?" Tripp asks confused.

"The Coulson family home, it's in Queens." Steve explains and Tripp nods remembering hearing about 'the house' when he heard his mom talk to Melinda when he was a child.

"Natasha, is Skye okay?" Steve asks.

"Not really, but I think this could help her." Natasha tells them.

"We've got to call Phil and Melinda." Pepper says.

"We can't." Natasha tells her, "If we call them they will come back and what Skye is trying to prevent from happening will happen." Natasha tells her.

"The Hydra agents hurting innocent people." Bucky says and Natasha nods.

"Phil and Melinda will be back tomorrow night, I'll tell them then." Natasha explains, "I don't like you any more than you do but it's what we've got to do." She says noticing the looks that the others have on their faces.

"What happened?" Tony asks.

"It's not my place to say." Natasha tells them, "I just came to fill you in on what is going on." Natasha explains before leaving.

"Tasha avoiding answering a question, never good." Maria says worried.

* * *

After leaving the games room Natasha goes to hers and Clint's room then Skye's to pack a few things that they are going to need as even though Skye has stuff and Clint and Natasha have a little bit of things there they still need stuff.

* * *

When Natasha returns to the medical area twenty minutes after she left she finds Clint and Skye sitting side by side, Clint having his arm around his niece.

"So are we ready to go?" Natasha asks.

"Go where?" Clint asks curious, "What is actually going on?"

"I want to spend a night at home and I guess you both are coming along." Skye comments.

"Yep, we are." Natasha says all three of them know that there are many reasons why that is happening but none of them need to be said.

"I'm ready to go." Skye says jumping down from the table.

"Yeah, so am I." Clint responds.

"Good, then here and here." Natasha says handing Skye and Clint a bag each.

"How did you know what we need?" Skye asks.

"I know you two." Natasha says and Skye and Clint follow Natasha out, exchanging one more amused look as they do.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Clint, Skye and Natasha are getting out of one of Tony's cars in the garage at the house.

"You know Uncle Tony is going to be pissed that we took his favourite car." Skye comments.

"He'll never know." Natasha comments as Clint's phone rings.

"He already has." Clint says "Hello Tony. Oh sorry, hey Steve." Clint corrects when he realises who is actually on the other end, "Yeah, it was Nat's idea." Clint says.

"Hey." Natasha says annoyed as the trio enter the house.

"It's true." Clint tells her, "Yeah, we were careful. We will, thanks Steve. We owe you." Clint says before hanging up the phone, "Pepper realised what car we took so Steve is covering for us." Clint explains.

"Go, Uncle Steve." Skye says amused.

"But we've got to make sure we don't do anything to the car otherwise Steve's ass will be on the line as well as ours." Clint says.

"Oh Crap." Skye says.

"What?" Natasha and Clint ask concerned.

"We took the car that was his Dad's, that's why he's so protective of It." Skye says feeling bad now, "I didn't know."

"Me either." Natasha admits, "I just really wanted to drive it." She explains.

"Well as long as we don't do anything to It It will be okay." Clint comments.

"Yeah, I still feel bad though." Skye comment, "I'm going up to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." Skye says heading upstairs.

"You want to sit by her bed and watch her sleep just in case she has nightmares don't you?" Natasha asks her partner.

"Can you blame me?" Clint asks

"No." Natasha says with a sign, "Doesn't mean you should." Natasha tells him, "I call the bathroom." Natasha says heading upstairs.

As he stands in the lounge room of the Coulson family home ever instinct of Clint's is telling him to call Coulson and Melinda but he also knows that that is the one thing that he can't do so instead he heads to the kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee.

* * *

A few hours later once Natasha has fallen asleep Clint sneaks out of their room, or what is technically the guest room but Coulson and Melinda both said that it is basically theirs, and into Skye's. Being as quite as possible Clint makes his way into Skye's room and sits on the arm chair near Skye's bed

As he sits and watches his niece sleep Clint realises that while he might not be able to call her parents so they can be with Skye, the people she truly wants with her even if she won't admit it, he can watch over her until they can.

* * *

Back at the tower Clint isn't the only person who's not sleeping because they are thinking about Skye. Both Fitz and Simmons are awake having a doctor who marathon because neither of them can sleep because they are worried about their sister.

One of the newest members of the Tower Bucky is sitting on the balcony and even though he doesn't know Skye as well as everyone else he is worried and he wishes that there was something he could do to help her because she gave him his life back, the least he could do is figure out a way to help her. She deserves that.

While others in the tower are asleep, it didn't come easy, because there is not a single person at the tower who thoughts weren't on Skye as they fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: **Thank you so much for your support of this story it means a lot.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

The next morning Natasha is the first one to wake. When she wakes and finds Clint not in bed Natasha doesn't even have to think to know where her partner is. Sneaking into her niece's room Natasha finds Clint exactly where she expect to find him. Sitting in the chair near Skye's bed wide awake.

"Clint." Natasha says in a whisper.

"Nat? What's going on?" Clint asks.

"I thought I would go down to the diner down the road, what do you want?" Natasha asks her partner.

"Big breakfast." Clint requests and Natasha nods, "I'll get Skye her usual." Natasha comments.

"Sounds good." Clint responds and Natasha sneaks out of the room.

"Did you sit there all night?" Clint hears a voice ask right after Natasha leaves, and when he does he turns to see Skye awake.

"No, just most of it." Clint tells her.

"You didn't have to do that." Skye tells him, though she appreciates that he did.

"I wanted to." Clint responds, "In case you needed me."

"Thanks." Skye says with a half-smile as she sits up.

"How you doing?" Clint asks.

"Okay, I think." Skye answers, "I didn't have a nightmare which is a nice change of pace." Skye comments.

"I bet it would be." Clint responds, "Is your side hurting?"

"Nah, I'm good." Skye answers, "Think I have enough time for a shower before тетя Наташа get's back?"

"I doubt it." Clint answers.

"Yeah, so did I." Skye answers, "That chair can't have been comfortable." Skye tells her Uncle.

"It was actually." Clint answers.

"Wow that's a surprise." Skye says, "I love this room, I mean my room at the tower is awesome and I love being with everyone but it's not the same." Skye says.

"That makes sense, this is home." Clint tells her.

"So is the tower." Skye tells her Uncle.

"It's different." Clint says walking over and sitting next to his niece, "This was your first home, it makes it different."

"Where was your first home?" Skye asks curious.

"Well not counting my parents' house, because I never count that. I would say the apartment near The Hub." Clint tells his niece.

"The one Uncle John was shot in?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yep." Clint answers with a grin, "It's only two bedroom so when all us where there it was three or if Maria wasn't with us, three and two, to a room, and a couple of times Sitwell and Blake passed out in the lounge. It was crowed and waiting for the bathroom in the morning was hell, but it was the first place I felt truly safe, the first place I called home." Clint admits.

"And Hand ruined that by shooting Uncle John there." Skye comments.

"Yeah, she did." Clint answers, "That was my first home, but the tower, with everyone, that's home now." Clint tells her.

"I can't stay here every night can I?" Skye asks, "It's too dangerous isn't it?" Skye asks knowing the answer but she needs to hear it from someone else.

"Yeah it is, sorry Kid." Clint tells her.

"It's okay, like I said the tower is home too." Skye tells her Uncle.

* * *

Twenty minutes after she left the house Natasha returns with breakfast, "CLINT, SKYE, FOOD." Natasha yells as she enters the house and she isn't even in the dining room when Clint and Skye are in fount of her, taking the food off of her.

"You're welcome." Natasha says amused as they take the food to the able.

"Thank you." Skye and Clint quickly say both realising how rude they have been.

"Better, coffee?" Natasha asks.

"If you're offering." Skye responds and Clint nods. As Natasha walks into the kitchen she rolls her eyes at her niece and partner, but she is glad that Skye seems to be doing better than she was the night before.

* * *

Ten minutes later Clint, Skye and Natasha are more than half way through breakfast when Clint and Natasha realises that it is time to bring up something that needs to be decided.

"So what do you feel like doing for the rest of the day?" Natasha asks her niece.

"We've got to go back to the tower." Skye tells her aunt, "I know, we do, everyone's worried and Ward and Hydra know about this place, so it's not safe, but I don't know what to say to them, I don't know if I should tell them, if I can." Skye admits.

"Kid, whether you tell everyone that's up to you." Clint tells his niece, "If you want Nat and I to keep it a secret then we will, you've got to be ready to tell them and if you don't think you are then, that's okay." Clint assures Skye, "But Skye, there are you family and they love you, and they are the most non-judgmental group of people there is. So you shouldn't be afraid of how they will react, but I get if you are not ready to tell them." Clint tells his niece.

For several minutes, Clint, Skye and Natasha are quiet, Natasha and Clint are waiting for Skye to say something and Skye is thinking about everything her Uncle just said.

"I think... I think I need to tell Jem and Fitzy, I think I should." Skye says sounding hesitant, "But I'm not sure if I am ready for everyone else to know yet." Skye explains.

"That's okay." Natasha tells her niece, "What would you like us to tell everyone else? Because they will ask." She asks feeling like it should be Skye's decision about what is said.

"Tell them, tell them, that I was over whelmed by what I knew, know, that I needed some space and that I wanted to spend a night at home." Skye asks her Aunt and Uncle.

"That we can do." Clint tells Skye and Natasha nods.

* * *

At the tower Bucky who didn't get much sleep the night before is on his way to the kitchen to get some coffee before his run when he literally runs into Tony.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Bucky says as he helps Tony back up.

"You might want to start." Tony advices.

"Yeah, I will." Bucky responds, "You're up early." Bucky comments as they both head to the kitchen.

"I had an idea for something I wanted to test, didn't get much sleep." Tony responds.

"Don't hurt him." Bucky says simply as they enter the kitchen, as he has wanted a chance to talk to Tony, Pepper and Bruce since Steve admitted to their relationship and now is the first chance he has had to talk to one of the trio.

"I wondered when you would say something." Tony responds his voice full of its usual charm.

"I'm serious Stark." Bucky tells Tony, "Steve got one blow after another his whole life, but he kept his heart, he has the truest heart of anyone, and the fact that he still has that heart after everything that has happened is incredible. So don't break it." Bucky tells him, "He's my little brother Tony and from what I have seen you, Pepper and Bruce are good for him, you are good together, and the three of you are what I always wanted for him." Bucky admits.

"Look I'm not the greatest person when it comes to relationships, I can only imagine what you have heard about my reputation but I care about Steve, and Pepper and Bruce and I will do everything in my power not to break his heart, not to break any of theirs." Tony responds.

"Good." Bucky responds and he pours his coffee cup and does the same for Tony.

"You know on another topic, I would like to look at that arm of yours, it looks like pretty good tech, but I want to see just how good, maybe experiment with it, improve a few things for you." Tony suggests.

"No." Bucky says walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on, I promise I won't do anything else but look at the arm." Tony says following Bucky out.

"I was there when you're father presented his flying car and it collapsed, and I heard about when he almost blew up half a lab, though I have to admit, his armour was great, but still, I'm not letting you anywhere near my arm." Bucky comments.

"Okay first, I'm not my father, I'm better." Tony informs Bucky, "Second I really want to hear both of those stories." Tony admits, "And third I just want to see it so I can decided whether it can be approved, I promise that I will not do anything without your say so." Tony says.

"No." Bucky responds and as he does he sees Steve who is coming towards them.

"Fine, but If you change your mind let me know, like I said I have a couple of ideas." Tony tells him.

"Changes his mind about what?" Steve asks curious.

"Your boyfriend wants to experiment on me." Bucky explains.

"Just his arm." Tony defends when he sees the look Steve is giving him.

"If I change my mind I'll let you know." Bucky informs Tony.

"Just think about it." Tony says and Bucky nods.

"You know, why don't you come on our run with us?" Bucky asks curious.

"Ah, no. Not going to happen. I've seen how far you run." Tony says, "I'll see you when you get back." He says to Steve.

"Yep." Steve responds and Tony heads back to his lab.

"You ready to go?" Steve asks.

"Yep. Where are Tripp and Sam?" Bucky asks curious.

"By now, downstairs." Steve responds as they head to the elevator, "So what else did you and Tony talk about?" Steve asks

"What, you worried?" Bucky asks as the elevator doors close.

* * *

In Los Angeles a few Coulson is still asleep and Melinda who woke up earlier since she usually does to do her Tai-Chi then when she finished she continued to work on the laptop to go over the Intel once more to make sure that they are prepared.

"Mel?" Coulson asks waiting up.

"Over here." Melinda says from the desk.

"What time is it?" Coulson asks.

"Five." Melinda answers.

"Why don't you come back to bed, we don't have to be there until one, and you were restless all night, you need more sleep." Coulson tells his wife.

"I couldn't sleep." Melinda admits, closing the computer.

"Nightmares?" Coulson ask worried.

"No. Nothing like that." Melinda tells him.

"What is it Mel? Talk to me." Coulson asks.

"I'm worried about Skye." Melinda admits, "She just got back, is barley healed and we left her." Melinda tells her husband, "And I want to say goodbye to Peggy, and I know she might not have an idea who I am but I want her to meet Skye." Melinda admits a tear coming to her eye.

"We'll go to DC." Coulson says walking over to his wife, "Once we're done here we'll go back to New York and talk with Tripp and Steve and we'll go see her." He tells her, "And I think Skye should meet Agent Carter." He says as he puts his arms around his wife.

* * *

After they eat, Skye, Natasha and Clint each have a shower before heading back to the tower.

"Think we got away with Uncle Tony not knowing that we borrowed this car?" Skye asks her Aunt and Uncle as they arrive at the towers garage.

"You did." Pepper's voice says.

"We're sorry, we didn't realise exactly why this car means so much to Tony." Natasha says as they get out.

"You should have asked me Natasha." Pepper tells her, "If it was any other car you could have taken it, just not this one." She tells her.

"Hey, Aunt Pepper, where is Jem and FItzy?" Skye asks curious.

"Labs." Pepper answers.

"Then that's where I'm going." Skye says.

"What happened last night?" Pepper asks Natasha and Clint.

"The knowledge that comes with Skye's knowing power just got a bit too much for her, she needed a night away." Natasha explains.

"There's more to that than what you are saying, isn't there?" Pepper asks and not for the first time Pepper gives both Clint and Natasha the feeling that she could make an amazing spy if she wasn't a CEO.

"Yeah, there is, but it's not our place to tell." Clint says to Pepper as the three of them walk out of the garage.

* * *

In her concern with how she is going to tell Fitz and Simmons what is going on with her Skye just walks straight into the lab that Fitz and Tony work out of not bothering to check if there are any warning signs up or to bothering to knock. The second she does she really regrets her carelessness because she finds Tony and Steve making out, both of them shirtless and Bruce working on something which would look like to the un-trained eye that he is ignoring them though if you would look harder you would notice that he is watching his partners as he works.

"Ah crap, sorry, I really should know better than to walk into any room in this place without knocking." Skye comment, "Jem and Fitz?" Skye asks looking away from Steve and Tony as Steve starts to blush.

"Med lab." Bruce answers.

"Thanks, sorry." Skye says before hurrying out of the room as she does she hears Bruce say "Told you we should have locked the doors."

* * *

After leaving the engineering lab Skye walks down the hall to the other side of the hall where the medical lab is, this time she does knock,

"Is it safe to come in?" Skye asks, having her eyes closed as she opens the door.

"Yes, it's safe." Jemma's voice responds, "Why do you have your eyes closed?" She asks confused then she realised, "You walked in on Tony, Bruce and Steve, didn't you?"

"Just Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve." Skye corrects.

"You know a couple of years ago you would have loved walking in on Iron Man and Captain America." Fitz points out.

"That was before they were my family." Skye tells her brother, "Now it's not exactly the thing I want to walk in on, though I think Uncle Steve was more embarrassed than I was." Skye reveals.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Jemma comments, "Are you okay?" Jemma asks as Skye sits down on one of the benches.

"Yeah, I am." Skye answers, "I just needed some space." Skye tells them.

"What happened last night?" Fitz asks curious as he and Simmons walk over so that they are standing in front of her.

"It just got too much." Skye admits, "I know a lot, a lot of bad things and I can't turn it off. I know that my Dad is going to get shot and I can't warn him because then innocent people will be hurt, I've got to let it happen. I've got to try and figure out a way to control this because it hurts." Skye admits, "And last night it hurt more than I could cope with."

"You hurt yourself again, didn't you?" Jemma asks.

"How do you know about that?" Skye says looking at her sister in shock as Fitz just looks between them confused.

"I've treated your injuries Skye, I saw the scars, I knew what they were from." Simmons reveals, "I figured you would tell me when you were ready, so I wasn't going to push."

"Thank you." Skye says grateful that even though Simmons knew for a while she didn't say anything, "And yeah I did." She says and Simmons just hugs her.

"What am I missing?" Fitz asks confused as the hug ends.

Knowing that her sister is going to need support Simmons reaches down, grabs hold of Skye's hand and gives it a squeeze, her way of telling Skye that she isn't alone.

"I used to cut myself, after Lard I was in a lot of pain and I just wanted to get it out." Skye explains not looking directly at Fitz, "It went on for years, but then thanks to Anna's help I stopped." Skye reveals, "Last night was the first time since I was twenty that I hurt myself." Skye reveals and as soon as she says it she finds Fitz hugging her.

"If you ever feel like that again, I don't care what time it is or what I am doing, find me." Fitz tells Skye, "Find me and I will do whatever I can do to help."

"That goes for both of us." Simmons adds.

"Thank you guys, so much." Skye says, so grateful for having them in her live.

"There is no need to thank us, you're our sister Skye, and it's what we do." Fitz tells Skye.

* * *

A few hours after their conversation at five am Coulson and Melinda are prepping for their op. They are in a car several blocks away from the warehouse where the Hydra agents are going to be in the next hour and they are getting ready to get into position.

"You ready?" Melinda asks and Coulson nods and the pair leave the car and head to the warehouse on foot.

* * *

Melinda and Coulson have been hidden in the warehouse behind palettes for half an hour when they finally hear sounds of movement.

Communicating without speaking they decide that they will wait for the Hydra agents to walk past their hiding place before they do anything.

As they see two sets of feet walk past them Coulson and Melinda come out of their hiding places.

"Freeze." Melinda and Coulson say together, pointing their ICERS at two known Hydra agents who are former SHIELD members.

Clearly recognizing both May and Coulson the agents both fire their weapons at May who fires ICERS at them as Coulson pushes Melinda out of the way and gets hit in the arm.

"What do you think you were doing?" Melinda asks Coulson angrily as she gets up.

"They would have hit you Mel." Coulson responds.

"And you did get hit." Melinda says walking over to check his arm, "I don't need you to take a bullet for me." She tells him.

"You're angry at me?" Coulson asks.

"Of course I am." Melinda tells him.

"Look, let's call Homeland then fight." Coulson tells his wife.

"And patch up this injury." Melinda adds as Coulson pulls out his phone from one pocket and the battery he removed from it from another.

* * *

A few hours after Skye arrived back at the Tower with her Aunt and Uncle she is walking around and she finds Bucky sitting in the lounge room, reading a book.

"What you reading?" Skye asks curious as she walks over and sits on the couch across from him.

"Just a book Natasha suggested I read." Bucky answers as he places a book mark in the book and puts it on the table.

"Any good?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, it is." Bucky answers.

"You know, I'm sorry if this is rude, but you're hair? Have you thought of cutting it?" Skye asks curious, "Coz no offence but it doesn't look that great" She tells him

"I know." Bucky says with a laugh, "I've spent a long time in and out of cryo and it turns out Hydra, not great with the hair styling," He informs Skye.

"So why haven't you got it cut then?" Skye asks curious.

"Because I don't want to look like an idiot." Bucky tells Skye.

"Huh, explain that one for me." Skye requests confused.

"The last time I remember actually being a part of the world was the forties when I was at war, where everyone basically had the same hair style, which is clearly not the case now, I don't want to look like an idiot by getting an outdated hairstyle." Bucky admits.

"I can help with that." Skye says offers.

"How?" Bucky asks

"We look through magazines if you see something you like tell me, and I'll tell you if it will make you look like an idiot or not and we take the picture you choose to the hair dresser and get your hair cut like that." Skye explains, "That's option one."

"What's option two?" Bucky asks curious.

"I choose." Skye tells him, "If you want we can just go to the hairdressers and I tell the hair dresser how to cut your hair." Skye tells him.

"I think I'll go with option two." Bucky tells Skye, "Partly because this is really starting to annoy me and get in the way and the other part because you know way more about this stuff than I do." He tells her.

"Well it's a good thing I know a little hair dressers not far from here that you don't need an appointment for." Skye comments.

"You do?" Bucky asks and Skye nods.

"When do you want to go?" Skye asks curious.

"Whenever you're free is fine with me." Bucky responds.

"Well we can go now if you want." Skye offers and Bucky nods.

"People are going to stare at my arm, they have every other time I've left the Tower, that won't bother you will it?" Bucky asks Skye, not wanting her to be uncomfortable about being with him because of all the looks he gets.

"If it doesn't bother you then it doesn't bother me." Skye responds, "I'll be back in a minute." Skye says running out of the room.

A couple of minutes later Skye returns with her hand bag and a jacket.

"Have you got everything you need?" Skye asks.

"No, I'll be back." Bucky says and he returns a minute later with his jacket and wallet.

"Have you even been set up with documents and money yet?" Skye asks interested

"Yeah, Steve, Tony and Maria did it when you first helped me." Bucky explains.

"Ah good." Skye responds, "We should just let someone know where we are going so they don't worry, then we can go." Skye tells Bucky.

"Where is everyone? I barely seen anyone all day." He reveals as Skye and Bucky make their way to the War room where it is likely that they will find at least a few people.

"Well this place is big and everyone has a habit of spreading out so that's likely why you haven't seen anyone." Skye explains then remembers something, "Has anyone told you what the first rule of this place is?" Skye asks curious.

"There are rules?" Bucky asks panic clear, "No one told me that there was rules."

"Sorry, it's nothing serious, it's just things that we should do to make living here more pleasant." Skye explains.

"Right." Bucky says, "What are they?" He asks curious not wanting to do something wrong.

"Most of them aren't seriously, people will tell you if you need to know." Skye explains, "But the first rule, rule one is never enter a room without knocking, no matter what the room is." Skye explains.

"I'm guessing you got a reminder of that." Bucky comments.

"Oh yeah, this morning" Skye says as they reach on the War Room, where Natasha, Clint, Maria, and Garrett are sitting, all of whom look up when she knocks, "James and I are going out for a couple of hours." Skye tells them.

"Where too?" Clint asks.

"I need a haircut Skye offered to take me." Bucky explains

"Be careful, Hydra and about a dozen other organizations would love to get their hands on the two of you." Garrett informs them.

"We will, I have my phone if you need us." Skye tells everyone.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Natasha asks.

"That's a couple of hours away." Skye tells her Aunt.

"We should be." Bucky answers.

"And where going now, see you later." Skye tells her Uncles and Aunts and her and Bucky leave the room.

"Are me missing something?" John ask.

"You're missing a lot, John." Clint tells his friend and he gets a glare from Maria, "But about Skye and Bucky, not as far as I know." He tells him.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles Melinda and Coulson have handed the Hydra agents over to Homeland security, Melinda has patched up Coulson's wound and they are in their hotel packing up their stuff so that they can head back to New York.

"Are you not talking to me?" Coulson asks as Melinda is being, quite even more so than usual and it's making him unable to tell whether she is not talking to him or just being quite.

"What do you think?" Melinda asks.

"I think I'm not going to apologise for pushing you out of the way, I'm never going to apologise for doing whatever I can to protect you, even though you don't need it." Coulson tells his wife.

"And that's the problem." Melinda says Turing around to face him, "You said it yourself I don't need you to protect me Phil. What I need is for you to stop getting hurt, I can't lose you again and if you keep pushing me out of the way of bullets and protecting me, while risking yourself than that is what is going to happen, and I couldn't cope with that." She tells him.

"Well I couldn't cope if something happens to you, because I've lost you before too. So I'm going to keep protecting you." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Let's just go home." Melinda says with a sigh, knowing that the argument won't end any time soon.

"Let's." Coulson responds.

* * *

An hour and a half after they left the tower Bucky and Skye exit the hairdressers, Bucky's hair is once more short, much like it was in the forties though more styled than he remembers and Skye is pulling her phone out of her pocket as they do because even though she has a bag Skye likes to keep her phone in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks.

"First this." Skye says taking a picture of Bucky before he realises what she has done, "And second there is an amazing Chinese restaurant around the corner which would be good for dinner I just have to make sure Aunt Pepper hasn't already organised something."

"Right." Bucky says, "Did you take a picture of me?" He asks surprised and Skye nods.

"Hey Aunt Pepper, I was thinking that if you hadn't already organized tea then James and I could pick up Chinese." Skye says and then she waits for her Aunt to respond, "You haven't great, I'll get it, yeah I know, maybe forty five minutes." Skye tells her Aunt, "Yep see you soon."

"So we're getting Chinese?" Bucky asks.

"We're getting Chinese." Skye confirms and the pair make their way to the Chinese restaurant.

* * *

Half an hour later Skye and Bucky are on their way back to the tower, Bucky is holding the several bags of Chinese food that they brought.

"You know, I think we got too much food." Bucky tells Skye.

"With how much you and Uncle Steve eat. Not to mention Tripp, Uncle Clint and Sam who I swear eat just as much, I'm worried that we don't have enough." Skye tells him.

"I don't think that will be a problem, we got basically every main course they had plus a lot of additional things, we'll be fine." Bucky assures Skye.

"I hope you are right." Skye responds.

"I think I am." Bucky responds then notices that in a second it seems like all the colour has drained from Skye's face, "Skye, what is it?" Bucky asks worried.

"Before I joined SHIELD I was a part of a group that hated what they believed SHIELD to stand for, which was completely wrong." Skye explains, "after I joined SHIELD a lot of the members, my friends or who I thought were friends, because un-happy with me and really wouldn't do anything good if they saw me again.' Skye explains, "One of those people are walking right towards us."

At hearing that Bucky looks around trying to see if there is some way he can get Skye away and without the person seeing and as he does he notices the people and comes up with an idea, "May I please put my arm around you?" Bucky asks.

"Yes, that's a great idea, thank you." Skye responds knowing Bucky's plan.

Bucky quickly grabs the good bags with one arm and then he puts the other around Skye. Skye reaches up and grabs his hand and turns her face into Bucky side so that as they walk past her old 'friend' he doesn't see her.

"And he didn't see me." Skye says a couple of minutes later and Bucky removes his arm from around Skye, "Thank you." Skye tells him.

"Any time." Bucky responds and the pair continue to walk in silence.

A few minutes later Skye and Bucky arrive back at The Tower, as the security guard recognizes them they go straight in.

"James, thank you." Skye says as Bucky opens the door for her.

"What for? You already thanked me." Bucky says confused.

"For not asking if I was okay." Skye tells him as they enter the tower.

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since Skye and Bucky got back to the tower with food and in that time more than half of it has been eaten.

"Skye pass the rice." Sam requests

"Sure." Skye says handing over the container as the door to the elevator open revealing Coulson and Melinda.

As soon as she sees that it is her parents Skye gets up and runs to both of them putting her arms around the both, "It's my fault, it's all my fault, I'm sorry. You were shot and if I warned you then people would have been killed. I'm sorry, I had no choice. Don't hate me." Skye says as she hugs her parents and she starts to cry.

"Skye we could never hate you." Coulson says as both he and Melinda look over Skye and to Clint and Natasha for an explanation.

"Skye's abilities told her what was going to happen on your mission but they also told her that if she warned you Hydra would have gotten away and hurt innocent people." Natasha explains.

"She's spent the last twenty four hours knowing that you were going to get shot and not being able to do anything about it." Clint adds.

Melinda and Coulson are shocked at that and they can't imagine how hard it was for Skye, even though they know they have to talk to her they both decide that it can wait until later and they just hold their daughter tighter.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 IMPORTANT:** Does anyone know the correct way of spelling Tripp? Because some things I read have it spelt with double pp and some have singular and I want to know which is right. So if you could let me know I would appreciate it.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

It has been two days since Coulson and Melinda returned from their mission in Los Angeles. It is evening in New York and it has been decided that the following morning Coulson, Melinda, Skye, Trip, Steve and Bucky will drive to DC to see Peggy. It was decided that they would drive because due to the fact that it is SHIELD tech the bus isn't allowed in Washington Air Space and getting a Stark plane into DC is almost as hard. Maria also pointed out that they could stay more hidden and control more in a car, which is another reason why driving was chosen.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways to do different things, which is quite usual. Skye had a nice relaxing bath and is now going to go find her parents who she finds in the War Room doing work.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Skye asks as they are sitting opposite ends of the table.

"No." Coulson and Melinda respond too quickly.

"Which means you are." Skye comments sitting down, holding in the sigh that she wants to let out as she really wishes her parent's would make up already.

"I thought you would be in bed by now, you've been yawning all day." Coulson comments.

"I would be but I don't know how to stop myself from getting a whole bunch of information while I sleep which means I'm really not feeling much like sleeping." Skye admits.

"They're working on it." Coulson tells his daughter, "Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce, Jem and Fitzy are all working to find a way to help you."

"I know." Skye answers, "But they don't even know where to start, so it's going to take a while." Skye tells her parents.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Melinda asks.

"Not really." Skye admits, "But I will help you with this work that never seems to disappear, what are you doing now?" Skye asks curious.

"Starting to sift through the S.H.I.E.L.D information that was released." Coulson tells his daughter, "Of course Fury is the only one who knows just what is important and what isn't, Maria is doing her best but she doesn't know anything, we need Fury to tell us where to start but he's on his one man Hydra hunt down in Europe." Coulson comments.

"He's not one man." Skye reveals.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"I sent him help, didn't I mention that?" Skye asks looking at her parents.

"No, you didn't who's helping him?" Coulson asks.

"Mike Peterson." Skye answers, "I stayed at his place one night when I was gone, he wanted to come with me, watch my back but I thought it would just put him in danger." Skye explains, "I realised a few days later that he could do some real good so I sent him a message that lead him to Nicky and I send Nicky a message that explained about Mike, they've been working together since."

"At least he has backup." Coulson says after exchanging a look with Melinda both of them glad for that fact, though they are both wondering whether Skye would have been shot if Mike was with her.

(Line break)

For several hours Coulson, Melinda and Skye work on going through SHIELD documents.

"She's asleep." Melinda says causing Coulson to look up from what he is reading.

"Guess it finally got too much for her." Coulson comments, "It would be a shame to wake her." He says.

"Yeah it would, especially considering how peaceful she looks." Melinda says knowing that for her daughter sleeping peacefully isn't something that she experiences a lot.

"I'll carry her to her room." Coulson says standing up.

"Do you think you can do that without waking her?" Melinda asks.

"I can try." Coulson responds and he walks over and being as careful as possible he picks up his daughter in his arms.

Melinda who doesn't needs Coulson to say what he is thinking goes in front of Coulson so that she can open doors for him.

Several minutes later, Coulson, Melinda and Skye who is still asleep in her father's arms arrive at Skye's room.

Coulson walks over to Skye's bed and once more being careful not to wake her Coulson lays Skye on her bed and together he and Melinda tuck her in.

"Goodnight Baby Girl, I love you." Coulson tells his daughter giving her a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight May." Melinda says doing the same.

For several minutes Coulson and Melinda stand at the door way to their daughters' room before finally closing the door and heading to their own room, deciding that they have done enough paperwork for the night.

* * *

The following morning everyone gets up early but unlike going for runs or training or Tai-Chi which usually occurs everyone is down in the garage to say goodbye to Coulson, Melinda, Skye, Tripp, Bucky and Steve.

"You're accommodation is all arranged." Tony informs them handing papers over to Coulson, "I got you a deluxe suit for you and Melinda and a four bedroom suit for Steve, Bucky, Tripp and Skye." He informs them.

"Thanks Tony." Phil responds and Tony nods.

"Are you heading straight to see Peggy?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yeah." Tripp answers, "According to Sharon Grams is doing the best in the early afternoon." Tripp explains.

"Sharon's your cousin right?" Steve asks and Tripp nods,

"You've actually met her." Tripp informs Steve.

"I have?" He asks confused then he realises, "My neighbour." He realises and Tripp nods.

"Try not to do a repeat of the last time you were in DC." Pepper tells the group.

"We'll do our best, but in all fairness that wasn't our fault." Melinda points out.

"It was mine." Bucky says quietly.

"You weren't in control, it wasn't you." Skye says, having heard what Bucky said and when she does Bucky realises something.

"You were in the Car, with Nick Fury, I almost killed you." He realises.

"No, you didn't. I put up my force field. All I got was a scratch. I don't blame you." Skye repeats.

"We should go, we don't want to hit traffic." Steve comments.

"Who's driving?" Tony asks holding up the keys to a six seater what looks like a combination of a jeep and SUV.

"Me." Melinda says taking the keys off him.

"If you need anything call." Pepper says as Skye climbs in the car and sits in one of the two very back seats, Tripp climbs in next and takes the other back seat leaving Steve and Bucky to have the middle and Coulson and Melinda in the front.

"Skye, Car games?" Tripp asks as Skye goes to pull out her tablet.

"Oh, yes, I've never played car games before." Skye says with a grin, no longer interested in taking out her tablet.

"Well you're with an expert." Tripp says, "I'm great at car games, are you guys in?" Tripp asks Steve and Bucky.

Steve and Bucky both exchange a look, "Sure." Steve says and Bucky nods.

"It's going to be a really long four hours." Coulson comments as Melinda drives the car out of the garage.

* * *

For Skye, Tripp, Steve and Bucky the next four hours pass rather quickly as they enjoy playing their games. Both Steve and Bucky refused to take part in punch Buggy but Skye was more than happy to which meant so was Tripp so that he could keep up. For Melinda and Coulson on the other hand time didn't pass nearly as quickly, though they had to admit that having a car full of people playing car games did make the whole thing feel a lot like a family road Tripp, especially considering Skye would ask every half an hour if they were there yet.

Finally after what feels like forever for Coulson and Melinda but a very quick trip for Skye, Tripp, Steve and Bucky Melinda parks the car in front of the facility that Peggy lives up, as they do they see Sharon waiting out the front.

"Hey Coz." Tripp says walking up to Sharon and giving her a hug a few minutes later.

"Hey, to you to." Sharon tells him, "You looking after yourself?" She asks.

"Of course." Tripp responds, "What about you? How's the CIA treating you?"

"Good, I miss SHIELD but its good." Sharon tells him.

"So I think you know everyone here, except for Melinda and Coulson's daughter Skye and James 'Bucky' Barnes." Tripp introduces.

"Nice to meet you Skye." Sharon tells Skye, "I glad you found your parents." She admits.

"So am I." Skye responds.

"It's an honour to meet you Sir." Sharon says to Bucky and shakes his hand.

"Don't call me Sir." Bucky requests and Sharon nods.

"How is she doing today?" Steve asks as they enter the facility.

"I think today's a good day." Sharon answers, "But we'll have to wait and see." She tells everyone, "Turn off your phones." She requests and everyone does that.

"How are we going to do this?" Coulson asks, "Should we all go in together or do you think another way would work best?" he asks Sharon as she the one who spends the most time with Peggy so she would know what is best.

"I was thinking that Tonio and I could go in first and explain to Aunt Peggy what is going on before she sees the rest of you." Sharon explains.

"I think that would be for the best." Steve says.

"Tonio?" Skye asks Tripp.

"It's my family nickname." Tripp tells her as they reach Peggy's room.

"We'll come and get you in a few minutes." Tripp says and he and Sharon enter Peggy's room.

* * *

As soon as Peggy sees Tripp and Sharon walk in she smiles, happy to see them.

"Hey Grams." Tripp says to her.

"Tonio, you look more like your Grandfather every day." Peggy informs her grandson.

"I do?" Tripp asks as he bends down and gives Peggy a hug.

"You do." Peggy informs him, "Now how are you both?" Peggy asks grabbing one of Tripp's hands and one of Sharon's.

"We're good." Sharon asks, "Busy, working." She tells her Aunt.

"You know the usual." Tripp adds, both of them trying to avoid mentioning what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"There is nothing usual about the job we do." Peggy tells them.

"You're right there." Tripp comments remembering what his life has been like the last few months.

"What about outside of work?" Peggy asks.

"The usual again." Sharon comments, "But Tonio here has some news in that department." She reveals.

"Why do I tell you anything?" Tripp asks his cousin who just smiles back him, "I've recently started seeing someone." He admits.

"Really?" Peggy asks, "Tell me about her." She requests.

"Her name is Maria, and she's amazing." Tripp says with a smile feeling like its best not to mention her last name, "She's smart, beautiful and can kick my ass in a fight." Tripp admits.

"How did you met?" Peggy asks.

"Work." Tripp answers.

"Where else would he meet someone?" Sharon asks and Tripp just glares at his cousin. "Aunt Peggy, we didn't come alone today." Sharon reveals, saving her cousin from having to answer any more questions.

"Who else is here?" Peggy asks.

"Steve." Tripp answers, "And Melinda, Phil and they found their daughter, she goes by Skye now." Tripp explains.

"Bring them in." Peggy requests surprised and Tripp goes and gets them.

"Have you met Maria?" Peggy asks Sharon curious.

"Several times." Sharon answers, "She a good person, and she can keep Tonio on his toes." Sharon explains.

"I'm seeing a ghost." Peggy comments when the group walks in and she sees Bucky.

"No, you're not." Steve says walking over and Sitting next to Peggy's bed, "Bucky survived the fall, but he was found by the wrong people, they have kept him frozen all this time, using him against his will." Steve explains.

"It's nice to see you ma'am. Thank you for looking after Steve when I couldn't." Bucky says to Peggy.

"I didn't do a great job of that." Peggy says looking between them, "I can't believe it, you're here, and you're both here." She comments.

"It takes some getting used to." Steve comments, "I've been working with your grandson for the past few months, you should be proud he is a great man." Steve tells Peggy.

"I am, incredibly so." Peggy says to Steve while smiling at Tripp, "You'll look after him won't you? When I'm gone?" Peggy asks Steve.

"Grams." Tripp says in a tone of voice which says he doesn't need anyone to look after him.

"Of course I will." Steve promises.

"Melinda, Philip." Peggy says when she sees who are standing back.

"Agent Carter." Coulson greets.

"Philip, how many times do I have to tell you it's Peggy." Peggy says to Coulson.

"I can't do that Ma'am." Coulson responds.

"Hey Peggy." Melinda says, amused that after all these years Coulson still can't call Peggy, Peggy, "Sorry I haven't come to visit in a while." Melinda tells her feeling bad about that, "I returned to field work a while ago." She admits.

"You did?" Peggy asks Melinda, surprised, "What brought that on?"

"Someone convinced me." Melinda answers, "It was hard at first but it was the right choice." She admits, "There is someone I want you to meet." Melinda tells Peggy, "Two years ago, our daughter found us, Peggy I would like you to meet May, or Skye as she mainly goes by now, May this is the woman I owe everything to Peggy Carter." Melinda introduces.

"It's so nice to meet you." Skye says taking several steps close to Peggy, "I've so many stories about you, From Mom, Uncle Steve, Tripp, I'm so happy to meet you." Skye reveals.

"Uncle Steve?" Peggy asks confused.

"Melinda and Phil have become good friends of mine." Steve reveals, "Skye has been calling me Uncle Steve for about a year."

"I'm so happy you found your parents." Peggy tells Skye after nodding in understanding at what Steve said, "You look a lot like your Mother." Peggy reveals.

"I've heard that." Skye admits.

"Do you work for S.H.I.E.L.D too now?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, I'm a level three agent." Skye answers, not telling the complete truth but not lying either.

"Are you all working together?" Peggy asks and everyone nods, "Something's happened hasn't it?" She asks looking between the groups, but before Peggy can say anymore she starts coughing.

"Here Grams." Tripp says quickly getting her a drink of water.

"Thank you Tonio, what was I saying?" Peggy asks.

"That it's good we're working together." Sharon says.

"Right, yes." Peggy says, "What is going on with S.H.I.E.L.D that needs you all to work together?" Peggy asks and everyone exchanges a look not sure what to say.

"It's bad isn't it?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, it is Peggy." Steve answers, "But we're fixing it." Steve answers, "Or trying to anyway."

"Excuse me." Skye says getting and leaving.

"Is she okay?" Peggy asks Coulson and Melinda concerned.

"The people who took Skye when she was a baby experimented on her which gave her abilities similar to pre cognition." Melinda explains, "Recently she's been having difficulty limiting the knowledge she gets, that's likely what happened." Melinda explains, worry clear.

"I'll go talk to her." Coulson says also leaving the room.

* * *

When Coulson leaves the room he finds Skye down the corridor sitting on the floor.

"Skye what is it?" Coulson ask worried squatting down in front of her.

"Hydra did this to her, her dementia, was done by Hydra." Skye reveals, "But it's too late for me to help her, I could have when it first started, but it's too far now, it's too advance. I can't do anything." Skye reveals.

"Oh Skye." Coulson says hugging his daughter, not sure what else to say.

"It's like this is a curse, knowing things and not being able to do anything." Skye tells her father.

"I know lately it seems like all your power does is let you know things that hurts you and other people, but it helps to, we've seen that." Coulson tells his daughter, "Knowing about me and Agent Carter isn't fair to you I know that, and I wish so much that I could take away your pain." Coulson tells his daughter, "But I can't, and I hate that. I know it's hard but try focusing on the good things." Coulson suggests.

Skye doesn't respond to what her father said she just holds him tighter.

* * *

For ten minutes Skye sits holding father before she finally breaks the hug. When she does Coulson wipes away her tears.

"I'm going to clean off my face, I'll meet you in Peggy's room." Skye tells her father as they both stand.

"See you there." Coulson tells his daughter and Skye nods and heads down the hall to the bathroom, when she gets there she cleans off her face, then wanting to know the time Skye pulls out and turns on her phone, when she does she discovers that she has a voice mail from an unknown number. Pressing play Skye puts the phone to her ear and when she does she hears a voice that she hasn't heard in a while,

"Hey Skye." Ward's voice says.

* * *

When Coulson returns to Peggy's room he finds Steve sitting right next to her bed and everyone else except for Sharon and Tripp standing back

"What happened?" Coulson ask worried.

"She thinks this is the first time she has seen Steve since the forties" Melinda explains.

"Is that why you are trying to stay hidden?" Coulson asks Bucky who nods.

"I don't want to make things even more confusing for her." He explains.

"How's Skye?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Not great, I'll tell you later." Coulson tells his wife.

"We should go outside, give them their privacy." Melinda tells the other two who nod.

"Melinda." Sharon says "Stay." She says simply.

"She's right, we'll be outside." Coulson says and he and Bucky walk out of the room and Melinda walks over to stand with Sharon and Tripp.

"Melinda, you haven't visiting in a while, are you alright?" Peggy asks when she notices who else is in the room apart from Steve.

"Yeah, I'm okay Peggy." Melinda answers.

"Steve, have you meat Melinda, Tonio and Sharon?" Peggy asks Steve, "Tonio is my grandson, Sharon is my great niece and Melinda is my adoptive daughter." Peggy reveals as while it was never official that's what she sees Melinda as.

"Yeah, I know them. You have a lot to be proud of Peggy, they are amazing, smart, strong people, just like you." Steve tells Peggy.

"I am proud, so proud." Peggy says, "Sit down, all three of you." Peggy says and Melinda, Tripp and Sharon walk over and sit on the bed.

"You're all my family and I'm so happy that you are together." Peggy says looking at Tripp, Melinda, Sharon and Steve with a smile on her face, glad that four of the people she loves most are with her together.

"I'm sorry but Peggy needs rest." A nurse says walking in.

"Sure, just give us a couple more minutes." Sharon, who knows the nurse requests.

"Of course." The Nurse responds.

"Guess, we're getting the boot." Tripp comments, "See you Grams." Tripp says giving Peggy a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I love you." He tells her.

"Make sure you call more young Man." Peggy tells Tripp, but thanks to the tone of voice she uses it's clear that it is an order.

"I'll do my best." Tripp responds.

"You too Melinda." Peggy says as Melinda hugs her, "It's been far too long since I've seen you."

"I'm sorry, I'll do better." Melinda tells her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aunt Peggy." Sharon tells her.

"I'll see you soon Peggy." Steve says giving Peggy a kiss on the cheek, making a promise to himself that he will visit more.

* * *

Skye returns to Peggy's room just as Steve, Melinda, Tripp and Sharon are exiting.

"What happened?" Skye asks concerned.

"The nurse gave us the boot, Grams needs rest." Tripp explains.

"I've got to get going, dinner later Tonio?" Sharon asks.

"Of course, I'll text you." Tripp says as the cousins hug.

"Nice seeing you all again." Sharon says as she gives Melinda a hug, "Skye, Bucky, nice meeting you." She says before leaving.

"Are you alight?" Melinda asks her daughter, giving her a hug.

"Kind off." Skye answers.

"You know something about Peggy, don't you?" Steve asks and Skye nods, "Truthfully, do you think it's something we would want to know?" he asks as after Skye's reaction he isn't sure if he wants to know.

"I think you would want to know, but if I told you it would just hurt you." Skye explains, "It's nothing that can be changed." She explains.

"So you don't think we should know." Tripp realises.

"No, I don't." Skye admits, as she knows how much knowing is hurting her, it would be worse for them.

"I have to agree with you on that." Coulson admits.

"Then don't tell us." Steve says though he has pretty good idea what Skye isn't saying.

"Let's go to the hotel." Tripp says and everyone nod.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thank you for your support for this story. It means a lot.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

Several hours after leaving the facility that is now Peggy Carter's home. Steve and Bucky are out walking around DC, Tripp is in his room getting ready for dinner with his cousin, Coulson and Melinda are in their room and Skye is sitting on the balcony of the suite she is sharing with Tripp, Steve and Bucky with a bottle of tequila that she has drunk a quarter of.

"Hey." A voice says behind her and she turns to see Tripp, "I was getting ready to go, but I can stay if you want." He offers, just being able to tell that she isn't doing too well.

"No, I'll be okay. Go." Skye tells him.

"Are you sure about that?" Tripp asks concerned as he sits down on the second chair.

"Yep." Skye says taking another drink, "Go see your cousin, you don't see her much."

"True, but I don't want to leave you if you're not okay." Tripp tells Skye.

"I am." Skye tells him.

"The Tequila says otherwise." Tripp comments.

"Go, see Sharon, I'll be fine." Skye tells him, "Promise." She adds when it looks like Tripp isn't going to leave.

"Okay, but I'm getting your parents." Tripp tells her.

"Look, I know that I'm not exactly giving off the definition of okay at the moment but the last thing I want, the last thing I need, right now is my for my parents to see me like this, so please Tripp, go have your diner and let me be." She requests.

Tripp is quite for a couple of minutes trying to decide the right thing to do when he finally does, "I'm texting you ever half an hour to make sure you are okay and if you miss a single text I have your parents on speed dial." He tells her.

"Noted." Skye responds, "Tell Sharon I said hi." Skye requests, not sure why she is saying that when she only just met Sharon but it feels like the right thing to say.

"I will." Tripp responds, "I'll see you later." He says getting up and leaving, as he does he wonders whether he has made the right choice or not.

* * *

Skye has just responded to Tripp's fist check in message when she hears footsteps behind her. She turns to see Bucky walking over.

"Where is Uncle Steve?" Skye asks curious when she doesn't see her Uncle anywhere.

"He wanted some time alone, seeing Peggy like that isn't easy on him." Bucky explains sitting in the spare chair, "You know I think this is the first time I have seen you drinking Alcohol." He says referring to the Tequila bottle which is now just above half full.

"There's a reason for that." Skye reveals.

"Do you want to talk about why you're drinking now?" Bucky asks as even though drinking around The Tower is quite common, like he said a minute earlier this the first time he has seen Skye drink and considering how much she has drunk he is guessing that there is a reason for that.

"Nope." Skye says drawing out the word and pouring herself another drink, "Do you want one?" she asks.

"No, I'm good." Bucky responds.

"I will tell you why this is the first time you've seen me drinking though, if you're interested?" Skye asks.

"Sure." Bucky responds, actually curious to know her reason.

"When I was a teenager, I learnt that I had inherited my Mom's alcohol tolerance but at the time I didn't know that. All I knew is that I could drink a lot and be fine, which is something I did a lot. More than I should have." Skye explains, "That resulted in me doing some pretty stupid things. It took a real eye opener to make me realise how much of an idiot I was being and ever since I only drink in moderation. It is very rare that I drink more than a couple of drinks." Skye explains, as she finishes her drink and pours another, really not proud of some of what she did in her late teens and early twenty when she was 'screwed up' as she describes herself.

"Have you eaten?" Bucky asks.

"Nope." Skye answers, "Mom and Dad asked if I wanted to go to dinner with them but I said I was going to try and get some sleep." Skye explains, "They are going to finally stop fighting and I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"You should eat you know." Bucky tells her, becoming concerned as it's bad enough that Skye has drunk as much as she has but it's worse than she is doing so on an empty stomach.

"I know." Skye responds.

"I get not wanting to talk, but if you do I'm here." Bucky offers.

"Thanks." Skye tells him sincerely, "But I wouldn't even know where to start." Skye admits.

"Start with the main reason." Bucky suggests, "The top reason as to why you are sitting out hear downing a bottle of Tequila, coz I'm betting you have one." He suggests.

"There is two reasons for that." Skye admits, "The first is that stupid power of mine which is just allowing me to know horrible and painful things and not being able to do anything about what I know lately." Skye says before drinking a large portion in a single go.

"What's the second?" Bucky asks as he can't help with the first but maybe, just maybe he can help her with the second.

"Ah the second." Skye says with a humourless laugh, "Great reason that. My ex-boyfriend, who was secretly working for Hydra the whole time I knew him, called me today." Skye reveals, "I wanted to give him a chance, an open door so that he maybe could walk away from Hydra and redeem himself, make the right decision."

"I'm guessing that's not why he called." Bucky comments as from the little he knows he doubts it.

"Nope." Skye tells him, "He was calling to say that he can't leave his sister Grace, meaning that he can't leave Hydra because of everything she's done for him but the funny thing is that she never wanted him to be Hydra, the only thing she wanted was for her brothers to be safe. As long as he didn't actively try to stop her then she wouldn't even care if he stopped working for Hydra, she just cares that he is okay. He can walk away, he can stop killing but he won't, said he can't." Skye reveals, "But he can he's had a choice this whole time and he just keeps making the wrong one, he called to say we've got to stop going after Hydra members because he will be forced to retaliate but he wouldn't. They haven't re built their numbers enough so Grace wouldn't risk having a head on fight with us because she knows she will lose. He can be a good guy he is just choosing not to and I didn't see that coming. I thought I loved him, and then after I was de-aged I just couldn't love him or even like him in the way he liked me, but I never thought that this was who he really was" Skye reveals, all the alcohol she has drunk being the only reason why she is being so chatty, "I want to sit him down and tell him that he doesn't have to do this, that he doesn't have to be this guy but I know it would be no use, that he wouldn't listen, after everything, even though I know it's useless I still want to help him, how pathetic is that?" Skye asks picking up the bottle and drinking a large mouthful of it, "I need to get out of here." She says standing up.

"Wow, wow, wow, you're in no shape to go anywhere." Bucky says blocking her path.

"Let me go James." Skye requests.

"No, Skye you've drunk over half a bottle of tequila going out by yourself is the last thing you should be doing." Bucky tells her.

"Then come with me if you are so worried, coz I'm going and your not going to stop me." Skye says pushing past him.

As Bucky watches Skye walk across the hotel suit he debates what to do, part of him is telling him that he needs to make sure that she doesn't leave the suite, another part of him is telling him that she clearly needs space and that he should go with her to make sure that nothing happens and a completely different part of him is telling him to just get her parents and let them try and help her, but as soon as that idea comes to his mind he dismisses it and he realises that there is only one thing he can do, one thing he should do and he runs across the suite, catching up with her as she reaches the door.

"So you're coming." Skye says as she opens the door.

"Yeah, I am." Bucky responds as he picks up the room key off the table.

"Good." Skye says and the pair exit the hotel suite.

* * *

After he told Bucky to leave him alone Steve continued to walk around DC, thinking about Peggy and what he suspects Skye wasn't saying. Judging by the way she acted and what she said Steve has realised that it's likely that Skye discovered that Hydra gave Peggy her dementia, because after what they did to Howard it would make sense, and she also discovered that there was nothing she could do because there is no doubt in his mind that she would if she could.

Steve is staring at the Washington monument thinking about everything and what his next move is when his phone rings and when he looks down at the caller ID he realises that it is exactly who he wants to talk to,

"Hey." Steve says as he answers.

"Hey." Pepper, Tony and Bruce's voices respond, the three of them clearly on speaker phone.

* * *

In their hotel room unaware what is going on with their daughter Melinda and Coulson are sitting on their bed with a Pizza between them, never of them felt like going out to a fancy diner so they just went with Pizza.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Melinda ask.

"Skye or Agent Carter?" Coulson asks not sure which she, Melinda is talking about as they have talked about both of them since they returned to their hotel room.

"Skye." Melinda answers, "I know Peggy isn't going to be okay." Melinda admits and Coulson just reaches out and grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry." Coulson says simply as he knows how much Peggy means to Melinda.

"I'm worried Phil." Melinda admits, "It seems like every day the knowledge she has gets harder and harder for her to handle." Melinda admits.

"I know." Coulson responds, "I'm worried too." He admits.

"We need to do something." Melinda says.

"Well try talking to her tomorrow." Coulson says, "See if Tony, Fitz, Simmons or Bruce have found anything, she was starting to drift off to sleep when we left her room earlier, we should let her try and sleep." Coulson says.

"Agreed." Melinda responds, "She cares so much, and I worry that knowing all this pain is going to become too much for her." Melinda admits, not wanting to say it but at the same time she feels she has too.

"I know." Coulson responds the two simple words telling Melinda just what she needs to know, that he is just as worried about their daughter as she is.

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since Skye and Bucky left the hotel. Skye is texting Tripp on her phone and having a slight issue standing up and walking in a straight line as all the tequila she has drunk starts to catch up with her. Bucky who is walking next to her is making sure to always be between her and the road and trying his best to help her, something that is hard to do when Skye won't accept a lot of help.

"Skye, you might want to watch where you are going." Bucky suggests.

"Yeah, in a minute, I've just got to message Tripp, if he doesn't hear from me every half an hour he is going to call my parents which is the last thing I want, I really don't want them to worry." Skye explains as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"There is a dinner open up the road, how about we have something to eat." Bucky suggests as he sees the open signs.

"Oh, burger and fries, I really want a burger and fries." Skye comments.

"Then I guess a burger and fries it is." Bucky says as Skye Tripps over, but doesn't fall thanks to Bucky's fast reflexes catching her, "You okay?" he asks as Skye is standing up but swaying.

"Yeah, I think so." Skye says and Bucky let's go of her and they make their way to the diner, as they do Skye is clearly having issues walking, but it's not bad enough that Bucky has to actually help her to walk yet.

It takes them several minutes to walk to the diner and when they enter they sit across from each other at a booth.

"Can I get you coffee?" The waitress asks.

"Please." Bucky answers and the waitress fills up both Skye and Bucky's cups.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes to take your orders." The waitress says before walking away.

"When I lived out of my van I loved diner food." Skye reveals, "I couldn't afford it a lot so I would treat myself occasionally, it was a good treat." Skye admits drinking a mouthful of her coffee, "What are you getting?" She asks as Bucky looks at the menu.

"Grilled cheese and fries." Bucky answers.

"I never used to do this." Skye admits as the waitress comes back over.

"What can I get for you?" asks.

"I'll get a grilled cheese and fries." Bucky answers.

"Double bacon cheese burger for me." Skye answers.

"And more coffee." Bucky adds and the waitress nods and walks away, "What did you never used to do?" Bucky asks curious.

"Huh, what?" Skye asks confused then realises, "Let someone close enough so that they can hurt me." Skye admits, "Not that long ago I wouldn't be hurt by Ward because I wouldn't have let myself care enough to be." Skye admits, "But now, I have a group of people who can hurt me, and I let them in, how could I be so stupid?" Skye asks.

"It's not stupid." Bucky tells her, "You're caring about people, letting people care about you, in my opinion that's smart."

"Nope, it's just a guaranty to be hurt." Skye tells Bucky as she takes a drink of the coffee.

Both Skye and Bucky are quite for several minutes Bucky is trying to figure out the right thing to say when Skye speaks again,

"The Clairvoyant had this power for decades and I've wondering how he lived with all the bad things that he couldn't change, I'm having trouble after months" Skye reveals, Bucky is confused about who the Clairvoyant is, or was, but he has a feeling that Steve would be a better person to ask than Skye at the moment, "Then I realised he didn't care, maybe that's the key. Not caring." Skye wonders to herself, almost forgetting that Bucky is sitting across from her, "Of course he didn't have as much energy as me so maybe that's why he was okay." Skye says as the Waitress walks over and puts the food down in front of both of them.

"Thank you." Bucky says.

"Yeah, thanks." Skye responds, "What was I saying?"

"My guess, things you would rather keep to yourself" Bucky reveals as he knows Skye well enough to know that she doesn't like to talk about herself and that if she was sober than she would never tell him these things.

"Probably, I get chatty when I drink, it's a problem." Skye reveals as she takes a bite of her burger, "This is really good." She reveals.

"That's good, but you might want to slow down." Bucky suggests as Skye starts to eat faster.

"No need." Skye assures him, "I'm f…About to be sick." Skye says getting up and running out of the dinner, Bucky pulls out cash from his wallet, leaves it on the table, and grabs Skye's jacket before following her out.

* * *

When Bucky leaves the dinner he sees Skye throwing up over a garbage can, he walks over to her and he reaches her just as she stands up.

"I think, nope." Skye says and starts to be sick again, not sure what else to do Bucky just rubs Skye's back.

"I think I'm done." Skye says standing up once more.

"Here, you left this inside." Bucky says handing Skye her jacket.

"Thanks." Skye responds as she sways on the spot as she puts the jacket on.

"Can you walk?" Bucky asks as he reaches out and places a hand on either of her shoulders to steady her.

"I think so." Skye responds as her Phone beeps, "Tripp again, so much for every half an hour." She responds and she sends a message back as she does she doubts that the message will make much sense, "Can you hold this for me?" Skye asks handing Bucky her phone then proceeding to vomit up the last of the coffee and food she ate.

"Sure." Bucky says putting the phone in his pocket, "I'll get us a cab." Bucky tells Skye one she stops being sick once more.

"There is no point." Skye says, "I, vomit all of my shoes, cab won't take us." Skye says, "Have to walk." She admits, the fact that she has vomited up all the food and coffee she had now making the alcohol affect her more.

"Do you think you can?" He asks.

"Sure." Skye admits and she walks and sways almost falling over.

"If I put an arm around you and you leant on me would that be okay?" Bucky asks.

Not trusting herself to open her mouth without vomiting at the moment Skye just nods and Bucky puts an arm around her.

* * *

By the time Skye and Bucky arrive back at the hotel twenty five minutes later Bucky is basically carrying Skye.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Skye says to Bucky.

"It's okay." Bucky says as he turns on the lights, being grateful that it seems like they are the first back, "Let's just get you to bed, you'll feel better once you sleep." Bucky tells her.

"Thank you Jameees, you're nice." Skye says as they entre Skye's room.

"Here just lay down." Bucky says helping Skye to lay down, "I'll go get you some water." He says leaving the room.

Bucky has just gotten to the kitchen area of the suite when he hears a ringing sound, it takes him a minute to realises that it is coming from Skye's phone that is now in his pocket, pulling it out he sees a picture of Tripp coming up on the phone. Remembering what Skye said earlier he presses the green button, hoping, and assuming that that means answer,

"Hello." Bucky says uncertainly.

"Bucky, why are you answering Skye's phone?" Tripp asks.

"She gave it to me when she was vomiting earlier, I forgot I had it." Bucky admits.

"How she's doing?" Tripp asks, concern clear, "When I left she had drunk about a quarter of bottle of tequila."

"Well she ended up drinking half a bottle." Bucky reveals, "We went to get some food and she ate some of that but has now vomited most of it. She's laying down now and I'm going to get her a glass of water." Bucky explains.

"Good, that will help." Tripp responds, "Did you tell her parents?"

"No." Bucky answers, "She really didn't want them to know." He admits.

"Probably a good choice." Tripp admits, "I'll be back in about half an hour, see you then." He responds.

"See you then." Bucky responds and he puts Skye's phone back in his pocket before walking over and filling up a glass of water which he takes back into Skye's room.

"Skye, drink this." Bucky says walking over to her and handing her the glass of water.

"Can you pass me my bag?" Skye requests as she accepts the glass of water, sits up and drinks several mouthfuls.

"Your hand bag?" Bucky asks and Skye nods, "Here." He says handing the bag over to her a minute later.

"Thanks." Skye says as she puts the glass of water on the bedside table and she searches through her bag, and after a minute she pulls out a container of pills that Bucky recognizes.

"Aspirin?" He asks and Skye nods, "Huh, seventy years later and it's still used to help prevent a hangover." He comments.

"You can't argue with the classics." Skye says as she swallows the pills and finishes the last of the water, "Thanks James, for everything you did tonight." She says gratefully.

"Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Bucky tells her not understanding why she is thanking him when it is what anyone would do, "Here Tripp called a few minutes ago." He says handing Skye her phone before grabbing the glass.

"You knew how to answer my phone?" Skye says surprised.

"I guessed." Bucky admits, "See you tomorrow." Bucky says.

"See you tomorrow." Skye responds.

Bucky smiles and leaves the room he is just exiting Skye's room and closing the door behind him when the door to the suite opens and Steve walks in.

"Bucky?" Steve asks surprised, "Why are you coming out of Skye's room?" he asks confused.

"Skye was sick earlier, so I took her some water." Bucky explains, not lying but not telling the complete truth either.

"Is she alright?" Steve asks concerned.

"Yeah, she will be." Bucky responds walking over to the kitchen area to put the glass back, "I'll see you in the morning." Bucky tells his friend.

"Yeah, see you then." Steve says as Bucky enters his room. As he hears the door to his brothers room close Steve looks worriedly at Skye's room and debates whether to go check on her, deciding that it would best to just let her sleep he heads to his room instead.

* * *

The following morning Skye is woken by the alarm that she set before she started to drink the Tequila, she has a headache but she is quite thankful for the fact that it's not as bad as she was expecting. Once she is awake Skye spends half an hour packing up her stuff and getting changed before heading out to the living area of the suite where both Bucky and Tripp are standing putting a few things into each of their bags.

"Hey." Skye says to them as she walks over

"Hey." Bucky and Tripp respond,

"How you feeling?" Tripp asks curious.

"Better than I expected I would." Skye admits.

"Here, I got you these down at the gift shop this morning." Bucky says handing Skye a pair of sunglasses, "I figured that you would have a headache this morning which wouldn't be pleasant in the car ride so I thought they would help." Bucky explains.

"Thanks James." Skye says grateful accepting the sunglasses.

"And here, put these in your bag." Tripp says handing Skye a couple of bottles of water.

"Thanks." Skye says appreciative as she puts the water into her handbag, "I actually owe both of you a thank you for last night. I was a mess and not that long ago everyone I know would have just let me walk out of here not caring what happened to me, and they never would have texted me every half an hour to make sure I was okay." Skye reveals, "I was a jerk to both of you and you still wanted to make sure I was okay, so thank you." She tells them sincerely.

"You don't need to thank us for doing the right thing." Bucky says.

"He's right it's what any person who gives a crap would have done." Tripp adds, "You don't owe us anything."

"Still, thank you." Skye admits, "And I'm sorry you had to see me like that it's just knowing a lot of bad things and not being able to change them and this Ward thing, just got a bit too much and I lost it." Skye admits, "But it won't happen again."

"What Ward thing?" Tripp asks confused.

"He called yesterday." Skye reveals, "Called to tell me all the reasons why he can't leave Hydra." Skye explains.

"So he called to tell you his excuses?" Tripp asks.

"Yep." Skye admits, "And it made me angry and hurt." She admits.

"That's understandable." Tripp comments as the door and Steve walks in.

"Melinda and Phil are ready downstairs." Steve reveals, "Skye are you feeling better?" Steve asks.

"Uh yeah." Skye answers confused wondering how much he knows.

"Good, I'm glad, I'll see you downstairs." Steve says grabbing several of the bags and leaving the room.

"How much does Uncle Steve know?" Skye asks as she doesn't remember seeing Steve at all the night before, although her memory isn't the most reliable thing at the moment.

"He saw me coming out of your room last night so I told him you were sick." Bucky explains.

"Right." Skye responds, "I know that it's a lot to ask and I won't be mad if you said no but do you think you guys could not tell my parents what happened?" Skye asks.

"They would want to know." Tripp tells her.

"I know they would." Skye tells him, "But if they knew all they would do is worry, but there is no reason to I lost it once, and I'm not going to lose it again, and I don't want them to worry over nothing." Skye explains, "So could you not tell them?" Skye asks.

Bucky and Tripp exchange a look and neither sure that it the right choice but they can tell the undertone of pleading in Skye's voice.

"I won't tell them." Bucky says.

"Me either." Tripp responds.

"Thank you, really, thank you." Skye tells them, "I'll see you downstairs." Skye says leaving the room, putting the pair of sunglasses that Bucky gave her on as she does.

"Did we do the right thing?" Tripp asks once Skye has left the room.

"Well she's an adult so it is her choice about what her parents know." Bucky points out, "And she said it's not going to happen again."

"But you don't feel good about lying to Coulson and Melinda." Tripp comments.

"No, I don't." Bucky admits.

"She said it won't happen again, that it is nothing to worry about, but if it does happen again we know that it is something to worry about and we tell them." Tripp suggests.

"If it happens again, we tell." Bucky agrees as they both pick up their bags and leave the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone is checked out and they are waiting out the front of the hotel for the valet to bring the car around.

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asks her daughter, "Steve said you were sick last night."

"I'm good, much better." Skye answers.

"Why didn't you get us Baby Girl?" Coulson asks, "We would have wanted to know."

"I knew you guys were finally making up after fighting, I didn't want to interrupt that." Skye tells her parents.

"You should have, you come first Skye." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I'll remember that." Skye answers.

"Why were you sick?" Melinda ask concerned.

"I dragged James out to get burgers and it was sooo good that I ate it too fast, made myself sick." Skye explains, not lying but not telling the complete truth either, "I've really got to eat slower." She comments as the car arrives.

"You sure you okay?" Coulson asks.

"Positive." Skye answers glad that her sunglasses are hiding her slightly red eyes that will likely be gone by the time they reach New York.

"Good." Melinda says and everyone gets back in the car ready for the drive back to New York. As Skye climbs in she feels her phone vibrate, she pulls it out to see a message from Tripp,

'_You just completely lied to you parents.' _

Skye smiles at the message and texts back, _'No I didn't, ask James. I was sick after I ate half a burger in seconds so it can be argued that the Tequila is only partly to blame.'_

"It's still a lie." Tripp says to her, his voice barely above a whisper as he sits down next to her in the very back row of seats.

"Says the man keeping his relationship a secret from his mentor because you are worried about how he is going to react." Skye says to Tripp.

"Mean." Tripp responds with a grin, making it clear that he's not really mad.

"Whatever you say Tonio." Skye responds, a grin clear on her face as well.

"Hey Coulson, can you put the radio on Tony's dedicated ACDC channel?" Tripp asks, "I feel like listening to it." He says.

"Sure Tripp." Coulson comments.

"Now that is mean." Skye tells him and Tripp just grins back, "Dad can you not put it up too loud, I want to try and get some more sleep." Skye comments.

"Sure Baby-Girl." Coulson responds.

"Truce?" Skye ask Tripp.

"Truce."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for all the support of the story. For the person who asked last chapter in the next week I may just give you a double update.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

When the car pulls into the Towers garage four hours later Skye is feeling slightly better as she managed to get some sleep on the way back. She also realised that she owes Tripp another thank you as she started to feel a nightmare come on and he woke her up.

* * *

They have been back at the tower for a couple of hours when Tony walks in on Skye in the kitchen using ice to try and reduce some of the redness of her eyes which didn't go away during the drive like she was hoping.

"So how hangover are you?" Tony asks curious, "And why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not hangover." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Yes you are Kiddo, trust me. I know when someone is hangover." Tony tells his niece, "So how much did you drink?"

"Half a bottle of tequila." Skye answers.

"Wow, impressive." Tony comments and Skye has to smile at that.

"You know I think you are the only person who would respond like that." Skye admits.

"That's because I'm awesome." Tony comments, "So I'm guessing you're trying to hide the fact that you are hangover from your parents, but how haven't they realised?"

"James gave me sunglasses this morning and they think I was sick last night." Skye explains.

"Why do they think that?" Tony asks.

"Because I was, and James had to help me to bed but apparently Uncle Steve arrived back at the suite just as James was coming out of my room so he told him that I was sick." Skye explains, "And they don't know because I don't want them to worry about me."

"So skipping over the whole 'James helping you to bed' thing for another time, why do you think they would worry?" Tony asks.

"Think about it Uncle Tony when was the last time you saw me drink?" Skye asks.

"At the Alps." Tony answers.

"And before that?" Skye asks and Tony is quite.

"You know I don't think I can remember another time." He admits.

"Exactly, I don't drink much, something that Mom and Dad have realised so if they knew that I had drunk half a bottle of tequila, they would worry." Skye explains.

"Right, I get it." Tony admits, "So what happened with you and Bucky?"

"I could barely walk so he helped me to my room and gave me a glass of water." Skye explains.

"So he and I are the only ones who know." Tony comments, accepting the explanation as from what he has seen and knows Bucky is almost as much of a man from his time as Steve is so he very much doubts something more happened.

"And Tripp." Skye adds as she notices the time, "And I'm almost late for Archery practice with Uncle Clint." Skye realises.

"You're going to practice Archery while you are hangover?" Tony asks surprised.

"Of course." Skye says as she walks past him.

"This I have to see." Tony says following Skye out of the kitchen.

* * *

Skye and Tony are part way to the gym when Tripp walks over and happily and quite loudly says "Hey Skye." And puts an arm around her he does this because he knows that she was drinking the night before because she was miserable so he's made it her mission to make her happy even if it annoys her.

"Do you have to do that?" Skye asks as Tony laughs.

"Yep." Tripp responds.

"Why?" Skye asks.

"Because my Grams said that your Mom is her adoptive daughter which makes me and you cousins. That means that I finally have someone to be the loving older cousin to that Sharon is to me." Tripp explains with a grin.

"You're an ass." Skye says with a smile.

"I got you to smile didn't I?" Tripp asks.

"Is that what your point was?" Skye asks as Tripp removes the arm.

"Yep." Tripp says running off in the opposite direction.

"Don't even try to claim that you don't like that he called you his cousin." Tony tells her, "I saw your face."

"I wasn't planning to." Skye admits, "What I was thinking is that I've got to think of ways to be the best little cousin I can be." Skye explains with a grin that Tony learnt from the time he looked after her when she was a child means she's planning something.

"You're going to start a prank war aren't you?" Tony asks.

"Like I would tell you my plan." Skye says as they enter the Gym.

* * *

When Skye and Tony enter the gym they find that Clint is the only one present.

"So what are we doing today?" Skye asks her Uncle curious.

"Well I was thinking if you were up for it now that you've had been training with Nat for a while that I would show you some ways to use your bow as more than just something to fire arrows but as a different type of weapon, how does that sound?" Clint asks.

"Good." Skye responds.

"Good, and I'm guessing you don't want me to mention the fact that you are hangover." Clint comments as he walks across the gym to get both his and Skye's bows.

"I would appreciate it." Skye says as Tony laughs.

"Kid." Clint begins to say but Skye cuts him off.

"I know, but it was just one time." Skye tells him.

"I'm here, you know that right." Clint tells her.

"I'm missing something." Tony says looking between Skye and Clint.

"I know and you are." Skye answers, "So where are we starting?" Skye asks her Uncle as she takes her bow off him.

"First you've got to understand that while these bows are strong they are not indestructible." Clint tells his niece.

"You know I could probably make them indestructible or close to it." Tony comments.

"You could?" Skye and Clint ask together.

"Yeah, give me a couple of weeks." Tony comments, "I might actually go start working on it." He says leaving the gym.

"Stopping looking at me like that, I'm okay." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Are you? Are you really?" Clint asks.

"It hurts to know what I know, and getting a call from Ward hurt too, but I am not going down that path again. I know where that leads and I'm not going to do that to myself." Skye assures her Uncle, "I can't do that to myself." She admits.

"Kid I know you better than most, and I know that I know things that your parents don't know, which means I also know when you're pretending to be okay." Clint tells his niece, "And I need you to know that you never have to pretend with me." Clint tells her as he walks over to the door and locks it, "Jarvis please warn me if anyone approaches." Clint requests.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis responds.

"It's just me and you now Kid, no need to pretend anymore. So talk tell to me, tell me everything you're trying not to say." Clint requests.

For several minutes Skye is quite avoiding looking at her Uncle because she knows that he is right.

"Kid, please." Clint requests and that causes Skye to look at him, when she does she sees the worry and the love on his face and before she finds herself talking, telling him everything that the Tequila allowed her to admit to Bucky the night before and everything that she hasn't allowed herself to admit out loud.

* * *

Apart from the main gym where Skye and Clint currently are there is also two other gym like rooms, once that has cardio equipment set up and another that has weights. Even though he really doesn't need to but he wants to see just how much he can do Steve is in the weight's room using the equipment. He is using the bench press when he hears the door open and Bucky walks in.

"Steve, can we talk?" Bucky asks

"Sure, what's up?" Steve asks sitting up.

"Can you teach me to use a cell phone?" Bucky asks as while he was being controlled by Hydra he never had to communicate with anyone because he knew he had to be somewhere, do something, go back.

"Of course I can." Steve tells him.

"Thanks." Bucky responds, "Skye said something last night that I was curious about, who's the Clairvoyant?"

"Sit down, it's a long story." Steve says and Bucky sits down on one of the other pieces of equipment, "The Clairvoyant is the person who kidnapped Skye when she was three months old." Steve explains, "He experimented on her and gave her the energy that gives her powers." Steve explains, "After an employee of his got her out of the facility she was being healed in he spent decades trying to find her but couldn't, even though he had the power that Skye has." Steve explains.

"Then why couldn't he find her?" Bucky asks.

"We discovered or Skye specifically that because the abilities are the same they couldn't be used against or to find out anything about one another. Bruce's theory is that because the energy is the same than it couldn't be used against itself." Steve explains.

"What happened with the Clairvoyant? Is he still around?" Bucky asks curious as from the way Skye was talking and the way Steve is he guesses that he isn't but he isn't sure.

"He had his son kidnap Skye. Skye was lured to a warehouse by a former abusive boyfriend of hers killing another of her ex partners, kidnapping someone else who matters to her and threatening others. Skye managed to escape from the son and a few months later Melinda, Natasha and I were captured by them when a mission went wrong." Steve reveals, "The team showed up and Skye faced the Clairvoyant. The Clairvoyant used his powers to make a huge ball of energy that would have killed us all and if he was killed it would kill us." Steve reveals, "Skye took that energy into herself knowing that it would kill her, and once she had Coulson shot the Clairvoyant." Steve explains.

"But Skye is still alive so the energy didn't kill her?" Bucky asks, though he knows that it is possible that it did.

"She was dying but we weren't going to let that happen." Steve explains, "More specifically Tony, Jemma and Fitz weren't going to let that happen. She had twenty four hours to live and they were determine to find a cure by then." Skye explains, "Skye was in pain, a lot of it." Steve reveals remembering when he saw Skye not long before she was changed, and how much even though he wasn't as close to Skye as he is now it hurt to see her like that, "Her nerves were dying and there was nothing to stop it until Tony, Fitz and Simmons figured out a way to get the energy out of her temporarily but in doing so it would de-age her." Steve explains.

"She told me about that." Bucky admits, "But she has her powers now? So I'm guessing that the energy didn't stay gone."

"No it didn't." Steve answers, "As she aged the level of the power she had increased to a level that made her stronger than both the Clairvoyant and how strong she was before she was de-aged." Steve explains, "The Clairvoyant is the reason why Skye wasn't raised by her parents, her ruined Skye's life, and Phil's and Melinda's." Steve explains.

"Wow." Bucky says surprised, "She's been through a lot hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she has." Steve answers, "Why are you so curious about Skye?" Steve asks interested.

"Because she's my friend, and she helped me, gave me my life back." Bucky explains, "She mentioned the Clairvoyant last night but it seemed like it was a painful topic for her so I decided to ask you instead of causing her pain." Bucky explains.

"Right." Steve says though he can't help but think that there is something that Bucky isn't saying.

* * *

For ten minutes Clint listen to Skye talk without interrupting and then for fifteen he holds her close while she cries.

"I just don't know if I can keep doing this, it hurts so much." Skye admits.

"I can't imagine how much it hurts, and I don't know a way to take that pain away, all I know is that you've got to keep going." Clint tells his niece, "You told me what happened after Lard and how glad you were when things got better that you didn't go through with it. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I do know that things get better, that's the one thing I've learnt over the years, and I know you're going to want to be here when that happens." Clint tells his niece.

"I know that." Skye admits, "But I lately I'm having a hard time remembering it." Skye admits, knowing that Clint is the only person who she would actually admit that too.

"Then I'll remind you of that." Clint tells his niece, "Once a day, twice a day, a hundred times a day, if I have to, I'll remind you." Clint promises his niece.

"Thanks Uncle Clint." Skye tell him as she wipes her eyes.

"Anytime." Clint tells her giving her another hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Can we start practicing now?" Skye asks curious once they break apart.

"Sure." Clint responds and he finally let's go of his niece and walks over and unlocks the door.

"Oh, and could you help me figure out a prank to get back at Tripp?" Skye asks.

"I'm not even going to ask why, but sure." Clint responds, "I'm not going to tell your parents Kid, but there may come a time where I have to, I need you to know that." Clint tells her. He knows that Coulson and Melinda may hate him for keeping this from them but at the moment them knowing isn't the most important thing, what is helping Skye get to a place where she is ready to tell them herself because then he will know without a doubt that she is doing better, and if he were to tell Coulson and Melinda before she reaches that point then he is pretty much guaranteeing that she will never trust him again.

"I do." Skye assures, "Where do we start?" Skye answers.

"With showing you the most effective ways apart from with an arrow that a bow can be used as a weapon." Clint explains and Skye nods.

* * *

Skye spends several hours training with Clint and for the first time in weeks, including when she was drinking the night before her mind is clear, there is no extra knowledge forcing its way in.

After showing and getting cleaned up Skye heads to the lounge area as she had an idea of something she wanted to test out, and while she knows that Tony would be more than happy to let her use one of his more powerful computers for what she is going to attempt to do she would prefer to use the laptop he made her and a tablet which is what she is doing.

She has been working for about half an hour, so focused on what she is doing that she doesn't even hear someone walk up behind her.

"How illegal is whatever you are doing?" Tripp's voice ask.

Reacting so fast Skye manages to close the lid of her laptop down and lock her tablet in a matter of seconds.

"Very illegal I'm guessing." Tripp realises sitting next to her.

"Don't do that." Skye tells him.

"You know if you don't want to be caught doing something illegal then don't do it in an open area." Tripp advices.

"I never said I was doing something illegal." Skye tells him.

"You're actions do." Tripp answers.

"I'm not." Skye defends and Tripp just raises an eyebrow at her, and looks at her disbelieving, "I am creating Trojans and firewalls and encryptions in the form of a maze so that when I do something that could be considered to be slightly illegal no one can tell it was me." Skye explains.

"Who are you planning on hacking?" Tripp asks.

"It's better that you don't know." Skye responds with a smile then becomes curious about something, "So you've known my Mom a while right?" Skye asks curious, "I mean she babysat you and everything."

"Yeah she did." Tripp answers, "I've known her my whole life." He reveals, "I apparently met you when we were both little kids, before you were kidnapped. I don't remember but Grams has pictures." He admits, knowing that for years Peggy didn't keep the pictures in the open so that she wouldn't hurt Melinda.

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yep." Tripp answers with a grin.

"Wow." Skye says in complete shock, "If you have all this history with my Mom and she's basically a daughter to your Grandmother then why don't you call her Aunt?" Skye asks curious, putting out of her mind the fact that what Tripp just said means that the he's known her mother longer than her.

"I used to." Tripp admits.

"You did?" Skye asks surprised and Tripp nods, "Why did you stop?" Skye asks curious.

"Because when I started at SHIELD I was coming in as the grandson of a howling commando and the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D, I was cousin to a rising star and nephew to the legend. I didn't want to face claims that I only got where I am because of who I am." Tripp explains.

"I get that." Skye admits remembering how she was treated at the academy.

"You do, don't you." Tripp comments noticing the look on her face.

"I spent some time at the academy and I didn't get a second of peace." Skye explains, "Everyone thought I only got where I was because of my last name and the connections I have." Skye explains.

"I did my best to try and avoid that." Tripp explains, "I'm extremely proud of where I come from and who my family are but I don't want to be judge on that. I talked to your Mom before I started and I said that I wanted to keep things professional at work." Tripp explains and Skye realises that it explains the first time she met Tripp and how he and her Mom acted like they barely knew each other, "But ever since the fall I have been wanting to start calling her Aunt Melinda again, but I don't know how she would react."

"You should start, I think she would like it." Skye reveals, "Now, race you to Jem and Fitzy?" Skye asks, realising that they both need some fun after what they were just talking about.

"You're on." Tripp says and the pair both get up and run almost running right into Maria and Garrett.

"Any idea what that's about?" Maria asks.

"No idea, he's your boyfriend." John comments.

"You know?" Maria asks shocked.

"Of course I know." John comments, feeling insulted that she thought he didn't "Tripp's a good guy and I know you like him, I just don't get why you didn't tell me." John comments, hurt by the fact, not that he would ever admit that.

"I didn't want things to be odd between us, and I didn't want you to go crazy protective." Maria admits.

"And you didn't want to admit that this could be serious." John adds.

"Have you been talking to Natasha?" Maria asks

"No, I just know you." Garrett responds, "You don't need me to go overprotective of you I know that if he hurts you you'll kick his ass yourself and I'll be ready with a case of beer and several bottles of scotch just in case." John tells his best friend, "But that being said, he's good for you Maria."

"Thanks John." Maria says with a smile, "You know Melinda, Natasha, Pepper and I can work on finding you someone if you want." Maria offers.

"Don't even think about it." John requests as he starts to walk away from her.

"Why not?" Maria asks following him.

"Because I remember what happened last time." John argues.

"Okay admittedly that could have gone better, but I just want you to be happy." Maria says in a sing song voice.

"I'm happy being single." John informs her.

* * *

As soon as they started to run Skye knew that Tripp was faster than her, actually before she started she knew that, but that didn't stop her from trying and in fact she makes headway by jumping down the stars, as Tripp Tripped when he tried the same thing, she would have stopped to make sure that he was okay but she knew that he was so she didn't bother. Even with her advantage they end up arriving at the lab at the same time and both try and push the other out of the way as the enter the lab, where not just Fitz and Simmons but Tony and Bruce are working too. All four of whom look up as they enter.

"Who won?" Skye and Tripp ask together.

"Who looks the most like an idiot? That's a hard choice." Tony comments.

"That' not what we meant." Skye says rolling her eyes, "I mean who got in here first?" Skye asks.

"I think Tripp got here first." Simmons comments and Tripp grins at that.

"Do you two want to explain what is going on?" Bruce asks curious.

"We were racing." Tripp answers.

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Because we can." Skye and Tripp answers.

"Jem, Fitzy, I was thinking if you guys aren't that busy do you want to play Mario Cart?" Skye asks realising just how much better she feels after talking to Clint, it feels like that the weight that has been weighing her down for weeks, no actually, months, is gone because she finally admitted it.

Fitz and Simmons exchange a look both of them aren't sure if they can play or not because of what they are working on.

"Go, we can handle this without you." Bruce says realising how much Fitz and Simmons want to.

"Thanks." Fitz and Simmons say.

"Yeah, thanks." Skye says and the four of them leave the lab.

"You know I think that's the happiest I've seen Skye in days." Bruce comments.

"I think it is too." Tony admits, "Guess it's just the two of us." He comments.

"Guess it is." Bruce responds.

* * *

Half an hour later Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Tripp are in not the main living room but another room which is set up similar but with a couch, bean bags and gaming consoles, they are on about their fifth round when Skye notices someone walk past.

"JAMES, COME AND JOIN US." Skye yells, almost right in Tripp's ear who she is sitting near.

"I don't even know what you are doing." Bucky admits from the doorway.

"I'll show you it will be fun." Skye tells him.

"Skye's right, come and join us." Tripp says and Fitz and Simmons nod.

"Okay then." Bucky says and he walks over and head to the couch.

"Not on the couch, over here." Skye says pulling one of the spare bean bags down so that it's next to her, "Just watch me this round then I'll show you what to do and you can have a go." Skye says to Bucky.

"I'm alright watching." Bucky insists

"Skye you're about to run of the road for about the hundredth time." Fitz reveals.

"I thought it was paused!" Skye says turning back to the TV.

"Who said it was?" Tripp asks.

"It's common courtesy." Skye argues.

"No it's not." Fitz, Simmons and Tripp say together.

"Oh, it's so on." Skye says and she tries even harder.

When the game finishes a minute later Skye finds herself in 6th place above Fitz but behind Simmons and Tripp.

"Okay, you're turn now." Skye says to Bucky.

"How do I play?" Bucky asks and Skye starts to show him what to press.

"You know this is the console from the Bus, more than four people can play." Fitz comments.

"Seriously?" Tripp asks.

"I altered it." Fitz explains.

"Then connect it." Skye says to Fitz, "You'll pick it up easy enough, it's not that hard." Skye assures Bucky.

"You think?" Bucky asks and Skye nods.

"Here." Fitz says as he hands Skye another remote.

"Let's play."

* * *

Several hours past due to the fact that they are too busy playing their game, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Tripp and Bucky don't even realise that it is dinner time, but everyone else does and they are in the dining room waiting.

"Jarvis where are Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Tripp and Bucky?" Tony asks.

"Bean Bag Games Room Sir." Jarvis answers.

"Tell them that Dinner is ready please." Tony requests.

"Yes sir." Jarvis responds and Ten minutes past without any sign of the other five members of the Tower.

"Jarvis are they coming?" Pepper asks.

"They said that they were Miss Potts but then continued to play their game." Jarvis answers.

"Okay, this I have to see." Maria comments standing up.

After exchanging a look everyone else stands up too and follows her out.

* * *

Down in the room that Jarvis called "Bean Bag Games Room" Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Tripp and Bucky have switched to Super Smash Brow,

"Do you have to keep pushing me off?" Tripp asks Skye.

"It's how you play the game." Skye argues, "You take no prisoners."

"Then why are you going easy on Bucky?" Fitz asks

"We're a team." Skye and Bucky say together, "We had to be when you and Jem started protecting each other." She explains.

"What about me?" Tripp asks, "Don't I get a team mate?"

"Nope." Skye, Simmons and Fitz say.

"Jemma and Leo are currently beating the rest of us so Tripp why don't you join Skye and me and the three of us gang up on them?" Bucky suggests.

"I'm in." Skye says.

"Same." Tripp adds.

"Now that's really not fair." Simmons argues.

"You started it." Skye says with a grin.

"We will crush you." Leo promises.

"Bring it on." Skye says.

"As good as that sounds Dinner is ready." Coulson informs the four from where he is standing behind the couch amused at what is going on.

"Later." Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Tripp and Bucky say, none of them looking at the others.

"Who's who?" Clint asks curious.

"Well the one who just went flying of the building is Skye." Fitz explains.

"And the one who just exploded is Jemma." Bucky adds.

"Tripp is the one jumping up and down for no reason." Jemma says.

"Fitz is the one who just got stabbed." Skye says.

"And Bucky is the one doing the exploding and the stabbing." Tripp explains.

"What can I say, I'm really good at this game." Bucky explains and Steve can't help but smile as apart form when they talked in the kitchen this is the most relaxed he has seen Bucky since he got back.

"Yeah well I kicked your ass at Mario carts." Tripp responds.

"I would like to point out that kicked both your asses at that." Skye says

"And I bet all three of you." Simmons reminds them.

"Really?" Tony asks surprised.

"Jemma is amazingly good at Mario Carts." Fitz explains as he takes out both Tipp and Bucky.

"Damn it." Tripp and Bucky both say, "Skye it's up to you." Tripp tells her.

"I will honour you." Skye says in a very serious voice, causing both Tripp and Bucky to smile.

"No, you will get thrown of the side." Simmons tells her sister.

"Crap." Skye says as her character dies

"Looks like you win, congratulations." Bucky tells Jemma and Leo as the game over comes up on the screen as after they defeated Skye Jemma an Leo killed their characters at the same time.

"Thanks Bucky." Fitz says, "At least one of you can admit that we are better." He comments.

"Congrats you guys." Tripp says and he nudges Skye.

"Yeah, congrats." Skye responds.

"Dinner is upstairs if any of you are interested." Coulson says and Skye, Fitz and Simmons manage to stand up without problem though it becomes very clear that Tripp and Bucky don't find it quite as easy.

"A little help." Tripp requests and Fitz and Simmons each grab one of his hands and pulls up while Skye uses both of hers to pull up Bucky.

"Thanks." Bucky says and Skye smiles at him and everyone heads back upstairs.

"See Kid, its things like this." Clint tells Skye in a quiet voice as he puts his arm around his nieces' shoulder.

"I'm getting that." Skye responds and she gives her Uncle the first truly happy smile she has given him in a while.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of this story and of me, it means a lot.

* * *

Over the next week and a half it becomes clear that Bucky has found his place at the tower, as while he still spends a lot of his time with Steve and getting to know the others, more often than not when they are not working on other things you will find Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Tripp and Bucky together doing something.

As she has gotten the final all clear from Bruce, who Skye realises knows what her scars are from but like Jemma doesn't mention it, Skye has increased her training resulting in her training with Natasha, Clint, Her mother, and occasionally her father and others more than even because she admitted to Clint that due to the fact that when she is training she is so focused on something it results in her having more control of her knowing ability.

It is six am and Skye is up and changed for her Tai-Chi lesson with her mother.

"Morning." Skye says when she gets down to the gym.

"Morning." Melinda responds, "How was last night?"

"Not great, but not horrible." Skye admits.

"Skye your father and I don't mind if you wake us up, if you have nightmares you can come to us." Melinda tells her.

"I know." Skye tells her Mother, "Honestly it wasn't that bad." Skye admits actually telling the truth, "I didn't even get that overwhelming feeling that I needed to get out of my room, and I even managed to get back to sleep. That's a pretty good night for me." Skye reveals.

"If I could I would take away all your nightmares." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know you would." Skye tells her mother and they hug, "We should get started." Skye tells her mother.

"That we should." Melinda responds and that's what the mother and daughter do.

* * *

An hour later Maria, Clint and Natasha arrive for their morning workout session.

"I thought you decided that you would run with Steve, Bucky, Sam and Tripp." Melinda asks her friend.

"Not after seeing how far they run." Maria comments, "I mean Steve and Bucky I get they are super soldiers they don't get tired easily, but Sam and Antoine, I have no idea how they do it." She comments.

"They're trying to beat Steve and Bucky, that's how they do it." Garrett comments as he and Coulson walk in, both of them wearing their workout gear.

"That makes sense, I'm pretty sure Steve and Bucky are trying to beat each other." Melinda comments.

"There is no doubt about it." Natasha answers.

"So are we all group sparing today or what?" Maria asks.

"Completion I think." Natasha answers as she and Melinda exchange a grin.

"Kid, Archery Practice?" Clint asks his niece, really not wanting to experience what Natasha and Melinda's grins mean for him, and Skye nods.

"Can we do more of the hand to hand fighting with the bows?" Skye asks her Uncle curious as he nods.

"How you doing today?" Clint asks, his voice barely as whisper as they walk over to collect their bows.

"I'm okay." Skye answers, "I tested out our latest theory last night." Skye reveals.

"And?" Clint asks eagerly.

"One nightmare and I was able to get back to sleep." Skye reveals.

"Kid, that's great." Clint says happily.

"Yeah, it is." Skye responds with a grin, "Thank you so much." Skye tells him.

"No need, you did all the hard work." Clint points out.

"Because you had the idea." Skye reminds him as they grab their respective bows out of their cases.

"Because you told me that focus seems to once more be the key." Clint argues, "How about we just say that it's a group effort and leave it at that." Clint offers.

"Deal." Skye responds, "So what are we starting with?" Skye asks.

"Firing while moving and switching to using the bow as a weapon without warning." Clint tells Skye.

"Gotcha." Skye tells her Uncle as they get started.

* * *

After almost two hours everyone in the Gym starts to pack up what they are using and Coulson and Garrett are laying on the mats looking slightly exhausted while Maria, Natasha and Melinda look amused.

"Couldn't you have gone easy on them?" Clint asks, "They are old men after all." He comments.

"Hey." Coulson and Garrett say, both of them clearly insulted.

"Never." Melinda, Natasha and Maria respond.

"You turn to pack up." Natasha says to Garrett and Coulson as she leaves the gym, Melinda and Maria not far behind her.

"Is it my turn to take these back to the armoury or yours?" Skye asks her Uncle as she closes the case to her bow.

"Mine." Clint answers picking up both the cases, "See you at breakfast." He tells her.

"Yep, see you then." Skye responds and the pair leave the gym and go their separate ways as Coulson helps Garrett up.

* * *

Skye is on her way to her bathroom to get cleaned up when she sees Tripp and Bucky.

"James, Tonio." Skye calls out.

"So you're sticking with calling me Tonio." Tripp comment, doing his best to hide the grin that is threatening to appear on his face.

"You said I could." Skye says worried.

"And I meant it, you are basically my cousin after all." Tripp comments, letting the grin show.

"Mean." Skye says with a pout, "How was your run?" Skye asks the pair.

"Good." Tripp answers, "Sam and I kept a good solid pace the whole time." Tripp answers.

"Steve and I over took them four times." Bucky says with a grin.

"That is because you and Steve are show offs." Tripp agues and Skye rolls her eyes

"You know you guys have had this argument every day this week." Skye points out, "I know because I have had to listen to you two." She tells them.

"We know." Bucky and Tripp responds.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Skye tells them, amused by their antics.

"See you then." They both respond and the trio each head to their respective bathrooms.

* * *

An hour after morning workout's stoped everyone is arriving in the dining room for breakfast, which is technically around the time that normal people would considering brunch, as it has become tradition that everyone has breakfast and dinner together.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sam asks.

"The usual would be my guess." Steve comments looking at the others who nod.

"Sir, reception is calling." Jarvis informs Tony.

"This is never good this time of the day." Tony comments walking over to the phone, "Hello. Yes. Who for? Someone will be down to collect them shortly." Tony says hanging up the phone, "Great." Tony says sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks.

"There is a Federal Marshal downstairs with Subpoena's for Congress." Tony reveals looking less than thrilled.

"Who for?" Pepper asks.

"You, Me, Phil, Maria, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Sam, and Garrett." Tony explains.

"Specific list." Sam comments surprised.

"Considering everything I would have expected you to be on that list." Tripp comments looking at Skye as he isn't very surprised that he isn't because he wasn't a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agent but everything about Skye was realised in the open, which means they would likely want their hands on her.

"They don't know that I am back in the country." Skye reveals, "As far as most organizations are concerned I left the States after the Triskelion and never came back." Skye reveals.

"We need to collect them." Tony explains and the others nod and leave the room leaving just Skye, Tripp, Bruce, Bucky, Fitz and Simmons.

"I'm guessing they don't know about me either?" Bucky asks as after everything he has done it would be a safe bet to say that they have questions for him.

"Nope." Skye answers.

"That is very interesting group they want." Bruce comments with a frown.

"I get everyone else, but why Sam?" Fitz asks curious, "He wasn't apart of S.H.I.E.L.D or had any connection to it."

"But he was at the Triskelion." Skye points out, "My best guess is that this is more to do with what happened that day and what came after more than anything else." Skye explains.

"Great." Tripp comments sarcastically.

"I'll call the lawyers." Pepper's voice says as everyone walks back into sight Pepper collecting the papers off everyone as she does.

"How bad is it?" Skye asks.

"They want us all to appear in front of Congress tomorrow morning to talk about S.H.I.E.L.D, the fall of the Triskelion, our parts in it, and our actions since." Maria explains.

"What I want to know is how did they get all of our names, because you didn't mention us all when you talked to them right after did you?" Tony asks Natasha.

"No." Natasha answers, "I only mentioned those of us who were at the Triskelion not those of us at the Hub." She explains, "They must have put the rest together from the people they know we have been working with in the last couple of months." She explains.

"What do we do?" Garrett asks.

"We wait until Pepper is off the phone with the Lawyer then we go from there." Coulson says.

"Eat, this call will take a while." Tony tells everyone and everyone begins to eat breakfast though as they do there is a clear tension in the air.

* * *

After ten minutes it becomes clear that no one is eating anymore but it is also clear that no one is moving. Everyone is sitting in silence waiting for Pepper to come back with an explanation.

"Sir Cornel Rhodes in on the phone." Jarvis informs Tony.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony says walking over to the phone to speak to his friend.

For several minutes every one hears Tony talking to Rhodey on the phone,

"Rhodey was calling to warn us, they are calling him in to. They want to know what his part was in all of this." Tony informs everyone.

"He doesn't have a part in this." Coulson comments, "We kept him out of this so his career wouldn't be damaged." Coulson points out.

"He called us idiots for that." Tony reveals, "But he's going to be their too."

"And we have to be." Pepper says walking in, "According to the Lawyers, who will meet us in DC later today to go over a plan, we have to."

"Don't we just tell the truth?" Steve asks, "We did nothing wrong, we tried to fix what was wrong." He says.

"Congress doesn't care about whether you did the right thing or not." Maria informs him, "They just want someone or people to blame and right now we are who they can." Maria explains, "We will tell the truth but we should also listen to the Lawyers advice, they know what they are talking about." Maria explains to Steve.

"But just because you listen to what the Lawyer said doesn't mean you actually have to do it." Tony says and for the first time since they go the Subpoena's smiles can be seen throughout the room.

"So I guess now we work out who goes." Melinda says.

"Well everyone who got a subpoena has to." Pepper says.

"I should stay here." Skye comments and everyone turns to look at her, "No one knows that I am back in the country, for now at least I think we should keep that a secret." Skye explains.

"I've got to agree with that." Maria comments, "With what you can do it would be best for you to stay out of Congress's hands until we figure out what their plan is." She explains.

"Bucky should stay too." Steve says, "They didn't ask for him and I won't have them punishing him for things I couldn't control." Steve announces.

"Steve." Bucky says.

"Don't argue." Steve tells his friend.

"Tripp, Fitz, Simmons, Bruce, what do you want to do?" Coulson asks.

Fitz and Simmons exchange a look not sure what the right choice should be, "I think we'll stay." Simmons says and Fitz nods.

"Antoine?" Maria asks her boyfriend.

"I'm not fussed either way." Tripp answers, "Where do you want me?" he asks.

"Here." Coulson answers after some thinking, "I think it would be best if you stayed here." He comments.

"Yes Sir." Tripp answers.

"I'll come, as support." Bruce offers and Tony, Pepper and Steve all get small smiles on their faces because they know that going to DC being around that many people of authority is something that Bruce hates but he's going to do it anyway to support them.

"So I guess I'll call the airport and get the plane gassed." Tony comment, "Though it still might not be easy for us to actually get permission to land." He mutters.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Natasha says and everyone looks at her, "Just think about it, all of us on one plane, our destination known, makes for a pretty good target." She comments.

"Driving it is." Tony comments, "Good thing I have a car that seats eleven." He comments, "Garage in half an hour, I guess." He says and everyone nods and gets up.

"Can we talk?" Skye asks her Uncle Clint quietly.

"Sure." Clint responds and while everyone else makes their way out of the room Skye and Clint make their way over to one corner.

"What's up?" Clint asks.

"I think I could possibly, maybe, be ready to tell Mom and Dad." Skye admits, knowing that she won't have to say what she might be ready to tell them because Clint will already know.

"If you are ready then, then that's great." Clint tells her, "But don't force yourself." He tells her.

"I'm going to wait until after you get back from DC, see if I still think it's a good idea to tell them." Skye explains.

"Sounds good." Clint tells her, "Are you going to be okay while we are gone?" Clint asks

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I have James, Tonio, Jem, and Fitzy to keep me company, I'll be fine." Skye answers, "Plus I think it's the perfect opportunity to practice our other theory." Skye explain to her Uncle.

"Are you sure?" Clint asks a hint of concern clear.

"Yeah, I am." Skye assures her Uncle, "Now you should go get ready, and remember you're going to be facing Congress, wear a suit." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Do I have to?" Clint asks sounding like a child.

"Yep." Skye says with a grin, "I'll see you down in the garage." She says after giving her Uncle a hug.

* * *

Forty five minutes after everyone was up in the living room everyone is down in the garage and the bags of everyone who are coming is packed into what looks like a very large SVU.

"How are we all going to fit in that?" Clint asks.

"There are two seats at the front, three rows of two seats and one row of three seats." Tony explains, "But each of the three rows of two seats can have an extra seat added." Tony explains, "Surprisingly not the biggest car I own." He reveals.

"Who's driving?" Melinda asks.

"Me." Tony answers.

"Be careful." Coulson tells Skye, Bucky, Tripp, Fitz and Simmons though it's clear that he is looking right at his daughter.

"Us? You are the one heading into the lions den." Skye tells her father, "But if it makes you worry less I will." Skye tells her father as she hugs him.

"Good luck." Tripp tells everyone.

"I'm going to see Sharon later tonight is there anything you would like me to tell her?" Melinda asks her nephew.

"Yeah that she needs to stop giving Skye ideas on ways to annoy me." Tripp comments.

"You started it." Skye defends.

"I didn't think you would go to Sharon for help." Tripp argues.

"You gave me the idea." Skye points out.

"Is there anything else?" Melinda asks, speaking over the bickering pair.

"Nah, Aunt Melinda, I'm cool." Tripp says saying the name he has been trying to get the courage to say again for weeks.

"Good." Melinda says her smile being the only reaction to what Tripp said, "See you both in a few days." Melinda tells her nephew and daughter.

"Bye." Skye says giving her mother a hug.

"I love you May." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I love you too Mom." Skye responds and when she breaks apart from her mother she literally gives Tripp the push he needs to embrace his aunt.

"Say hi to Grams for me." Tripp says quietly to his Aunt as he hugs her.

"I will." Melinda assure her nephew, "Watch out for May for me." Melinda requests.

"Of course." Tripp responds and the pair part.

"And look after yourself." Melinda tells him.

"All in." Tony says ten minutes later when everyone finishes saying their goodbyes to each other.

Maria, Garrett and Sam, once Maria finishes kissing Tripp goodbye are the first to get in and they climb all the way back to the back three seats. Next is Natasha and Clint, then Coulson and Melinda then Bruce and Pepper and finally Steve and Tony who are in the front.

"See you in a couple of days." Coulson says as they drive off.

"Guess it's just the five of us." Simmons comments.

"Guess it is." Skye responds, "I'm going to go use the treadmill, I'll see you guys later." Skye tells them as one thing she has learnt lately is that she doesn't have a really high level of stamina so Natasha recommended adding a cardio workout's in a few times a week.

"You know you could run outside." Tripp tells her.

"I could, but I choose not to." Skye tells her cousin.

"We'll be in the lab." Fitz and Simmons respond and they leave the room.

"So are you ready for that sparing session?" Tripp asks Bucky.

"I'm still not sure that it is a good idea." Bucky says as he really doesn't want to hurt Tripp.

"Look, I'm not worried about you hurting me because I trust you, and this could be good for both of us." Tripp tells his friend, "It will help you to learn to control your strength more and it will help me lean to fight against someone a lot stronger than me." Tripp tells Bucky.

Hearing Tripp say that he trusts him when he has so many reasons not to means a lot to Bucky, "Okay." Bucky says still worried about hurting Tripp but wanting to try it.

"Good." Tripp responds and the pair head up to the gym.

* * *

"So Tripp is calling you Aunt again." Coulson says to Melinda.

"Yeah he is." Melinda says grateful for the fact because she has missed it.

"Why did he stop?" Coulson asks curious as before they were divorced he remembers the little boy who loved his Aunt Melinda, and he is aware that Melinda continued to spend time the Carter and Triplett family after they divorced so he has been wondering why Tripp no longer calls her Aunt and why every time they have interacted in recent times it has been professional, almost cold between them.

"Because he wanted things to be professional at work." Melinda explains, "He didn't want to be treated differently."

"That makes sense." Coulson admits, "It hurts you that he and Sharon were on mission when we had the wedding, doesn't it?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah it does." Melinda admits, and it hurts that Tripp's mother couldn't make it, she thinks to herself "But I understood." She admits.

Coulson doesn't say anymore he just reaches over and grabs his wife's hand.

* * *

For about half an hour Skye uses the treadmill then she goes and gets cleaned up and for a few hours she has been sitting in the main living room finishing what Tripp caught her doing a week earlier. There are two reasons why what she is working on has taken so long the first is because she hasn't been working on it as much as she would like and the second is that because she wanted to make it full proof and make sure that she didn't overlook anything.

"And done." Skye says as she finishes putting the last of the code in, "But I think I should wait to use it." Skye mutters as doing what she is planning to do wouldn't be the best idea when almost everyone she cares about are currently facing congress.

"That would be a good idea Miss Coulson." Jarvis informs her.

"Jarvis, you know what I am doing?" Skye asks surprised.

"Of course." Jarvis answers, "I can upload your maze to the network but keep it hidden until it is needed if you would like." Jarvis offers.

"That would be great." Skye says, "I'll add the encryption to keep it hidden until it is needed." Skye comments and that's what she works on for another ten minutes.

"The maze is uploaded." Jarvis informs Skye.

"Thank you Jarvis." Skye says as she closes her computer, "Okay, let's see if I can do this." Skye says walking over and sitting cross legged on the coffee table as she want's space just in case what she is planning doesn't go to plan.

"Okay, let's start with focusing on how to fire an arrow." Skye says to herself and she closes her eyes and runs over and over in her head how to fire an arrow.

"What are you doing?" Tripp's voice asks and Skye opens her eyes to see Tripp and Bucky standing not too far back from the table, both of them having looks of confusion on their faces.

"Damn it." Skye says annoyed.

"Why are you on the table?" Bucky asks curious.

"And seriously, what are you doing?" Tripp asks.

"I'm going to test a theory that Uncle Clint and I have about my knowing power. I'm going to focus on the specifics of learning a skill and at the same time I am going to focus on whether there are any threats and the reason why I need to know." Skye explains, "I am hoping that it will enable me to get the information in smaller pieces so that I have more time to deal with it, enable me to control the flow of information more." Skye explains.

"And if it doesn't?" Bucky asks.

"Then I'm about to get a lot of information at once." Skye reveals, "Guys you can stay if you want, just sit down and be quite." Skye requests and Bucky and Tripp exchange a look and sit down both of them knowing that if this doesn't go the way Skye is hoping it to then she is likely to need help.

Once she sees Tripp and Bucky sit down Skye closes her eyes and for over fifteen minutes all three of them are silent as Skye does what she explained to Tripp and Bucky and Tripp and Bucky watch her.

As they are watching her Bucky and Tripp slowly notice a look of horror appear on Skye's face.

"Skye's what is it?" Bucky asks worried as he and Tripp stand up and walk over to the table.

"Skye talk to us." Tripp says worried as Skye opens her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks concerned.

"Damn you Grace Peirce." Skye says sounding more furious than either Tripp or Bucky have ever heard her.

"Skye, talk to us, what is going on?" Bucky asks, but just by the fact that Skye mentioned Grace Peirce he knows that it something serious.

"Unless we can stop it, in two and a half hours thousands of people are going to be killed and injured." Skye reveals.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** THANK YOU for those of you who are sticking by me. Personally I really loved writing this and the next chapter and there is a line in this one which I think is my favourite line I've ever written. Try and guess what line it is in your review.

* * *

"Why? How? What do you know?" Tripp asks, barely processing what Skye is saying but knowing that they have to stop it.

"In two and a half hours several Hydra teams under orders from Grace Pierce will blow up ever Federal Agency Base in New York as well as several polices bases, and because of planted evidence it will be blamed on us." Skye reveals, "We have ninety minutes to stop them before they can leave their base, after that it will be pretty much impossible to do so." Skye explains.

"Do you know where their base is?" Bucky asks and Skye nods.

"Ninety minutes, that's not enough time for everyone else to get back." Tripp realises.

"I know." Skye says jumping down from the table, "We've got to do this, we're the only ones who can." She tells them.

"How many Hydra agents?" Bucky asks

"Twenty." Skye asks.

"Twenty against five, I've faced worse odds, but it won't be easy." Bucky reveals.

"Three." Skye and Tripp say together.

"Huh?" Bucky asks confused.

"Jem and Fitzy aren't trained for combat." Skye explains, "Plus we need them here to contact the others and as medical support, they are not coming with us." Skye reveals, "It's going to have to be just the three of us, we've got no back up or support." Skye explains.

"That's doesn't matter." Tripp says, "What does matter is that we've got to do this, we can't let Hydra kill all those people and we definitely can't let them blame it on us." Tripp says and Bucky nods.

"Get tactical gear on and meet in the armoury in five minutes." Skye says and Tripp and Bucky nods and the three go their separate ways, "Jarvis tell Jem and Fitz to get to the armoury." Skye requests.

"Yes Ma'am." Jarvis responds as Skye runs to her room.

* * *

Five minutes later Skye arrives at the armoury still putting her hair up in a ponytail as she does.

"I thought you said tactical gear." Tripp comments as he notices what Skye is wearing which doesn't look like good tactical gear compared to Bucky's Winter Solider armour without the mask and goggles, and even the jeans, shirt, bullet proof vest and jacket that he is wearing, as even though he would admit that it isn't the best tactical gear it definitely seems better than Skye's because he has a vest on.

"This is my tactical gear." Skye comments, "Uncle Tony made it for me, it's basically bullet proof." Skye explains.

"Handy." Bucky says.

"Skye, what's going on?" Simmons asks, fear clear as Skye opens the armoury.

"We have eighty five minutes to stop twenty Hydra agents from leaving their warehouse twenty minutes from here otherwise they will blow up Federal Agency bases and police stations in New York, killing and injuring thousands, and we will be blamed." Skye explains.

"What do you need us to do?" Fitz asks.

"Stay here." Skye tells her siblings, "Call the others. They won't be able to get here in time to help but they are going to have to deal with the aftermath." Skye explains.

"And have medical ready." Bucky adds, "We could need it."

"In that case you're going to want this." Fitz says going into the armoury and pulling out a large gun that none of them have seen before.

"What is it?" Tripp asks.

"Tony and I made it." Fitz explains, "It's an ICER that is faster, stronger, more accurate and can fire and hold more rounds than any others we've made." Fitz explains.

"Nice, Bucky I think that's calling your name." Tripp comments and Bucky nods and collects the gun and extra cartridges from Fitz.

"Skye we should come with you, wait in the car, you could need on-sight medical attention." Simmons comments as Bucky gets familiar with the gun.

"No, you can do more here." Skye says, "Which reminds me, here." Skye says handing both Tripp and Bucky an ear piece.

"What is it?" Bucky asks confused.

"A way for us to communicate. They are connected to each other and if we are within a one kilometre radius of the tower Jarvis will pick it up and be able to play it to Jem and Fitz." Skye explains, "Put it in your ear and you just say our names and we can hear you." Skye explains and Bucky nods and he puts the device in.

"Here." Tripp says handing Skye an ICER.

"No, I don't like using guns unless I have to." Skye tells him as she opens the case to her bow, "I have my power and my bow, I'll be okay." Skye says.

"Are you sure?" Tripp asks.

"Yeah." Skye says as she grabs as many arrows as she can fit in her quiver, holds them in her hands and puts a bit of her power into every one of them.

"What did you just do?" Bucky asks.

"Put a bit of my power into them, they will now stun on impact." Skye explains, "Ready?" Skye asks as she picks up her quiver and bow.

"Ready." Bucky and Tripp say as they secure the last of their weapons.

"Jemma, Leo you should be armed. If there is a large Hydra faction In New York then the next place they come could be here." Bucky advices.

"Good thinking." Skye says as Fitz and Simmons each grab and ICER and everyone heads down to the garage.

* * *

"Put the tower on lockdown." Skye says as they arrive in the garage, "Let no one in." Skye tells them and Fitz and Simmons nod.

"Be careful, all of you." Jemma says.

"We'll do our best." Tripp responds.

"We need to go, time's not on our side." Bucky says and Skye nods and she walks over to where the keys are kept and grabs the keys to Tony's jeep.

"See you later." Skye says to Fitz and Simmons, leaving the 'I hope' of even though it is what all three of them are thinking.

"See you." Fitz says and he and Simmons hug Skye then surprise both Tripp and Bucky by hugging them as well.

"Time to go." Skye says hoping in the driver's seat as Bucky hops in the passenger seat and Tripp hops in the back and with one last look at Fitz and Simmons, both of whom are holding an ICER Skye speeds out of the garage.

"Jarvis, lock down the Tower." Simmons requests once the jeep has left the garage.

"Locking down the tower." Jarvis responds.

"Now for the hard question, who do we call?" Fitz asks pulling out his phone.

"Coulson?" Simmons asks.

"His Daughter." Fitz says shaking his head, "Agent Hill?" he asks.

"Her Boyfriend." Simmons points out, "Steve?" she asks.

"His best friend." Fitz points out.

"Then who do we….?" Simmons begins to ask but almost in unison the answer comes to both of them, "Tony." They say together and Fitz dies the number and puts it on speaker.

As the phone rings both Fitz and Simmons are worried that he isn't going to answer until finally, "This better be important." Tony's voice answers, clearly annoyed.

"Skye, Tripp and Bucky are on their way to a warehouse where there is a team of twenty Hydra agents, who if they don't stop in the next eighty minutes will kill and injure thousands of people." Jemma explains quickly.

"That would qualify." Tony's voice says in complete shock, "Tell me everything." He requests and that's what Jemma and Fitz explain everything they know.

"Keep me up to date, we'll be there as soon as we can." Tony says before hanging up, once Fitz and Simmons have told him everything that they know.

* * *

It has been over ten minutes since they left the Tower and ever since then Bucky and Tripp have been questioning Skye about what Intel she has.

"Are they agents in one place or spread out?" Tripp asks.

"Spread out." Skye answers.

"Entrances?" Bucky asks

"Font, back and Roof." Skye answers.

"Okay, I'll take the roof, Tripp you take the front, Skye the back." Bucky instructs as it makes the best sense tactically.

"Any chance you can use the powers of yours to tell us how this is going to end?" Tripp asks curious.

"Sorry, too many variables, I've tried." Skye answers.

"We just focus on the mission and why we are doing it, what we want to achieve." Bucky tells the other too, "Believe in your skill and believe in your team, and that's how you get through this."

"So we're a team now, huh?" Skye asks with a smile.

"Doing this, I think we have to be." Tripp comments.

"Well apart from being us we do have one advantage over Hydra." Skye comments.

"What's that?" Bucky asks curious.

"They don't know we are coming." Skye answers.

"Let's hope you're right about that." Tripp says.

"You know I know she was getting desperate but this is beyond what I thought she would do." Skye comments.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asks curious.

"Grace isn't doing this, she didn't order this to case panic or to put a dent in the words intelligence force, she did this so that someone else would have to deal with us because she knows that can't beat us, but she needs us out of the way." Skye explains.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asks.

"After the Triskelion Hydra's numbers are low, and she knows that her biggest threat are us, and she knows that with her numbers that she can't beat us not when we have; Two super soldiers, one former solider, a Hulk, an Iron Man, Three master assassins, four highly skilled former agents, me and God and Iron Patriot on speed dial, there is no way. So instead she is doing this so that other people, the Government itself gets us out of her way." Skye explains.

"Well I guess we're going to make that backfire." Tripp comments.

"Yeah were are." Skye says she pulls the car into what looks like an empty lot.

"The warehouse is just over there." Skye says pointing to it, "We each get into position, check in and then on my mark we go in." Skye says and Bucky and Tripp nod, "Guess I'll see you when this is done."

"Yeah, you will." Tripp says stressing the will. Skye and Bucky give each other each a half smile before exiting the car.

"Guys, wait." Skye says and Bucky Tripp turn back to her. "In case I don't make it back." Skye says hiding the keys behind the passenger side front wheel.

"You better make it back." Tripp tells her.

"You better too." Skye tells him, "And you." Skye says to Bucky who just nods and the three of them head off to their different entry points.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Fitz and Simmons Tony sent a message to everyone saying get to his, Pepper, Steve and Bruce's room as soon as possible, he even included the code word they created to mean this is really an emergency.

"Tony how long?" Steve asks as he, Pepper, Tony and Bruce were together when Tony got the call so they already know what is going on.

"Seventy minutes." Tony answers as Clint and Natasha show up.

"Seventy minutes until what?" Natasha ask curious as she and Clint walk in, the door having been left unlocked so that they could.

"Not until everyone is here." Tony answers.

"Bad?" Clint asks.

"Bad." Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce answer.

"What' going on Tony? We were at dinner." Maria says as she Garrett and Sam walk in.

"Not until, Phil, Melinda and Sharon get here." Tony says.

"Sharon? She's coming too?" Natasha asks and Tony nods. They only reason Rhodey wasn't included in the message as well was because he isn't currently in DC, he is on a plane on his way.

Finally two minutes later, Coulson, Melinda and Sharon walk in, all three of them looking annoyed because Tony knows that he interrupted a visit to Peggy.

"I got a call from Fitz and Simmons." Tony says before anyone can ask what is going on, "There is a team of twenty Hydra agents in a warehouse in New York which if Skye, Tripp and Bucky don't stop in the next," Tony says checking his watch, "Sixty Five minutes, will blow up all Federal Agency bases as well as several police stations in New York, and blame it on us." Tony explains.

"The three of them against twenty Hydra agents?" Maria asks and Tony nods.

"We've got to get to New York, now." Melinda says and everyone else nod.

"There is no way for us to get there in sixty five minutes." Clint points out, "I mean a plane will take forty five but not even you can get one ready and get us to it in twenty minutes." Clint says looking at Tony.

"Doesn't matter." Natasha answers, "They need us we have to get there." She says and the others nod.

"Lobby in five minutes." Tony says and everyone else nods and leave the room, worry for Skye, Bucky and Tripp clear in the air.

* * *

Four minutes later all twelve of them are in the Lobby of the hotel. They are about to walk out when they suddenly find their path blocked by about at the very least twenty Federal Marshalls.

"Is there a problem?" Maria asks.

"Due to New information the Congress hearing has been moved up, you are all required to come with us right now." The Marshalls who looks like the leader informs the group.

"Are you asking or telling?" Steve asks.

"Telling." The Marshalls answer.

"Doctor Bruce Banner and Sharon Carter wasn't subpoenaed so I assume they can go." Coulson says wanting to get Skye, Tripp and Bucky at least two people who can help.

"No, they are subpoenaed now." One of the Marshalls say handing Bruce and Sharon each a piece of paper, "Please follow us." The Marshall says and as he does it becomes clear to anyone who knows Melinda and Natasha that they are considering the best way to take down all the Marshalls.

"Don't." Steve says in a quiet voice to the pair, "We've got to go with them." He says when he notices several of the Marshalls un hocking the top of their gun holsters clearly waiting for one of them to do something so that they have an excuse to retaliate.

Natasha and Melinda who notice what Steve noticed both nod, "Lead the way." Natasha says making it clear that they are cooperating.

"Follow us." The Marshalls say and the Avengers, former Agents and former solider follow them, not a single one of them happy with what is going on as they want to get back to New York.

* * *

It takes Skye about two minutes to get into position, "Tonio? James?" Skye asks.

"I'm in position." Tripp responds and unknown to the other two he is drawing two of his ICERS.

"James?" Skye asks.

"Ready." Bucky responds.

"On my mark, one, two, three." Skye says as she breaks in the door as she already has an arrow ready she fires hitting the first Hydra agent the second she gets him in sight, then she quickly fires at another two knocking them out a hit to the leg with her arrow laced with her power. She is about to get another arrow ready when someone comes out of know where attacking her. Remembering what her Uncle taught her Skye uses her bot to block the attack while using her other hand to use her power to knock the agent out.

Drawing another arrow she makes her way through the first room, keeping an eye out for any Hydra agents as she does, and into a second room where there are two more agents she hits the first with an arrow before he realises that she is there and she fires at the second but the agent manages to hit a button, which Skye doesn't need her powers to tell her is bad, before the arrow hits.

As soon as the person falls Skye runs over to the button and realises her fears are confirms when it's a bomb, "Tonio, James, I've got a live bomb, I need to know how to disarm it." Skye says, fighting the panic when she notices the time on the timer.

"Hydra makes the way to disarm a bomb different every time, there is no one way." Bucky reveals.

"Use your power, figure it out and disarm it." Tripp tells her.

"On it." Skye says and she uses her power to find out exactly how to disarm it and when she finds out the answer she realises only one thing matters, "You need to get out of here, the bomb was made to be the ultimate fail safe, there is no way to disarm it." Skye says as she looks down and notices the fifteen seconds left on the timer.

"We're not leaving you." Bucky tells her.

"I'm going out the back way, it's closer." Skye reveals, "There is ten seconds, RUN!" Skye yells and she just almost reaches the door to the first room she enters when the bomb explodes and she is thrown into the wall.

* * *

Not sure how long she has been out for Skye wakes to two voices yelling in her ear, "I'm okay." Skye says with a cough, as the room is filled with smoke and fire, "But I'm not going to be going anywhere." Skye reveals as she looks down and sees a concrete pillar crashing her legs, the only reason why the bones in her legs aren't completely crushed is because her power took it upon itself to put a an force field to protect them but that didn't stop the pillar from pinning her or prevent two fractures in either leg from occurring but considering what her injuries would have been without the force field Skye is incredibly lucky.

"We're coming to you Skye, we'll get you out." Tripp's voice assures her.

"This place will collapse any minute, you need to go." Skye tells them attempting to move slightly but finding it impossible to do so.

"Not without you." Bucky tells her as Tripp comes into view.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks worried.

"A little bruised and battered, but okay." Tripp answers, "Let's get this thing off you." Tripp says and he tries to lift the pillar but it is too heavy for him, "Bucky where are you? I can't lift this thing." Tripp informs him.

"I'll be there in a minute. Just hold on." Bucky requests.

"Bucky will come and he will get this thing off you, you'll be okay." Tripp assures his cousin, as he squats down next to her reaching out and grabbing her hand as he does.

"Tonio, this place is filling with smoke, it's going to collapse, you need to go." Skye tells her Cousin.

"Not without you." Tripp tells her before coughing due to the smoke.

"Tonio…" Skye begins to say again, it clear her breathing is getting shallower, also because of the smoke.

"You're Mom told me to look out for you, that's what I'm doing. I will not leave you, you will get out of here, you got that?" Tripp asks.

"Yeah, I got that." Skye responds as Bucky comes into view, like Tripp and Skye guesses herself Bucky has a few scratches but apart from that he looks fine.

"Let's get this thing off you." Bucky says as he gets in the best position to remove the large pillar.

"STOP." Skye says as Bucky starts to lift it and it's only due to the absolute terror both on her face and in her voice that makes him stop.

"What is it?" Tripp and Bucky ask.

"The other end of it is keeping a hole in a gas line covered." Skye reveals, "Move the pillar anymore and the gas will get out and we will all be dead." Skye explains, "You guys need to go." Skye tells them, as it becomes clear that all three of them are having a slightly harder time breathing.

"STOP SAYING THAT." Both Bucky and Tripp say angry at how willing she seems to be to sacrifice herself.

"We will find a way to get you out." Bucky says, "We will, because I am not going to accept anything else." He reveals, "I am not leaving you." He tells her, "So stop telling me to because I will never listen." Bucky tells her.

"I'm being realistic." Skye tells him, "I can't move unless you move that pillar and if you move that pillar then we will all be dead." Skye tells Bucky.

"You can create force fields can't you?" Tripp asks getting an idea.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "Why?" Skye asks confused as to why he is asking.

"Can't you put a force field around the gas pipe so that the gas can go inside of that insisted of out?" Tripp asks.

"Great idea." Bucky says impressed at Tripp's thinking, "Will it work?" he asks Skye.

"Give me a sec." Skye request, surprised that she didn't think of that, and she uses her power to find out, "A force field will hold the gas for forty five seconds, then fifteen seconds later the whole place will explode, that's how long we have to get a safe distance." Skye reveals.

"That's all I need, Tripp go." Bucky tells him.

"Not, you too." Tripp says annoyed, "I am not leaving either of you here." He says stressing each words.

"I know, I'm not asking you to." Bucky assures him, "I will get Skye out I promise you both that, but I'm faster than you, take the head start and I'll catch up." Bucky tells him.

"He's right, you've got to go. We'll be right behind you." Skye tells him.

"If either of you don't make it out I'll be pissed at you." Tripp says as he picks up Skye's bow that landed right next to her because he knows how much it means to her, "See you soon." Tripp says before leaving the pair.

"On the count of three?" Skye asks.

"Count of three." Bucky says getting back into his position to lift the pillar,

"One, two, three." Skye and Bucky say together and when they say three Bucky lifts the pillar of and Skye puts a force field up around the pipe.

In a matter of seconds Bucky has picked up Skye and is carrying her as he runs full speed out of the warehouse. Even though he is carrying Skye once he catches up with Tripp he picks him up as well and runs out the warehouse carrying both Skye and Tripp because he knows even carrying them he is a lot faster than either of them can hope to be. They are about twenty meters out of the warehouse when the entire thing blows up. Bucky throws, himself, Skye and Tripp forward as it does, doing his best to protect them both.

"Two minutes twenty two seconds until police get here." Skye says before losing consciousness.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of this story. I really loved this chapter so I hope you do too.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

"We got to go." Bucky says, "Tripp you okay?" Bucky asks and he receives no answer, "Antoine?" He asks worried and he finds that Tripp is unconscious and due to likely a combination of the force of the explosion and the fact that he threw Tripp forward he has a cut on his head, "Come on Antoine, wake up." Bucky says as checks Tripp's pulse and is relieved to find that he has one and that his breathing seems okay, "Okay, I've got to get both of you out of here." Bucky says to Skye and Tripp as he hears sirens in the distance.

Knowing that he doesn't have another choice and being thankful for his strength Bucky, picks up their weapons that are around and clips them to different places in his armour because he knows enough to know that they would be dangerous in anyone else's hands. Once the weapons are secure he puts Tripp over his shoulder with the fireman carry and he carefully picks up Skye, being careful of her legs because he doesn't want to make what he assumes are serious injuries worse and makes his way back to the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes after he picked up both Skye and Tripp Bucky is driving them back to the tower. Skye is laying in the back and Tripp is laying in the passenger seat, both of them are still unconscious and that fact seriously worries Bucky.

As he drives through the streets of New York Bucky just thinks about how much he wants a sign that they are okay, that he just wants them both to wake up.

For several minutes Bucky continues to drive as he does he realises that one good thing is that he doesn't think he is being followed.

"Skye? Tripp? Bucky?" Simmons's voice asks and Bucky realises just how close he is to the tower.

"Simmons?" Bucky asks.

"Oh thanks heavens." Simmons relieved voice says.

"Are you okay?" Fitz's worried voice asks.

"Are you hurt?" Simmons asks.

"Both Tripp and Skye are unconscious." Bucky answers.

"Do you know what their injuries are?" Simmons asks going into doctor mode.

"Apart from a few cuts and bruises Tripp seemed fine until the second explosion, I think, judging by the cut on his head, that a combination of the force of the explosion and the fact that I may have used a bit too much force to try and get him out of the way of the explosion may have caused a minor head injury." Bucky explains, "And we all definitely have smoke inhalation." Bucky explains, "I'm pulling into the Tower now." Bucky reveals.

"We see you." Simmons responds and Bucky sees them too, standing inside of the garage with a gurney is Fitz and Simmons.

"You didn't mention Skye, how is she?" Simmons asks as Bucky gets out of the car.

"She was briefly awake after the second explosion but she was unconscious for five minutes and pinned by a concrete pillar from the fist." Bucky explains, "She likely has major crush injuries in her legs." He explains.

"Have you had medial training?" Simmons asks curious as she and Fitz wheel the gurney over.

"Just the basic training I got in the army but I've just picked a few things up over the years." Bucky answers.

"What about you?" Fitz asks, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just focus on them." Bucky tells them.

"I want to check those cuts." Simmons informs Bucky referring to the pretty deep cuts that Bucky has on both his non-metal arm and face.

"Its fine, I heal quickly." Bucky responds, "Who do you want on the gurney and who do you want me to carry?" Bucky asks.

"With the potential head injury Tripp on the gurney." Simmons answers, "Can you carry Skye without moving her legs to much?" Simmons asks and Bucky nods.

"I'll get Tripp out of the car." Bucky says and being as careful as possible he lifts Tripp out of the car and carefully places him on the gurney. Once he has done that he picks up Skye and the five people, two of them unconscious leave the garage.

* * *

"Put her on the second table." Fitz says to Bucky as they enter the medical lab a few minutes later.

As Simmons rolls Tripp over to the middle of the room Bucky places Skye on the other medical table which is off to the left, and the second he is no longer holding her, he start to cough and Fitz starts to connect different machines to Skye.

"What can I do?" Bucky asks.

"Sit down." Fitz and Simmons say together.

"No, let me help." Bucky request and he once more starts to cough, being in a smoky warehouse for as long as he was finally starting to catch up to him.

"Sit down over here and put this on." Simmons says forcefully as she connects up an oxygen mask.

"I'd listen to her." Fitz advices and Bucky realises that he is probably right so he walks over and sits down on the chair which is in the space between Skye and Tripp's beds.

"Her oxygen levels are low." Fitz says several minutes later once Bucky is sitting on the chair with an oxygen mask on and Simmons is checking Tripp.

"So are his." Simmons says, "This wound isn't serious my best guess that between the force of the explosion and the low oxygen levels and high CO2 levels he's going to be out for several hours." Simmons says as she places an oxygen mask over Tripp's face, "I'll do a scan on his head to be sure." She tells the other two who nod.

"I'll do scans on Skye." Fitz says and it is in that moment that two of them are very thankful that after the fall of shield when Pepper and Maria pointed out that them going to the hospital when they are hurt isn't something that they could do often Tony invested in quite a bit of high quality medical equipment for the tower.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes Fitz and Simmons runs the test that they need to run while Bucky just sits in the chair with the oxygen mask on, he would do more but every time he moves slightly Simmons glares at him.

"I was right about the head injury, it's not serious." Simmons informs the Fitz and Bucky, "He is unconscious due to the smoke inhalation and the amount of CO2 and carbon monoxide in his blood." Simmons explains, "I would say that within the next five to six hours he should be awake." Simmons explains, "You're lucky that none of you have serious burns." She tells Bucky.

"Jemma, come have a look at these." Fitz request referring to Skye's x-rays.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asks worried, removing the mask and walking over to Fitz and Simmons.

"You said that Skye's legs were crushed by a pillar?" Simmons asks Bucky glaring at him for taking of the oxygen mask which he ignores.

"Yeah, it was heavy, Tripp couldn't lift it." Bucky explains.

"Then I would have to say that she is incredibly lucky." Simmons reveals, sounding relieved as she puts the x-rays down.

"How bad is it?" Bucky asks.

"She has a couple of fractures in each leg, I've got to put casts on them both but she should only need them for a couple of weeks." Simmons says as she picks up the tablet that has all Skye's information from the machines that are monitoring her, "Judging by her levels I would say that Skye will be unconscious for at least seven hours, potently longer if you include the exhaustion from her power use" Simmons explains and she turns to Fitz, "Can you treat Bucky's cuts while I do the casts on Skye's legs?" She asks and Fitz nods.

"No need, like I said I heal fast." Bucky tells her.

"They still need to be cleaned." Simmons tells him, "So you will sit down and put that oxygen mask back on your face and let Fitz treat your injuries, am I clear?" Simmons asks sounding more forceful than Bucky has heard her in the time that he has known her.

"Yes Ma'am." Bucky says sitting back down.

"Good." Simmons says and she starts to prepare what she needs while Fitz prepares what he needs and Bucky puts the oxygen mask back on.

Due to the fact that Skye is person who seems to get injured the most she keeps a more comfortable pair of clothes, which are a couple of sizes too big for her, in the medical lab just in case. Because she knows that she has to remove Skye's pants and boots to treat her legs, Simmons puts curtains up around Skye's bed and collects the pair of sweat pants that Skye keeps in the medical lab which she will put on Skye once she has put the casts on.

* * *

For the first time in a few days Skye is having a truly good dream but suddenly it is interrupted by an overwhelming feeling that her family needs her and that she has to do whatever it takes to wake up.

* * *

It has been forty minutes since Simmons finished putting Skye's leg's in casts and in that forty minutes Bucky has been filling Fitz and Simmons in on what happened with them.

"And you haven't heard from them since?" Bucky asks Fitz and Simmons.

"No." Fitz answers.

"Something's wrong." Bucky tells them absolutely no hesitation in his voice.

"How do you know?" Simmons asks.

"Because I know Steve and I know that if he could he would have called every five minutes for an update." Bucky explains, "And from what I've seen in the last few weeks Coulson and May would too." Bucky points out.

"You're right, they would." Simmons says exchanging a look with Fitz, "Something's happened." She comments.

"Now the question is how do we find out what?" Fitz asks and all a sudden they hear coughing from Skye and they look at her to see that she is awake and removing her oxygen mask,

"James? Tonio?" Skye asks in a hoarse voice, causing Fitz, Simmons and Bucky to rush to her side.

"We're fine, we're both fine." Bucky assures Skye being the first one to reach her, "I thought you said she wouldn't be up for seven hours." Bucky says to Simmons.

"She shouldn't be, not with what the levels of chemicals are in her blood." Simmons informs Bucky as she checks the tablet.

"She is right here and can hear you." Skye says pulling herself up a bit so that she is sitting a bit, "It's amazing what I can do when I know my family needs me thanks to my powers." Skye explains and then she spots Tripp, "I thought you said he was fine." Skye says to Bucky.

"He is." Bucky, Fitz and Simmons say together,

"He'll wake in a few hours." Simmons tells her sister, "How are you awake? And what do you mean your family needs you?" Simmons asks.

"I got a wave of knowledge when I was unconscious telling me that my family needs me and why they do." Skye explains, "So I basically used my power to electrocute myself so I would wake up." Skye explains as she moves her legs with her arms so that they are hanging over the edge of the bed, "I've got to get to The War Room." She tells them.

"You're not going anywhere." Simmons tells her, "You can't."

"I have to." Skye tells Simmons stressing the have.

"Why?" Bucky asks calmly, "What's going on."

Skye looks at the three people who are standing around her and she realises that she isn't going anywhere without an explanation, "Grace Pierce sent all the fake intel she had that blamed us for the bombings to Congress, as we speak everyone we all care about are doing their best to defend themselves against fake intel." Skye explains.

"But the bombings didn't happen." Fitz says.

"Doesn't matter." Skye explains, "They have been waiting for an opportunity like this for months and now they have got one. They are being railroaded and I've got to stop it, I'm the only one who can and that's only because they are scared of me." Skye explains.

"Why are they scared of you?" Simmons asks.

"Because knowledge is power." Skye says simply finally understanding the meaning of what Jessica told her when her heart stopped beating weeks ago, "They are not scared of me exactly, they are scared of what I know." She explains, "I need to get to the War Room," Skye says attempting to stand, but she screams out in pain instead the second she puts weight on her legs, and Bucky catches her to keep her from falling and once she is steady he helps her to sit back on the bed.

"It's doesn't look like you're able to go anywhere." Fitz comments.

"There could be stupider things I could do." Skye mutters though it is loud enough so that the other three heard her. Before anyone has a chance to ask what she is doing, or stop her Skye has reached down and put her hands just above the casts on her legs and the others see a tiny bit of blue white light go from her hands into her legs.

"What did you just do?" Simmons asks.

"Short circuited my pain receptors." Skye explains, "I'm still hurt, but I don't feel it." Skye says as she attempts to stand up again, this time Bucky holds her until she is steady, but she doesn't scream "I need to do this and I need your help." Skye says looking at Bucky.

"You've got it." Bucky tells her.

"I know that this is stupid, but I don't have a better idea and we don't have enough time figure out a better one." Skye tell Fitz and Simmons.

"Go." Fitz says seeing how serious she is.

"Bucky help her to walk as much as possible." Simmons requests, "I want you to put as little weight on those legs as possible." Simmons instructs and Skye nods.

"Lean on me." Bucky says putting his arm around Skye once he gets her nod saying that it is okay.

"We need to stop by the lounge room on our way." Skye says and Bucky nods as the pair make their way out of the Lab, Skye leaning against Bucky as they do.

* * *

Five minutes later after stopping at the lounge room to collect Skye's laptop Skye and Bucky arrive in The War Room.

"Over there." Skye says pointing to where there is a PC set up which is connected to the large screen, "I created this for a different purpose but this is more important." Skye says as she starts working on her laptop which she has set up in front of the computer and is now quickly typing on it.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks.

"Several things." Skye answers, "For the last week I've been working on something to hide my location when I hack into something, I created it for a different purpose but once I finish tweaking it should work for this purpose." Skye explains as she continues to hurriedly type, "Jarvis are all the main and backup mazes active?" Skye asks.

"Yes Miss Coulson." Jarvis responds.

"Good." Skye responds, "Now I am hacking Congress's internal video feed but thanks to the fact that Uncle Tony has done it before I have a way in and should only take a few…. done." Skye says, "I'm in but they don't know it yet." Skye reveal, "Okay, this part I need your help for." Skye tells Bucky.

"I don't know how to use computers." Bucky tells Skye.

"It's simple, I just need you to press this button when I say so." Skye says pointing to the enter key, "And press it again when I give you the signal." Skye explains.

"What's the signal?" Bucky asks.

"This." Skye says as she moves her hand from side to side in a cutting motion, "Okay everything is in place." Skye says and with extreme difficulty she walks over so that she is standing behind the table in front of the video screen, "This will have to do." Skye says glad that even though she looks quite professional thanks to her mission jacket and tank top she is wearing that the sweat pants are hidden by the table.

"You could sit." Bucky suggest.

"Nah, I look more powerful standing." Skye tells him.

"Until you fall over." Bucky points out.

"Gee thanks." Skye says sarcastically.

"Just saying, it is a possibility." Bucky responds.

"Jarvis I need you to be silent while this video call is in place, no exceptions." Skye requests, not liking that she has to do it but knowing that she has to.

"Yes Miss Coulson." Jarvis responds.

"Now James." Skye requests and Bucky presses enter and within a second the screen on the video screen shows the inside of the Congress hearing room and Skye knows that they can now see her.

"Good Evening members of Congress." Skye says and she is amused that she managed to scare several of the members, and every single member of her family have a smile on their face either from relief that she seems okay or amusement over what she is doing, and though she isn't positive she is pretty sure that Tony's smile is that of pride, like he knows what she is going to do.

"Who are you?" The most senior member of the panel asks though it is clear by the look on his face that he knows exactly who she is, something that she isn't surprised about.

"You know who I am Sir, but because you need me to say it I will, my name is May Skye Philippa Coulson, and don't bother trying to trace my location because you won't find it so you might as well save yourself the time and effort." Skye says and as he watches her speak Bucky is impressed of how she isn't even giving away the slightest hint that she is standing on two fractured legs.

"I think it is for us to decide what is worth our problem." The most senior member informs her, "What reason do you have for illegally hacking into a secure government feed?" The man asks her.

"To stop you from making a horrible mistake." Skye responds.

"Excuse me?" The member asks clearly insulted.

"The information you received early this evening is false. The people sitting before you weren't apart of any plan to set off bombs at Federal Agencies and Police stations in New York. It was Hydra's plan and they sent you the information to get you to deal with their biggest opponents the only people who can stop them, the people sitting before you. Hydra's plan has been foiled, innocent people have been saved, and you should be thanking the people sitting before you not crucifying them." Skye tells Congress.

"And we're just supposed to believe you on that are we?" Another member of congress asks.

"You should, and you know it because you all know what I can do. But I get it, you want proof." Skye says, "And I'm going to give it to you, Deputy Director of the CIA Harvey Jones, Senior NSA analyst Frank George, ADA of Washington DC, Anthony Cabot, Senator George Ridley." Skye tells Congress.

"Who are those people?" one of the members of congress who has been silent up until now ask.

"They are Hydra sleeper agents Ma'am." Skye answers, "Their identities were so hidden that they weren't in any information that has been discovered before. Hidden in their respective offices you will find the proof you want." Skye tells them.

"You're prepared to give us names of all Hydra agents." The senior member asks.

"No." Skye responds.

"Why not?" The member asks surprised, "I thought stopping Hydra is what you would have wanted." He comments.

"It is." Skye answers, "But I won't be a part of the way you are planning to do it." Skye inform Congress, "You don't care about all the innocent lives that will be lost if you do it your way. Hydra needs to be stopped no one knows that more than me because I know exactly what they have done, and I know what they will do, and yes I can't let that happen, but to stop them I won't let innocent people die, I won't." Skye tells Congress.

"Casualties are a part of war even your Captain America understands that and accepts it." One of the Congress members say.

"I understand it but I do not, nor will I ever accept it." Steve's voice says.

"No death is acceptable." Skye says, "The deaths that occurred tonight to prevent these attacks aren't acceptable, which is why every measure was taken to avoid harm." Skye informs Congress knowing that they will find out soon so there is no point hiding from them, "No death is okay, the loss of innocent life shouldn't be the price we pay for peace or freedom. I can't accept that saying 'collateral damage' makes the loss of life okay, I won't, and that's exactly what is going to happen if I give you the names of Hydra Members, people will die, and I can't accept that and you know what, you shouldn't either. if you do, if you think it's okay, if you don't care, then you're just as bad as them, because caring about people, about what happens to them, about the consequences of our actions, is what makes us different." Skye says.

"How dare you." One of the members say angrily, "You were S.H.I.E.L.D. You let Hydra grow right under your nose. You should have realised sooner what is going on, you and the rest of your organization is to blame for everything they do."

"You're right I should have seen it coming." Skye admits, "But I'm going to explain to you something that you clearly don't realise, not everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra and not everyone in Hydra was S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye informs Congress, "When S.H.I.E.L.D was founding it had a goal and that was protection, to be the shield that the public needed, that it still needs whether you want to admit it or not." Skye tells congress, "S.H.I.E.L.D started out as something great and yes over time it was corrupted, but that doesn't change what S.H.E.L.D stands for and it doesn't change the fact that there are still those of us who believe in those ideals, who want to re build, to do the right thing, to once more be the shield, to be what it always should have been, what we believed it to be, and you're stopping us." Skye says and as she says it she realises she's sounding a lot like her Dad, which isn't a bad thing.

"You want to answer to nobody, that's what this is about, you want to be able to do whatever you want with no consequences under the claim of protection." A congress member tells Skye.

"You're wrong." Skye says simply, "We do answer to someone .We answer to each other and we answer to ever other S.H.I.E.L.D agent who came before us, those who died to uphold the oath that we all swore, that gave their whole lives in the service of protection." Skye tells them, "You know that what I am saying is true and you know that the world needs a shield, but not as what it became, but as what Peggy Carter and Howard Stark started it to be, what they hoped it would always be, what we believe it can be again, and you know that we are the best qualified, the most willing, and the only ones with the resources to do it." Skye tells congress.

"You have a week." The senior congress member says.

"Excuse me?" Skye asks actually confused, doing her best not to look over a Bucky to see if he has a better idea of what just happened.

"In exactly one week you, May Skye Philippa Coulson will present to congress your plan for the rebuilding of SHIELD and you will include all policies and procedures of this new SHIELD as well as the names of the new Directors and other agents" The Senior Congress member tells Skye who is now completely shocked, "You say you are the best qualified to protect the public, it's time for you to prove it."

Skye is about to start to object but as she looks at the part of the screen where he family is sitting she sees that they are all telling her with the tensest gestures, ones that you would only notice if you know them, not to argue, so she listens.

"Yes Sir." Skye says managing to get past enough of her shock to speak, the support of her family meaning everything to her, "I'll do it, but you're going to let Anthony Stark, Virginia Potts, Maria Hill, Jonathan Garrett, Philip Coulson, Melinda May, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clinton Barton, Sharon Carter, James Rhodes, and Samuel Wilson go." Skye informs Congress, "You had no right to bring them in the way you did and you will let them go now." Skye requests, finding more confidence even though with every minute that pasts she is finding it more difficult to stand, even with her power helping her In that department.

"We still have questions for them, their activities and actions are still in question." The senior member informs Skye.

"No they're not." Skye tells them, "You know everything you need to know, you know that the actions of those who sit before you saved lives, which is what they all dedicated their lives to. They haven't done anything wrong and you're going to stop treating them like they have." Skye says.

"Miss Coulson you may be under the mistaken impression that we answer to you, but we don't. You answer to us." The only congress member who has been quite for the whole time says.

"You're right you don't answer to me, but you're forgetting something, I know everything." Skye says and the colour noticeably drains from every council member's face, "You might want to keep that in mind." Skye says, "Because I will come before you next week and I will jump through the hoops you want me to in order to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D, because that is worth whatever you put me through, but you should never forget what power I have." Skye says, "Which reminds me while where on the subject, while I am impressed with the fact that you used a phrase from Doctor Who to hide it, destroy what's in the Mauve Bunker, it won't do any good it will just cause harm." Skye says and every one of the council members faces get even paler and Skye's family exchange confused looks, "You are going to let my family go, with full apologies, and I will see you next week." Skye says as she signals to Bucky to cut the connection, the second he does she collapses but Bucky manages to catch her before she hits the ground.

"You did fall." Bucky says to her as he does.

"I told you so's really?" Skye asks amused.

"You do realises that you just threatened the American Government don't you?" Bucky asks curious as he helps Skye so that she is standing upright.

"I didn't mean to." Skye says in a sheepish voice, "It just kind of came out." Skye explains.

"Well, I've got to say, nice speech Miss Coulson." Bucky tells her.

"Thank you Mr Barnes." Skye says back as looks at him right in the eyes and he looks right back.

"Right, um, so how much of that was planned?" Bucky says about a minute later when he realises that the have been just staring at each other without saying anything for a while.

"Very little." Skye responds, "Hence the whole, threatening the government thing, oh god I threatened the government." Skye says the realisation finally catching up with her and she removes herself form Bucky's arms which she is still in "Oh god, oh god, what did I do?" Skye asks panic clear as she attempts to pace.

"Hey, look at me." Bucky says and Skye looks back at Bucky and once more looks at him in the eyes, "You did well, from what I know you said exactly what they needed to hear." Bucky tells her, "You might have been able to do it without the threat but, it wouldn't have been the same, and I might not have known Peggy and Howard as well as Steve did, but I know without a doubt that what you just said is exactly what they would have wanted" Bucky tells Skye and without a word Skye hobbles over to him and hugs him.

"Thank you." Skye tells him.

"Any time." Bucky responds, and Skye smiles at him and he smiles back. This occurs for about a minute until Skye starts to cough and for several minutes it doesn't seem like she is going to stop.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asks concerned when she finally does.

"No, I really shouldn't be awake." Skye explains, "My body's not ready for me to be." She tells Bucky, "In fact if I wasn't internally shocking myself with my power I wouldn't have even made it through the first minute of that call." Skye explains.

"Was that smart?" Bucky asks concerned.

"No, but a lot of what I do isn't." Skye admits, as she squeezes her eyes closed and then opens them again.

"We've got to get you back to medical." Bucky tells Skye.

"I know, Jem needs to obsess over me." Skye says and Bucky notices that even though he is still basically holding her she is shaking a lot more, "I'll be okay, stop looking at me like that." Skye says when she notices the way that Bucky is looking at her.

"And I believe you, but you're not at the moment." Bucky tells her, "Will you at least let me carry you back to medical?" Bucky asks curious.

Skye is about to tell him no right away but the word is stoped on the tip of her tongue when she notices how concerned he looks, so instead she says, "Okay." And with a nod Bucky picks Skye up and carries her back downstairs.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Simmons says to Skye when Bucky walks into the lab still holding Skye a couple of minutes after they left the War Room.

"You saw?" Skye asks.

"Yes, we saw." Fitz answers.

"You threatened Congress." Simmons says completely shocked and on the verge of being hysterical.

"I didn't mean to." Skye defends as Bucky sits her on the bed she was on earlier.

"Do you think they will let everyone go?" Fitz asks curious.

"Yeah I do." Skye says, "Because I said just the right thing to make them realise what I know and what that means." Skye explains, "The only part of my words that were truly carefully chosen was the second last sentence I said." Skye explains.

"The Mauve bunker." Bucky realise, "What is it?" He asks curious.

"You don't want to know." Skye tells him, "I wish I didn't know, that should tell you something, I just hope they destroy it." She comments before coughing more and Simmons has an oxygen mask over her before she even stops.

"You need rest." Simmons tells her sister.

Not even having the energy to fight anymore Skye nods and lays down on the bed and within a few seconds she is asleep.

"You go get cleaned up, get some rest yourself." Simmons says to Bucky, "Both of them will be out for a while."

"I'm not leaving them." Bucky says and he sits down in the chair so that he is directly between Skye and Tripp, watching out for them, watching over them.

Simmons and Fitz exchange a look and without a word they just sit back down in their chairs too, and like Bucky they watch, in silence. The only sounds in the lab being the beeping of the medical equipment and the sounds of breathing.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the support that you give me, it means so much more than I can say.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

It has been over four hours since Skye lose consciousness and in that time Bucky has fallen asleep in the chair that he was sitting in. When he first fell asleep Simmons was tempted put an oxygen mask and monitoring equipment on him but because she was worried about waking him she decided against it.

"Doctor Simmons the car has pulled into the garage considering the injuries I recommend warning them." Jarvis advices.

"Thank you Jarvis." Simmons says and she and Fitz get up and leave the room and wait by the elevator for everyone to get up to the floor.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons don't have to wake long as they are only standing by the elevators a couple of minutes when they open and everyone comes out.

"Before you see Skye, Bucky and Tripp there are things you need to know." Simmons says loudly.

"What?" Several voices asks.

"First Skye has two fractures in each of her legs, she was able to stand and talk to Congress because she short circuited her pain receptor so that she didn't feel anything and even then from what she told Bucky it was a struggle." Simmons explains and she doesn't give any of them a chance to say anything before she continues, "They all have some cuts and some bruises, nothing overly serious." She assures, "And they all have smoke inhalation, which is why Skye and Tripp are unconscious. Tripp also has a slight concussion. Bucky keeps insisting that he is fine but he was on oxygen for a little while." Simmons tells everyone.

"Can we see them now?" Coulson asks wanting to see his daughter.

"Yes, I just had to warn you fist." Simmons says and everyone enters the lab.

"We tried to get Bucky to go rest but he wouldn't leave them and we couldn't lift him to a bed once he fell asleep." Fitz explains when everyone walks in and sees Skye and Tripp fast asleep in beds and Bucky fast asleep in a chair.

"Of course he wouldn't." Steve says walking over and picking up his friend and walking over to the third and only empty bed which like the others are more like tables and placing Bucky on it.

Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint go over to their daughter/Niece, Maria and Sharon goes over to their boyfriend/Cousin, Steve sits right next to the bed where he just put his best friend and everyone sits down everywhere.

"He okay?" Natasha asks walking over to Steve once she's checked on Skye.

"Yeah, I think so." Steve responds.

"Do we know what went down yet?" Natasha asks curious as she sits down next to Steve.

"Yeah, Bucky filled us in." Simmons says, and she proceeds to tell everyone what Bucky told her and Fitz.

"He left the part out the part where he saved our asses." Tripp's voice says.

"Are you okay?" Sharon and Maria asks together as Simmons rushes over to check him.

"Yeah." Tripp says as he sits up.

"Lay down." Maria, Sharon and Simmons say together.

"No need, I'm good." Tripp says and Sharon hugs him so glad that her cousin is okay.

"You've been unconscious for several hours." Simmons says, "But your levels are much better." She admits, "You can keep the oxygen off but tell me right away if you get short of breath or find it hard to breath." Simmons tells Tripp.

"Of course." Tripp answers.

"And take it easy." Simmons adds and Tripp nods and reaches over and grabs Maria's hand and gives her a smile.

"What do you mean he left out the part where he saved your asses?" Steve asks.

"I'll get to that, how bad are they?" Tripp asks worried.

"Bucky has some minor cuts, bruises and smoke inhalation." Simmons explains, "Skye has the same plus two fractures to each leg." She says.

"Two fracture's, that's it?" Tripp asks surprised.

"Why does that surprise you so much?" Coulson asks concerned.

"She was pinned for about ten minutes and this thing wasn't small, it was huge and I couldn't even lift it. I would have thought it would have been much worse." Tripp explains but he is thankful that it's not.

"Bucky was just as shocked as you are. Was it that bad?" Fitz asks and Tripp nods.

"The room was filling with smoke and the whole thing was going to collapse any minute, Skye kept telling us to leave her but we wouldn't." Tripp explains, "Bucky started to lift the, I think it was a pillar, off her and Skye yelled stop." Tripp tells the others, "The other end of the pillar was keeping a hole in the gas main blocked." Tripp explains, "Skye told us again to leave but we wouldn't and together we came up with a plan." At the second mention that Skye told them to leave her Melinda and Coulson exchange a concerned look and Clint realises that he is going to have to have a talk with his niece when she wakes and maybe tell her parents everything that he has been keeping from them.

"You mean you did." Bucky's voice says.

"Are you okay Buck?" Steve asks his friend

"Yeah, I'm good." Bucky answers and Steve hugs his friend.

"It was your plan, you're the one who figured it out." Bucky says to Tripp.

"And you're the one who got us out." Tripp says to Bucky.

"Just tell us what happened instead of being modest." Natasha requests, rolling her eyes at the pair.

"I knew that Skye could make force fields so I asked her if she could make one that would cover the gas." Tripp explains, "She said yes but that would give us about a minute to get out." Tripp explains, "Bucky told me to go and I got angry because I though he joining Skye on the whole self-sacrificing thing but he wasn't, he was giving me a head start." Tripp explains giving Bucky a grateful look.

"Skye and I worked together to stop the gas and get her free." Bucky explains, "I picked her up and I ran."

"Picking me up on the way and getting all three of us out." Tripp says finishing the explanation, "You saved our asses."

"So did you." Bucky says, "And so did Skye, she warned us about the first bomb." He explains.

"Skye also threatened Congress, and all three of you stopped several bombings and saved lives, so I would say it was a good day's work." Tony comments.

"She what?" Tripp asks confused.

"You missed a few things when you were sleeping." Sharon informs her cousin.

"Don't be too hard on her about that." Bucky says looking at Coulson and May, "She didn't mean to do it and a couple of minutes after the video chat when she comprehended what she said she panicked." Bucky explains.

"Thanks for telling us." Melinda says to Bucky who nods.

"Did she say what was in the Mauve bunker?" Maria asks curious.

"We asked." Fitz says, "But she said that we wouldn't want to know." He says.

"You don't." Skye's voice says, "I'm okay." Skye says to her parents and Uncle before they have a chance to ask.

"I've got to ask, how were you able to stand, because damn girl." Sam says to her.

"By doing pretty stupid things." Skye answers, amused by his reaction, "How much trouble am I in?" Skye asks worried.

"Trouble? Kiddo you deserve an award." Tony tells her and Skye has to fight a smile at that.

"While threatening Congress wasn't a good idea, what you said was." Coulson tells his daughter, "You did the right thing." Coulson tells her.

"I did?" Skye asks

"You did." Melinda tells her daughter, "I'm proud of you Sweetheart." Melinda tells her daughter as both Coulson and Melinda hug their daughter.

"So who am I naming the director of new S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye asks everyone once her parents finish hugging her, at the same time she notices the look on her Uncle's face and she knows that they are going to have a conversation.

"That's up to you." Maria tells her.

"What! No." Skye says, "I was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D a year, I'm not qualified to make this decision." Skye objects.

"Seriously, what did I miss?" Tripp asks shocked and with an amused smile and Sharon pats her cousin's shoulder.

"We talked on our way back." Coulson tells his daughter, "We'll crate the policies and procedures together because we all decided that it was best like that but the new Director, that choice is yours." Coulson tells his daughter.

"We vote, decide together." Skye suggests, "I shouldn't be the one who makes this decision, I'm like the worse person to make this decision." Skye tells everyone.

"You're the best one Kid." Clint tells her, "You get people and not just because of your powers. You'll make the right choice, and you know it, you just don't want to admit it."

"See I think we should come back to this voting idea." Skye tells everyone though she has to admit that she is touched by her Uncle's words.

"Trust yourself Ребенок, you'll make the right choice." Natasha tells her niece.

"Is anyone on my side?" Skye asks and everyone shakes their heads, "Great." Skye says sarcastically, "So any idea's how I'm going to be to get around?" Skye asks curious.

"A wheelchair." Simmons tells her.

"We have one of those?" Skye asks.

"Of course I do." Tony answers.

"Perfect." Skye says sarcastically.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what I'm missing?" Tripp request and several laughs are heard around the room but Skye takes pity on him and starts to explain.

* * *

A few hours later Skye is wheeling into her room in the wheelchair, her parent's right behind her.

"I promise you I'll be okay." Skye promises her parents.

"We're your parents, we worry Baby girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I'll be fine." Skye assures, "I'll get Jarvis to get you if I need you." Skye tells her parents, "Can you help me get into bed?" Skye asks her parents and they both nod and help her and once she is lying in bed under the covers both Coulson and Melinda sit down on the edge.

"We wanted to talk to you about something Bucky and Tripp said." Coulson tells his daughter.

"What's that?" Skye asks.

"They said that you kept telling them to go." Melinda tells her daughter, "To leave you behind. Why did you do that?" Melinda asks.

"Because I didn't think I was going to get out of there." Skye admits, "And didn't want something to happen to them either."

"You know that you can talk to us about anything." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Yeah I know." Skye answers.

"We're worried about you May." Melinda tells her daughter, "For the last few weeks you've seemed different, is there something that you're not telling us?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, there is." Skye answers.

"What is it?" Coulson asks worried, "Talk to us Baby Girl." Coulson says to his daughter.

"You've got to know that up until almost two weeks ago I hadn't told anyone this." Skye reveals, "And even though I am glad I did and he's been helping me the last week I wasn't ready to tell anyone else, but I am now." Skye reveals.

"Is this about why you have been having even more secret conversations with Clint?" Melinda asks.

"You've noticed that?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Coulson and Melinda answers, "Skye we are your daughter and we love you, no matter what." Coulson tells her.

"My powers been getting too much for me." Skye explains, "And add to that a phone call from Ward when we were in DC and I wasn't in a great place." Skye explains, "I dealt with that by drinking half a bottle of tequila and eating half a burger in a few seconds." Skye explains, "That's why I was sick, though Uncle Steve didn't know about the tequila when he told you." Skye explains, "That night I was back in a place that I hadn't been since I was sixteen, the first time." Skye reveals, "And for the last week I've been trying to work my way out of that place." Skye explains.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asks confused.

"Everything that happened with Lard was harder on me than you know." Skye reveals, "I started drinking and not caring what happened to me, I was a mess, screwed up, I was that for years but it was after Lard that I was at my worse." Skye explains, "You know about my cutting and you know slipped two weeks ago but, what you don't know, what no else except for Uncle Clint knows and like I said I only told him when he found out about my cutting, is that when I was sixteen I drank several bottles of tequila and was about to swallow a handful of pills when I had a moment of clarity, where I wondered what the hell I was doing and I threw them away, something that I am still thankful for. For the last few weeks I've been thinking about it, considering it and if it wasn't for Uncle Clint in the last week I probably would have." Skye reveals closing her eyes so that she doesn't have to see her parent's response.

"May, look at us." Melinda's gentle voice requests. Drawing on her courage Skye opens her eyes and looks at her parents, both of whom look upset but are looking at her with looks of pure love on their faces, "We love you so much." Melinda says, "And we hate that you have been hurting so much and we need you to know that we are always here for you, no matter what." Melinda says as Coulson holds his daughters hand so tightly that Skye doesn't think he will ever let go.

"I couldn't tell you, I wasn't ready." Skye admits, "The last few days have been better, Uncle Clint's been helping me with a way to control my knowing power so that the knowledge isn't hurting me as much." Skye explains.

"Have you ever thought about talking to someone, not Clint or us, but someone else?" Coulson asks.

"What like a shrink?" Skye asks and Coulson nods, "How could I? I can't exactly tell someone what's going on with me, they would think I was crazy." Skye comments.

"Sam worked with returning veterans and people with PTSD, he might be able to help you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I don't think so." Skye answers, "I've been struggling for a long time to get the courage to tell you guys and you're my parents." Skye points out, "I don't think I could tell anyone else." She admits, "Don't be mad at Uncle Clint." Skye requests.

"He should have told us May." Melinda tells her daughter.

"If he had then I would never trust him again and I would never let him help me" Skye tells her parents, "He knew that, he didn't like that but he knew that, he was, he is prepared to have you guys hate him if that meant he could help me." Skye explains.

"He still should have told us." Coulson comments, "You're our daughter, and we love you more than anything and we want to help you." Coulson tells her.

"You couldn't! No one, not even Uncle Clint, could until I was ready to let anyone know and that didn't happen until I got drunk in DC and James had to practically carry me back to the hotel." Skye explains, "I realised that I didn't want to become a screw up again, as much as I was hurting I didn't want that I talked to Uncle Clint and he wanted to tell you, but he decided not to so that he could help me." Skye explain.

"He should have told us." Coulson repeats.

"You're right, I should have." Clint's voice says from the door that none of them released was still open, "I'm sorry that I didn't but I wasn't going to break Skye's trust, and I knew that helping Skye, doing whatever I could to make sure that that she didn't do something that she couldn't take back was more important than anything." Clint tells Coulson and Melinda who turned to look at him.

"The only thing that telling you before I was ready for you to know would have done is making sure that I wouldn't let any of you help me." Skye tells everyone, "He did the best thing, in the last week he saved me in more ways than one, please don't be mad." Skye requests.

Without a word Melinda gets up and no one isn't sure what she is going to do but she walks over to Clint and hugs him, "Thank you." She tells her brother.

When they break apart Melinda turns back to Coulson and Skye and when she does she realises that Coulson still looks angry, "Phil we could have lost our daughter in the last week, and one of the reasons why we didn't is Clint. Clint could have told us but if he had then Skye wouldn't have let him help her. You say that you are thankful that Skye has someone to talk to who isn't us and this is exactly why you should be. Skye couldn't talk to us but she could talk to him, Skye's right, we shouldn't be mad." Melinda tells her Husband.

"I know that, I do, I just can't, I never want to lose you baby girl." Coulson tells his daughter and it is when he says that that Skye realises her Mother and Uncle understand because they get it, they've been there but her Father hasn't not even when she was fist taken he never gave up hope so he never let himself go there because he wanted to be strong for her. Without a word Skye leans forward and hugs her father, "I love you Daddy." Skye tells him, "I'm getting control of my power, I'm doing better." Skye admits when she and her father finally stop hugging.

"Then why did you keep telling Tripp and Bucky to go?" Clint asks curious.

"Because I had control of my power, I knew that the building was going to collapse and I didn't know if there was a way out and I didn't want them to get trapped to." Skye explains, "I was trying to protect them, that's all there is too it." Skye explains before giving a big yawn.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep." Coulson says standing up.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Skye says.

"We'll see you tomorrow Kid." Clint says walking over and giving her a hug, "Glad you're okay and just to make your job easier, I don't want to be director." He informs Skye.

"Thanks that's helps." Skye says sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Clint tells her with a grin, "See you tomorrow Mels, Phil." Clint says leaving the room, closing the door behind him, because he knows that what Skye needs best and what Coulson and Melinda need is time alone.

"You're going to watch me sleep, aren't you?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." Coulson and Melinda respond.

"Well in that case this bed's huge and if you don't mind the possibility of being kicked with a cast then you might as well join me." Skye tells her parents, trying to be as casual as possible but she would actually like to sleep between her parents again.

Both Coulson and Melinda can tell how much their daughter truly wants them to so without a word them both remove their shoes and Coulson lies on Skye's left side while Melinda lies on her right. As soon as they lay down Skye closes her eyes and snuggles herself between her parents.

"Goodnight May."

"Night Mommy."

"Goodnight Baby Girl."

"Goodnight Daddy."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the support you give me for these stories, it means more than I can put into words.

* * *

It has been three days since Skye feel asleep between her parents and in those three days she has become very annoyed with the fact that she can't walk and frustrated by trying to figure out who to name the New Director of SHIELD.

Due to the fact that all day she seems to be snapping at everyone Skye has shut herself in one of the empty office like rooms and is trying to figure out.

"AGH, THIS IS USELESS." Skye yells and because she has to do something she starts to throw the papers she is working on and everything she is using.

"Skye." A voice says from just outside the room.

"Tonio?" Skye asks.

"And James." Bucky's voice says, "Can we come in our will you throw things at us?" He asks curious.

"We have cookies." Tripp adds.

"Come in." Skye says and Tripp and Bucky walk in and like they said Tripp is holding a plate of cookies, "Are they тетя Наташа cookies?" Skye asks excited.

"They are." Bucky says putting the plate down in front of her, "We suck these away, thought you could use them." Bucky explains as he sits down on one of the empty seats and Tripp sits on the other.

"I could, thank you." Skye comments grabbing one of the cookies.

"I'm guessing that the decision for picking the new director isn't going well." Tripp comments.

"Nope." Skye says with a sigh, "It's a tough choice I trust everyone here and they each have good reasons about why I should pick them for director but they will also make very different directors, which means whoever I pick I picking what the New SHIELD will be, which makes it so hard because I don't think there is one person who could do that." Skye explains.

"Maybe that's the key then." Bucky comments.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks.

"Don't pick one director, pick two or three have a committee where all decisions have to be unanimous pick people who have very different views, values and experiences so that you cover all your bases, to limit mistakes." Bucky explains.

"Could I do that?" Skye asks looking confused.

"It's your choice, I don't see why not." Tripp tells her, "It would actually make a lot of sense, no one person is in charge of everything." He points out.

"Do you think everyone else would be okay with that?" Skye asks curious.

"I can't think of a reason why they wouldn't be." Bucky answers.

"Well we're going to need Stark Industries resources for the foreseeable future so what do you think about a three directors, three deputy directors and a representative from Stark industries to form a committee which would be New SHIELD's leadership, what do you think?" Skye asks curious.

"I think it would work well, but you're going to have to make sure you have the right balance and people who can work together." Bucky points out.

"I know everyone can work together it's the right combination that is a little more complicated." Skye admits, "I need a break, I need to do something else." Skye says and then she notices the smiles on both Bucky's and Tripp's faces, "What's with the smiles?" Skye asks concerned.

"We were hoping you would say that." Tripp informs her.

"Come with us." Bucky says to her.

"How worried should I be?" Skye asks as she wheels the wheelchair back from the table.

"Not at all." Bucky says as he starts to push the chair for her.

"Why do you assume that you should worry?" Tripp asks curious.

"You don't want the answer to that." Skye informs her cousin.

"Gee, thanks." Tripp says sarcastically knowing what she isn't saying, "Just for that you're putting this on." Tripp says handing Skye a blindfold.

"You know I can just use my power to tell me what's going on right?" Skye asks as she puts on the blindfold.

"Of course." Tripp and James say.

"But you won't." Bucky tells her.

"How do you know?" Skye asks curious.

"Because you want to be surprised." Tripp and Bucky say with grins.

Knowing that they are both right Skye decides that she will not give them the satisfaction of telling them that so instead she stays quite, even though she knows that by not saying anything she is admitting that they are right.

* * *

"Okay seriously, where are we going?" Skye asks Tripp and Bucky.

"You'll see." Tripp and Bucky say in unison.

"Why did you put a blindfold on Skye?" Sharon's voice asks.

"Because I was mean to Tonio." Skye answers.

"Hey." Tripp says.

"It's true." Skye says.

"Get over it Tonio." Sharon tells her cousin as she helps Skye remove the blindfold.

"There's now two of you now, god help us." Tripp says as Skye looks around and sees that as well as Sharon being present, Fitz and Simmons are too and they are in the movie room.

"Stop being dramatic." Sharon tells her cousin with a roll of her eyes as Skye notices what's on the table.

"Is that serious all of my favourite foods?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yep and Fitz and I have created a play list of all of your favourite episodes of all of your favourite shows." Simmons informs Skye.

"You need a break, you need to relax, this is a way to do It and we all promise, no food fight." Fitz tells Skye.

"Thank you, thank you all so much." Skye tells her friends.

"You should thank Bucky it was his idea." Simmons reveals, talking quickly which makes Skye realise that she wasn't meant to say that.

"It was?" Skye asks looking at Bucky.

"I just came up with the idea that we needed to help you relax." Bucky reveals, "Jemma and Leo came up with the TV show idea, and Sharon and Tripp came up with the food one." Bucky explains, "It was all of us."

"Thank you." Skye tells Bucky.

"You're welcome, you deserve a break." Bucky tells her, and for about a minute they stare at each other until they hear a cough come from Tripp, breaking their eye contact, "So um, do you need a hand to get out of the wheelchair or will you be alright to do it yourself?" Bucky asks.

"No, I'm fine." Skye says as she moves out of the wheelchair and onto the couch, "So what are we starting with?" Skye asks curious as Bucky sits down next to her, Tripp next to him, Sharon next to him, Simmons next to her and Fitz on the end next to Simmons.

"Friends." Simmons answers, "Most of your favourite episodes are really sad so we decided to start with something funny." She explains.

"Please say you're playing the pilot first so that James can get some idea of what's going on." Skye requests.

"Well Jemma and I were considering and have everything organized for a just Friends marathon if you would prefer that." Fitz tells Skye.

"Yes." Skye answers, "You need to see this James it's one of the best shows ever, me and the other kids at St Angus would always find a way to watch it, no matter what we would find a way, we loved it, we didn't understand everything but we love it." Skye explains.

"Sounds good to me if everyone else is okay with it." Bucky comments.

"I'm always up for a friends re watch." Sharon comments.

"Same." Tripp adds.

"Jem? Fitzy?" Skye ask.

"Fine with us." Jemma and Fitz say together.

"James, prepare to watch television history in the making." Skye tells Bucky who just smiles, "Pass the popcorn Sharon." Skye requests as she moves slightly so that her legs are on the couch and she's leaning of Bucky.

* * *

For the next two hours the six friends watch Friends, and even though Skye, Tripp, Fitz, Simmons and Sharon have all seen the episodes more than a few times they are all doing their best not to spoil it for Bucky.

"He's not going to tell her is he?" Bucky asks as Rachel and Ross walk out onto the balcony during a blackout.

"Of course not." Tripp answers, "This is TV and it's only ep seven, they can't be happy yet, there needs more drama." Tripp tells him.

"Cut jumping on his head really?" Bucky asks about a minute later.

"It was the nineties." Sharon tells him.

"I don't know what that means." Bucky tells her.

"No one does, you just say it." Skye tells him, "Your arm's cold to lean against by the way." Skye informs Bucky, looking up at him, wanting to make it sound as causal as possible so that she doesn't upset or insult him.

"Sorry." Bucky says and before he has a chance to think about what he is doing he moves his arm and puts it around her, "Better?" He asks

"Much." Skye responds with a smile and she leans into Bucky's side more.

"Don't." Sharon says to her cousin in a quiet but stern voice as she recognizes the look he has on his face.

"But." Tripp begins to object.

"Don't." Sharon repeats.

"Fine, pass me the travel mix." Tripp requests and Sharon hands it over.

* * *

The group manage to once four more episodes when the door opens and Steve walks in,

"Dinners…." He starts to say but when he notices that Bucky has his arm around Skye and that they are even closer than they were earlier, not that he knows that, he stops.

"Dinners what? Uncle Steve?" Skye asks.

"Ready, dinners ready." Steve says and from the look on his face Bucky knows he has a conversation with Steve in his future about what is going on with him and Skye but the thing is that he doesn't even know how to answer the questions that he knows he is going to be asked.

"We'll be right up." Sharon informs him.

"Right." Steve says and he turns and leaves the room as Skye sits up so that she is no longer almost laying on Bucky.

"Can you wheel me over the chair?" Skye asks Bucky.

"Sure." Bucky says getting up and wheeling the wheelchair over to Skye.

"Breaks." Skye says and Bucky points them on then making it look a lot easier than it actually is Skye transfers herself from the couch to the chair.

"It can't be that easy." Tripp tells her.

"It's really not." Skye responds and the six head upstairs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later everyone is in the dining room enjoying the meal that Coulson cooked.

"What time is the movie?" Tripp asks Maria.

"We've got an hour." Maria responds.

"What movie are you going to see?" Clint asks curious.

"The new end of the world, dystopian, action movie." Maria answers.

"Don't you get enough of that in our real lives?" Natasha asks curious.

"We like to mock it." Tripp answers.

"Skye, I'm going shopping tomorrow to get you a suit for Congress do you have a colour preference?" Pepper asks curious.

"Nope, I still not happy that I have to where one in the first place." Skye comments, "You know more about these things than I do Aunt Pepper, you pick." Skye tells her.

"I'll do my best to get you something that's not horrible." Pepper tells her.

"I would appreciate that." Skye says, "There is also something about next week that I have to talk to you about." Skye tells everyone, "And you're not going to be too happy about it." She adds looking at her parents.

"What is it?" Coulson asks.

"I can't show up to Congress with two casts on my legs. I can't show them that kind of weakness, if I do I would be screwed even before I start to speak." Skye explains to everyone.

"You want to get the casts cut off before you go and short circuit your pain receptors, don't you?" Bruce comments seeing where Skye is going.

"I think I have to." Skye comments with a nod.

"You realise that you will be injuring your legs a lot more by doing that." Melinda tells her daughter with a frown.

"Not so much, just slightly." Skye comments.

"You'll definitely been adding a few more days to being in a cast." Bruce informs her, "And even by short circuiting your pain receptions you're going to find it difficult to stand for a while, your bones are still weak after all." Bruce tells her, "I don't think this is a good idea Skye." He admits.

"It doesn't matter if it's a good idea, it's what I have to do." Skye tells him.

"You're going to do it again, aren't you?" Bucky asks her, "What you did when you were on video conference with Congress." He realises, noticing the look on her face.

"If I have to." Skye says to him.

"What are you talking about?" Coulson asks, "What did you do?" He asks worried.

"I kind of, I don't even know how to describe it." Skye admits, "But basically, I guess I would internally electrocute myself with my power quite often so that I could remain standing." Skye explains, "I didn't hurt myself." Skye quickly adds when she notices the worried looks the others got on their faces, "It was just the only way I could think of to stay standing." Skye tells everyone

"Because you wouldn't sit down like I suggested." Bucky points out.

"I told you why I wouldn't." Skye says back to Bucky.

"I know, I'm still impressed with what you did." Bucky responds.

"The speech or standing?" Skye asks curious as everyone looks between the two and wonders the same thing that they have been wondering for weeks, what is going on?

"Both." Bucky answers.

"It's what I do." Skye says back.

"So Kid." Clint says drawing attention away from Skye and Bucky, "You still sticking with this whole facing Congress alone, thing?" Clint asks curious.

"I have to, they won't let any of you be in the room anyway, so I've got to do this alone." Skye tells everyone.

"Even though I don't like this I agree." Coulson tells his daughter, "But you need someone to drive you there." He adds.

"I've got to go back to DC at some point in the next few days to collect some of my stuff, I can drive you if you want." Sharon offers, "And I have things to do while you deal with congress." Sharon tells her.

"That would be great, thanks." Skye tells her, "But doesn't the CIA want you back?" Skye asks curious.

"I no longer work for the CIA." Sharon says to the surprise of the majority of the group through some of them know, "It turns out they had no problem hiring a former SHIELD agent but one who get called inform of Congress gets let go within the hour." Sharon explains.

"I'm sorry." Skye tells her.

"It's okay." Sharon answers, "I've just got to figure out my next move." Sharon reveals.

"Well you're welcome to stay here for however long that takes." Tony tells her.

"Thanks Tony." Sharon responds sincerely, "I was thinking, if you would have me, that helping to re build SHIELD, making it what Aunt Peggy and Mr Stark wanted it to be in the first place is exactly what I want to do." Sharon says a slight nervousness to her voice that both Tripp and Melinda haven't heard since she was a child.

"Of course we want you." Maria says answering for everyone, but judging by the smiles on everyone else's faces they aren't going to object.

"Thanks." Sharon says with a smile.

"Told you so." Tripp tells his cousin.

"Shut up Tonio." Sharon tells her Cousin.

* * *

Several hours later Maria and Tripp are still out having their date night and everyone else is spread around the tower. Bucky, Skye, Sharon, Fitz and Simmons debated continuing their Friends marathon but they decided that they would be nice and wait for Tripp before continuing so they played some video games instead before going to do different things. Once he left the others Bucky headed to the gym, which is where he is when Steve finds him beating up a punching bag.

"You know you're going to end up breaking that." Steve tells his brother.

"Well I've got to try and get up to your record don't I?" Bucky asks.

"How do you know about that?" Steve asks as Bucky catches and steadies the punching bag.

"Tony mentioned it when I went to apologise for destroying one." Bucky explains.

"Right." Steve responds,

"You want to talk about me and Skye, don't you?" Bucky asks.

"Ah, so there is a, you and Skye." Steve says.

"I don't know." Bucky answers honestly, "I like her, I like her a lot, and I think she likes me, but I don't know." Bucky admits, "I don't know how to date now, I don't know what's accepted and what's not. You've got to help me." Bucky says to his friend, saying something that he never thought he would say.

"Me?" Steve asks surprised, almost as surprised at being ask as Bucky was asking.

"Please Steve you're the only one who gets how different it is and you're in a good relationship and you're happy and you, Pepper, Tony and Bruce are so in love, I see that. I really don't want to screw this up." Bucky reveals, "You've got to help me Pal."

"You're really serious about this." Steve says to his friend as he has never seen his friend seem so worried about the possibility of a relationship, "Okay, I'll help you." Steve tells his friend, "The first thing you've got to know is that as soon as everyone knows that you two are together you will get a talk from everyone in this tower about not hurting her." Steve reveals, "You will be watched closely especially by Phil and Clint." He explains.

"Should I talk to Coulson first?" Bucky asks, "Tell him that I want to date his daughter, ask permission?" Bucky ass.

"No, no, no, no, no." Steve says quickly, "Don't do that, just no." Steve tells his friend, "That might have been acceptable back where we come from but not now, just no." Steve tells his friend.

"Got it." Bucky responds, "So what do I do?"

"Talk to Skye." Steve tells his friend, "Find out if you are on the same page, and if you are suggest going out." Steve explains.

"What like dancing?" Bucky asks.

"Considering Skye is in two casts I would say no on the dancing." Steve tells his friend, "Go to a movie and dinner, or something that you think you would like to do together." Steve suggests.

"Right, I can do that." Bucky responds, "What do I do if she doesn't feel the same?" Bucky asks

"You accept it, and you and I will go have a brother's night out to cheer you up, but I don't think you have to worry about that, you seemed quite cosy earlier." Steve points out.

"That was nice." Bucky admits with a smile, "Who would have thought, you have a girlfriend and two boyfriends and I need your help to ask someone out, how times change." Bucky comments.

"Yeah they have." Steve says rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Do you have time for some training or have you got other plans?" Bucky asks his friend curious.

"I've got some time." Steve says and the pair head over to the sparing mats.

"Steve can you not mention this to anyone, not even Tony, Pepper and Bruce?" Bucky asks his friend.

"Of course I won't." Steve tells his friend.

"Good, thanks." Bucky tells Steve and the pair begin their sparing match.

* * *

Unaware of the conversation that is occurring between Steve and Bucky Skye is in her room, sitting on her bed creating her whole idea of the new structure of SHIELD. Thanks to Bucky's suggestion of having more than one Director Skye is now finishing the task much easier. She is staring at her plan for the new SHIELD chain of command when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in." Skye says as she saves the folder, closes her laptop screen down and Clint walks in, "Hey."

"Hey." Clint responds sitting down on the edge of Skye's bed, "So how's the director search going?" Clint asks curious.

"Horrible, but better than it was." Skye admits.

"That sucks." Clint says to her.

"Tell me about it. You know you could have been on my side, not made me do this." Skye tells her Uncle.

"I know, but you are the best person to pick, you're more qualified than anyone else." Clint tells his niece.

"No, I'm not." Skye responds.

"Yeah, you are." Clint tells her, "And the reason that you don't want to be the one who choses is why you should do it."

"If you say so." Skye responds still dis believing.

"Sooo, what's going on with you and Bucky?" Clint asks curious.

"Am I talking to my best friend or Uncle?" Skye asks curious.

"Both." Clint answers, "But I'll try to be more best friend like." He responds.

"I like him." Skye says moving her computer to the bedside table, "And that's the problem." She admits.

"Yeah, you're going to have to explain that one to me Kid." Clint requests.

"Just look at my track record, Ward, Miles, Lard, plus a several flings. I have a horrible track record and dating me is just a guaranty that you are going to get hurt or worse, and I don't want to do that to James, I care about him too much." Skye admits.

"And you're worried that you will get hurt too." Clint says realising what his niece isn't saying.

"Can you blame me?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"No." Clint answers, "But Kid, you seem more relaxed with Bucky than I've seen you with anyone other than those you see as family, and that includes Ward." Clint admits, and Skye has to admit that he has a point there because with Ward there was always a background oddness because he had been in a relationship with her mother, though she tried her best not to let it affect anything "I get you are scared and there is nothing I can say to relive that fear, but you shouldn't let that stop you from doing what you really want." Clint tells his niece.

"How do you know that being with James is what I want?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"Because I know you, I see it on your face, in your actions." He reveals.

"I'm scared." Skye tells him in a quiet voice.

"I know." Clint tells her, "Talk to James, tell him that. You might be able to read his mind if you wanted to, but he can't read yours. He doesn't know what you are thinking." Clint tells her.

"I need to figure out what I'm thinking first." Skye reveals, "But before that I need to deal with Congress." She tells her Uncle.

"Probably a good choice there." Clint comments, "I'll let you get back to your planning." Clint says standing up, "Good Luck Kid." He says as he walks to the door.

"With James or with Congress?" Skye asks curious.

"Both." Clint answers as he exits the room.

Once Clint leaves Skye doesn't pull out her laptop again right away instead she thinks about everything that Clint said, "No, deal with Congress first, then figure out everything else." Skye says to herself as she grabs her laptop and once more starts to work.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

**TO SkyeWard Lover (Guest):** Back when I was writing Child of SHIELD, back when I was sure that I wasn't going to continue this series after that story I thought up the Skye and Bucky scene where Skye uses her powers to help him, remove the mind control that Hydra had done to it. The potential of that relationship whatever form it may take is one of the bigger reasons why I continued this series, because it is something that I wanted to explore so it wasn't forced or only a part of the story because it was suggested, but because it was something I wanted.

Ward and Bucky are very different as Skye said Ward has chosen to be Hydra and do what he did why Bucky was forced and stoped once he had control. I've currently got two ideas about where I am going with Ward's character and I'm not sure which I am going to go with so the possibility to be redeemed is there, but it is important to me that if I write Ward changing sides it is because of him, that it is his choice and not because of the possibility of a relationship with Skye. I do not plan to have Skye and Ward get back together, but just because I don't plan on something doesn't mean that it will not happen because a lot of things I didn't plan have happened, but the likely hood of that happening in regards to this is low. If you choose not to continue reading then I understand.

**AN2:** Thank you to everyone who supports this story it means a lot.

* * *

Over the next few days neither Skye nor Bucky bring up what they talked to Steve and Clint about. They continue to hang out more often than not with some combination of Tripp, Sharon, Fitz and Simmons, and they act exactly like how they have been acting with each other since they met, neither of them bringing up the possibility of a relationship.

It is late afternoon the day that Skye and Sharon are leaving for DC, they are having dinner with everyone else before diving to DC, They are hopping to arrive in DC around one am and get some sleep before Skye faces congress and Sharon goes and sees Peggy and finalises a few other things that she needs to do. Due to the fact that Bruce and Simmons don't want Skye's casts to be removed until they absolutely have to Skye is wheeling around the tower searching for Pepper as there is something that she has to talk to her about before she presents her new plan to everyone else before dinner.

"Hey, Uncle Steve, do you know where Aunt Pepper is?" Skye asks curious as she wheels past her Uncle.

"Her office." Steve answers, "She just got back from Stark Industries." He explains.

"Cool, thanks." Skye says and she wheels off to Pepper's office, which is right near The War Room.

* * *

When Skye reaches Pepper's office she finds the door open and Pepper sitting at her desk working on something,

"Can we talk?" Skye asks knocking on the door.

"Of course, come in." Pepper says and Skye wheels in, pushing the door closed behind her. "What can I help you with?" Pepper asks her niece curious.

"It's about my plan for the leadership of New SHIELD." Skye explains, "It's not just going to be one person." Skye reveals.

"It's not?" Pepper asks surprised and curious.

"No, it's not." Skye explains, "James gave me the idea and Tonio and I discussed why it would be a good idea to have more than once person in change." Skye explains, "If we have more than one then there are hopefully going to be less mistakes and having a people with different experiences and values and skills will hopefully allow things to be seen from all different angels." Skye explains.

"I think it's a good idea." Pepper tells her niece, "But what do you need my help with?" Pepper asks curious.

"Well there is going to be three directors, who are in charge of everything and all decisions must either be unanimous or two to one majority." Skye explains, "And three deputy directors who will decide other things with the same rules as the directors." Skye explains, "Together they will form a council and be New SHIELD's leadership and very very serious and extreme decisions will be made by them as a group." Skye explains.

"But that's an even number, which is a problem." Pepper realises.

"Exactly." Skye says, "I know that we decided that for the foreseeable future that we will be associated with Stark Industries, which is why I thought that having a representative who just represents Stark Industries on the council would be a good idea." Skye explains, "If you're willing, I want that to be you." Skye explains, "You're the most qualified and I know without a doubt that you can keep the other six members in line." Skye says with a grin.

"I honoured, and I'll do it." Pepper tells her.

"Awesome." Skye responds.

"Can I find out the names of the directors before the meeting?" Pepper asks curious.

"I was hoping you would ask." Skye reveals, "I wanted your opinion." Skye says pulling a piece of paper out of her folder and handing it to Pepper, "So, what do you think?" Skye asks her aunt nervously about a minute later.

"I think it's perfect." Pepper reveals.

"You do?" Skye asks surprised.

"I do." Pepper answers, "You've picked the perfect balance." Pepper tells her, "Very different values, different experiences, and different skills, but when it comes down to it they are the people you're going to want leading you." Pepper tells her.

"Thanks." Skye tells her with a smile.

"No need, I'll see you at the meeting." Pepper tells her niece.

"I'll see you then." Skye says before wheeling out of the room.

* * *

For the next few hours Skye shuts herself in her room and goes over and over everything she plans to say at the meeting and how she plans to explain what New SHIELD's chain of command is going to look like.

"Miss Coulson, the meeting is due to start in five minutes." Jarvis informs Skye.

"Thanks Jarvis." Skye responds and she moves the files that she is going over off her lap so that she can transfer from the bed to her chair before wheeling out of her room.

When she reaches the elevator the doors open to reveal Bucky.

"Hey." Skye says to him, "Were you on the roof?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, I wanted to clear my head." Bucky explains, "Nervous?" he asks

"Oh yeah." Skye responds, "They asked me to pick one director and I picked three, plus three deputy directors, they could hate the idea." Skye tells him as the elevator doors open.

"Well considering it was mine you can throw me under the bus if they hate it." Bucky says to Skye as they walk down the hall towards the War Room.

"Never." Skye responds, "It was a good idea, I didn't have to go with it, if they hate it it's on me, but if they love it it's thanks to you." Skye responds.

"No way, if you are taking the blame if they hate it then you are also taking the credit if they love it." Bucky tells her.

"That's not fair, it was your idea." Skye tells him.

"Exactly, which is why I will take the blame if they hate it, but you really should take the credit if the love it because you put it in motion." Bucky says as they arrive at the War Room.

"We're not going to agree on this are we?" Skye ask as they walk in.

"I don't think so." Bucky says taking his seat on the end of the left side next to Tripp as Skye wheels to the head of the table.

"What aren't you going to agree on?" Coulson asks curious.

"Who takes the blame if you don't like the idea I used to base my decision on The New SHIELD director." Skye explains.

"Or who gets the credit." Bucky adds.

"Right that too." Skye says, "For a while I was struggling to think of who to choose for the new director because I wasn't sure if there was one of us who is everything we all want New SHIELD to be." Skye explains, "Which is when James gave me the idea that maybe that is the key, to not have just one director but multiple who work together as a team as directors. Have people with different experiences, skills and values so that a situation can be seen from all sides and mistakes can be minimised." Skye explains.

"That's a good idea." Maria says approvingly and several other nods are seen in the room.

"I decided on three directors, three deputy directors and a representative from Stark Industries, to form a council that is going to be New SHIELD'S leadership team, who will make the very major, decisions together." Skye explains, "All decisions will have to be agreed by a majority of in the case of Directors either two to one or unanimous, and for the council at least four to three if it's a less major issue and if it's like end of the world big then it has to be at least five to two." Skye tells everyone, "So most of the decisions will be made by the directors of course and decisions at the directors' discretion will be made by the deputies, and others by the council together." Skye explains, "The new chain of command will be, Directors then Deputy Directors, and along with Aunt Pepper as the Stark Industries Representative, will make up the leadership council or leadership team, which of course needs a better name." Skye says and several laughs are heard at that, "Then its Senior Specialist: SHIELD Field agent, or SSSFA then Junior Specialist: SHIELD Field Agent or JSSFA, the science division will be a part of the chain of command but I am leaving that to the new directors to decide where they fit in." Skye tells everyone, "Now I need to make it clear that picking the new directors wasn't easy, I changed my mind a hundred times but I am now as confident in my decision as I can be." Skye tells everyone.

"Skye you were chosen for this not just because Congress told you to do this but because we trust you to make this choice." Steve tells her.

"Thanks Uncle Steve." Skye says with a grateful smile, "Okay so the directors of new SHIELD are; Maria Hill." Skye says and pauses for the congratulations, "Phillip Coulson." Skye says and once more pauses, "and Steven Rogers." Skye reveals and once the congratulations finish occurring Skye speaks again, "I realised that with the three of you New SHIELD will be in the safest hands, you are the best choices." Skye tells them, "Your deputies are, Melinda May." Skye says and she once more pauses for congratulations, "Natasha Romanoff." Skye says and she pauses not just for congratulations but to prepare everyone for the most surprising of her appointments, "And Anthony Stark." Skye says to everyone surprise, "All six of you see the world in different ways and all have different experiences which I know you will use to make New SHIELD great." Skye says to everyone once they have finished congratulating Tony, "Now you can change this part around because I went with who are the most senior and had experiences but I've put the SSSFA's down as Clint Barton, John Garrett, and Sharon Carter, the JSSFA's as me, Antonio Triplett, James Barnes and Sam Wilson and the science divisions as Jemma Simmons, Bruce Banner, and Leo Fitz." Skye explains, "What do you think?" Skye asks curious, "Oh these are for you guys." Skye says handing Coulson, Maria and Steve each a folder.

"You know with my history Congress isn't going to be happy with me being deputy director." Natasha points out, "They may not even let the appointment stand." She reveals.

"Considering I was deputy director of the Old SHIELD I doubt they will be happy with me being made one of the directors of new SHIELD, so you're in good company." Maria tells Natasha.

"We all are." Tony comments, "You realise that considering all our history that the only ones they might be okay with are Melinda, Phil and Steve, and they are big might." Tony says.

"They'll accept it." Skye comments giving everyone a look which says I know more than you do which everyone realises is true. Skye adds 'I won't give them a choice' in her head but leaves it unsaid.

"I think the first decision of our new directors should be the name, are we keeping it or changing it?" Clint asks saving Skye from being asked questions that she won't answer.

"I think we need to have a talk about that." Maria said exchanging a look with Coulson and Steve.

"Tomorrow just call it New SHIELD, name being discussed." Coulson tells his daughter who nods.

"Does anyone have an objection to their new position?" Steve asks and everyone shakes their head.

"Good." Maria says, "Skye you did good, this is very detailed and though out planning." Maria informs her.

"Thanks Aunt Maria." Skye responds, "Can I get my casts off now?" Skye asks curious.

"You can." Bruce tells her, "But I want you to continue to use your chair until you leave for DC." He informs her.

"I can do that." Skye tells him.

"Good, then to the medical lab." He says as he stands up and Skye wheels across the room.

* * *

"Do I have to tell you again how much I think this isn't a good idea?" Bruce asks his niece curious as they enter the lab.

"Nope, you've made it pretty clear." Skye tells him.

"I mean it Skye, this really isn't a good idea." He tells his niece.

"I don't have a choice." Skye responds.

"Just try and rest as much as possible." Bruce tells her, "And only stand if you have to." He tells her, "Sit on the bed." Bruce requests and that's what Skye does.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"Sure." Bruce responds.

"At the moment Congress is pissed at me, like really pissed. They're going to be looking for any weakness I have tomorrow so I can't give them any." Skye reveals.

"There is something you're not saying." Bruce realises, "There is more going on than what you saying, you're worried about what they are going to do, so what are they going to do?" Bruce asks concerned.

"I'm cautious." Skye answers, "And its better I don't tell you." Skye reveals.

"Skye." Bruce says in a worried voice.

"Look, you'll want to tell what I tell you and I don't want to put you in that position." Skye explains, "But don't worry, they'll be thinking about something that is to be concerned about but they are not going to do anything because they are worried about what I know, so while this trip is going to be interesting, you don't have to worry." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks though it is clear that he is still worried.

"I'm sure." Skye tells her Uncle, "Now get these things off me, please." Skye request and Bruce spends the next fifteen minutes removing the casts of Skye's legs.

"Have you short circuited your pain receptions yet?" Bruce asks.

"No, not yet." Skye responds as she rolls down her pants legs.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking this because I know that it is going to hurt you but I want you to try to stand up before you do, see how you go." Bruce explains.

"Sure, I can try that." Skye says, "You might have to be ready to catch me though." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Of course." Bruce says putting the instruments that he uses to cut Skye's cast's off away and then he walks back over to her, "Ready?"

"Ready." Skye says and she slowly and carefully lowers herself on to the ground, unlike the last time that she did that she doesn't scream out in pain but she does have to grab onto to the table and fight not to.

"How bad?" Bruce asks.

"Bad." Skye responds through clenched teeth as she lowers herself into the wheelchair.

"Will you be able to keep your receptors short circuited for long enough?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah I should." Skye answers.

"Like I said just try to put as little weight as possible on your legs and if you have to stand do it for as short of time as possible." Bruce requests.

"I'll do my best." Skye responds, "Thanks Uncle Bruce, I'll see you at dinner." Skye tells her Uncle.

"See you then." Bruce responds and Skye wheels out of the room.

* * *

Knowing that she has about twenty minutes until dinner Skye heads straight up to her room to finish something else she has been working on for the last few days.

"Done." Skye says to herself, five minutes after she sat down on her laptop, "Jarvis I'm uploading a vault to the system and hiding it with my standard extreme encryption, so if things in DC go bad; if I don't come back; if it doesn't go well and something happens to me or if the others notice on the hacked Video feed, I know that they are planning on setting up, that I am being railroaded or not given a fair chance, inform Uncle Tony and release the vault to him, he'll know what to do." Skye tells the artificial intelligence.

"Yes Miss Coulson." Jarvis responds.

"Thank you Jarvis." Skye responds glad that her insurance policy is in place just in case what she told Bruce is wrong. Looking at her packed bag and the garment bag that Pepper has hung on her wardrobe door Skye wheels out of her room and heads to the dining room for dinner.

(Line break)

Dinner passes much like it usually does in the tower, with good food and conversations.

"You ready to go Skye?" Sharon asks once she realises that both of them have finished eating.

"Yep." Skye responds.

"Keep calm and don't let them get under your skin." Melinda tells her daughter as she walks over and gives her a hug.

"Stand as little as possible." Coulson tells her as he hugs Skye after Melinda has.

"Be strong, be forceful and don't let anyone push you around." Natasha tells her niece

"Be respectful." Steve says.

"Don't insult them like Tony did." Pepper advices.

"Hey." Tony says annoyed, "Don't be afraid to show how much smart than them you are, because you are." Tony tells her.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Skye tells him.

"Kick ass." Tripp tells her and Skye has to smile at that.

"We've got to go." Sharon says and everyone heads down to the garage, both Skye and Sharon stopping at their respective rooms before they do.

Once they finish saying goodbye to everyone Skye and Sharon get into one of Tony's cars that he is letting them borrow and they leave the tower.

* * *

Skye and Sharon have been driving for about an hour and in that time Skye notices that Sharon keeps looking over at her trying to make it as un noticeable as possible that that is what she is doing.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Skye asks her curiosity getting too much for her.

"What?" Sharon asks.

"Looking at me, I don't mind but why do you keep doing that?" Skye asks curious.

"Sorry, it's just, I met you when you were a baby." Sharon explains, "The first time." She adds having been filled in on the whole de aged thing.

"Really?" Skye asks as thanks to Tripp she knew that she had met Tripp but she didn't realise that she knew Sharon.

"Really." Sharon confirms, "It was only days before you were kidnapped." Sharon reveals, "I was about four, almost five." Sharon explains, "Aunt Peggy was babysitting you because your parents had a meeting at SHIELD." Sharon explains, "Tonio and I were also there, I don't remember exactly why." Sharon explains, "I remember holding you and I remember squeezing your face a lot." Sharon reveals and Skye laughs.

"Thanks for that." Skye says amused.

"Sorry." Sharon responds with a small smile, "Tonio was two, and he was horrible." Sharon reveals.

"I'm sure he couldn't have been that bad." Skye comments.

"Oh he was." Sharon reveals, "After his nap he liked to throw toys at you because he wanted to play and didn't understand that you couldn't." Sharon explains, "And the next part I only know because I've been reminded of it a lot." Sharon explains, "Apparently I walked over to Tonio pushed him over and said 'you don't hurt May' and declared myself your SHIELD agent." Sharon explains.

"Really?' Skye asks once they both finish laughing.

"Really, Aunt Peggy has always been particularly fond of telling that story." Sharon explains, "Aunt Peggy took so many photos that day but I never saw them, not for a long time anyway." Sharon explains.

"Because I was kidnapped." Skye realises and Sharon nods.

"I didn't understand until I was a bit older, all I knew was that I never saw my cousin again." Sharon explains, "When I was about eight Aunt Peggy showed me the photos that she took that day and she explained to me that they were away and not out because they made Aunt Melinda sad." Sharon explains, "My point is, I keep looking at you because I'm so happy that you found your parents again, that we can have a chance of being what we always should have been." Sharon explains, "If you want." She adds.

"A family." Skye realises.

"A family." Sharon confirms.

"I'd like that." Skye responds and the pair exchange a smile, "I should have known my parents, my family, my whole live but I didn't." Skye says, "I have one set of memories where I did but it's not the same, don't get me wrong I am so happy that we had that chance, but I know I'm missing a lot." Skye explains, "Do you think you could tell me some stories?" Skye asks nervously.

"Of course." Sharon responds and she proceeds to tell Skye all kinds of stories about their family.

* * *

From the moment Sharon started telling stories and Skye added some of her own they both felt like the drive went a lot quicker. After what feels like a really short amount of time but what was actually several hours Sharon pulls up out front of her apartment building.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asks when she looks over at Skye and sees that she has her eyes closed and a hand on either leg.

"I am now." Skye responds.

"Did you just short circuit your pain receptors?" Sharon asks curious.

"Yep." Skye responds and the pair get out of the car, grab their stuff and head upstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for the support you give me on this story. It means so so much.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

Both Skye and Sharon manage to get a few hours' sleep after they arrive in DC and then they both get up early in the morning to get ready.

"Honestly, how bad do I look?" Skye asks walking out into the kitchen where Sharon is sting drinking coffee. Skye is wearing a black skirt and jacket with a white tank top underneath.

"Not bad at all." Sharon tells her.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised.

"Really." Sharon confirms, "What are you doing with your hair?"

"No idea, suggestions?" Skye asks curious.

"Put it up, in a bun." Sharon suggests, "It's out of the way and you won't be tempted to play with it."

"Thank you." Skye responds and she heads back to the bathroom, as she does Sharon notices that she is grabbing onto furniture as she goes so Sharon gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be okay walking into Congress not being able to lean on anything?" Sharon asks concentred.

"Yeah, I'll manage." Skye assures, "I have to."

"You know how bad this is going to be, don't you?" Sharon asks.

"I have an idea." Skye responds.

"And?" Sharon asks concerned.

"It could get bad, I'm not going to deny that, but this is what I have to do, like I said the world needs us and that's important. I'll be okay." Skye assures her cousin.

"How are you so sure?" Sharon asks.

"Because I have a backup plan in place just in case." Skye reveals, "And I know that they are worried about just what I know which means they are worried about doing something to me." Skye explains, "I'll be okay." She assures.

"Are you sure?" Sharon asks.

"Positive." Skye responds.

"On another note please don't tell me that you are wearing high heels." Sharon says.

"I wish I could." Skye responds and she actually means that.

"Skye, you can barely walk in flats." Sharon points out.

"I know." Skye says, "That's why I won't put them on until I'm getting out of the car." Skye explains as she starts to put her hair up.

* * *

Half an hour later Sharon pulls up in front of Congress.

"Good Luck." Sharon tells her Cousin as Skye puts on her black high heels.

"Thanks." Skye responds, "If you think Peggy will have any idea who I am say hi for me." Skye asks.

"Of course." Sharon responds, "See you later.

"See you later." Skye responds before, grabbing her brief case of documents and getting out of the car.

* * *

At the Tower everyone is in the War Room where, just like Skye knew they would, they have hacked into Congresses internal video screen and are preparing to watch everything go down.

(Line break)

After she exits Sharon's car Skye walks up the stairs, trying not to make it as obvious that she is leaning against the rail a lot. Once she reaches the top of the stairs Skye takes a deep breath and walks into the building.

As soon as she enters the building Skye has to spend about fifteen minutes going through security. Once she has gone through Skye gets escorted to the room where Congress are waiting on her.

"Miss Coulson, you're late." The chair says to Skye asks she walks in.

"I apologise." Skye says to him even though she knows that she is more than ten minutes early.

"Please take your seat." Skye is told and she walks to the single chair in front of the panel and sits down.

"I have files to give." Skye inform the committee.

"Of course." The chair responds and he sends someone to collect them.

"Please do not open until I ask." Skye requests.

"Of course" The council member responds.

"Thank you." Skye says to him, "I would like to start by saying this assignment is something I took very seriously and which I did put a lot of thought into." Skye informs the committee.

"Before we get to that we would like to ask you a few questions." The chair requests.

"Of course." Skye responds as she knew that this was coming.

"Where have you been since the fall of the Triskelion? What have you been doing?"

"I left the country, due to Hydra and several other parties who have interests in me. I left the country to protect those I care about." Skye reveals, "I have since realized that the best way to protect people is to be with them so I have returned." Skye tells the council.

"We have no record of you leaving the country or returning." The council informs Skye.

"You wouldn't." Skye tells them, "I didn't want anyone to know where I was going or that I returned." Skye explains.

"Can you offer proof that you did in fact leave the country?"

"Of course." Skye answers.

"You are to submit it to the court in the next forty days." They inform Skye.

"I have it right here." Skye says handing over a different folder.

"When were you informed that Hydra was active?"

"I was woken by the knowledge the morning of Nick Fury's death." Skye answers, "I left my family and headed here because I knew that I had to talk to Director Fury myself that this wasn't a conversation that we could have over the phone." Skye explains, "When I got to the Triskelion I informed Director Fury of what I knew and we left the Triskelion together because we were surrounded by Hydra agents and strategically it wasn't the best place to mount a defence." Skye explains.

"Director Fury was found in Steve Rogers residence fatally wounded, where were you when that occurred?" The Council asks Skye.

"Director Fury and I were attacked in his car." Skye explains wanting to explain the next bit in a certain way so that she doesn't make it even more painful than it has to be for Bucky to hear, "The Man that none of you believe to exist by the name of The Winter Solider, was the one who attacked us. I have since found out that that man was in fact brainwashed and I have un-done what Hydra did to him so he is his own man once more." Skye informs congress.

"We want to speak to him."

"No, you want to arrest him." Skye says and uses her power to find out just what they want to do to him, "And have him tortured too, really?" Skye asks, "Well you can forget that because I won't let it happen." Skye tells them.

"Tell us his name." Congress orders.

"That you can have." Skye informs them, "His name is James 'Bucky' Barnes, former howling commando and Steve Rogers's best friend. Found by Hydra after his believed death in World War Two and has been brainwashed and in and out of Cryo for decades" Skye responds, "You can try to arrest him and do what you want to him, but Captain America won't let you, and neither will I." Skye reveals, "I have complete faith in Mr Barnes, a lot more than I have in any of you. You're not touching him, next question?" Skye asks, leaving no room for arguments.

"What happened after Director Fury's car was attacked?" One of the other council members not the head asks.

"We got out of the wrench." Skye explains, "Director Fury ordered me to use my abilities to protect myself so I did, I was only slightly hurt." Skye reveals, "Director Fury was worried about what would happen if Hydra got their hands on me and what they would do to get their hands on my power so he told me to leave him and go hide myself away, so I did." Skye reveals, "I used contacts of mine form when I was a teenager and I remained hidden until I learnt of his death and then I reached out to Deputy Director Hill and you know the rest." Skye tells congress, using the lie she created and told the others to cover for the fact that Fury is alive when they all need to believe he is dead.

"Why did you reach out to Deputy Director Hill and not one of your parents?"

"Because I was concerned about their safety." Skye explains, "I knew that if I reached out to them I would be potentially putting them in serious danger." Skye explains.

"Please tell us your plans of the reformation of SHIELD." One of the council members, who Skye knows is the most on her side requests.

"As I said last week the goal of SHIELD was always protection and that is something that this world needs." Skye reveals, "To be the best protection we can be then we need a solid base, a foundation a heart, which is what New SHIELD'S directors and deputy directors will be." Skye tells the committee.

"Directors as in plurals?"

"Yes." Skye answers, "You can open your folders now." Skye says, "As you see the leadership of new SHIELD is going to be quite different but I feel that with three directors, three deputies and a leadership team of seven then the probability of mistakes can be lowed and it will be possible to see a situation from all sides." Skye reveals, "Now, complaints?" Skye asks and unknown to her everyone back at the tower is very amused by the way that she phrased that.

"Maria Hill is still under investigation for the part that she played in Hydra's take over and this committee still has questions in regards to the secrets she kept for Nick Fury." The committee tells Skye.

"Maria Hill didn't play any part in Hydra's take over, she risked her life to stop it and I know all the secrets that Nick Fury and Maria Hill kept and they are no were near as bad as the secrets you are keeping." Skye says, "Next objection?" Skye ask the shocked panel.

"With her history Natasha Romanoff isn't appropriate to be Deputy Director."

"Her history is exactly what makes her the perfect choice to be deputy director." Skye tells the panel, "See sees the world differently, she realises thing that the rest of us will overlook and she knows better than anyone the methods that will be used." Skye tells the committee, "Natasha Romanoff is one of the deputy directors of New SHIELD, and that's not going to change." Skye says, "Any other objections?"

"Tony Stark." One of the council members say but before he can give any reason Skye cuts him off

"Tony Stark is a hero, he is a genius and he has decades of experience with running Stark industries not to mention that ever since he became Iron Man he has made protection and peace his number one priority which is exactly what the goal of New SHIELD is." Skye tells the group.

"Miss Coulson you should think about showing us more respect."

"I am showing you the same amount of respect you are showing me, and the people I care about, it's a two way street." Skye tells them.

"Miss Coulson you are very close to being held in contempt of court." Another member tells Skye.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Skye tells them, "The fact of the matter is that you gave me a job and you don't like the way I am doing it, you don't like that I am standing up to you, and you defiantly don't like that I know all of your secrets." Skye informs them, "I am here for one reason, and one reason only, and that's to give my report on the founding of New SHIELD." Skye informs them.

"From what we have here, we cannot allow this to go forward." The chair informs Skye, "You're entire list is former agents and security risks that haven't been cleared yet." The chair tells Skye, "Give us one reason why we should okay this."

"Because you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you don't." Skye tells them as she knew that was coming, it's what she says after what she has to say that she doesn't know the outcome off, "Hydra as well as threats you can't even comprehend are out there. To quote Director Hill, 'The World ended with the Battle of New York, this is the New World.' And it's a world that none of you are prepared to deal with, but we are, it's what we do, it's what we have decades of experience doing." Skye tells them, "This team of security threats as you call them are a team of heroes who will do everything in their power to protect people whether you want them to or not." Skye tells them,

"Are you saying that you will work against the government?" One of the members asks.

"If we have to." Skye answers, "Hydra is out there, and so many more threats. You need us, it's as simple as that. So yes if you refuse to admit that then we will continue to do whatever we can to protect Humanity, with or without your permission." Skye reveals.

"May Skye Philippa Coulson, you are being held in custody until further notice." Once of the council members say.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that." Skye tells the committee, "I have a backup plan in motion, one that would have just been activated." Skye reveals, as back at the tower Jarvis gives Tony access to the vault she created, "If you arrest me, all you secrets, every single one that you think I couldn't possibly know are going to see the light of day." Skye reveals, glad that Tony is smart enough not to do anything with them until she finishes talking and sees what happens next.

"Are you threatening us?" The Chair asks.

"No, making you a promise." Skye reveals, "I hate a lot of the secrets that you are keeping, I really do, and if this was a perfect word, if I only knew what I once knew and was who I once was, then I would have released them to the public as soon as I knew them, but this isn't a perfect world, I'm not who I was anymore, I know what I know, and I didn't." Skye reveals, "I understand now that there are just some things that shouldn't be known for everyone's own good, but you need to understand that allowing us to rebuild SHIELD in whatever way we see fit is also for everyone's good." Skye tells them, "I am proposing an understanding between us, I'll keep your secrets and you let us do what we do, what you need us to do. Let us protect people." Skye says and the entire room drifts into silence and Skye is more concerned that she will let she that she is actually going to get arrested.

For several minutes the council members just exchange looks and several pieces of paper Skye isn't sure what is going to happen and she doesn't want to use her powers to find out.

"Miss Coulson your request to reform SHIELD, possibly under a new name has been granted." The chair tells Skye, "Once a month a member of the organization will have to come here and answer any questions we have." The chair tells her, "You will keep this committee updated on any important intelligence that you gain due to your abilities and must present yourself before this committee when requested." The chair tells Skye.

"I accept those terms but I would like to make an addendum" Skye says, "You will give me at least forty eight hours' notice before the date that you want me to present myself and you will let our organization work without interference from you." Skye tells the committee.

"Agreed." The committee respond.

"I will also like to add that due to my abilities there may be times where I need to speak to you with little notice." Skye admits.

"I believe you know how to contact us." The head replies.

"I do." Skye responds.

"Miss Coulson, you are free to go." The head responds and Skye nods, gets up and leaves.

* * *

Back at the tower everyone watched the events occur becoming more and more concerned as they did. When the council informed Skye that she was being arrested Jarvis informed Tony about the vault that Skye set up and they continue to watch, becoming more impressed as she goes, Skye talk her way out of being arrested and even set up at least some goodwill between New SHIELD and Congress.

"She did it." Sam says impressed as Skye walks out of the room.

"That's our girl." Coulson says with a proud smile on his face.

"She did well." Melinda, who also has a proud smile on her face says.

"Tony, how bad are the secrets?" Steve asks as ever since Jarvis released the vault to him he has been reading through the documents that Skye left him.

"Bad." Tony answers, "But, Skye was right not to release them and not just because it gives us an insurance policy but because it means we can try and limit who knows this stuff to make sure Hydra doesn't get their hands on it." He says.

"They likely already have." Natasha points out.

"I don't think so." Tony answers, "I know it's likely, but because of what some of these secrets are I don't think they know." He admits.

"All better for us then, I guess." Clint comments though it's clear that his voice is far from being reassuring.

* * *

After she leaves the hearing room Skye makes her way outside and to the steps where as soon as she exits she sees Sharon holding two cups of coffee.

"You're amazing." Skye tells her.

"Yep." Sharon answers handing Skye one of the cups.

"How was Peggy?" Skye asks curious.

"Not good." Sharon answers, "Today's a bad day."

"I'm sorry." Skye answers, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks." Sharon answers, "So I need to pack up a few things still so do you mind giving me a hand before we head back to New York?" Sharon asks curious, clearly not wanting to talk about Peggy anymore.

"Not at all." Skye answers as they reach Sharon's car.

* * *

"May Coulson, sit down." Sharon's annoyed voice says as they have been back at Sharon's apartment for several hours packing up her stuff and Sharon has begun to notice that Skye is having more and more issues standing and moving.

"I'm fine." Skye tells her.

"No, you're not." Sharon tells her cousin, "You're barely able to stand, sit." Sharon instructs, "I've just got a few more things to pack, then I'm done and we can go back to New York. So please take it easy." She requests.

"I want to help." Skye tells Sharon.

"I get that, but you're hurt, even if you can't feel it, you need rest." Sharon instructs, "Please Skye." Sharon requests.

"Fine, I'll sit for a bit." Skye tells her.

"Thank you." Sharon responds and as Skye walks over and sits down on the couch Sharon starts to pack the rest of the stuff up.

* * *

Three hours later Skye and Sharon are on the road on their way back to New York. Sharon who is driving looks over to ask Skye something and she notice that her young cousin is fast asleep. When she notices that Sharon can't help but smile because as she is sleeping Skye looks so innocent and safe and yet she spent most of the morning threatening the US Government. To make sure that it doesn't wake her Sharon turns down the radio and continues to drive, occasionally looking over at Skye as she does.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the support that you give me, it means the world to me.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO STARFIRE25 WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME

* * *

It has been a few days since Skye and Sharon returned from DC and Skye has just been informed by Bruce and Simmons that because she caused more damage to her legs by removing the cast's early she has at least five more days in casts and in the wheelchair, being annoyed at Bruce, Simmons and herself Skye has gone down to the Gym and is just getting her bow out when she hears footsteps behind her and she turns to see Clint walking up to her.

"Don't say it." Skye requests.

"Say what?" Clint ask curious.

"That I did this to myself, that everyone warned me not to use my powers to do it, that I've only got myself to blame." Skye tells her Uncle.

"I wasn't going to say any of that." Clint tells her, "What I was going to say is, do you want me to set up the targets?" He asks curious.

"Yeah I would." Skye requests as she puts her bow and some arrows on her lap and rolls out to the centre of the room.

"Kid we all know that you did what you had to do. We may not have liked it but we knew, we know you had no choice." Clint tells his niece.

"Just ignore me please." Skye requests.

"Never." Clint says walking over and squatting down in front of her, "What's really going on with you?" He asks his niece concerned.

"After congress I felt great, I felt like I did the impossible, and then I found it harder and harder to walk, and I realised I started believe the façade, the one where I'm unstoppable, can't be harmed, and I hate myself for that." Skye reveals, "I've never believed an image I've put out, until now."

"Oh Kid, its okay." Clint tells her, "It happens to the best of us." He tells her

"I still feel like an idiot." Skye admits.

"Which is why you are down here." Clint realises, "Archery makes you feel like you."

"Exactly, you've taught me well." Skye tells Clint.

"I taught you the skill, you're the one who's made it apart of you." Clint tells his niece.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Skye says and Clint moves out of Skye's way so that she can start to practice.

* * *

Up in the War Room New SHIELD's leadership team are having a meeting. They are discussing things that need to get done soon.

"Trying to secure the shield facilities that Hydra doesn't currently have factions in as well as working out how we get the factions out of the ones they have control off." Maria tells the group.

"We should start with the Academies." Coulson comments.

"Isn't that where we know the biggest Hydra fractions to be?" Steve asks as while he has no problem with starting there they should maybe consider starting smaller.

"Exactly." Coulson says, "There are still cadets there who are being tortured and joining Hydra as we speak, we've got to stop it. Save them." Coulson says.

"It's a good plan in theory and it would certainly send a message to Hydra, but is it the best move strategically?" Tony asks.

"Yes, it is." Natasha answers, "I'm not saying that it won't be risky because it will be, everything we do is, but this is something we have to do." Natasha tells the other.

"It is." Melinda says, "But we've got to be smart about this, which means a lot of planning." She tells the group, "And we need intelligence on exactly what is going on." She says.

"Let's get started." Maria says and that's what the seven do.

* * *

After spending a little while practicing Archery while in a wheelchair Skye left the lab and Clint and intended to head to her room to do something on her computer but instead ended up on the main balcony, where she just sits and watches the city.

Skye has been sitting out by herself for almost an hour when she hears the door open and someone walk out, she doesn't even have to look around to know who it is.

"You're shivering." Bucky as he removes his jacket once he is next to Skye, "Here."

"Thanks, I didn't really feel like moving." Skye admits as she lets Bucky put the jacket around her.

"Are you worried about something or just enjoying the view?" Bucky asks curious.

"Both, neither, I don't know anymore." Skye admit then signs, "Both, it's both." Skye answers, "I love this view but I'm worried about being useless." Skye admits.

"Not possible." Bucky tells her, "You might not be able to walk at the moment but you are the furthest thing from useless." He tells her.

"How do you have so much faith in me?" Skye asks Bucky curious.

"Because you have just as much in me, even when you have every reason not to." Bucky responds, "I'm always going to have faith in you, even, no, especially, when you don't have it in yourself." He tells her.

"Thanks James." Skye tells him.

"Anytime." Bucky responds and the pair drift into silence.

For several minutes Skye and Bucky sit in silence, neither minding as they like to be in each other's company. This silence persists until Bucky says, "Skye." At the same time that Skye says, "James."

"You go first." Bucky tells her.

"You should." Skye tells him, "I know what you are going to say so I should let you say it." Skye tells him.

"Still getting used to that." Bucky admits, glad that she is letting him say what he wants to say, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me one night, on a date." He asks and he prepares himself for her answer.

"I like you James, I like you a lot but I hurt people." Skye tells James, "Being in a relationship with me is just going to end with you being hurt and I care about you too much to let that happen." Skye tells Bucky.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know your history or what you've gone through, but I know you well enough to ask are you worried about hurting me or hurting us both?" Bucky asks interested.

"I don't want either of us to be hurt James." Skye says turning to look right at Bucky, "I really like you, but I'm a mess and I don't even know why you like me." Skye admits.

"I'm a mess too Skye, everyone is." Bucky admits, "I like you because you're incredible and smart, beautiful and stronger than I thought it was possible to be. You've been dealt a bad hand your whole life and you keep going, but more than that no matter what you do you give everything you've got to protecting people to keeping them safe." Bucky says, "You saved me and you're the one person who doesn't treat me like the mess I am, even if they don't mean to, and when I'm with you, you make me feel a bit less of that mess." Bucky reveals, "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, I don't even know what's going to happen in the next minute, but I know I want to be with you even if it means getting hurt." Bucky admits.

"Told you that you would pick up on the speech thing." Skye says using a joke to deflect from how much what Bucky said actually means to her, "I'm scared and I don't want to lose you as a friend." Skye tells James.

"I will do everything possible to make sure that doesn't happen." Bucky tells her and they both become quite, the only sounds being that of the city below them.

"Can we take things slow?" Skye asks a couple of minutes later.

"Of course." Bucky answers knowing that considering everything he isn't sure either of them are ready for whatever happens between them to get serious fast, "Is that a yes?" Bucky asks hopefully.

"Yeah, it is." Skye answers with a smile.

"I hate to interrupt, but you're both needed in the War Room." Natasha's voice says from the direction of the door.

"тетя Наташа? How long have you been standing there?" Skye asks surprised that neither of them heard the door open, although as its Natasha that's not as much of a surprise as it could be.

"Since you said you were a mess." Natasha answers as due to the fact that she didn't want to interrupt them she just stood and listened, "I didn't want to interrupt you two." She reveals, "War Room, ASAP." Natasha tells the pair before turning and leaving.

"Not the worse person who could have walked in on that conversation." Skye comments.

"No she's not." Bucky admits, "I'm guessing this is part of the reason the knock before you enter rule exists." Bucky says.

"Part of it yeah." Skye answers, "Guess we should go."

"Yeah, guess we should." Bucky responds, "And I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to plan our date until after we find out why we are needed in the War Room." Bucky comments.

"Probably a smart choice." Skye admits, "We should go." Skye says removing Bucky's jacket and handing it to him.

"Right we should." Bucky says as he collects the jacket, and the pair head to the door. Bucky holds open the door for Skye so that she can go through first.

"Any idea what this is about?" Tripp who is walking through the lounge room the same time that they are walking in asks.

"Nope." Skye and Bucky answers.

"Should be interesting then." Tripp says and they head to the elevator.

* * *

When Skye, Bucky and Tripp enter the War Room a couple of minutes later they realises that they are the last ones to arrive so they quickly take their seats. Once they are sitting Maria, Coulson and Steve walk to the head of the table and stand side by side.

"Now that everyone is here, we've got a mission." Maria informs the group.

"What is it?" John asks.

"We're securing the academies." Coulson answers, "Getting Hydra out of there, saving and helping whoever we can" he says.

"Last check there was a ton of Hydra agents there, this isn't going to be easy." Clint comments.

"It never is." Steve answers, "Skye if you're willing, if you can, we need you to give us any possible Intel that you can get." Steve tells her.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll find out everything you could possibility need to know." Skye answers.

"Good, our goal is to save as many of the cadets as possible and secure all the facilities but we need to have our gauds up because there could be Hydra plants." Maria tells the other.

"There will be." Skye answers, "A few of them." Skye tells everyone, "There are more than fifty Hydra agents currently at the academy of Science and technology where they are based out of, the other two academies are empty, but guarded." Skye tells everyone, "There are about twenty five cadets who are hurt and not Hydra. Ten who have joined out of fear but who can be saved and twelve who were Hydra from the before they joined." Skye tells everyone, "Wow, does that makes sense." Skye says to the confusion of everyone else.

"What?" Clint asks curious.

"James Williams is Hydra, has been since before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D, was the reason that he did." Skye tells her Uncle.

"That does make sense." Clint responds, realising that it explains a lot.

"What are the rest of us missing?" Tripp asks curious.

"James Williams is a man who made my time at the academy of Communications difficult." Skye answers.

"Understatement." Clint answers, "What about his Friend, Paige?" Clint asks.

"Not Hydra from the start but one of the ones who has since joined, makes sense considering." Skye comments.

"Skye, any other intel?" Steve asks.

"Yeah a lot." Skye answers, "I'll go write it down and give it back to you." Skye tells him.

"Good." Coulson answers, "Get us that Intel Baby Girl and then everyone return here in forty minutes to discuss a plan." Coulson says and everyone nods, gets up and leaves the room.

"I don't like Skye using her powers like this, who knows what kind of affect they are having on her." Melinda says to her Husband once everyone but the leadership team have left.

"I don't like it either." Coulson admits, "We'll talk to her later, make sure that she is okay." He says and Melinda nods.

* * *

After leaving The War Room Skye headed to her bedroom where she transferred herself from her chair to her bed where she sits herself in the centre of and has her laptop out in front of her which she is typing on with one had.

"Okay, divide focus now." Skye says to herself and use her right hand to type on the commuter as she makes some of her electrical energy come out of her left and focuses on making that, 'dance' through the air while she also focuses on what she wants to know about the academy. The reason that Skye is dividing her focus is because it's the only way that she has figured out to enable her to slow the rate at which she receives information so that she can comprehend it and this case, type it as she knows it.

For five minutes Skye sits on her bed and types with one hand as she uses the other to play with electrical energy while her focus is dividing between two tasks. She is so emerged in what she is doing that she doesn't even hear a knock on the door, or it open a minute later.

When Natasha walks into her niece's room she is surprised by the sight that greats her

"Skye." Natasha says loudly, not wanting to scare Skye and make her lose control which is clearly something that would be bad at the moment.

"тетя Наташа." Skye says surprised, "Give me a minute." Skye request and she draws the energy inside of her and starts to repeat the code for her most basic inscription over and over in her head so that she stops focusing on getting intel, "What's up?" Skye asks

"Well I did want to talk to you about the conversation I overheard but that can wait. Why were you doing that?" Natasha asks curious as she walks over and sits on the edge of her nieces' bed.

"Do you remember when I first learnt about my abilities and I had a hard time knowing something without a lot of focus?" Skye asks her Aunt curious.

"Of course." Natasha answers.

"Well that was because I hadn't learnt control, I wasn't in control, I didn't know the triggers." Skye explains, "Now I do and it's like those connections that were closed off before are open, but not just when I want them to be but all the time, which is a problem." Skye explains, "Uncle Clint helped me realize that since the beginning focus seemed to be the key to my power which makes it the key to developing a different kind of control." Skye explains, "If I were to just think about how much I want to know all possible information in regards to the Hydra agents at the academy then I would get everything I could possibly need to know in seconds, but it would be too much, it would over whelm me." Skye explains, "So instead I divide my focus between that and manipulating my electrical energy which will enable me to get the information slower, in amounts that I can comprehend." Skye explains.

"Does it hurt you?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Getting it all at once, yes." Skye answers, "Slower in slower amounts no." Skye reveals, "Until I can figure out a better way it's what I've got to do." Skye explains.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Natasha asks curious.

"I don't think so." Skye answers, "I've just got to figure out a way to close and open those connections more at will or have them only party open." Skye explains, "I'm powerful, I have a lot of energy inside of me, more than I think Jem, Fitzy's and Uncle Bruce's equipment can detect, and this is the price I have to pay for that." Skye explains.

"If there is ever anything I can do to help, let me know." Natasha requests.

"Of course." Skye says and the pair drift into silence, "Are you going to tell Mom and Dad what you heard?" Skye asks several minutes later.

"Of course not, I won't tell anyone" Natasha answers, "But I wanted to talk to you about how you see yourself." Natasha explains.

"I was telling the truth тетя Наташа, I am a mess, and I do end up hurting people I am in a relationship I am with." Skye tells her Aunt, "The only three serious relationship's I've ever been in are Miles, Lard and Ward, and you know how all of them turned out. Can you blame me for worrying about hurting James?" Skye asks.

"No I don't." Natasha admits, "Have I ever told you why it took me so long to admit to your Uncle how I felt?" Natasha asks curious, though she knows the answer.

"No." Skye answers.

"I was afraid that I would hurt him, because that's what I do, I hurt people." Natasha reveals, "I didn't want to give it a shot because I was worried about losing him but then I watched as your Mom dealt with losing your Dad, and I sat with your Dad when he thought he was losing your Mom and I realised that I didn't want to lose Clint without being with him, I was more afraid of that than anything." Natasha admits, "I know you think you don't deserve to be happy with Bucky and that you think that all you are going to do is hurt him."

"How do you know that?" Skye asks her Aunt as while she said the second but she didn't say the first.

"Because not that long ago I was just like you, still am." Natasha admits, "I worry every day that I am going to hurt Clint." She reveals, admitting something that she hasn't told anyone, "Skye, you deserve to be happy and you deserve to have something good, which I think you and Bucky could be." Natasha tells her Niece, "I know it's a terrifying thought, and I know you are worried about being hurt and hurting Bucky but you should give it chance, because I know that you will do whatever you can not to hurt him." Natasha explains, "If you decided that you and Bucky isn't something you do want then that's okay, but you should give it a chance." Natasha reveals

"I said yes to the date." Skye remains her aunt.

"Saying yes and going through with it are two very different things." Natasha points out.

"I know." Skye admits, "But I'm going to go through with this." Skye tells her aunt.

"I'm here if you need to talk." Natasha tells her niece.

"I know, thank you тетя Наташа." Skye tells her Aunt sincerely.

"You're welcome." Natasha responds and she gives her niece a hug, "I should let you get back to colleting Intel." Natasha realises once they break apart.

"Yeah, you should." Skye tells her Aunt, "Tell everyone I'll be about fifteen minutes." Skye say and Natasha nods and leaves the room.

Once Natasha leaves the room Skye once more pushes electrical energy out of her body and focuses on what she wants to do with that along with what she wants to know at the same time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Skye wheels into The War Room where Coulson, Melinda, Maria, Natasha, Tony, Steve and Pepper are sitting.

"Here's all the intel you need." Skye says putting a pile of seven folders on the table.

"Thank you." They all respond.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asks his daughter concerned.

"Yeah, I am." Skye responds, "There is no chance of me being a part of this mission is there?" Skye asks.

"No." Melinda answers, "Not on the ground anyway." She says.

"We need to make sure that the plans work out but I think you will be with Pepper, Fitz and Simmons back here running back end and dealing with any potential agency or government problems that appear." Maria explains.

"Figured." Skye responds, she isn't happy about the decision but due to the fact that she can't walk it makes sense. "But Jem should go with you, you're going to need her medical knowledge." Skye reveals.

"Noted." Maria comments.

"Do you know when the best time for the op to take place is?" Steve asks his niece.

"Tomorrow, just before sundown." Skye answers, "I'll leave you to your planning, any questions you have can be answered with those files." Skye explains.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Of course, see you later." Skye says as she wheels out of the room.

Once Skye closes the door to the War Room the seven members of New SHIELD's leadership read through the information they have and start to make plans for the operation.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** So I was trying to come up with a ship name for Skye and Bucky in this story and I came up with Electro Solider and I was wondering what you think? Or do you have something better in mind, let me know

* * *

After leaving The War Room Skye made her way back to the main lounge room as due to the fact that she wheeled past there on her way to The War room she knows that that is where everyone is.

When she wheels her way into the War room she finds Clint, Sam, Tripp and John playing what looks like volleyball with a balloon, Clint and Sam against Tripp and John.

"Who's winning?" Skye asks curious as she wheels up to Bruce.

"I honestly don't know." Bruce answers.

"They're not playing by any rules that I recognize." Fitz answers.

"There playing with bedroom rules." Skye realises and Bruce, Fitz, Simmons, Bucky and Sharon look at her surprised, "We played it like that back at the orphanage, the balloon can't touch the ground." Skye explains as John tries and saves the balloon from touching the ground and falls of the couch, and lands on flat on his face, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nice, Uncle John." Skye says amused.

"How long we got until they finish planning?" Sam asks.

"At least half an hour." Skye answers, "Ultimate balloon volleyball anyone?" Skye asks the others curious.

"How do you play that?" Jemma asks.

"The same way except there will be five teams of two all of whom will be on different furniture." Skye explains.

"Sounds good." Clint answer and the other nods, "Teams?" He asks.

"Well you guys are already in teams so it's just the rest of us." Skye says.

"I call you because you actually know what you are doing." Sharon says and Skye has to smile at that.

"Bucky?" Bruce asks and he nods, leaving Fitz and Simmons to be a team.

Once the teams have been decide each of the teams claim furniture, Skye and Sharon take the remaining couch left as Tripp and John and Sam and Clint have each claimed one, Fitz and Simmons sit on the table and Bucky and Bruce push two of the armchairs together.

"Serve when ready Uncle Clint." Skye requests and that's what he does.

* * *

For the next forty minutes Skye, Sharon, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, Sam, John, Tripp, Fitz and Simmons play Ultimate balloon volleyball while Tony, Coulson, Melinda, Pepper, Steve, Natasha and Maria plan for the mission.

"What are you doing?" Tony's voice asks as Sharon and Skye knock each other over as they both try to get the balloon.

"Ultimate Balloon volleyball." Sam answers.

"Without me?" Tony asks pretending to be insulted.

"You were busy." Bruce says.

"Well now the rest of you are too, you're needed in the War Room." Tony informs them.

"Be right there." Clint answers, "Tripp as our official score keeper would you like to announce our winners?" Clint asks.

"The official winners of the first round of Stark Towers Ultimate Balloon Volleyball are, drum roll please." Tripp requests and the others indulge him, "Bruce Banner and Bucky Barnes, congratulations." Tripp announces, "Now over to you Mr Barton, would you like to inform our winners what they have won?" He asks as several eye rolls at the pair can be seen and the group head towards the War Room.

"As our winners today Mr's Banner and Barnes win the rights of bragging until the next competition." Clint reveals, "Use it well." He tells the pair putting a completely serious look on his face.

"It's bragging rights." Bucky comments, "Is there any way not to use them well?" He asks.

"Yes." Everyone else responds as they enter The War Room.

"Take your seats." Maria tells them as they enter the room.

"This seems very formal." John comments.

"This is our first official mission as New SHIELD, it deserves to be formal." Coulson comments.

"Steve why don't you start us off." Melinda says.

"Right, we will take the bus from here and fly it to an airfield near the academy then switch to other forms of transportation." Steve explains, "Skye, Fitz and Pepper will remain here to monitor things and deal with any potential problems with agencies or the government." Steve explains.

"What about me?" Simmons asks interested as she knows that that is the group that she will usually be apart off.

"According to Skye there are a large number of cadets who are injured, some quite seriously so you and Bruce will be on sight, but until we secure the sight you will be in one of the vehicles." Maria explains, "We need your medical knowledge, not the other guy." She tells Bruce who nods.

"Sam you and I will be providing areal support." Tony says and Sam nods.

"Clint, Bucky you will be our snippers." Steve says putting a map on the table, "You'll be set up, here and here." Steve says pointing out the two spots, "That work for you?" He asks and Clint and Bucky, both of whom nod.

"The rest of us will separate into two groups." Coulson says, "Steve, Melinda, and Natasha will enter through the front and draw the force of the attack onto them while Maria, Tripp, John, Sharon and I will entre via the back and surprise them." Coulson explains.

"Draw the force of the attack onto you?" Bucky asks, "Is that a good idea?" He asks concerned.

"We can handle it, don't worry." Natasha tells trying to get him to stop worrying which is something that didn't work.

"We'll be using ICERS only." Maria says, "According to Skye's Intel it's going to be difficult to tell who is Hydra and who's not so we go in non-lethal." She tells everyone.

"What about me? I don't have ICER arrows." Clint comments

"I'll put some of my power into your arrows, they'll stun on impact." Skye explains to her Uncle who nods.

"Once we secure the facilities we've got to de brief every single person there and using Skye's information we decide what to do with them." Pepper explains, "Skye you and I will get in touch with the FBI once the facility is secure and arrange their help with prisoners." She explains and Skye nods.

"I'm almost finished working on new Tac gear for everyone, Fitz you want to give me a hand?" Tony asks curious.

"Of course." Fitz responds.

"We'll be down in the lab if you need us." Tony says and he and Fitz get up and leave while the others go over everything they need to do the following day in great detail.

* * *

For the next several hours everyone except Tony and Fitz go over and over mission plans while Tony and Fitz continue to work on tactical gear for everyone. They are starting with bases of what they know their friends like to fight in and making them just a bit more resistant.

"Coulson always wear's suits, what are we going to do about him?" Fitz asks Tony curious.

"Give him a new suit." Tony explains, "Come have a look at what I am thinking." Tony says and Fitz walks over and has a look at the computer that Tony is working on.

"That would work." Fitz says, "Think we're going to get all this done in time?"

"Yeah, I do." Tony answers.

"In that case I guess I should get back to work." Fitz comments and he heads back to his computer.

* * *

Several hours later once they have done as much planning for the mission as they could possibility do everyone has gone off on their one once more to do different things.

After leaving the War Room Skye got her computer and is now sitting in one of the lounge room just surfing the web.

"Hey." A voice says and Skye sees Bucky walking towards her.

"Hey." Skye responds closing moving the laptop off her lap and putting it next to her, "You okay?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about tomorrow." James admits

"You mean you're worried about Uncle Steve." Skye comments and Bucky nods.

"I've always looked out for him, done whatever I had to help him, I know he doesn't need me to but he's my little brother, ever instinct of mine is telling me to protect him." Bucky admits.

"That's exactly what you're going to be doing." Skye tells him, "You and Uncle Clint are the snipers you see and deal with threats before the others can see them, you're protecting him James, you're protecting them all." Skye tells him and they drift into silence.

"You're annoyed that you can't come on this mission, aren't you?" James asks recognizing the look on Skye's face.

"Yeah, I am." Skye answers, "I would preferring being able to help you guys." Skye comments

"You will, just not in the way you might want to." Bucky tells her and they once more drift into silence.

"Skye, I know we haven't even talked about when we are going to go out but when we do I don't want to hide anything from your parents." Bucky reveals, "I don't want their permission, that's not what this is about." He adds remembering what Steve said, "It's about doing the right thing, and I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with your parents. I know how much your parents mean to you and I never want anything I do to affect your relationship with them so I think that not keeping, this, us, a secret from them is important." Bucky explains, nerves clear in his voice because he's worried about screwing up things with Skye before they have begun.

"First we all live together, I don't think we could keep it a secret if we wanted to." Skye admits, "Second, I think it would be a good idea." Skye admits, remembering how even if they didn't admit it that her parents were hurt when she didn't tell them about her and Ward, "You know that this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation for you, right?" Skye asks curious.

"I know." Bucky responds as he's seen how protective Skye's parents are, "But I want to be with you and if that means having a few unpleasant conversations and being threatened by everyone here, than I'm more than willing to endure that." Bucky admits.

"Wow, you're kind of amazing you know that." Skye comments, "What do you think, do I have a similar conversation with Uncle Steve in my future?" Skye asks curious.

"Probably, he is protective." Bucky answers.

"Everyone is, but it's nice to have people who care." Skye says.

"Yeah, it is." Bucky responds.

"You know I hid the last of the chocolate addiction ice cream in the back of the freezer, and I could be persuaded to share, you interested?" Skye asks curious.

"Very." Bucky responds.

"Then to the kitchen." Skye says as she transfers herself from the couch to the wheelchair.

* * *

Five minutes later Skye and Bucky are sitting in the kitchen passing the spoon and the ice cream between each other.

"I'm impressed that you managed to hide this." Bucky comments, "Chocolate ice cream disappears in a flash around here." He comments as takes a bite and passes it to Skye.

"I hid it behind the frozen pumpkin, no one looks behind there." Skye explains as she takes a spoonful of the ice cream and passes it back to Bucky, "You better not tell anyone that." She says giving Bucky a 'you better not' look.

"You're secrets safe with me." Bucky says before taking a spoonful of the ice cream.

"There you are." Jemma says walking into the kitchen.

"Here I am, have you been looking for me?" Skye asks her sister.

"Yes." Jemma responds, "Can we talk?" she asks curious.

"Sure." Skye says realising that Jemma looks worried about something, "You better leave me some." Skye says to Bucky referring to the ice cream.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something? It can wait." Simmons says feeling bad about whatever it is that she just interrupted.

"It's fine, you look like you need to talk." Bucky tells Simmons, "I'll hide the ice cream again, don't worry." He tells Skye.

"Thanks, see you later." Skye says and she wheels out of the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to interrupt." Simmons tells Skye as they walk and wheel down the hallway.

"It's okay, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Skye asks curious.

"Your room." Simmons request and that's where the pair head.

* * *

A few minutes later both Skye and Simmons are in Skye's room sitting on Skye's bed.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?" Skye asks.

"Fitz and I had a fight." Jemma reveals, "We never fight, not seriously anyway, and this was bad and I don't know what to do, I need you advice." Simmons explains to her sister rather quickly.

"Okay, start at the beginning, tell me what happened." Skye requests.

"So he's down in the lab working on the new tack gear with Tony and he started to say how he should be with Bruce and I tomorrow and I said that we don't need to be together all the times and then next thing I know we were yelling at each other about who cares more and Tony was sneaking out of the room, I don't even know what happened" Simmons explains, "So not only did we fight but we fought in front of Tony." Simmons explains.

"First don't worry about Uncle Tony, he can handle watching a fight." Skye comments, "And second you need to talk to Fitzy, it's the only way to fix anything." Skye tells Simmons, "Do you know where the fight came from?" Skye asks curious, "You said that next thing you knew you were yelling at each other but what started it?" Skye asks, "Why did you start yelling?" Skye asks

"Because he was worried about me being on the ground tomorrow, he was worried that I would get hurt and I was annoyed because I though he thought that I couldn't look after myself." Simmons explains.

"That's just not true, you're Jemma Simmons master of the make shift weapon, and Fitzy knows that." Skye tells her sister but before she can say anymore there is a knock at the door.

"Skye, is Jemma in there with you?" Fitz's voice asks, "Jemma I'm sorry, I was an idiot, can I come in?" He asks

"You're choice." Skye says to her sister.

"Come in Fitz." Simmons says and the door opens and Fitz walks in,

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot, I know you can look after yourself." Fitz tells Simmons.

"I'm sorry too, I worry about you just as much so I shouldn't be mad at you for worrying." Simmons responds.

"I'm still sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." Fitz tells her.

"I shouldn't have either." Simmons responds and the pair kiss, Skye watches on with a smile on her face.

"You guys are soo cute." Skye says with a smile on her face and both Fitz and Simmons turns and glares at her.

"I should get back to Tony, we've still got work to do." Fitz reveals, "I'll see you later." He says and after kissing Simmons once more he leaves the room.

"Wow, you two make up quick." Skye comments and Simmons walks over and sits back over.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Simmons responds, sitting back down, "So what is going on between you and Bucky?" Simmons asks curious.

"You've noticed that huh?" Skye asks.

"Everyone has, plus I just walked in on you two sharing ice cream." Simmons points out.

"True." Skye admits, "We are starting something, he asked me out earlier today and I said yes." Skye reveals to her sister.

"That's great." Simmons tells her, "That is great right?" Simmons asks wanting to make sure that her reaction is right.

"Yeah, it is." Skye answers, "But…" Skye begins to say and Simmons cuts her off.

"You're scared." Simmons realises.

"Terrified." Skye corrects, "But I also really want this." Skye admits.

"I'm glad." Simmons responds, "Now I feel like we haven't talked in a really long time so tell me everything." Simmons requests

"Better make yourself comfortable." Skye says and that's what they both do and Skye begins to tell Simmons everything that has been going on with her, and her and Bucky in the last few weeks.

* * *

For over an hour and a half both Skye and Simmons talk about all the things that they haven't talked about lately until they both realise that they have a big day tomorrow and need sleep, so Simmons's leaves her little sister's room promising that they will talk more.

* * *

The next morning everyone arrives at breakfast at the usual time and then once it is done they all head to the labs so that Fitz and Tony can give everyone the tac gear they made for them.

"Basically I went with what you all like to wear on missions and just upgraded the material and added a bit more protection." Tony explains to the group, "Phil, Tripp, John because you three like to were just regular clothes Fitz and I designed body armour that is very thin and goes under your clothes as well as a thinner, but stronger vest to wear on top." Tony explains, "Does that work for you?" He asks and the three nod, "Sam I designed you something similar but which is lighter weight and more of a flight suit." He explains and Sam nods.

"Everything is over there it's all labelled so go try it all on." Fitz says pointing over to the able. Everyone except for Skye, Pepper and Simmons nods and heads over to the table.

"We designed you something to." Fitz tells his girlfriend.

"You did?" Simmons says surprised.

"Of course." Tony answers, "Full tac gear for all that was the job." Tony tells her, "Go have a look, all three of you." Tony says and Pepper and Skye exchange a look and they head over to the table.

* * *

Forty minutes later everyone with the exceptions of Skye, Fitz, Pepper, and Tony are in their new tac gear and everyone is down in the garage getting ready for everyone except for Skye, Pepper and Fitz to leave.

"Here." Skye says handing her Uncle his quiver which is full of arrows, "Every one of these will stun on impact." She tells him.

"Thanks." Clint responds.

"You're welcome, be careful." Skye requests.

"Always." Clint responds and he goes and loads his things into the car.

While everyone is packing and making last minute plans Skye walks over to Bucky who is clearly trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"Hey." Skye says to him

"Hey." Bucky responds.

"While that ice cream last night was amazing, you still owe me dinner Mister, so you better come back okay." Skye tells Bucky.

"That's the best motivation I've ever had not to get hurt." Bucky responds with a small grin, one that Skye returns.

"I'm serious James." Skye tells him.

"So am I." Bucky responds and before either of them can say anymore they are interrupted by Steve's voice,

"Everyone full in." he says and everyone walks over so that they are standing in more of a group.

"Okay, from here we will travel to the airfield where the Bus is which Mel and Clint will fly us to near the academy." Coulson says, "Using both the two SUV's that are in the car as well as the van waiting on us we will travel to the academy." Coulson tells the group, "Simmons, Bruce you'll wait in the van monitoring our coms until the sight is secure." Coulson says and they nod.

"Tony and Sam, you'll fly Clint and Bucky into position, as we breach the perimeter." Steve says, "Everyone clear?" he asks and everyone nods.

"Good, let's go to work." Maria tells the group and everyone nods. Once everyone has said goodbye to each other, Skye, Pepper and Fitz head upstairs while everyone else gets in the car and drives away, everyone preparing for the first official mission of New SHIELD.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the continued support you give me. It really does mean a lot.

* * *

The next few hours pass slowly for the member of New SHIELD and Pepper Potts. While Skye, Fitz and Pepper are sited in the War Room monitoring everything they can everyone else is on their way to the academy of science and technology.

Even though it is a relatively short flight, only a few hours, everyone on the plane spread out once they take off. Ever since they took off Bucky has been sitting down in the lounge area of the plane debating whether or not he should go and talk to Coulson who is up in his office, he is almost sure that he is going to wait until he sees Melinda walk up to Coulson's office at which point he is sure that he is going to talk to him but then he realises that he shouldn't just have the conversations without Skye so he doesn't, he just returns to switching between looking out of the window and checking on Steve who is sitting with Tony and Bruce discussing something.

* * *

Only minutes before they are due to touch down Maria's voice comes over the Coms system at the tower so that she can talk to Skye, Pepper and Fitz,

"What's the situation?" Maria asks, "Has anything changed?" She asks.

"Satellite looks the same, no agencies in the way, you're clear." Pepper tells her.

"Skye?" Maria asks.

"All's…..crap." Skye says.

"Need more than crap here Skye, what's going on?" Maria asks, "Has something changed?"

"Not yet, but it's about to?" Skye asks, "How long will it take you to get to the academy from where you are?" Skye asks.

"We're just landing now so five minutes." Maria answers, "What's going on?"

"In five minutes Grace Pierce is going to make a call to the person in change there and order him to once more make the offer to join Hydra and kill anyone who refuse." Skye reveals, "Act as fast as you can, I'm going to buy you some time." Skye tells her Aunt.

"How are you going to do that?" Pepper asks.

"With a phone call." Skye answers, "Aunt Maria go." Skye instructs as she pulls the phone that Ward has the number to out of her pocket.

* * *

After she ends communication with everyone back at the tower Maria, who was alone In Coulson's office, runs downstairs to the Cargo bay where everyone is getting suited up.

"We've got to go now." Maria says as she runs down the stairs.

"Problem?" Tony asks as Natasha hands her ICERS and rounds.

"According to Skye's power we've got five minutes before Grace is going to give orders to kill anyone who refuses to join Hydra." Maria reveals, "Skye is going to try and buy us time but we've got to go." She says.

"How is Skye going to buy us time?" Coulson asks.

"With a phone call." Maria answers as everyone gets in the cars.

* * *

Thanks to her abilities Skye knows a number at which she can contact Grace at but not just any number a number which the only two people in the world who have it are her brothers, so she always answers.

Skye waits for three minutes to pass before she dials the number as she knows that it is the way to give the others the most time she can.

"Hello?" Grace asks when she answers after only a couple of rings.

"Grace Pierce, I thought it was time we talked." Skye says into the phone as Pepper and Fitz look between her and the satellite images.

"Who are you?" Grace asks.

"Skye Coulson." Skye answers, "Please don't say that your next question is going to be how I get this number."

"It's not, I know how you got it." Grace answers, "I am curious as to why you are calling now though." Grace responds.

"Like I said, I thought it was time we talked. We do have a lot to talk about after all." Skye responds.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Grace answers, "Are you the one who killed my father?"

"No, I wasn't." Skye answers as she knows that in the official record the one that Grace defiantly would have seen Alexander Pierce was killed by Natasha in self-defence.

"But you did kill fifteen of my men." Grace tells Skye.

"I never intended for that to happen." Skye tells Grace, not saying that she really wished that that didn't happen and that she feels guilt over those deaths "We were only stunning, we, I, never wanted to hurt anyone, you're the one who gave the orders to blow the place up." Skye tells her.

"What about Grant, did you mean to hurt him?" Grace asks.

"I don't remember hurting Grant, do you want to explain that one to me?" Skye asks wanting to buy as much time as possible because she knows thanks to her powers that neither Grace nor anyone else has given kill order.

"You didn't want to be with him, you don't want to be with him, that hurt him." Grace reveals, "And I'm not overly found of people who hurt my family." She reveals.

"Good to know." Skye answers, "Grant and I didn't work because I now have memories of him looking after me as a baby and young child and once I grew up again I didn't feel the same about him as I once did." Skye tells Grace, "I'm guessing you we're filled in on that." Skye comments, "Because he felt odd about us after that as well."

"I'm aware, but I also know my brother, I know that he doesn't often say what he is feeling." Grace tells Skye.

"That's because of you, isn't it?" Skye asks, "You taught him to be like that."

"The vile human beings we called our parents did that to him, not me." Grace tells Skye, "I saved him."

"Is that what you call what you did to him?" Skye asks.

"YES." Grace says clearly getting angry, "He was broken by our parents I put him back together, you can think whatever you want about me but the one thing that even you know to be true without a doubt is that I care about my brothers and everything they have done has been their choice, I've never forced them into anything." Grace tells Skye.

"That we agree on." Skye responds as while Grace did manipulate both Grant and his brother a lot she never forced them to do anything, they always had a choice.

"What is this really about Skye?" Grace asks, "What did I do to get the pleasure of you calling me?" Grace asks.

"Like I said, I thought it was time we talked." Skye responds.

"No, this is more than that." Grace realises, "There is something you aren't saying." Grace realise.

"Quite often there is, but it's nothing important." Skye answers.

"Let me decide that." Grace requests.

"I know a lot of my power but I don't get a real feel for a person with it." Skye tells Grace, partly lying but partly telling the truth at the same time, "I felt considering everything that it was time I got a feel for you." Skye responds.

"Well I usually prefer dinner first." Grace responds and Skye curses herself for giving an opening like that.

"You and me and dinner, I think I've got to pass on that." Skye responds, "You're not my type." Skye responds.

"Shame, the famous Skye Coulson, I would love to get to know you more." Grace responds.

"Over torture." Skye responds, "Not exactly my thing." Skye answers.

"Like you wouldn't do the same." Grace responds.

"I really wouldn't." Skye answers as Pepper hands her a note saying that the academy has been secured, "Well as nice as it was talking to you, I've got to go." Skye tells Grace.

"Of course, I look forward to talking to you again." Grace says and Skye hangs up.

"I feel like I need a shower now." Skye says once she hangs up as she hates that she had to be so nice to Grace, "Report?" Skye asks Pepper who doesn't even have to say anything for Skye to realise that something happened, the look she has on her face says it all. "What happened?" Skye asks concerned and together Pepper and Fitz explain to Skye what happened.

* * *

Due to the fact that Natasha, Clint and Tony who were the ones driving the three vehicles completely speed to get to the location they are at the rally point within a few minutes.

"Remember Bruce, Simmons, stay in the car until we need you." Steve says and the pair nod, "Tony, Sam, Clint, Buck, get in position." He says and Tony picks up Bucky while Sam picks up Clint and they fly off.

"Let's go." Maria says and the group head off towards the buildings of the academy.

Once they reach the buildings Steve signals to the others to split up which is exactly what they do, Steve, Melinda and Natasha go one way while the others go another.

Once Melinda, Natasha and Steve get close enough to the doors they see, as they were expecting two guards by the door.

"Now Buck." Steve says through the coms and Bucky hits either guard with an ICER bullet to the arm knocking the both out.

Once they see the guards full Natasha, Melinda and Steve head in. As around the back Clint deals with the guards out their allowing Coulson, Garrett, Melinda, Tripp and Sharon to go in.

Natasha, Melinda and Steve are in the building and with the help of Bucky who is sniping through the windows manage to ICE a lot of the guards before they even realise what is going on, but as soon as they do they start to use the cadets as hostages, which due to the fact that they are so focused on protecting themselves form Natasha, Melinda, Steve and Bucky, allows the others to sneak in and ICE them from behind.

While the man group are dealing with the threats inside Tony and Sam, with help of Clint who is multitasking, are dealing with the Hydra agent's outside, the ones who are standing guard on the perimeter or just outside.

"Bruce, Simmons, get down here and get down here fast." Coulson's voice requests about five minutes after the first guard was ICED.

"Are any of our people hurt?" Simmons asks as Bruce stars to drive.

"A few cuts a bruises." Coulson answers, "The person with the most serious injury is Steve, he was fired upon by several people and a bullet managed to get through the armour." He reveals as the only reason it even had a chance to get through the armour is because Steve was using his shield to block another attack as it seems that the Hydra agents were doing their best to focus all their attacks on Steve so that they could try and take him out.

"How bad?" Bruce asks fighting to remain calm.

"I'm fine." Steve's voice answers, though it is clear that he is in pain.

"You're shot." Bucky's voice says through the coms, ''That's not okay." He tells him.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Simmons asks concerned but because the coms are still open everyone hers.

"Bruce, I'm okay." Steve assures, "I heal fast and it's not as bad as it could be, I'm okay." Steve assures his boyfriend.

"Bruce, see he's okay." Simmons says walking over to him.

"Don't come closer." Bruce tells Simmons, as when one of the three people he cares about the most is hurt he has a harder time controlling himself.

"Simmons open the door to the van." Tony's voice request and Simmons goes and does that, when she does she sees Tony hovering on the outside, as soon as the door is open he flies in and somehow, Simmons isn't quite sure how, he manages to land in the van then walks up to Bruce.

"He's okay." Tony says grabbing one of Bruce's hands in an attempt to calm him, "It's a wound to the side, the bullet is still lodged but I don't think it hit anything major, he's sitting down, Bucky is watching him and he seems to be doing okay." Tony assures Bruce, who just nods.

* * *

"I need to go out there." Steve says standing up.

"What, no, you need to rest." Bucky tells his friend.

"I need to show Brue that I'm okay, otherwise we're going to have a problem." Steve says as he knows, thanks to Tony and Bruce, that the Hulk exists to protect Bruce and due to the fact of how much Bruce cares about Tony, Pepper and Him, the Hulk will do whatever he has to to protect them as well.

"You need to rest." Bucky tells him.

"I need to see Bruce." Steve says trying to push past Bucky and as he does it becomes clear that his injury is affecting him a bit.

"Fine, then let me help you." Bucky says as he realises there is no stopping his friend.

"Thank you." Steve responds as he puts an arm around Bucky to help him walk and they head outside.

* * *

Bucky helping Steve walk outside just as Tony, Simmons and Bruce pull up in the van.

"I thought you were getting him to sit." Tony says when he sees Bucky and Steve.

"I tried, he didn't listen." Bucky responds.

"Tripp is starting to do what he can with the injuries, Jemma please can you go and give him a hand." Steve requests and Jemma nods and heads inside.

"I'm okay." Steve says looking directly at Bruce, "See, I'm okay." He repeats as he removes his arm from around Bucky and stands up straight, to show Bruce that he has nothing to worry about, that he is okay.

"Sit down." Tony, Bucky and Bruce say together and Bucky helps Steve over to the van where he sits down.

"It's not that bad honestly." Steve tells the other three.

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean we're going to believe it more." Bucky tells him.

"Show me." Bruce requests and Steve moves his hand out of the way to reveal a tear in his uniform and a bullet wound, "Because you heal quick I've got to get that out before you start to heal around it otherwise it will cause problems." Bruce tells Steve.

"No point using that, it won't work." Steve tells Bruce when he sees Bruce getting anaesthetic out.

"Then this is going to hurt." Bruce tells him.

"I can handle it." Steve tells him, "Don't you two have something better to do?" He asks Tony and Bucky.

"No." Tony and Bucky respond.

"I'll try and make this as painless as possible." Bruce tells Steve.

"Thanks." Steve responds and Bruce gets to work.

* * *

Back at the tower Pepper and Fitz have finished filling Skye in on what she missed when she was talking to Grace, and as they do it becomes clear that Pepper is very worried about Steve. It was a shock for Skye to find out that Steve was the one hurt the most when he is the hardest to hurt, which makes Skye realises that was Hydra's point. If they can hurt the strongest of their enemy's then there is nothing that they can't do.

"Skye, Pepper, Fitz?" Coulson's voice asks.

"Yeah Dad, we're here, what's going on?" Skye asks.

"Simmons, Tripp and Sharon are helping the wounded. Maria, Melinda, Natasha, John and I are starting the vetting process while Sam and Clint are keeping guard. Tony, Bucky, Steve and Bruce are outside, Bruce is treating Steve's injury." Coulson explains

"How bad is Steve hurt?" Pepper asks worried.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I do not believe it is serious." Coulson answers, "Skye call the FBI, we need to start getting some of these people debriefed, some to jail and others to the hospital." Coulson tells his daughter.

"On it." Skye answers, "I'll warn them about all the bodies they'll find in the other buildings." Skye says trying not to think about all the lives that were lose because she knows that if she does then she will know how each and every one of them died.

"That would be a good decision" Coulson responds.

"Jarvis, connect me to the FBI, make sure they know that it is New SHIELD calling" Skye requests.

"Yes Miss Coulson." Jarvis responds as the call is connected.

* * *

For the hours that follow Skye making her call the FBI, Pepper, Skye and Fitz realise that they are useless as there is nothing they can do from New York while everyone else is at the academy.

A couple of hours after the call Fitz went down to the lab leaving Skye and Pepper in the war room.

"Are you alright?" Skye ask Pepper concerned.

"I don't like it when one of them are hurt, or in danger." Pepper tells Skye.

"I get that, it's not a good feeling." Skye tells her Aunt.

"I would feel a bit better if I was there with them, if I could see for myself that he is okay." Pepper admits.

"He is okay, I know that." Skye tells her Aunt.

"That helps, but I still wish I was with them." Pepper tells her niece.

"I know, so do I." Skye responds and before either one of them can say anymore Skye's phone rings, "I was expecting this." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Who is it?" Pepper asks.

"Grace." Skye says as she presses the answer button, "Hello." Skye says.

"I've got to say, nicely done." Grace tells her.

"Thank you, but you did make it really easy." Skye responds, "Embarrassingly so really, I didn't have much faith that you would fall for such a distraction but I am glad you did."

"You realises that I will never fall for that again right." Grace tells Skye.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I don't plan to use it again." Skye tells Grace.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Grace tells Skye.

"Oh, I don't? Why don't you tell me." Skye responds.

"You've started a war Coulson." Grace tells Skye, "I can't let this go without retaliation, but know this everything that happens, every live that is lost, every person who suffers or is caused pain is on you, you did this, you started it." Grace tells Skye.

At Grace's words Skye realises that she is right and for the first time since she learnt about her power she loses complete control for a second and lets her anger at Grace, and the pain she feels because she knows that she is right, take over causing Skye to give a heartbreaking cry of anger and pain and send out a beam of her energy out of her which breaks all the windows in the war room.

"SKYE." Pepper yells worried as she avoids getting hit by the glass and rushes to Skye's side.

"Stay back." Skye tells her aunt as she doesn't know if she is in control again yet and she doesn't want to her hurt Aunt.

"You won't hurt me." Pepper says, fully believing her words, as she walks up to her niece, bends down and hugs her.

Pepper hold Skye in her arms from several minutes until they finally break apart and she reaches down a picks up Skye's phone which has fallen on her lap and when she sees that the call is still in progress she puts it to her ear.

"Grace Peirce this is Pepper Potts, if it's a war you want then it's a war you're going to get." Pepper says before once hanging up the phone and once more hugging her niece who is now petrified that she is going to lose control again.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the support you give me, it means so so much. Because I am behind in writing this chapter is un Beta'd

* * *

At the academy everyone with the exception of Steve who, has been told by Bruce in no uncertain terms that he is to rest, are working with the FBI using the intel that they have received from Skye and from what they have seen to decide which of the people are going to the Hospital then the FBI for debriefing, who's going straight to the FBI who are going to the FBI then hospital, and who are going to a secure facility because they are too much of escape risk.

"Sir, all the windows in the War Room at the Tower has been broken." Jarvis informs Tony who is currently on duty with Steve watched as they discovered that unless there is someone making sure Steve rests then he won't sit down.

"Call Pepper, call Pepper now." Tony instructs.

"Tony, what is it? What's happened?" Steve asks worried.

"I'm not sure." Tony answers as the phone rings.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice asks.

"Pepper what happened?" Tony asks concerned, "Are you, Skye and Fitz okay?"

"None of us are hurt Tony, don't worry." Pepper tells him.

"What happened?" Tony asks, "Jarvis said all the widows in the War Room broke."

"That's my fault Uncle Tony." Skye's voice says.

"Skye? What's going on?" Tony asks confused as Steve just looks at him even more confused as he is only hearing half the conversation.

"Grace Pierce called me and said something, I lost control for a second, broke the windows with my power, sorry." Skye tells her Uncle.

"What did she say?" Tony asks, "And are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Skye assures, though she's not even sure if she is lying, "Basically Grace declared war and told me that any death or pain is on me, and I lost it for a second." Skye explains

"You know that that isn't true right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Skye lies, "She was bluffing anyway, after what happened today she isn't in any state to start a war. I was just an idiot for letting her get to me." Skye explains to her Uncles, "Sorry about the windows." She tells him.

"I don't care about the windows, I care about you. Are you okay? And don't lie to me." Tony tells her.

"I could be better, but I'm not going to lose it again." Skye tells her Uncle, "Like I said I was an idiot for letting Grace get to me." Skye tells her Uncle.

"If you're sure." Tony says though it's clear that he doesn't completely believe her, "Pepper knows the number for the window repair guy so don't worry about that." Tony tells her.

"Aunt Pepper wants to talk to you again, Bye Uncle Tony." Skye says handing the phone to Pepper.

"Is she really okay?" Tony asks Pepper.

"I'll get back to you on that." Pepper tells him, "How's Steve."

"Okay, he's stubborn though, will only sit down when someone's watching him." Tony tells Pepper.

"Are you talking about me?" Steve asks.

"Of course." Tony responds, "Yep I'll tell him, call the guy get the window's fixed. Love you, talk to you later." Tony says before hanging up, "Pepper said that you're to rest or she will fly out here and make you." Tony tells Steve.

"I am resting." Steve objects, "what's happened with Skye?' Steve asks and with a sigh Tony explains what happened.

* * *

It isn't until late the following afternoon that everyone returns with to the Tower. They secured the academy and ensured that everyone who wasn't Hydra wasn't held by the FBI, and that those who only joined due to fear get help and that those who are loyal to Hydra aren't forgotten about and that they are offered the chance to change if they show that they truly want to.

When everyone arrives back in the garage the first thing that they notice is that it's only Pepper and Fitz waiting,

"Where's Skye?" Melinda asks as Fitz hugs Simmons and Pepper checks for herself that Steve is okay before hugging him.

"She in one of the unused labs." Fitz reveals, "She locked herself in and won't open the door because she is terrified of hurting one of us." He explains as he and Pepper have tried for several hours to get Skye to open the door and they haven't explains.

"We've tried to get her to open the door but she won't." Pepper explains, "As far as we can tell she's not hurt, she's just petrified of hurting one of us." Pepper explains and Coulson and Melinda exchange worried looks.

"Do you mind if I try talking to her?" Bucky asks Coulson and Melinda, "I know it's likely that Skye won't even open the door to me but I would like to try." Bucky tells Coulson and Melinda.

Coulson and Melinda once more exchange a look and manage to once more have a whole conversation without words,

"I think that would be a good idea." Natasha says, causing both Coulson and Melinda to look at her, when they do Natasha gives them a look which just says 'trust me', the reason why she suggested that Bucky talks to Skye isn't because she knows that they started a relationship but because Natasha knows how much Bucky worries about hurting them and at the moment Skye needs someone who understands.

After exchanging one more look and agreeing that they will talk to Natasha Coulson and Melinda nod and Bucky leaves the room.

"What was that about?" Coulson asks Natasha once Bucky is no longer in hearing range.

"Skye's worried about hurting us, what she needs isn't just a friend but someone who understands that, who feels the same, Bucky's that person." Natasha explains.

"She's right." Bruce says, "When you're worried that you are going to hurt the people you care about because of something that you can't control it helps to talk to someone who knows what it is like." He says.

* * *

Because there is only one empty lab space in the private area of the tower Bucky knows exactly where to find Skye. When he reaches the door her knocks and waits.

"Go away." Skye says after a few seconds.

"Skye, it's James."

"Go James, I don't want to hurt you." Skye tells him.

"You won't." Bucky tells her.

"You don't know that, I lost control, and I don't know how to make sure it doesn't happen again." Skye tells him, "Everyone should just stay away from me, then they'll be safe." Skye tells him.

"For weeks I've been terrified of the same thing." Bucky tells Skye, "I've been worried that I would hurt one of you, that what you did to help me would un do and I would become that person again or that I would just hurt one of you because it's who I am, and I've shut myself away, but I've realised that I can't live like that, and neither can you." Bucky tells Skye, "I get that you're scared of hurting us, I understand that perfectly, but Skye you don't want to hurt us, you never would, that means something." Bucky tells Skye, "I don't know why you lost control but I promise you that I will do everything I can to help you, just like you helped me, if there is a way to make sure that it doesn't happen again then I know we'll find it." Bucky tells Skye, "Open the door Skye, let me in, let me help you." Bucky requests and for a couple of minutes there is only silence, "Skye?" Bucky asks concerned when he doesn't hear anything after a couple of minutes, but to his surprise a few seconds after he said her name the door opens revealing Skye in the wheelchair.

"That's really not fair." Skye tells him, "If you keep coming out with speeches like that I'm never going to win an argument." She tells him.

"I'm just trying to get as good as you." Bucky tells her, "I meant what I said Skye, I will do whatever I can to help you." He tells her.

"I know." Skye says, "And you have no idea how much that means to me." She tells him.

"I've got a hunch." Bucky tells her, "We should find your parents, they're worried." He tells Skye.

"I know, they're up in the spare office." Skye tells Bucky, "We should go, I know that with every minute that passes they get more worried." Skye explain.

"Lead the way." Bucky says.

"Thank you James." Skye says and she starts to wheel towards the elevator, Bucky walking right beside her.

* * *

A few minutes after Bucky left the garage Coulson and Melinda headed up to one of the empty office space so that they can talk alone.

"Do you think Bucky is going to be able to get her to come out?" Coulson asks a couple of minutes after they arrive in the room.

"I don't' know." Melinda admits, "But what I do know is that for weeks now my daughter has been in pain and there hasn't been anything I could do to help her, and I hate that." Melinda tells Coulson.

"So do I." Coulson responds, "We're her parents, preventing her from being in pain is our job and we're failing." He says.

"We need to find ways to help her more." Melinda tells her Husband, "Because you're right, we're are meant to protect her from pain and we're failing to do that." Melinda tells Coulson, looking upset because of how much she thinks he is failing her daughter.

Without a word Coulson walks over and hugs his wife as he knows that she is feeling as bad as he is.

For several minutes Melinda and Coulson just stand together holding each other, as a surprise to both of them neither of them hear the door open.

"Mom, Dad?" Skye's voice asks and they break apart to see Skye in her wheelchair at the door with Bucky standing behind her. Without a world both Melinda and Coulson walk over, bend down and hug their daughter.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"Not really." Skye admits, "But James made me realise that I can't shut myself away because I'm scared of hurting someone." Skye tells her parents.

"Thank you." Coulson says to James, glad that he was able to help Skye.

"No need Sir." Bucky says, "I care about Skye a lot and I know what it's like to be afraid that you are going to hurt anyone around you, it was the least I could do to offer to help in any way I can and share a few things that I have learnt." Bucky tells Coulson and Melinda.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Melinda asks her daughter, looking between the pair, as she as well as everyone else in the tower have noticed how close Skye and Bucky are and has wondered if something was going on.

"We were actually going to talk to both of you about that at some point." Skye reveals to her parents, "James asked me out two days ago and I said yes." Skye reveals

"It was important to me, to both of us, that even though we don't know where this is going to go that we don't keep it a secret from either of you." Bucky explains preparing himself for their reaction.

"I like James a lot, and he likes me, and I really want to give this a real shot." Skye tells her parents, "Say something, please."

"You really want this?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"Yeah, I do." Skye answers, "I'm scared because I don't want either of us to get hurt or to loose James as a friend, but I really want to see where this could go." Skye tells her father who nods and then looks directly at Bucky.

"Skye has been hurt by enough people in her life, if you add yourself to that list then I will make you feel double the amount of pain that she felt, there will be no safe place for you to hide because I will find you." Coulson tells Bucky,

"Dad!" Skye objects, as she was expecting a threat but she wasn't expecting that. Coulson clearly heard what his daughter said but he keeps talking anyway, "I've respected you for a long time but now you're going to have to prove that you deserve that respect, understand?" Coulson asks James.

"Yes Sir." James responds.

"Good, glad we understand each other" Coulson tells him.

"Mom?" Skye asks.

"I am not going to threaten you James, I am just going to request that you do not hurt May and promise you that if you do you will regret it." Melinda says in a perfectly pleasant voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Bucky responds, "I'll let you have some time alone." Bucky tells Coulson, Melinda and Skye.

"Thanks." Skye tells, "See you later?" she asks.

"Of course." Bucky says before leaving the room closing the door behind him as he leaves.

"You didn't have to threaten him like that." Skye tells her father.

"Yes I did, I don't want you to get hurt again Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I get that I do, but that was mean." Skye tells him, "I like James Dad, and I'm so worried that I'm going to hurt him, not the other way around." Skye reveals, "He's a good man, and he wanted to be up front with you guys, he wanted to make sure that what we have doesn't affect anything between you and I. Can you accept this?" Skye asks.

"I do accept this." Coulson tells his daughter, "I may have a small problem with the fact that he fought in world war two." Coulson tells his daughter but before he can say anymore Skye cuts him off.

"Uncle Bruce worked out that due to how long he spent in Cryo he is twenty eight, twenty nine at the oldest which makes him younger than Uncle Steve even though he was born first, that's only a bit over a year, two at the most older than me." Skye point out.

"Technically he's 98." Melinda points out.

"True, but I don't care." Skye tells her parents, "I really want you guys to be okay with this, or as okay as you can be. Can you be okay with this?"

"Yeah we can." Melinda says after exchanging a look with Coulson as they both realise how important it is to Skye that they are okay with it.

"Thank you." Skye tells her parents sincerely.

"Skye, what can we do to help with the pain you are feeling due to your powers?" Coulson asks, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "I'm still trying to figure it out." She admits.

"Let us help you May, please." Melinda requests, "You don't have to figure this out on your own."

"Please Baby Girl, let us help." Coulson tells her.

"I wish you could, but I don't know if anyone can." Skye tells her parents.

"You won't know until you try." Melinda tells her, "Tell us everything and maybe we can figure this out together."

"Okay." Skye says to her mother and she explains everything she knows to her parents.

* * *

A couple of hours after Skye started to tell her parents everything Skye wheels out to the main balcony where Bucky is sitting in the spot that has gone from being her spot to theirs in the last few weeks.

"So two threats down, are you still eager for the rest?" Skye asks as she wheels up to him.

"Absolutely." Bucky responds.

"Wow, I'm so not worth you putting yourself through that." Skye tells James.

"Yeah you are." Bucky tells her without hesitation.

"Thanks James." Skye says not sure how else to respond, "So now my parents know and at the moment we don't have a mission, when are you thinking for our date?" Skye asks.

"Well because I know how much you hate having your movement limited I was thinking the night of the day you get your casts off, what do you think?" Bucky asks.

"Two days after today, I like it." Skye tells him, "Of course that doesn't give you much time to plan." Skye tells him.

"I'll work it out." Bucky says though internally he's worried he won't figure out something good enough.

"Good, then it's a date." Skye tells him.

"Yeah, it is." Bucky responds with a smile.

"So are you going to give me any clues to what you are planning?" Skye asks curious but before Bucky can respond they hear the door open,

"Hey Kid, I'm setting up the targets down in the gym if you're interested." Clint's voice says.

"Sure, I'll be right down." Skye says and Clint leaves, "So any hints?" Skye asks

"I don't think so." James answers, "I think a surprise would be a good idea." James tells her.

"You've obviously never had to plan your wardrobe around a surprise." Skye says before wheeling away.

Once Skye leaves Bucky makes sure to wait enough time for Skye to be down in the Gym before he gets up and heads to the living area that he knows Steve is sitting in.

* * *

"I need your help." Bucky says to Steve who is sitting on one of the couches, not realising that Pepper, Bruce and Tony are sitting at the table across from the couch, "I need more than 'go to dinner', the last date I went on was the double date with you before I shipped out where we went to the Stark expo and you ditched, I need help Steve." Bucky tells his friend.

"You went on a date to the Stark Expo?" Tony asks, not sure how he feels about that.

"Tony, Pepper, Bruce, I didn't realise you were there." Bucky says embarrassed.

"Yeah I did." Steve tells Tony, "And I'm glad I did, it was where I met Dr Erskine." Steve reveals.

"And it was the last time we were together before everything changed." Bucky realises and Steve nods, and slowly a sombre feeling fills the room.

"So Bucky who are you going on a date with?" Bruce asks curious, though he has a pretty good idea, but he wants to try and get rid of the sombre feeling.

"Skye." Bucky answers, "She said yes." He adds looking at Steve.

"Wow, good luck with Phil and Melinda." Tony tells him.

"We've already talked." Bucky reveals, "Skye and I decided that we didn't want to keep it a secret from them so we talked to them earlier." He explains, "Steve, please I need your help, you know this world better than I do." He tells his friend.

"I would say as long as you don't take her to a science convention you're good." Tony comments.

"Bucky you've never made this must of a fuss before." Steve tells his friend.

"This is different, I don't want to screw this up." Bucky tells him.

"Wow, you are serous." Steve comments, "I don't know much more than you, I don't usually choose our date locations." Steve answers mainly because of how public they all are they have date nights in.

"Jarvis knows every restaurant, ask for his help." Tony suggests.

"Okay, thanks." Bucky responds, "Any hints on narrowing it down?" Bucky asks.

"Go somewhere where you'll both be comfortable." Pepper suggests, "There is no point having it somewhere fancy if neither of you are comfortable." Pepper tells him, "Focus more on something you think you will both enjoy rather than trying to impress her or being fancy, I guaranty that Skye would prefer that."

"Great, thank you so much Pepper." Bucky tells her, "Once I figure out something can I run it pass you? Get your opinion?" he asks Pepper.

"If you would like." Pepper tells him.

"Great, thank you so much." Bucky says revealed, "You're amazing Pepper, thank you. I'm going to go start to figure this out, I've only got two days." He says before leaving.

"Did you two have to act like that?" Pepper asks Steve and Tony.

"Like what?" Tony and Steve ask

"You gave him such a hard time and all he wanted was help." Pepper tells them, "You could have given it to him."

"We did." Tony answers divisively.

"That wasn't help." Pepper tells him.

"You're right, it wasn't." Steve realises, "But I don't know how to help him with this, so thanks Pepper." Steve tells her.

"No need Steve, he seems serious about this, I'm happy to help." Pepper says walking over to Steve and sitting down on the couch.

"He does." Steve comments, "Bucky never had problem with woman but I've never seen him like this." Steve admits, "I'm happy for him." He says reaching out and grabbing Pepper's hand when she sits down.

"Are you in any pain?" Pepper asks causing both Tony and Bruce to look over.

"No, I'm okay." Steve answers as Pepper rests her head on Steve's shoulder and Both Bruce and Tony walk over Bruce sits down next to Pepper and she grabs his hand and Tony sits down next to Steve.

"That's where he saw the car!" Tony says in glee a couple of minutes later confusing the other three.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asks confused.

"Weeks ago Bucky told me about how he saw my Dad's flying car collapse and it was bugging me that I couldn't figure out where he would have saw it." Tony explains, "But it was there right? At the expo?" He asks Steve.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Pepper asks.

"Because I wanted to figure it out." Tony responds, "So am I right?" he asks Steve.

"Yeah you are." Steve answers.

"Finally." Tony says relieved, "That was really starting to bug me." He comments.

"You're insane." Bruce tells Tony, though it's clear the way that he said it that he is joking.

"Of course I am, it's one of the reasons why the three of you love me." Tony comments.

"True." Bruce admits.

"Unfortunately." Pepper says

"Of course it is." Steve says and because he is closes to Tony he leans over and kisses him on the cheek, "Because while you may be insane you're our insanity." He tells Tony and the four of them drift into a comfortable silence, nothing more needing to be said as they sit together on the couch holding each other's hands.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for all your support of this story. I am so glad that you like it so much.

* * *

The next few days pass without incident until finally the day of Skye and Bucky's date and Skye getting her casts removed has arrived. It seemed that after Skye told her parents and Bruce, Tony and Pepper found out from Bucky the whole tower knew within the hour that Skye and Bucky were dating. Skye got her casts off first thing in the morning, even before breakfast and after promising Bruce that she wouldn't push herself too hard Skye was allowed to start slowly easing herself back into things. That was hours ago.

It is now a couple of hours until her date with Bucky and Skye is in her room throwing the contents of her wardrobe around her room as she can't figure out what to wear. Becoming annoyed she heads down to the gym in search of her best friend.

"I need your help." Skye tells Clint as she enters the gym.

"Sure, what's up?" Clint asks.

"I don't know what to wear on my date with James. I know it's stupid thing to be concerned about, but I want It to be right. I mean we live together so he's seen almost everything I own but I still want it to be right, but that's hard to do when I have no idea where we're doing or what we are doing, I mean do I go with jeans, or a skirt or a dress, and what kind of top do I go with? What do you think?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"I wondering why the hell you are asking me." Clint admits.

"I have no idea." Skye admits, comprehending who she is asking and what she is asking him, "I need Jem and Sharon." She says turning around and leaving the lab as quickly as she entered, leaving an amused Clint in her wake.

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving Clint Skye is once more in her room going through her wardrobe but this time Jemma and Sharon are sitting on her bed.

"So you don't know anything about where you are going?" Sharon asks.

"No." Skye answers, "He's being completely secretive but I think Aunt Pepper helped him plan it." Skye reveals.

"Well too bad we can't just ask Pepper for a hint, but she's in meetings at Stark for another few hours." Sharon comments.

"THIS IS HOPLESS." Skye says angrily, "How do I have nothing to wear?" Skye asks.

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to get the big guns, keep her as calm as possible until I get back." Sharon says to Simmons getting up of the bed where she is sitting.

"Who are the big guns?" Simmons asks confused.

"You'll see." Sharon says before leaving the room.

* * *

After leaving Skye's room Sharon heads to the War Room where she finds Melinda, Natasha and Maria working on something. Coulson, Tony and Steve aren't present as they are working on something else somewhere else.

"Hey, you're not working on anything end of the world important are you?" Sharon asks the three.

"No more than usual." Maria answers, "What's up?"

"Skye's freaking out about trying to find something to wear on her date." Sharon explains, "The contents of her wardrobe is thrown over her room, Jemma and I could use some help helping her, if you're available." Sharon explains.

"Of course we are." Melinda says and the four women head back to Skye's room to help her.

* * *

After getting help from her mother, Aunts, Sister and cousin Skye finally decides on what to were. She goes with jeans, boots, a red spaghetti strap top she borrowed from Natasha and one of her leather jackets. Skye also did something she hardly ever does which is straighten her hair. Once she is ready Skye checks herself once more in the mirror before grabbing her bag and heading to her door. Once she opens the door she sees Bucky only the other side clearly about to knock, Bucky is also a leather jacket but he has a pair of good slacks on and nice but still semi casual button up top underneath which makes Skye relax a bit because she realises that she isn't dressed too causally.

"Hey." Skye says.

"Hey." Bucky responds, "You look great." Bucky tells her.

"Thanks James, so do you." Skye responds.

"I got you these." Bucky says pulling out a bunch of flowers "Tony spent over ten minutes mocking me for getting them but I wanted to, I hope you like them or was Tony right in his mocking?." He tells her handing the flowers over, clearly nervous about his decision to give her flowers.

"I love them, thank you James, don't worry about Uncle Tony he was just teasing you." Skye responds honestly as she can't remember when she ever got flowers, "Give me a sec" Skye says and she goes searching for a container, and once she finds one she walks into her bathroom and fills It up with water and places the flowers in it and puts it on her desk before walking back over to Bucky.

"Ready to go?" Skye asks.

"Yep." Bucky answers, "I should warn you I think everyone's in the lounge room waiting for us to walk by." Bucky reveals as they walk down the corridor.

"Of course they are." Skye comments, not even surprised, "Chances of us getting to the elevator before they realises?"

"Less than zero." Bucky responds as he spots the others pretending that they are not waiting for them.

"Really?" Skye asks as they walk up to everyone else, her tone of voice clearly saying 'are you serious'

"Really Kiddo." Tony says.

"We wanted to say, have a good time, but keep your eyes out Hydra still around and even more pissed at us, you especially after the academy." Melinda says, "Be careful." She says hugging her daughter.

"We will." Skye responds.

"Don't stay out to late." Coulson says.

"Dad." Skye objects.

"I mean, have a good time Baby Girl." Coulson corrects as he hugs his daughter.

"Let's go." Skye says to Bucky as she rolls her eyes at her father.

"So what car are we taking?" Skye asks Bucky curious as they get to the elevator.

"The Jeep." Bucky answers as they enter the elevator.

* * *

About ten minutes after they got in the elevator Skye and Bucky are in the jeep driving through New York.

"So are you going to finally fill me in on where we are going?" Skye asks curious.

"Coney Island." Bucky answers, "I found out that a restaurant that I used to love before still exits and I wanted to see if things still taste the same." He explains, "I figured that after we eat we could go walk on the beach or something, I didn't really plan the second part out because I wasn't sure what the weather would do." Bucky explains.

"A walk on the beach sounds nice." Skye answers, "So what kind of food does this place have?'

"Dinner food." Bucky answers, "But it has the best hotdogs I have ever tasted, back in forty one Steve and I entered the hotdog eating contest and we were both sick for days afterwards." Bucky reveals, "I still love those hotdogs though." He admits.

"That's awesome." Skye comments, "How many did you end up eating?" Skye asks curious.

"I'm not really sure." Bucky admits, "I would be interested to know though"

"You could probably find out, I bet they keep records on these things." Skye comments.

"I hope not." Bucky reveals, "Because then they would likely have the picture they took of Steve puking over me just as the competition finished." He reveals.

"Oh definitely need to find that." Skye says once she finishes laughing.

"You really don't." Bucky tells her.

"No, I really do." Skye responds and Bucky realises that it is worth him being embarrassed if it keeps the huge smile that Skye has on her face there, "What?" Skye asks when she notices the way Bucky is looking at her.

"I like your smile." Bucky explains.

"Thanks, I think." Skye comments, not sure what else to say, "Watch the road, I don't think it will get you any points with my parents if you crashed the car." Skye comments.

"I have very fast reflexes, we're fine." Bucky assures Skye.

"I'm holding you to that Mister." Skye tells him.

* * *

About ten minutes later Bucky is holding open the door as he and Skye walk into the restaurant.

"Wow." Bucky says surprised as they walk in.

"What is it?" Skye asks curious.

"Apart from the TV and the new drink machine I don't think this place has changed in seventy years." Bucky realises, completely shocked about that

"That definitely deserves a wow." Skye comments as she looks around, "Look, they have photos of all the hotdog eating contests, let's see if we can find the one from 41." Skye says grabbing Bucky's hand and pulling him towards the wall of photos.

"Okay, 56, 47." Skye says reading the dates on the bottom of all the pictures "There forty one." Skye says pointing on the date before looking at the picture, "Oh My God, is that Uncle Steve?" Skye asks Bucky in a quiet voice pointing to a tiny man in the left of the photo who is vomiting on someone who is clearly Bucky as he looks almost exactly the same as he looks now.

"Yep, that was what he looked like before Doctor Erskine." Bucky tells Skye, staring at the picture.

"That's how you see him, isn't it?" Skye asks looking between the photo and the look on Bucky's face.

"Sometimes." Bucky admits, "Ever since I met him he was the little guy who needed me to protect him, but now he doesn't. It's hard knowing that sometimes because I wonder if he needs me at all." Bucky explains.

"You're his brother, he's always going to need you." Skye tells him as she pulls out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks curious.

"There is no way I can just let this go." Skye says taking a photo of the picture, "This is gold, I need a record of this." She explains.

"You're going to tease Steve with it." Bucky realises.

"Look at that photo James." Skye says pointing to it, "I can't not give him a hard time about it." Skye tells him, "If I was really mean I would send it to Uncle Tony, but I'm not so I'm not going to." Skye tells him.

"That's only because you want to be there to see the reaction." Bucky realises.

"Guilty." Skye admits as she puts her phone back in her pocket, "We should grab a table." Skye comments.

"Right we should." Bucky comments and they head over to one of the booths.

"So you said that the hotdogs are amazing." Skye comments as she looks at the menu.

"And the fries." Bucky tells her, "Well they were I assume they still are." He comments

"Let's hope so." Skye tells him, "For future reference this is way better than a fancy restaurant." Skye tells Bucky.

"Does that mean there is going to be a second date?" Bucky asks but before Skye can say anything the waiter walks over.

"What can I get for you?" He asks.

"I'll have two large hotdogs with the lot and large fries with cheese and bacon." Bucky orders.

"And to drink?"

"A beer." Bucky answers.

"And you?" The waiter asks Skye.

"I'll have the same except make it one hotdog and a large coke." Skye requests and the waiter nods and walks away.

"So did answer my question." Bucky comments, "Is this a date or a first date?' Bucky asks curious.

"Definitely a first." Skye answers with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later their food arrives and Bucky waits until Skye has tried hers before he eats his own,

"What do you think?" Bucky asks curious

"I think this is the best hotdog I have ever had." Skye tells him, "It's amazing." Skye tells him, "Try it." Skye requests and Bucky takes a bite of his first hotdog, "So does it taste as good as it did seventy years ago?" Skye asks curious once he has eaten his first bite.

"It tastes better." Bucky reveals.

"We're so coming here again." Skye tells him.

"We defiantly are." Bucky responds as they both continue to eat.

* * *

All through their dinner Skye and Bucky talk and enjoy being with each other without worrying about one of their family members interrupting them. Once they finish eating they leave the car in the parking lot and head to the beach where they are walking along near the water holding hands.

"I haven't been to the beach in a really long time." Skye tells Bucky.

"When was that?" Bucky asks curious.

"Months ago, in Preveza." Skye answers.

"Greece?" Bucky asks surprise, "Why were you in Greece?"

"At the Triskelion Alexander Pierce said that by releasing the information to the public that I would be putting my family in danger that I would never stop being hunted and they would be hurt because of it." Skye explains, "I believed him, so after my Mom, тетя Наташа and I arrived here to tell Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper and Uncle Bruce what happened I left, snuck out of the country." Skye explains, "I went to Europe, I stayed at several different places but the one I stayed at the most was Preveza. I worked at this café owned by an American woman Leah, and rented an apartment from her best friend Richard who I helped her realises that she was in love with." Skye explains, "They had no idea who I really was, they thought my name was Jane Philips, but it was nice. I started to allow myself to have friends again, I miss them sometimes." Skye admits

"Why did you leave?" Bucky asks curious.

"I was shot." Skye answers, "I had to use my powers so that I was able to travel ten hours to Uncle Bruce. I left them a note saying that I was a cancer and that they are better off without me." Skye reveals, "That's the injury I was healing from when we met." Skye reveals.

"I'm sorry." Bucky says not sure what else to say.

"It's okay, I would like to see them again, but it's better like this." Skye tells him, "Enough about me, tell me something about you." Skye tells Bucky.

"You know everything about me." Bucky points out.

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear you tell me something" Skye tells him, "Where around here did you grown up?" Skye asks curious.

"A few blocks, I can show you if you want." Bucky offers.

"I'd like that." Skye responds, "Lead the way." Skye requests and Bucky nods and they head back up the beach.

* * *

Ten minutes later Bucky and Skye are walking through Bucky's old neighbourhood.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" Skye asks noticing the expression on Bucky's face.

"Yeah, I barely recognize it." Bucky admits, looking at everything and realising that nothing seems familiar.

"I'm sorry." Skye tells him not sure what else to say.

"Spending all my time in the tower, in our own little world, I forget." Bucky comments.

"Forget what?" Skye asks curious.

"Just how much things has changed." Bucky admits, "I'm not used to it." He reveals.

"Well how about we spend more time out of the tower, more time in the world, help you get used to it." Skye comments.

"I would like that." Bucky admits.

"Good." Skye tells him, "James, what is it?" Skye asks worried when she realises that he has stopped walking.

"This was my building, were I grew up." Bucky reveals looking up at a building, "It was my home." He reveals, looking at the building in complete shock, as even though it is so different it is still so familiar.

"Really, wow." Skye says shocked, "Oh James." Skye says sadly when she looks over at him and sees that he has a tears rolling down the side of his face, not sure what else to do Skye lets go of his hand and puts her arms around him giving him a hug.

For several minutes they stay like that, hugging each other in the street outside Bucky's childhood home.

"What can I do to help?" Skye asks one they finally break apart.

"You're already doing it." Bucky tells Skye and he leans in and the pair exchange their first kiss.

* * *

Over an hour after Skye and Bucky exchange their first, second and third kiss on the street outside Bucky's childhood home they are back in the elevator on their way up the main floor of Stark Tower.

"Pretty great date, don't you think?" Skye asks Bucky.

"Yeah, I do." Bucky answers, "Sorry about getting so emotional about seeing my old home." He tells Skye.

"Never apologise for that." Skye tells him, "You know there is one thing I don't know about you" Skye tells him, "Actually more than one thing but only one I really want to know at the moment." Skye tells him.

"What's that?" Bucky asks curious.

"Your parents, what were their names?" Skye asks curious.

"My Mom's name was Rebecca, my dad's George." Bucky answers.

"Good to know." Skye answers, "You must miss them."

"I had lost them before the war, but it still hurts." Bucky answers as the elevator doors open.

"You have got to be kidding me." Skye comments when she sees everyone sitting on the couches watching a movie, "Are they seriously waiting for us to come home?" Skye asks Bucky quietly.

"That's what it looks like." Bucky answers.

"What do you think the chances are of us being able to sneak away before they realises we're back?" Skye asks Bucky thinking that they may have a chance because they haven't exited the elevator.

"We can hear you, you know." Natasha reveals.

"I'm going to go with Zero." Bucky comments with a grin.

"Defiantly seems like it." Skye comments and they walk out of the elevator and over to the others.

"So how did it go?" Clint asks when the pair walk over and Skye sits on the side of the couch while Bucky stands behind her.

"It went great, really great." Skye answers exchanging a smile with Bucky.

"Where did you end up going?" Steve asks curious as his brother was rather secretive about that.

"Nathan's at Coney island, do you remember that place?" Bucky asks Steve.

"Yeah I do." Steve answers.

"That reminds me, we found an interesting picture that I feel that everyone will want to see." Skye says pulling out her phone.

"You didn't?" Steve asks Bucky as when you say the words, 'Nathan's' and 'interesting picture' together in the same sentence only one picture comes to mind and he really doesn't want that to be shown.

"We did." Bucky answers.

"Oh god." Steve says putting his head in his hands.

"Now this I have to see." Clint comments, "Give me." Clint request and Skye hands her phone over to her Uncle.

The second Clint looks at his niece's phone he bursts out laughing.

"What is it?" Natasha asks eagerly but because Clint is too busy laughing to answer her she just takes the phone off of Clint and when she sees the image she starts laughing too.

"I hate you both." Steve says to Skye and Bucky, though it is clear that he isn't serious.

"Relax Pal, they would have found it eventually." Bucky tells Steve.

"You don't know that." Steve responds.

"We probably would have." Tony answers.

"You don't know what the photo is off." Steve says as Melinda who got the phone from Natasha hands it to Coulson.

"True, but I know I probably would have found it." Tony tells Steve.

"I'm sorry Steve." Coulson says as he hands the phone to Sharon.

* * *

Over the next ten minutes everyone takes a good look at the photo and Steve becomes very embarrassed though he thinks it is Tony saying how cute he looks in the picture that is more embarrassing than everyone else's reaction.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm beat." Skye comments, "I'll see you tomorrow." Skye tells everyone, "Sorry Uncle Steve." Skye says before getting up and leaving the room grabbing and giving Bucky's hand a squeeze as she walks past because she doesn't want to subject Bucky to her parents reaction once she leaves the room if they were to kiss.

Once in her room Skye gets changed and climbs into bed, staring at the container of flowers that Bucky got her as she fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone gets up their normal times for their respective morning activities. Skye is so happy that she is able to get back to her usual work out routine that she ends up getting up even earlier than she has to.

Once the morning work outs are done everyone heads to the kitchen for their group breakfast. They are about five minutes into breakfast when Sharon's phone rings interrupting the debate that is going on about whose turn it is to load the dishwasher.

"Hello." Sharon answers, "Yes it is. She is? Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." Sharon says.

"Sharon, what is it?" Tripp asks his cousin concerned when he notices the look on her face.

"It was about Aunt Peggy." Sharon reveals to the group, looking up from her phone which she has been looking at ever since she hung it up with a look like she doesn't believe what she has just heard.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thank you so much for your support of this story.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Steve asks dreading the answer.

"Yeah, she's lucid." Sharon explains "But not just regular lucidity, where she is confused about why she is in a home, but complete awareness, she remembers everything that has happened over the last few years, all of the visits." Sharon explains, "That shouldn't be possible."

"They told us that that wouldn't be possible." Melinda says shocked as she was with Sharon, Tripp and Tripp's mother when Peggy was first put in the home, she remembers everything that they were told.

"We need to get to DC, as soon as possible." Tripp says, "Skye do you know what is going on?" Tripp asks his cousin curious as he figures If anyone knows then it would be her.

"It reversed itself." Skye reveals, no one being able to see the small bit of electricity that she has in her hand below the table, "Hydra gave her the dementia and it was too far gone for me to do anything, but it's reversed itself, somehow, I think there must have been a fault in what they did, I don't know how long it will last though." She explains, not sure if she wants to keep digging with her power to find out because she has a feeling that it is going to be bad news.

"Tony, can we borrow a plane?" Melinda asks, wanting to get to DC as fast as possible and not having the patience for driving at the moment.

"Of course, I'll arrange it, I'm guessing that you want to fly it." Tony comments and Melinda nods.

"You know how risky it is for you to fly a plane into DC right now." Maria tells Melinda, it being a comment not a question.

"This is Peggy, I don't care about the risk." Melinda tells her, "Tonio, call you mother, she would want to fly up as well." Melinda says to her nephew.

"On it." Tripp says getting up and walking out of the room, pulling his phone out as he does.

"So, you, me, Tonio, Skye, Steve." Sharon says to her aunt, "Phil, Bucky are you coming too?" Sharon asks.

"I think it would be better if is stayed." Bucky comments as while he would like to be there for Skye and Steve its better if he doesn't go, "I draw to much attention, and even with what Skye said to them the authorities aren't fond of me, it will be better for you if I stay behind." Bucky comments though it's clear that he is saying that because he thinks it will be best, not because it's what he really wants to do.

"Maria can you take my meetings with my contacts?" Phil asks Maria.

"Which ones?" Maria asks.

"MI6 and Homeland." Coulson tells her, "Agents Holden from MI6 and Jones from Homeland." He explains.

"They hate me." Maria says simply, "And they would never trust Tasha or Tony." She realises,

"No, they hate me too." Natasha corrects.

"Clint, John, how are your relationships with them?" Maria asks as they were agents that used to liaise with SHIELD a lot so they are all familiar with them.

"Worse than yours." Clint answers.

"John?"

"Even worse." He answers simply, "They would never want to help me, in fact that have actively tried to stop partnerships in the past." He explains.

"Damn it." Coulson says angrily, "I can't push them either." He comments, "I had to pull every favour the owed me to even get them to take the meetings." He reveals.

"And we need the connections." Maria says, "I'm sorry but I think you have to stay." She says to Coulson.

"I'm sorry." Coulson says to Melinda, hating that he isn't going to be able to be there for her.

* * *

Five minutes later Bucky heads to the room that Steve shares with Bruce, Tony and Pepper knowing that that is where he will find his brother rather than the room that is technically his, when he gets there the door is open and he finds Steve putting things into a bag.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks his friend.

"I don't know." Steve says not even looking up from what he is doing, "You should come with us." He tells Bucky.

"You know as well as I do that with me on the plane it's likely that Melinda won't even be able to land." Bucky tells his friend, "I would love to come, but if I do then I will be making it harder on the rest of you, and I won't do that." Bucky tells Steve, "Tell Peggy that I am sorry that I didn't come." He tells his brother.

"I will." Steve responds, "So apart from finding a photo to embarrass me where else did you go on your date?" Steve asks.

"The beach, and the old neighbourhood." Bucky answers, "And to be fair that photo embarrasses both of us." He tells Steve.

"The Old Neighbourhood, are you alright?" Steve asks concerned looking up from his bag.

"I'm going to pretend that it was easy but it helped having Skye there." Bucky tells his brother.

"So it was a successful date then." Steve comments.

"The first of many I hope." Bucky responds as Steve picks up his bag and walks over to Bucky, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He says hugging Bucky.

"I'll do my best, but that means that you can't either." Bucky responds as they break apart before leaving the room.

* * *

Ten minutes after Bucky and Steve had their talk everyone is down in the garage saying goodbye to Melinda, Tripp, Sharon, Skye and Steve.

"The plane is standing by and I've filed a flight plane with all the necessary information, you shouldn't have any problems, but that doesn't mean that you won't." Tony tells Melinda.

"Thanks Tony." Melinda tells him.

"I've also booked you rooms at the same hotel you were at last time." Tony says and Melinda nods.

"Did you get through to your Mom?" Melinda asks her nephew.

"Yeah, she's going to be on the next available flight from LA to DC." Tripp tells his Aunt, "Considering she's a nervous flyer and that she is flying alone I'm going to try to meet her at the airport." Tripp comments.

"What about your father?" Steve asks curious but the second he does he realises he shouldn't have as Sharon, Melinda and Coulson get sad looks on their faces.

"He was killed in action in the first Gulf War." Tripp answers, "He was special forces." He explains.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, "What about your Uncle?" Steve asks, remembering that in the picture on Peggy's nightstand that there is a girl and a boy, not realising that it is just as painful of a question.

"He was killed in the September 11 attacks." Melinda answers, "He was at the pentagon" She tells Steve, "We should go." She says getting into the driver seat.

"Right." Steve says shocked, not sure how to handle all the information that he's been given, as he gets in the passenger seat and Skye, Tripp and Sharon get in the back.

* * *

Half an hour after they leave the tower, Skye, Melinda, Sharon, Tripp and Steve are in one of Tony's private planes on their way to DC. Once Melinda turns of the seatbelt sign Skye gets up and heads to the cockpit to talk to her mother.

"Hey, can I sit?" Skye asks not sure if she will be able to as this isn't the bus.

"Of course." Melinda answers and Skye walks over and sits in the co-pilots chair.

"Are you alright?" Skye asks her mother curious.

"I don't know." Melinda answers, "The day that Angela, Sharon, Tonio and I made the decision to put Peggy in the nursing home was one of the hardest days I had." Melinda reveals to her daughter, "None of us wanted to but we realised we had to." Melinda says, "The doctors told us that she would never be the Peggy we knew again, but he didn't know Peggy like we do." Melinda says, "I just never though that I would get this chance again." Melinda explains to Skye.

"Angela? Is that Tonio's mother?" Skye asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "She's been wanting to meet you for a really long time." Melinda tells her daughter, remembering the conversation she had with the woman who is basically her big sister a few days earlier.

"Well I look forward to meeting her to." Skye comment, "Do you think Tonio is okay? Skye asks concerned, "He hasn't said a word since we left the tower." Skye tells her mother.

"Tonio was five when his father died, he doesn't remember much about him, and he was very, very close to his Uncle." Melinda explains, "It's hard for him to talk about their deaths." She explains.

"Oh." Skye says and the mother and daughter drift into silence.

* * *

Forty five minutes after Skye walked into the cockpit Skye, Melinda, Tripp, Steve and Sharon are walking into the facility where Peggy lives. Surprisingly they didn't have any problems with landing the plane or with security and thanks to the Car that Tony had waiting for them at the airport they were able to get from the airport to the facility very quickly, and Steve suspects that part of that reason may have been the fact that he doesn't think Melinda was sticking to the speed limits.

"Sharon, Melinda, Antoine, it's good to see you." A man who is waiting at the reception desk who Melinda, Sharon and Tripp know to be Peggy's doctor.

"Hey Doc." Tripp says, "How is she?" he asks as they walk towards Peggy's room.

"She's amazingly well, I don't understand how." The Doctor responds honestly, "She been asking when you would get here." The Doctor admits, "And may I ask who are you two?" he asks Skye and Steve.

"This is my Daughter Skye and a very old friend of Peggy's Steve." Melinda explains.

"Ah, that makes sense." The doctor responds as they reach Peggy's room, "Go right in, I've told the staff to give you as much time as you want considering we don't know how or why this happened, or how long this will last." The Doctor tells the group.

"Thank you." Sharon says as the five enter the room.

"Melinda, Steve, Tonio, Sharon, May." Peggy says when she sees the five.

"Hey Peggy." Skye, Melinda and Steve say.

"Hi Grams." Tripp says.

"Hey Aunt Peggy." Sharon says.

"Sit, all of you I want to know everything." Peggy tells the five So Sharon and Tripp walk over and sit either side of Peggy, Skye and Melinda sit on either side of the edge of the bed and Steve sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"Are Philip and Bucky not with you today?" Peggy asks

"Phil had some meetings he couldn't reschedule, he said to apologise." Melinda explains.

"And Bucky would have come but…" Steve says trailing off not sure what to say.

"But what?" Peggy asks looking between the five, "You're keeping something from me, is this to do with whatever 'bad' thing happened with SHIELD?" Peggy asks, giving them all a look which says tell me.

"Yeah, it does." Tripp says caving to the look after a few minutes.

"What happened?" Peggy asks, "Please tell me." She requests as the five exchange a look, not sure whether they should tell her.

"Hydra's back." Steve answers, "Or I guess technically they never really left." He explains, "SHIELD fell, but we're working on re-building it." He explains.

"No, it can't be." Peggy says in complete shock, "How? How did they do it?" she asks, complete shock and pain clear on her face.

"We don't have to talk about this now Grams." Tripp tells his grandmother kindly, not wanting to hurt her because he knows how much SHIELD means to her.

"I want to." Peggy tells her grandson, "I need to know" She says and Melinda, Sharon, Tripp and Steve exchange a look as they know how stubborn Peggy is but they also worried about what it will do to her having to hear about what happened.

"The infiltrated SHIELD." Skye reveals, "And basically every other area of government and military." She explains, "Us and other people who we trust fought back, and we stopped them but the cost was SHIELD." Skye explains, knowing that Peggy needs to know, that she deserves to know "The only way we could get all of Hydra's secrets out to the public was to release SHIELD'S as well. For months we've been fighting back and working on re building SHIELD, a week ago we officially started New SHIELD and we're taking down Hydra forces." Skye explains, "Uncle Steve is one of the three new Directors and Mom is one of the deputy Directors." She tells Peggy.

"You are?" Peggy asks and they both nod, "Then SHIELD is in the safest hands it can be." She tells them, happy with the decision as she tries to comprehend what she was told, "They killed Howard didn't they?" She asks, "He found out." She realises because the night he died Howard told her that he had something that he had to tell her but she never learnt what, even though she spent a long time looking into it.

"Yeah, they did." Steve answers, "It was also Hydra who found Bucky after he fell from that train and brainwashed him. Skye here helped him, un did what they did using the abilities that she got when she was kidnapped." Steve explains and Peggy looks at Skye surprised, "She also stood up to congress last week to get the permission we needed to officially re-form SHIELD." Steve adds, "She made them realise that we are the best qualified to defend humanity and during that they found out about Bucky and because of things that they want to do to him, which we won't allow, he though it was better not to come with us." Steve explains.

"I'm assuming that you aren't very popular with Congress now." Peggy says to Skye.

"No." Skye answers, "But it does help that I know all their secrets, gives me lot of leverage." Skye explains.

"Howard, Chester and I wanted SHIELD to exist to protect people." Peggy tells the five, the shock gone from her face though the pain remains, "Over time some people forgot that but you have to remember, always make protection be your number one priority." Peggy tells the five

"We will." Melinda tells Peggy, "I promise." She says and she exchanges a smile with Peggy as she reaches over and gives her hand a squeeze.

"Tonio, how is your Mother?" Peggy asks her grandson, looking away from her adoptive daughter.

"She's good, she's on her way from LA now." Tripp answers.

"Where did you come from?" Peggy asks the five.

"New York." Sharon says, "It's where our base is." She explains.

"If you can get in contact with Tony Stark." Peggy tells the five, "He doesn't know it but hidden away in his father's old storage lockers there is a lot of the old documents we used to found SHIELD, all of our original plans." Peggy explains, "We never made them electronic, they may help you." Peggy explains.

"Our base is one of Tony's properties." Melinda reveals, "We're living with Tony and the other eleven people who are re-forming SHIELD with us so that shouldn't be a problem." She explains.

"Good." Peggy answers, "Now, I want you all to catch me up on everything about you that I have missed, not work, everything else" Peggy tells the group, "And May, I want to know everything about you, I've missed a lot."

"Of course." Skye responds, not even objecting to Peggy calling her May like she usually would because she realises that she doesn't mind.

* * *

For next hour and a half, Melinda, Steve, Tripp, Sharon and Skye fill Peggy in on everything that has gone on with them.

"Oh come on, that wasn't my fault." Tripp objects.

"Yes it was." Skye and Sharon object, "You got in a Nerf war with Tony and you weren't paying attention and you fired a Nerf that got stuck in the wheel of Skye's wheelchair casing her to go flying forwards." Sharon tells her Cousin, "It doesn't get much more your fault."

"Wheelchair?" Peggy asks concerned, "Why were you in a wheelchair?"

"Tonio, Bucky and I had to deal with a Hydra cell who were planning something big when everyone else was out of town, well lured out of town actually. I fractured both my legs, ended up having to use a wheel chair for a few weeks." Skye explains, "And it was so your fault." She tells her cousin.

"Tony's the one who started it." Tripp points out, "So it was his fault." He tells her.

"You fired the shot." Skye tells him, "That makes it your fault." She tells him.

"No it doesn't." Tripp tells her.

"Yes it does." Skye and Sharon respond.

"Nah uh." Tripp responds.

"Ah huh." Skye and Sharon say.

"Enough, you three." Melinda tells the trio, "Stop fighting." She tells them as Peggy watches on with an amused expression on her face.

"They started it." Tripp comments.

"And now I'm ended it." Melinda tells them, "Clear?"

"Yes Aunt Melinda." Tripp and Sharon respond, Sharon not realising what she said until after she said it.

"Yes Mom." Skye answers.

"Good." She tells the three adults who are acting like children. "Sorry." Melinda says to Peggy, "What were we saying?" She asks.

"Don't apologise." Peggy tells her adoptive daughter, "They, all of us, have many years to catch up on." Peggy tells her, "I want a picture of us." Peggy tells them.

"Do you have a camera?" Steve asks, "I can take it for you." He offers.

"In the draw." Peggy tells him, "But you're going to be in the picture too." Peggy tells him, "Call a nurse to take it." She requests and Steve nods and gets up.

Several minutes later everyone is on the bed together and the nurse takes a picture of them all huddled together on the bed.

"Here." The nurse says handing the camera back to Steve.

"Thank you." Steve answers and Peggy starts coughing.

"Here Peggy." Steve says handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Peggy tells Steve once she's finished drinking, "Do you mind giving me a moment alone with Steve?" Peggy asks the other four.

"Of course not." Melinda answers, "Come on you three." Melinda Skye, Sharon and Tripp.

"Is there a vending machine around here?" Skye asks Tripp and Sharon curious, "Coz I'm hungry."

"We didn't get to finish breakfast so that's not a surprise." Tripp says as they get off the bed.

"That didn't answer my question, is there a vending machine or not?" Skye asks Tripp curious.

"Down the hall." Sharon answers as the three walk out of the room, Melinda walking behind them rolling her eyes at the three of them as they go, Peggy and Steve watching with amused expressions on both of their faces as they do.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Advance warning, this chapter is very sad. Thanks for your support.

* * *

"Steve, I am so happy that you are here." Peggy tells Steve once Melinda, Skye, Sharon and Tripp are out of hearing range.

"So am I Peggy." Steve tells her.

"I'm not going to be here much longer." Peggy tells Steve.

"Don't say that." Steve tells Peggy.

"It's the truth, I can feel it." She tells him, "I've lived a long life Steve, a good one." She tells him, "But it will end soon." She tells him.

"Don't." Steve requests, not wanting to think about her dying.

"I'm alright Steve, it's alright." Peggy tells him, "I'm just glad that I get to see you all again." She tells him.

"This isn't the last time. You'll see us again." Steve assures Peggy, who just gives him a smile because she knows that, she won't, she can feel it.

"Promise me you will live your life for a long time." Peggy tells Steve.

"Peggy…." Steve begins to say.

"Promise me Steve." She tells him, "Promise you won't spend the rest of your life just hunting Hydra, that you will let yourself live to." Peggy tells him, "That you will find someone to spend it with." She tells him.

"I already have." Steve answers thinking about the three people that he loves back at Stark tower.

"You have?" Peggy asks

"I have." Steve confirms, "It's everything I've wanted all these years." He tells Peggy.

"Good." Peggy answers, "You deserve it." She tells him, "Always remember that you are loved." She tells Steve.

"I will." Steve promises, "I promise you that." He tells her.

"Look out for my daughters and my grandchildren for me, please Steve." Peggy requests.

"Of course I will." Steve assures.

"I've missed you so much." Peggy tells Steve.

"I've missed you to." Steve says reaching down and grabbing Peggy's hand which he places a gentle kiss against, "I promise you Peggy, I will never forget you." He tells her.

For several minutes Peggy and Steve sit in silence, neither saying anything because nothing else needs to be said.

"Can you please get Melinda?" Peggy requests several minutes later, "I would like to talk to her."

"Of course." Steve says getting up and reluctantly letting go of Peggy's hand before walking away.

* * *

After getting something to eat at the vending machine Skye, Melinda, Sharon and Tripp returned to Peggy's room but instead of going in they are waiting outside in the corridor. They have been standing for a few minutes when the door opens and Steve walks out.

"She wants to talk to you." Steve says to Melinda.

"She's saying goodbye, isn't she?" Melinda asks Steve who has a heart broken look on his face and several tears in his eyes threatening to fall, leading Melinda to only one conclusion.

"Yeah. She is." Steve answers and without a word Melinda walks past him and into Peggy's room closing the door behind her.

* * *

When Melinda walks in Peggy's room she walks over to Peggy's bed and sits down on the edge.

"I am so proud of everything you have done, of everything you are." Peggy tells Melinda once she sits down, as she reaches over and grabs her hand.

"Peggy." Melinda objects, not wanting to hear it because she doesn't want to say goodbye to the woman who has been the closes thing to a mother that she has known.

"You have come so far." Peggy tells her, ignoring her objection, "You are a truly amazing woman Melinda, and I consider it a privilege to see you as my daughter." Peggy tells Melinda.

"I wouldn't have done any of it if it wasn't for you." Melinda tells Peggy, "You saved me." Melinda tells her, "Whenever I needed you, you were there." She tells Peggy, "You gave me a chance when no one else would, when Bahrain and loosing May broke me you fixed me, even when no one else could, and you gave me a home whenever I needed it. I am who I am because of you." Melinda tells Peggy, and realising that this might be her last chance, Peggy, defiantly seems to think so, she decides to say what she has wanted to say for many years, "For a long time I thought that I didn't have a Mother, that I hadn't since I was one, but I was wrong." Melinda tells her, "I had a Mom from when you answered that first letter when I was fourteen, I had you, I always had you" Melinda tells her, "I love so much, Mom." Melinda tells her before hugging Peggy.

"I love you too Melinda." Peggy responds as she hugs the woman who is her youngest daughter, even though it's not biological.

"Angie is on her way." Melinda tells Peggy, "She should be here in the next couple of hours." She explains.

"Good." Peggy answers, "Have you seen your sister recently?" Peggy asks curious.

"No, not recently." Melinda answers, "But I talk to her a lot." She explains.

"Good." Peggy answers, "How is it having your daughter back?" Peggy asks.

"Amazing." Melinda answers, "It took me a while to get used to it and I feel like I failed her because she's been through so much in her life, been hurt so many times, had some horrible things happen to her, and now her abilities are hurting her, and her ex-boyfriend turned out to be a Hydra sleeper, but now she's starting to date Bucky and she sees to really like him and I'm worried about her getting hurt again." Melinda realises babbling which is something she seems to do a lot when she talks to Peggy, as it's almost like she is fourteen again, "What?" Melinda asks when she notices the look on Peggy's face.

"I haven't heard a babble like that from you in a very, very long time." Peggy explains.

"I know." Melinda says, "I know I'll never be who I was again, but May's helped to bring a lot of that person back." Melinda explains.

"Hang on, did you say May's dating Bucky?" Peggy asks surprised.

"Yeah, they went on their first date last night." Melinda answers, "I'm worried about her being hurt again, but she seems to really like him so I don't want to interfere." Melinda explains.

"If it helps the James Barnes I remember was a very good man." Peggy tells her.

"That does help." Melinda tells her and the pair drift back into silence, "Who do you want to talk to next?" Melinda asks a few minutes later.

"Sharon." Peggy answers.

"I'll go get her." Melinda says standing up she is half way across the room before she turns back and looks at Peggy, "If I'm half as good of a mother to Skye than you were to Me, Angie and Mark then I think I'll have a lot to be proud off." She says before walking a few more steps.

"Melinda." Peggy says and Melinda turns back around to face Peggy. "Tonio and Sharon are going to need you more than ever." She tells her daughter.

"I know, I'll be there." Melinda tells her mother looking at her, "I promise you that." She says before leaving the room.

* * *

When Melinda exits the room she sees Sharon, Tripp, Steve and Skye waiting.

"She wants to talk to you Sharon." Melinda tells her and Sharon nods and enters the room.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks concerned walking over and hugging her mother.

"I don't know." Melinda admits as she returns the hug.

* * *

Like her Aunt did when Sharon enters Peggy's room she walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I want to thank you Sharon, for everything you've done for me." Peggy tells her niece.

"Don't, okay, just don't." Sharon tells her great Aunt, "I don't need or want a thankyou." She tells her, "I just did what you would have done for me, what you did do for me." Sharon tells her, "So don't you dare say thankyou to me." She tells her.

"I'm so proud of you." Peggy tells Sharon, "And I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sharon tells her, "And I promise, I'll look out for Skye and Tonio and help Aunt Angie and Aunt Melinda however I can." Sharon tells Peggy.

"I know you will, you've always looked after everyone else." Peggy tells her, "But you should look after yourself too."

"I do." Sharon tells her.

"The job we do is important, but it's also important to take a break sometimes, to let yourself relax." Peggy tells Sharon.

"I know and I do." Sharon tells Peggy, "I'm working to re build SHIELD and living with sixteen other people who are doing the same thing, but all of us are…pro having fun." Sharon explains trying to find the right way to phrase what she is saying, "Trust me, relaxation is something I get a lot off." Sharon assures her great aunt.

"Good." Peggy responds, "Have I told you that you remind me of how I was when I was a young woman?" Peggy asks curious.

"Yeah, a few times." Sharon answers, "And I still consider it to the biggest complement that I have ever gotten." Sharon tells her aunt.

"You flatter me." Peggy responds.

"It's not flattery if it is true." Sharon tells her, "You're the most amazing person I've ever know; and I'm so proud to be your great niece." Sharon reveals.

"I'm proud to be your great Aunt." Peggy tells her and Sharon smiles at her Aunt and the pair drift into silence.

"So Tonio or Skye next?" Sharon asks as few minutes later.

"Tonio." Peggy answers.

"I'll go get him." Sharon says before leaning in and giving Peggy a hug, "I love you so much." Sharon tells her.

"I love you too." Peggy responds and Sharon ends the hug and goes to get Tripp.

* * *

A few seconds after Sharon left her room the door opens and Tripp walks in.

"I'll sit here and talk to you but I'm not accepting you saying goodbye." Tripp tells his grandmother, "Not yet." He tells her.

"You've never been good at saying goodbye." Peggy says to her grandson.

"This isn't goodbye, so I'm not saying it." He tells Peggy. "I've lost Dad, I've lost Uncle Mark, I'm not ready to say goodbye, not to you, not yet." Tripp tells his grandmother.

"Goodbye's come whether you are ready for them or not." Peggy tells her grandson, "You have made me so proud Tonio, and I know your father and Uncle would be too." Peggy tells him.

"Just stop, please, just stop." Tripp says to her, "You're Peggy Carter-Jones, you're not dying, you can't die." Tripp tells her.

"Do you remember what I told you after your Uncle was killed?" Peggy asks Tripp.

"That death is the one thing we can't completely stop." Tripp answers, "That as much as we love someone the day will always come to say goodbye, you'll never be ready for that day, you can't be ready for that day, but it will come and even if you don't think you are you are strong enough to get through it you will." Tripp recites remembering what he was told, "I can't say goodbye to you Grams." Tripp tells her, "You, Uncle Mark and Aunt Melinda were there for me more than Ma was, you looked after me, you were always there. I can't lose you." Tripp tells Peggy.

"You mother did her best Tonio." Peggy tells him, "I know she wasn't always around but she loves you more than anything." Peggy tells her grandson, "You are one of the strongest people I know, you're a fighter, just like your grandfather, every day I see more of him in you." Peggy tells Tripp, "Even if you don't think you can, you'll keep going, just like you always have." Peggy tells him

"Stop, just please, stop." Tripp requests, clearly getting even more upset.

"Come here." Peggy says patting the bed right next to her so Tripp craws over and sits next to his grandmother, once he is sitting down Peggy puts an arm around him and she grabs his hand, "I'll stop, okay, I'll stop." Peggy tells him, "But I just need to say this; never doubt how much I love you Tonio or how proud I am." She tells Tripp.

"I never have." Tripp tells his grandmother.

"Good." Peggy tells him, "Now tell me about this girlfriend of yours." Peggy requests and Tripp nods before explaining all about Maria to his grandmother.

For the next ten minutes Tripp and Peggy engage in casual conversation, Tripp telling Peggy all different things and Peggy gladly listening.

"So yeah, Skye, Jemma, Fitz, Bucky and since she joined us Sharon spend a lot of time together, the others refer to us as the kids which I really don't think is fair, but still that doesn't stop them." Tripp says with a smile, "It's nice."

"I'm glad." Peggy tells him, "You have never been one to get close to people, I am glad you are now." She tells Tripp.

"So am I." Tripp responds and the pair drift into silence, "So do you want me to go get Skye?" he asks as few minutes later.

"Yes, please." Peggy responds.

"Love you Grams." Tripp says giving Peggy a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking across the room.

* * *

"You turn Skye." Tripp tells his cousin when he exits the room. Skye nods and she nervously walks in. Without a word Melinda walks over to her nephew and hugs him because she knows how close he is to Peggy and how hard that would have been for him. As he hugs her Tripp puts his head on his Aunt's head and allows a few tears to fall.

* * *

Not really sure what to expect Skye walks into Peggy's room and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"No need to be nervous." Peggy tells Skye, being able to read on her face that she is.

"Kind of hard not to be." Skye admits, "You're family, and I never got to know you." Skye tells her, "I thought I was starting to be kind of okay, or as okay as I could be, about everything that I missed out on, but then something like this happens and I remember all over again how much I missed out on, how much I'll never get to experience even when I was de aged." Skye says to Peggy.

"De-aged?" Peggy asks confused.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "I was dying, the only way to save me was for Uncle Tony, Jem and Fitzy, who are two scientist who work with us, to use complicated science stuff to remove the energy that was killing me, the energy that my powers come from, but doing that caused me to de age so that my brain could develop being able to handle the amount of energy that it would build once more too. I was a kid again for months, though for me it felt like years." Skye explains, "But it wasn't the same as what it would have been like if I was never taken, I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I love having those memories now." Skye says.

"I was the first call your mother made when she woke up and you were gone, I told her that we would find you" Peggy tells Skye, "Losing you destroyed your parents, we tried everything to find you, even when SHIELD officially stopped looking I never stopped." Peggy tells her granddaughter, "I'm so sorry that I didn't find you; that I couldn't." Peggy tells Skye, guilt clear on her face.

"It wasn't your fault." Skye reveals "I recently spent some time away from everyone and while I was gone I learnt something thanks to my powers, something I haven't even told my parents yet." Skye reveals.

"What is it?" Peggy asks interested and wondering why Skye hasn't told her parents.

"Did you ever know Alexander Pierce?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Peggy answers, "A member of the World security council and director of SHIELD for a time." Peggy answers, "I never liked him." She reveals.

"He was leader of Hydra so that's not a surprise." Skye reveals.

"That makes sense." Peggy says hating that she didn't see that coming, "What did you learn?" Peggy asks curious.

"I already knew that the person who took me was called Harold Quinn, or the Clairvoyant and he has spies among SHIELD one of whom was his daughter." Skye explains, "But, after finding out about Hydra I found it odd that there was two different groups who had spies among SHIELD at the same time." Skye explains, "It turns out Hydra and Pierce let Quinn's group be because it drew attention away from them and they took some of the tec they developed and used it for their own purposes." Skye explains, "Alexander Pierce learnt who I was when a SHIELD team died to protect me a few months after I was taken because they thought that I was an 084." Skye tells Peggy, "He did everything he could to keep me away from Quinn's group and to keep any of you from finding me because he didn't want anyone to find me, he wanted to see just what I grew to be on my own." Skye explains, "See what I could do." Skye explains, leaving out that another part of the reason was that Pierce wanted their family to suffer because Peggy doesn't need or deserve that guilt, "He thought that he had a better chance of recruiting me to Hydra if I had a hard life, but he knew he couldn't keep me hidden with Hydra from the beginning just in case I was found, but then when Dad found me, having no idea who I was, he realised that he had to change his plan so he ordered Ward who was a member of the team, and a Hydra sleeper to get close to me even though Ward had no idea who I really was. What he didn't count on was Ward actually caring about me or the fact that I would get so much control over my powers, both of which ruined his plans." Skye explains, "None of you could have found me because Pierce made sure that no one would consider the 084 baby girl to be me, he buried the paperwork, any trace of me to be sure of that." Skye explains, "I was hidden on purpose, kept away on purpose. I haven't told that to anyone." Skye tells Peggy as she hasn't been sure whether she should so she kept it to herself or not, but she doesn't know why she just knows that she should tell Peggy.

"Where is Pierce now?" Peggy asks angrily.

"Dead, he died when the Triskelion fell." Skye explains, "I wish more than you know that none of that happened, that I got a chance to be a part of this family." Skye tells Peggy.

"You are a part of this family May, never doubt that." Peggy tells Skye reaching out and grabbing her hand, "I may not have gotten a chance to know you but I am proud of you, and I do love you." Peggy tells Skye who gets tears in her eyes, "I mean that May."

"I know." Skye says, "That's why I'm crying, for so long all I knew was that my whole life I was alone, and the last couple of years happened and I found my family, and I'm getting to know them, but I'm never going to get to know you, and I hate that because I really want to." Skye reveals.

"Oh May." Peggy says pulling Skye down for a hug, "I want that too, I really do. So much was stolen from you, decided for you, and it's not fair." Peggy tells her running her fingers through Skye's hair and after a few minutes Skye sits up, "I have something for you." Peggy says reaching into the bedside table, pulling out a framed photo and handing it to Skye, the photo is off of a younger Peggy, a baby that Skye knows to be her, a young boy who Skye realises is Tripp and a young girl who must be Sharon, "Your Uncle Mark took that picture, it was two days before you were taken." Peggy tells Skye, "I learnt a long time ago that I can't change the past, no matter how much I may want to and changing what happened to you is one of the things I want to change the most, you're my granddaughter May, you always will be I hope this picture can remind you of that." Peggy tells her.

"I can't keep this." Skye tells Peggy

"Yes, you can." Peggy tells Skye, "And I think because of your powers you know exactly why you should." Peggy says to the granddaughter she never got a chance to know.

"Yeah, I do." Skye admits, "Thank you." Skye tells Peggy, "Grams." She adds after a bit of hesitation not sure if she should say it or not, but when she sees the smile on Peggy's face she realises that she said the right thing.

"I've waited a long time to hear you say that." Peggy tells Skye with a smile, "Now I have some advice if you would like." Peggy tells Skye.

"I would like that a lot." Skye responds and for the next ten minutes Peggy gives Skye advice that she is sure that she will never forget.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW r


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the support you give me it means a lot to me, truly.

* * *

"And finally May." Peggy says after ten minutes of talking to her granddaughter of sharing the advice she has learnt over the years, "Never let anyone hold you back, no matter who they are, you are capable of amazing things, don't let anyone stop you from achieving them." Peggy tells Skye.

"I won't." Skye promises her grandmother.

"Good." Peggy tells her.

"I should go get the others, let them back in." Skye says to Peggy who nods so Skye gets up and gets the others.

Within a few minutes Skye, Melinda, Sharon and Tripp are once more sitting on Peggy's bed and Steve is one more in the seat beside it.

"Ma's plane gets in in half an hour, I should go meet her." Tripp comments realising the time.

"Can I come?" Skye asks curious as she thinks that the first time meeting Tripp's mother would be easier if everyone else wasn't around.

"If you want." Tripp answers, "Keys please." He asks Melinda who hands them over,

"Drive safe." She tells her nephew.

"Yes Aunt Melinda." Tripp says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, as he and Skye walk towards the door.

"I'm driving." Skye says stealing the keys off Tripp.

"No, you're not." Tripp says taking the keys off her and using his taller height to keep them out of her reach.

"Okay, that's just mean." Sharon, Melinda, Peggy and Steve hear Skye's voice say as Skye and Tripp walk down the corridor away from Peggy's room.

* * *

Ten minutes after they left the facility Skye and Tripp are driving in the car on their way to the airport to pick up Tripp's mother.

"So, what's your Mom like?" Skye asks Tripp curious as she releases that she knows basically nothing about Tripp's mom that Sharon, Tripp or her mom haven't really mentioned her, something which Skye is now realising, because she is thinking about it, is odd.

"She's a doctor." Tripp answers, "Was trained as a general surgeon but has spent the last seven years mainly out of the country providing health care for people in third world countries." Tripp explains.

"Like Uncle Bruce does?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Tripp answers, "It's kind of ironic considering how much she hates to fly, but it's important to her." Tripp explains.

"Are you close?" Skye asks curious.

"Not really." Tripp answers and as soon as she sees the look on his face Skye realises that maybe she shouldn't have asked and that whatever is causing that look may be the reason why Tripp's mother hasn't been mentioned much.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me." Skye tells him.

"It's okay, I want to." Tripp tells her, "You'll figure it out soon enough anyway." Tripp tells his cousin, "Ma's great, I'm not saying that she's not, she's a great mom, she just wasn't around that much." Tripp explains, "When my Dad was alive I remember that she was around a lot more, but after he died she wasn't as much." Tripp explains, "Growing up, after Dad died, I think I spent more time with Uncle Mark or Grams than I did with Mom, hell there was even times when I saw more off your Mom than I did of mine." Tripp explains.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised, not just because Tripp saw his mother so little but because when Tripp was growing up her mother would have still been a specialist which means she would have been away on missions a lot.

"Really." Tripp answers, "I know she loves me and that she tried her best, but we're not close." Tripp explains, a small amount of pain clear in his voice as would like to be closes to his mother, "Especially considering I chose to join SHIELD."

"Did she not approve of that?" Skye asks surprised.

"Not really." Tripp answers, "She knows how much it means to Grams and that it meant a lot to Grandpa, but it was something she actively decided not to be a part of." He explains, "And she wasn't that happy that I chose to be." Tripp explains, "We had a big fight the day I told her I was going to the Academy." Tripp explains.

"So don't mention SHIELD much around your Mom?" Skye asks her cousin.

"Probably a good choice." Tripp answers, "It's what Sharon and your Mom does."

"Got it." Skye tells him, "How do my Mom and you Mom get along?" Skye asks curious.

"There basically sisters, and I remember that they used to act like it, not so much anymore." Tripp admits, "When I was sixteen I ran away from home and ended up staying with Your Mom for a while. I think Mom was angry that Aunt Melinda didn't force me to go back." Tripp admits, "And the fact that Aunt Melinda supported my decision to join SHIELD probably didn't help." Tripp admits, "But they do care about each other and they do get along, they just aren't as close as they once were." Tripp explains, feeling bad that he is basically one of the main reasons why his mothers and Skye's aren't as close as they once more.

"How long did you live with Mom?" Skye ask curious and surprise that she didn't know.

"A few weeks, a month maybe." Tripp answers not remembering exactly how long it was, "This was before your Mom gave up field work so when she was away I stayed with Grams." Tripp explains, "I remember one night your Mom had just gotten back from a mission and I got up for some reason, I'm not sure what, I couldn't sleep or needed a drink or something." Tripp says trying to remember why he got up, "I don't know, it's not important, anyway and I found her out in the lounge room, asleep surrounded by files, I thought that she must have fell asleep working, but I realised they were all about you." Tripp reveals, "She was trying to find you, she must have fallen asleep going through what she knew." Tripp tells his cousin.

"Thank you for telling me." Skye tells her cousin, not sure what else to say because she knew that parents never stopped looking for her but hearing that Tripp knows that because he was their Skye can't help but feel a little bit jealous about that, even though she knows that she has no reason to be.

"Of course." Tripp respond and the pair drift into silence.

* * *

Ten minutes later Skye and Tripp arrive at the airport and make their way through security and to the arrivals section of the airport.

"Her plane has landed." Tripp says looking at board at the gate where his mother should be coming through.

"So she should be hear any minute right." Skye comments.

"Yeah, she should." Tripp answers and the pair wait in silence for a few minutes, "There she is." Tripp says pointing out a woman who; has lighter skin than Tripp, clearly at least a few years older than Melinda, dark hair up in a bun, who is wearing a business suit and who looks a lot like her mother though Skye realises going by pictures she has seen of Gabe that you can see a lot of him in her as well, "Just a warning my Mom's a little full on." Tripp tells his cousin as he waves to his mother.

"What does that mean?" Skye asks confused.

"You'll see." Tripp says taking a step forward, "Hey Ma." Tripp says.

"Antoine." Tripp's mother says to her giving him a hug, "How are you?" she asks her son.

"I'm good Ma, how are you?" Tripp asks.

"I'm alright, I was able to sleep most of the flight which was good." Tripp's mother reveals, "Hello." She says to Skye who is standing awkwardly slightly behind Tripp.

"Hi." Skye says back.

"Ma, this is May Coulson, or Skye as she goes by now, Skye, this my Mom Angela." Tripp explain to his cousin before Skye cay say anything Angela is giving her a hug.

"I am so happy to see you again." Angela tells Skye, "It's been far too long." She tells Skye who is looking at Tripp who just has an amused expression on his face and mouths "Told you so." At her once he notices that she is looking at him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Skye says awkwardly returning the hug.

"So Ma, do you have bags you need to pick up?" Tripp asks his mother.

"No, just this." Angela says referring to the rolling suitcase that is behind her.

"Cool, I'll get that and let's get going." Tripp says to his mother who nods.

"So you said on the phone that Mom is lucid?" Angela asks her son.

"Yes." Tripp answers, "She's completely aware, the doctors don't know why or how long it will last." Tripp explains.

"There is no predicting these things." Angela comments, "There is a lot about her condition that we don't understand." She explains, "Who's with her?" She asks curious.

"My Mom, Sharon and Steve Rogers." Skye answers.

"Good." Angela answers, "It would help having Steve there." Angela comments, "What about your Father?" Angela asks Skye curious, "Did he not come as well?"

"No, there were some meetings that he couldn't get out off." Skye answers.

"Right." Angela says as the three leave the airport.

"Thanks for the warning." Skye whispers to Tripp as they do.

"You're welcome." Tripp responds.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they left the Airport Tripp, Skye and Angela arrive back at the facility where Peggy lives and they head straight back to Peggy's room, kindly greeting the nurses at the nurses station as they do.

"We're back." Skye says as they enter the room.

"Hey Angie." Melinda says getting standing up from where she is sitting on the edge of Peggy's bed.

"Hey Melinda." She says giving her a hug.

"Hey Aunt Angela." Sharon says to her walking over to her Aunt to get the hug that she knows is coming.

"HI Sharon." Angela says hugging her niece.

"Angie this is Steve Rogers." Melinda introduces, "Steve this is Angela Triplett, formally Angela Carter-Jones." She says to Steve who stood up as soon as Angela walked in the room.

"It's a privilege to meet you Ma'am." Steve says to her.

"Angie, please Captain." Angela requests, "I've heard stories of you my whole life, I consider it my privilege to meet you." She says to Steve before surprising him by giving him a hug to.

"Angie a hugger." Melinda explains.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Angela tells Melinda.

"I never said there was." Melinda responds, sounding slightly defensive, something that Skye is surprised to hear, as Angela sits down right next to her mother.

"Hey Mom." Angela says.

"Angie, I've missed you so much." Peggy tells her daughter.

"I've missed you to." Angela admits.

"Guys how about we give Angie and Mom some time alone." Melinda suggests, not realising what she said.

"Sounds good." Sharon says having a feeling that it's a good idea.

"Thank Melinda." Angela tells her sister and Melinda just nods in response and the other five leave the room, leaving Mother and daughter alone.

* * *

While Angela and Peggy spend some time together the others once more hit the vending machine and wait out in the corridor until Angela and Peggy have had their conversation that the need to have.

For half an hour Skye, Melinda, Sharon, Tripp and Steve wait out in the hall, until the door opens and Angela says that they can come back in.

Once they re-entre Peggy's room, Sharon, Skye and Tripp sit down on the bed while Melinda, Steve and Angela sit on chairs.

"I can't believe that we're all together again." Angela says shocked.

"It takes a while to get used to." Melinda comments.

"Well Skye and Tonio already act like cousins so things are starting to get back to the way they should have been." Sharon comments.

"And you're not?" Skye says to her, "You're as bad as the two of us."

"No I'm not." Sharon argues.

"Yes you are." Skye and Tripp say together.

"Can you three go five minutes without fighting?" Melinda asks her daughter, niece and nephew.

"Shouldn't give them a hard time Melinda." Peggy tells her daughter, "You, Angie and Marcus were just as bad." Peggy tells her daughter.

"No we weren't." Melinda and Angie say together causing Skye and Tripp to exchange amused looks as both their mothers sounded like teenagers.

"Yes Dears, you were." Peggy tells them.

"I admit we may have had our moments." Angie comments,

"More than a few." Peggy tells her daughter.

"But, we were more the prank war when we spent extended amounts of time together type rather than argue." Angela tells her mother.

"Yes you were." Peggy comments remembering.

"You were?" Skye and Tripp ask together surprised, though Skye realises she really shouldn't be.

"Yes we were." Melinda answers, "Though we didn't quite often get away with them, you always found us out." Melinda says to Peggy.

"I spent most of my time around soldiers, I know a prank when I see one." Peggy comments and Steve has to laugh at that.

"Is that how Uncle Tony can never pull a prank on you?" Skye asks her Uncle Curious.

"Yes, I know all the warning signs." Steve tells his niece.

"Not all of them." Melinda comment exchanging a look with Steve.

"True." Steve admits.

"We got some pranks over on you." Angela tells her mother.

"Yes you did." Peggy tells her.

"Usually when we worked together." Melinda admits, "Though it did help me develop my pranking skills for later on." She reveals.

"What kind of pranks did you pull?" Skye asks her mother and Angela curious.

"I'm not sure we should be giving you ideas." Angela comments.

"I think I have to agree with that." Melinda comments.

"Come on please Mom." Skye says.

"Yeah, please Ma." Tripp adds and both Melinda and Angela turn to Peggy for help.

"This isn't up to me Dears." Peggy tells them.

"I guess we might be able to tell give you a few ideas." Angela comments.

"But if we do, you have to promise not to use them on me." Melina tells Skye, Tripp and Sharon.

"Or me." Steve adds.

"Or Steve, do you three agree?" Melinda asks Skye, Tripp and Sharon.

"Yes." Skye, Tripp and Sharon respond.

"Why am I being forced to agree?" Sharon asks.

"Because I don't doubt that you'll be a part of any pranking that goes on." Melinda tells her.

"That's." Sharon begins to object but then realises that her aunt is right, "Completely true, continue." She says.

"Good, which one do you think was our best prank Mom?" Angela asks curious.

"They were all very inventive." Peggy tells her daughter, "I would start with the ones that didn't cause harm." She suggest.

"There goes about sixty percent of them." Melinda comments and Angela and Peggy smile at that because they know how true it is.

"Where should we start?" Melinda asks Angela.

"I think with the ones you and I pulled on Mark." Angela tells her.

"Good choice." Melinda responds and together Melinda and Angela tell the stories of their favourite pranks. As they do Peggy looks between her daughters and her three grandchildren who are listening to the stories with intense interested and smiles, glad to have her family together with her. As she listens to her daughters Peggy reaches over and grabs Steve's hand, exchanging a smile with him, feeling truly happy.

* * *

Over the next fifteen minutes Melinda and Angela continue to tell stories of their old pranks that makes Steve realises things are going to be rather interesting at the tower for a while.

"What was the first prank that you and Angela pulled together Mom?" Skye asks curious.

"Aunt Angela." Angela corrects.

"Aunt Angela." Skye repeats, it feeling odd to do so.

"That would have been what? The first Christmas I spent with you?" Melinda asks Angela uncertain.

"Yeah it wold have been." Angela answers thinking back, "Mark managed to get leave over Christmas by some miracle and he offered to pick me up from school on his way home." Angela remembers.

"But he was a jerk to you the whole way back." Melinda remembers.

"Yeah, because he made a mistake at something and he was taking it out on me rather than himself." Angela confirms, "When we got home you came to see if I was okay because you could tell that I was upset."

"I thought it was because of me." Melinda comments.

"Which I quickly assured you that it wasn't, you were already a little sister to me back then." Angela tells Melinda, "And when I told you what Mark did, you came up with the prank idea."

"Which was?" Sharon asks curious.

"Mark would always go for a long run every morning." Melinda explains, "So while Angie was distracting Mom and Mark I snuck some of the left over pudding mixture from the Christmas puddings that Mom made and put it in his running shoes." Melinda explains and Skye, Tripp and Sharon laugh, even Steve smiles a bit.

"He was so angry." Angela says remembering.

"No, he was pissed." Melinda corrects, "Mom made us clean all the disses from Christmas lunch and dinner for that." She says remembering.

"That really wasn't fun." Angela comments, "Do you remember that Mom?" Angela asks but she receives no answer, "Mom?" Angela asks as everyone turns to Peggy who looks like she is sleeping.

"Peggy?" Steve asks worried picking up Peggy's hand that he let go of at some point during Melinda and Angela's stories.

* * *

Back in New York Coulson is just getting back to the tower after is meetings which surprisingly went well.

"How did they go?" Natasha who is walking past the elevator as Coulson gets out on the main floor go.

"Surprisingly good." Coulson answers, "Are Tony and Maria in the War Room?" Coulson asks curious, "I would like to tell you together."

"Yeah they are." Natasha answers as the walk to the war room.

"Phil, how did it go?" Maria asks when he and Natasha walk into the War Room a few minutes later.

"Good, really good." Coulson answers but before he can explain more his phone rings, "And I'll elaborate on that in a second." Coulson says, "Hello." He says answering his phone.

"Dad." Skye's voice says but the second he hears it he knows something is wrong as Skye sounds like she is crying.

"Skye? What's wrong? What happened?" Coulson asks worried.

"Grams, Peggy, died half an hour ago." Skye reveals clearly having trouble getting the words out.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN: **Thank you for the response to this story. Just a warning that the next four chapters at least are going to be rather sad.

* * *

"Dad? Are you there?" Skye's voice asks about a minute later, after receiving no answer.

"Yeah, I'm here." Coulson answers, doing his best to keep the emotion out of his voice, which causes Tony, Maria and Natasha to exchange worried looks as they can tell that whatever Coulson was just told wasn't good.

"The reason Grams was lucid today was because she was dying and she knew it." Skye reveals, "She said goodbye to all of us and Mom and Aunt Angela were telling stories about pranks they pulled, she died without any of us realising." Skye reveals, clearly about to start crying again.

"Oh, um." Coulson says not sure what else to say, "How's everyone doing?" he ask concerned.

"Mom, Aunt Angela and Sharon are trying to deal with all the paperwork that the home needs them to deal with, Uncle Steve is trying do what he can to help but they aren't exactly letting him." Skye explains, "And Tonio hasn't said anything since we called the nurse." Skye explains, "I'm with Tonio now, I should get back to him, tell the others." Skye requests.

"Of course." Coulson requests, "I love you Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I love you to Daddy." Skye responds before hanging up.

"What happened?" Tony asks as soon as Coulson hangs up the phone, dreading the answer

"Agent Carter, Peggy." Coulson says forcing himself to make the correction that Peggy was always telling him to make, "Passed away." He reveals.

* * *

After hanging up with her father Skye walks back over to where Tripp is sitting and she sits down next to her cousin, who is sitting outside the homes 'family meeting room' where Sharon, Melinda, Angela and Steve are completely paperwork, and grabs his hands and thinks about what has happened in the last half an hour.

* * *

Inside the family meeting room Melinda, Angela and Sharon are working through the large pile of paperwork that they have to get done immediately, none of them letting themselves full apart yet, Steve is trying to help but he's not having much luck.

"Why are they making you do all this now?" Steve asks as he feels like forcing family members who just lost their loved one to fill in paperwork right away isn't right.

"Because they have to." Angela answers, "It's the law." She explains.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Steve asks, "Please, I want to do something." He offers.

"Maybe Skye and Tonio to the hotel." Sharon suggests, "They shouldn't have to wait here." Sharon says.

"That's a good idea." Melinda says, "We're still going to be a while." She says, "Here take the car, we'll take a cab." Melinda says handing the keys over to Steve.

"Of course, I can do that." Steve says, "Is there anything else I can do?" Steve asks, "Anything at all?"

"We'll definitely need you help with other things, but at the moment there is nothing you can do." Angela tells Steve, "Just look after Tonio and Skye." Angela requests.

"Of course." Steve responds and he gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

After told Maria, Natasha and Tony what happened Coulson left them to go in search of Bucky, feeling that because he knows, knew, Peggy well he should be told first. Maria, Natasha and Tony said that they would find everyone else while Coulson went in search of Bucky.

Unsurprisingly Coulson finds Bucky in the first place he looked, in the Gym with Clint, John and Sam.

"Clint, John, Sam, upstairs, I need to talk to Bucky." Coulson says as he walks in the room.

"Phil? What happened?" Clint asks dreading the worse when he sees the look on his brothers' face.

"Upstairs, War Room. Maria, Tony and Tasha will explain everything, I need to talk to Bucky." Coulson explains.

Exchanging a look, Clint, John and Sam nod and leave the room.

"Sir, is everyone okay?" Bucky asks worried, fearing that something bad happened in DC, happened to Skye or Steve.

"No." Coulson answers, "I received a call from Skye a few minutes ago, Peggy died. I'm sorry." Coulson tells Bucky.

"Um, wow um, we, um, need to get to DC." Bucky says trying to get a coherent thought and the only one he can make at the moment is that Steve just lost one of the most important people in his life, Skye lost someone he cares about and he just lost a friend.

"Tony's already arranging it." Coulson tells Bucky.

"Good." Bucky comments not sure what else to say, "How did Skye sound?" he asks about a minute later.

"She was crying, she didn't say much." Coulson says and Bucky nods, "Are you alright?" Coulson asks as he notices the far away, pained look that Bucky just got on his face but the second after he asked the question he realised how stupid it was to ask.

"Not really, are you?" Bucky asks.

"Not even close." Coulson responds honestly, "We should go upstairs." He comments, Bucky nods and the pair head upstairs.

* * *

The entire ride from the nursing home to the hotel is done in silence. Tripp still hasn't said a word since they realised Peggy died and Skye's just been following her cousin's example.

Steve checks them into the hotel surprised when he finds out that several other rooms have now been added to the same booking.

"I called Dad not that long ago, I guess they're coming." Skye explains and Steve nods in understanding.

"I think Tony rented out the whole floor of suits." He comments.

"Probably." Skye answers as they get in the elevators and Steve walks into one of the suits they booked. As they entre it Tripp walks into one of the rooms without a word to either Skye or Steve.

"Tonio told me earlier that his Mother wasn't around much when he was growing up." Skye explains to Steve, "Grams and Uncle Mark practically raise him, I'll go to talk to him." Skye tells Steve.

"Skye he might not want to talk." Steve tells her.

"Then I'll sit with him, I'm not going to leave him along." Skye explains to her Uncle before leaving the room.

Once Skye leaves Steve walks over to the Mini bar and wishing, for the first time in a while, that he can get drunk, he pulls out all the bottles of Alcohol and starts to drink, allowing the tears to fall down as he does, remembering every memory of Peggy that he has, not ready to accept that memories are all he has now.

* * *

After she leaves her Uncle Skye walks into the room that Tripp claimed for himself and sees him sitting on the bed, a fair away look in his eyes, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm here, whatever you need Tonio, I'm here." Skye tells his cousin sitting down next to him.

"Just sit with me, please Skye." Tripp requests speaking the first words he has spoken in hours as he reaches over and grabs his cousin's hand.

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be." Skye tells her cousin and the pair sit together in silence.

* * *

About forty minutes after Steve, Skye and Tripp arrived at the hotel the door to the suit opens and Melinda, Angela and Sharon walk in.

"How did you know we would be in here?" Steve asks.

"Process of eliminate." Melinda answers, "Skye and Tonio?"

"In there." Steve says pointing to the room they went into.

"Excuse me." Sharon says walking into that room.

"Can we?" Melinda asks referring to the alcohol that is left.

"Of course." Steve tells her, "But there's not that much left." He says as Melinda and Angela sit down at the table too.

"That's what room service is for." Angela tells him.

"Did you get all the paperwork done?" Steve ask.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "For now at least, there will be more in the next few days." She tells Steve.

"Like I said, however I can help, let me know." Steve requests.

"We will." Angela tells him, "We're going to need your help Steve." Angela tells him.

"You've got it." Steve promises her.

"To Mom." Angela says holding up the drink she's drinking.

"To Mom." Melinda says holding her drink.

"To Peggy." Steve says and the three of them toast.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." Melinda says drinking her drink in a single mouthful before standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

When Melinda enters the other room she finds Tripp, Skye and Sharon sitting on the bed Skye and Sharon either side of him. Melinda walks over and sits in front of them, putting one hand over the hands that Skye and Tripp have linked together the other over the one that Sharon and Tripp have.

"Ma?" Tripp asks.

"Drinking with Steve." Melinda tells her nephew.

"I need to get out of here." Tripp comments.

"Sounds like a good idea, let's go." Melinda tells her nephew.

"What? And subject Steve to extended time alone with Aunt Angela?" Sharon asks.

"Sharon." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice and Skye wonders once more what she is missing.

"I've got a point and you both know it." Sharon tells her cousin and Aunt.

"I'll stay." Melinda tells them about a minute later, "You three take the car, get away for a couple of hours." Melinda tells the three, "The next few days are going to be…. Very difficult, go have some time away while you can." Melinda tells the three, "I'll stay here, keep an eye on your Mom." She says to Tripp, "And Steve." She adds

"Thank you." Tripp says to his aunt.

"No need." Melinda tells him, "Just be careful and call me if you need anything." Melinda requests and Skye, Sharon and Tripp nods.

"I love you Mom, so much." Skye says giving her mother a hug.

"I love you too May." Melinda tells her daughter returning the hug and tightening it somewhat.

"See you later." Sharon tells her aunt, once she and Skye finally finish hugging, and with a nod, Skye, Sharon and Tripp get up and leave the room.

For a couple of minutes Melinda stays in the room alone collecting herself, putting the mask on her face that needs to be there because Skye, Angela, Tripp, Sharon and to a lesser extent Steve need her to hold it together, they need her to be the strong one, so that's what she is going to do.

* * *

Skye, Sharon and Tripp just arrive down in the lobby when they see the others who are just arriving.

"Dad." Skye says giving him a hug.

"Hey Baby Girl." Coulson says returning the hug.

"We're are you guys going?" Clint asks as Coulson and Skye end their hug.

"We're getting a way for a few hours." Sharon says as Tripp hugs Maria and Skye hugs Bucky, "We need some time." She explains.

"Ma, Aunt Melinda and Steve are upstairs." Tripp explains, "Have you given them the warnings about Ma?" He asks Coulson knowing that he is the only one who knows to.

"I was just about to." Coulson tells Tripp, "Is it just the normal ones or are their more as well?" he asks curious.

"Just the normal ones." He tells Coulson who nods.

"We need warnings about your mother?" Maria asks surprised a hint of worry to because she is going to be meeting her boyfriend's mother for the first time.

"Yeah." Tripp answers, "We're going driving for a few hours do you want to come?" he asks his girlfriend who nods.

Bucky begins to say something to Skye but she cuts him off,

"You need to see Uncle Steve, I know." Skye tells him, "You don't need to say anything." She says to Bucky who leans over and kisses her on the cheek,

"I'll be here when you get back." He tells her.

"Let's go." Sharon says and she Skye, Maria and Tripp go on way while the others go the rest that is until Tripp realises something, "Phil." He says and Coulson turns back so he walks over to him.

"Aunt Melinda hasn't cried and she was calling Grams Mom today, something I've never heard her do even though she has referred to her as her mother, or adoptive mother. I don't think she's doing too well." Tripp tells Coulson, someone who has known him his whole life.

"Thanks for telling me Tripp." Coulson tells the young man.

"Tonio." Tripp corrects, "We are family after all." He tells Coulson.

"That we are." Coulson tells the young man, "Drive safe and if you need anything I'm here." He tells Tripp.

"Thank you." Tripp tells him and he sticks out his hand for Coulson to shake but is surprised when Coulson uses it to pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Coulson whispers in his ear.

"Thank you." Tripp says as they break apart, "And good luck with my mother." He says because he is pretty sure that it has been a very long time since Coulson and Angela have seen each other.

"Thanks, I may just need it." He tells Tripp and they go their separate ways.

"So warnings about Tripp's mother, you want to explain that?" Clint asks.

"Do not mention SHIELD." Coulson explains to them, "Her mother may have started it but she's not a big fan, never has been." Coulson says as the elevator doors close.

* * *

While Tripp catches up to the other three they are already at the car.

"How about I drive." Maria suggests when Tripp goes to open the door of the car.

Tripp doesn't say anything he just hands over the keys to Maria with a nod.

"So we're are we going?" Maria asks curious as Skye and Sharon get in the back and Tripp gets in the passenger seat.

"Away." Tripp says.

"Okay, anything more than that?" Maria asks, "Skye? Sharon?" she asks.

"Away sounds good." Sharon answers.

"Yeah, it really does." Skye adds.

"Away it is then." Maria says as she starts the car.

* * *

After driving for about an hour Maria pulls off a park having a feeling that they could all use some fresh air. While Maria and Tripp go for a walk Skye and Sharon sit down at a table.

"Did you know?" Sharon asks and Skye doesn't even have to ask what she is talking about.

"I knew from when Gram-Peggy, started to say goodbye to me." Skye explains, "I could have found out this morning but I didn't want to know, I deliberately didn't want to." Skye tells her cousin.

"Skye she is-was, your grandmother, you should call her Grams, you deserve to." Sharon tells her cousin.

"I never got to know her." Skye says to Sharon, "I should have, but I didn't. You and Tonio had her in your lives for all of yours and I feel that I don't have the right to be as upset as you guys." Skye tells Sharon.

"That's stupid." Sharon tells her, "You're not just morning Aunt Peggy, you're morning everything that was taken away from you too." Sharon tells her, "You should have grown up being with your parents, known mine; you should have gotten spoiled by Uncle Mark, and loved and supported unconditionally by Aunt Peggy, and Tonio and I should have been right by your side the whole time protecting you, and the three of us should have always been best friends" Sharon tells her cousin as she has spent enough time around Skye and at the tower to know that Skye didn't have the easiest childhood, "So don't you dare feel like you shouldn't be upset, you lost her too, but you also lost your chance at getting to know her. Let yourself be upset Skye, and don't let anyone make you feel like you shouldn't be." Sharon tells Skye.

"Thank you." Skye says and the pair drift into silence, "I'm worried about Mom." Skye admits a few minutes later.

"I don't blame you for that." Sharon admits, "But you know your Mom, she'll deal when she's ready to." Sharon tells Skye, "I think for the next few days at least your Mom is going to worry more about you, me and Tonio than anything, and deal with Aunt Angela." Sharon explains.

"Why do you phrase it like that?" Skye asks curious, "What am I missing?"

"What do you know?" Sharon asks.

"That she is a doctor and that she wasn't around much when Tonio was growing up that, Grams, and Mark practically raised him and that he quite often saw more of my Mom than his, oh and that she doesn't like shield." Skye comments, "What am I missing?"

"First Aunt Angela doesn't 'not like SHIELD' she hates it." Sharon explains, "I'm not sure exactly why but I think it's because she feels that when she was growing up that Aunt Peggy cared about SHIELD more than her something which isn't true." Sharon explains, "I wouldn't be surprised if there is a fight when we point out that Aunt Peggy wanted a public funeral because she knew a lot of people would want be there followed by a private burial, which she would have known if she was at the meetings were it was discussed." Sharon says angrily.

"Are you alright?" Skye asks.

"Not really." Sharon admits, "Aunt Angela is a good person, really, but she just thinks that she is always right, even when she is dead wrong." Sharon explains, "And she also sees the world in a very narrow way, unlike you or me, Tonio or your Mom who can't because of what we do." Sharon explains, "Things have to be her way otherwise they go to hell." Sharon explains, "Basically she's the complete opposite of what a person who has seen and done what we've seen and done can be which leads to fights with those of us who are so different." Sharon explains, "She doesn't understand our world and isn't willing to try." Sharon tells Skye, "So we don't mention it, I think that's why she's spent so long away so that she didn't have to understand it."

"Right, I'm starting to understand." Skye tells Sharon.

"Yeah, things should be interesting." Sharon comments and the cousins once more drift into silence.

"So did you say that you know what Peggy waned?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, we had a talk when Aunt Peggy first went into the home." Sharon explains, "Me, Your Mom, and Tonio were there, for some reason, I don't remember why Aunt Angela couldn't make it." Sharon explains.

"That should make things a bit easier." Skye comments although she doubts that there is something that could surely do that.

"It should." Sharon comments as Skye hears her phone beep, "What is it?" Sharon asks as Skye checks it.

"Mom, she said that you me, Tonio and Aunt Maria are in the suit that we were in earlier." Skye explains.

"Good to know." Sharon responds and the pair drift back into silence.

* * *

For about half an hour Skye and Sharon sit in silence, until Maria and Tripp walk back over.

"So Antione was saying that all you have eaten today is vending machine food, so how about we go and get some real food to eat." Maria suggests.

"Sure." Sharon answers.

"Why not." Skye says and the four get up and head back to the car.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thank you for the support you give me, it means a lot.

* * *

When Skye, Tripp, Sharon and Maria return to the hotel once they got some food they find a note saying that first thing tomorrow morning there is going to be a meeting about arrangements that have to be made.

* * *

When Skye gets up the following morning she walks out to the main part of the room where she finds Tripp and Maria having what looks like a pretty intense conversation and Sharon doing her best not to watch.

"What's going on?" Skye asks sitting down next to her cousin.

"Tonio wants Maria to be at the meetings but Maria is worried that it's not her place and how Aunt Angela will react considering she is a director of SHIELD." Sharon explains.

"If Tonio wants her there then she should be." Skye says to Sharon.

"That's my vote too." Sharon tells her cousin.

"See they agree." Tripp says hearing what his cousins said.

"Just stating an opinion not getting between you two." Sharon comments.

"I think we kind of are." Skye says as the door opens and Melinda, Angela, Coulson, Steve and surprisingly Bucky walk in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Skye asks surprised walking over to her boyfriend, though she is very glad to see him.

"Steve asked me to come, because I knew Peggy." Bucky explains.

"And I thought it was a good idea." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Thank you." Skye tells her mother who nods as she gives Bucky a hug.

"The chaplain as well as military representative should be here soon." Coulson says as Melinda puts something down on the table that Sharon recognizes as the funeral plan they came up with many years ago.

"Ma, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Maria Hill, Maria this is my mother Angela Triplett." Tripp introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Triplett." Maria says shaking her hand.

"Doctor." Angela corrects, "And it's nice to meet you too." Angela responds as she shakes Maria's hand, clearly looking Maria up and down.

"I wanted you to know that I care about your son, a lot, and I'm very sorry for your loss." Maria tells Angela.

"Thank you." Angela responds as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sharon says getting up and walking over to the door to get it, "Father, General." Sharon greets when she sees the two people standing at the door.

"Agent Carter." They both great.

"Please come in." Sharon requests and they walk in and Melinda walks over to them.

"General Jacobs, Father Reed." Melinda greets, Sharon and Melinda both knowing who they are because they are two people who have worked with Peggy in the past and who she requested be the ones who organize the funeral.

"Agent May, we're truly sorry for your loss." General Jacobs says, "Director Carter's was a truly great woman, and her death is truly a lost to us all." He tells Melinda.

"Thank you Sir." Melinda tells him as Angela walks over.

"Yes, thank you Sir." Angela says.

"Doctor Triplett, you have my sympathies." Father Reed tells Angela

"Thank you." Angela responds, "I believe you know my son Antoine."

"Yes we do." General Jacobs says.

"Well I would like to introduce you to my niece, Melinda's daughter Skye, my Brother-in-law Phil Coulson, my Son's girlfriend Maria Hill and two of my mother's oldest friends Steve Rogers and James Barnes." Angela introduces.

"Skye, Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, nice to meet you. Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, nice to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances." General Jacobs says.

* * *

For the next ten minutes the group discuss the plans that Peggy made and whether they want to use them and what they need to change. To the surprise of Tripp, Melinda, Sharon and Coulson; Angela doesn't object to the public funeral though it is clear that she isn't happy about it.

"Now for the actual service, there will be the part I say about who she was and the military part that General Jacobs says, but what about personal eulogies?" Father Reed asks.

"I would like to give one." Steve says.

"So would I." Tripp adds.

"Melinda, Angela?" Father Reed asks the pair.

"Can you Melinda, I don't think I would be able to." Angela says to her sister.

"Of course." Melinda answers.

"Pallbearers?" Father Reed asks and Melinda, Tripp, Steve, Bucky and Coulson puts up their hands.

"You need one more." Father Reed informs them.

"I can ask Tony." Steve hesitantly suggests, "Considering how close his father was to Peggy it would be fitting." He says.

"I think that would be a good idea." Angela says as she grew up hearing stories about Howard Stark, even met him more than once and she thinks that having his son being one of the pallbearers would be very respectful

"I have a poem that I know Aunt Peggy wanted read, Skye can you read it with me." Sharon requests as she knows that she is going to have a hard time reading the poem so if Skye is standing next to her she might have a better chance of getting through it.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks.

"Please." Sharon requests.

"Then of course I will." Skye answers and Father Reed nods.

"Wake?" Father Reed asks the group.

"Here." Angela says, "We can put money on the bar, have it after the private burial." Angela suggests.

"That sounds good." Steve comments.

"What are the plans for security?" Coulson asks, hating to be the one who asked but knowing that it needs to be.

"Plan clothed." General Jacobs answers, "But it will be present, I will go over the plans with you closer to the funeral, considering the recent threats I thought it would be best." He tells them.

"It is." Melinda says.

"This is about Hydra isn't it?" Angela asks, "You think they would attack the funeral." She realises.

"Considering Agent Carter spent most of her life fighting against Hydra it is a strong possibility." Coulson tells her.

* * *

Over the next few days Melinda, Tripp, Steve, Sharon, Skye, Coulson and Angela continue to make all the plans and organize everything for the funeral, with the support of the others.

At the same time as funeral planes are occurring, across several oceans in a secret base Ward has been called to his sisters' office.

"Have you seen this?" Grace asks her brother as he walks in.

"What?" Ward asks walking over to her.

"This." Grace says handing him a newspaper.

"Peggy Carter died." Ward says shocked looking up at his sisters face in shock once he finishes reading the page, "Grace No." he tells her when he realises what she is thinking.

"Grant, we will likely never get a chance like this again." Grace tells her brother, "They will all be together at a place with minimal security, this is the chance we dream off." She tells him, "Is this about them?" Grace asks, "Because I will order my men not to harm John Garrett, make it clear that he cannot be hurt in anyway." Grace tells her brother because she knows how much John means to him, "I cannot make the same promise in regards to Skye though." She tells Grant.

"I appreciate that offer Grace, but this isn't about that." Ward tells his sister, "If we do this, they will do whatever it takes to find us and make us pay." Ward tells his sister, "There is not a single doubt in my mind that Skye will use every bit of her power to find us, even if it kills her, and they will put everything they have, everything Stark can make or buy behind retaliation." Ward tells his sister needing her to see logically about that, "If you do this you will be starting a war that we cannot possibly win, not now, we're not strong enough." He tells her, "You do this and we will be dead within the week." He tells his sister, "Grace do not let your emotion cloud your judgment." Ward tells his sister, "I know you are pissed at them, at Skye, after what they did at the academy but you can't let that cloud your better judgment, so I am asking you, don't do this." He tells her.

"You've never asked me not to do something before." Grace says to her brother, "Not like you just did."

"I don't want you to die Grace." Ward tells his sister, "If you do this there is not a chance but a guaranty that you will." He tells his sister, the most important person to him, "So am asking this because I don't want to lose you, so please don't." Ward requests.

"Okay." Grace tells him.

"You won't attack the funeral?" Ward asks.

"No, I'll give them there day of mourning." Grace tells him.

"Thank you." Ward says and with a nod he turns to leave his sisters office.

"Grant." Grace says causing him to turn back around, "I don't want to lose you either." She tells her brother who nods and leaves the office.

* * *

Back in DC, everyone with the exceptions of Clint, John, and Natasha, who have flown back to New York to collect the various things that the others need for the next couple of days, are in one of the various suits that have been rented.

"I need to talk to you." Skye says walking out of her room and into the common area of the suit that she shares with Sharon, Tripp and Maria.

"Sure, what's going on?" Sharon asks as Skye sits down next to her.

"So I was talking to Tonio earlier and he told me something that Grams told him that reminded me of a poem that I once heard." Skye explains, "I know that we are going to read the poem that Grams wanted read but I was thinking that we could maybe read this as well." Skye says hesitantly not sure how Sharon is going to react.

"Let me see." Sharon requests and Skye hands over her tablet, "Wow." Sharon says once she finishes reading.

"If you think it's stupid just tell me, I just thought it would be a good idea." Skye says nervously.

"Skye, relax, I think it's perfect." Sharon reveals.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised.

"Really." Sharon confirms, "I'll call father Reed." Sharon tells her, "I think that this would be the perfect thing to close the service on, so we should start with the poem Aunt Peggy wanted read." Sharon explains

"You really think so?" Skye asks.

"I do." Sharon tells her cousin.

"Thanks." Skye respond sand they drift into silence.

"Do you know how Tonio is doing with his eulogy?" Sharon asks curious.

"Not really." Skye answers, "I think Aunt Maria is trying to help him though." She reveals.

"Good, that's good, he needs some help to do it." Sharon comments as the door opens.

"And you need to eat." Sam says walking in the room with Bucky, Fitz and Simmons.

"What?" Skye and Sharon ask together.

"Neither of you have eaten all day, so we're going out to lunch." Bucky tells them.

"Tonio hasn't eaten either." Skye points out.

"That's why he's coming with us." Simmons says walking over to Tripp's room and knocking on the door.

"I am kind of hungry." Sharon admits.

"Good, then get ready and come on." Sam tells her.

"Give me five minutes." Sharon says standing up and walking over to her room.

"You need to eat too." Bucky says to Skye as he walks over and sits next to her.

"I don't even know if I am hungry." Skye admits.

"Well how about you come and see if you are, try to eat." Bucky suggests.

"Yeah, okay." Skye says about a minute later before getting up and heading into her room.

"Agent Hill and Tripp are in." Simmons says walking back out of the other room, "Tripp was hesitant but Hill managed to convince him." She explains.

"Good." Bucky comments.

"So where are we planning on taking them?" Fitz asks curious.

"There is an Italian all you can eat place a couple of blocks away." Sam suggests, "It could be a good idea considering you get to choose how much you eat." He points out, "Of course you've got to try not to eat everything they have." He says to Bucky who rolls his eyes.

"I'll do my best." Bucky says sarcastically, "But it sounds like a good idea." He says seriously.

"Yeah it does." Simmons says agreeing.

* * *

Across the hall Melinda is sitting down at the table trying to come up with her eulogy. While Melinda is in their room working on her Eulogy Coulson is out in the lounge area watching TV, wishing that there was something he could do to help Melinda.

"Dad." Skye's voice says and Coulson looks over at the door where his daughter is standing. Skye having walked across the hall to see her parents once she was dressed.

"Hey Baby Girl." Coulson says to his daughter.

"Hey." Skye says to her father, "James, Sam, Jem, FItzy and Aunt Maria are taking Sharon, Tonio and I out to lunch." Skye tells her father.

"Good, you need to eat." Coulson tells his daughter, "Be careful."

"I will." Skye tells him, "How's Mom?" Skye asks concerned walking over and sitting next to her father.

"I don't know." Coulson admits, "If she was crying or drinking or fighting I would know what to do, but she's not." Coulson explains, "She's dealing with it by bottling it up, being stoic and I've never known how to help her when she gets like that." Coulson explains.

"Do you want me to try talking to her?" Skye asks her father curious.

"No, go out to lunch." Coulson tells his daughter, "I'll try talking to her." He says, "We've got to be patient Skye she just lost the only mother she has ever known." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I know, she must be hurting so much." Skye comments and Coulson puts an arm around his daughter and they sit in silence Coulson not sure about what he should say.

For several minutes Skye sits next to her father, his arm around her until the door opens revealing Maria, Bucky, Fitz, Simmons, Sharon, Sam and Tripp.

"Skye, you coming?" Maria asks.

"Um.." Skye says uncertainly not sure if she wants to leave her mother.

"Go." Coulson tells her, "I'll take care of your mother." He tells her and Skye hesitantly nods, stands up and walks over to her friends, "Maria." Coulson says when everyone else has left.

"Yeah?" Maria asks

"Look after them." He requests.

"Of course, look after Melinda." Maria responds before leaving the room.

Once Maria leaves Coulson internally debates for a while what to do, he considers leaving Melinda alone for a while longer, or luring her out with food or just going in and talking to her. After debating for a while, well over half an hour after Skye left, he decides to just talk to her so he gets up and heads to their room.

* * *

When Coulson enters the room that he and Melinda have been sharing for the last few days he finds Melinda just sitting at the desk staring at the blank computer screen.

"Not going well?" Coulson asks sitting on the bed, near the desk.

"No, it's not." Melinda answers turning to face him.

"Why don't you try taking a break then?" Coulson suggests.

"No, I can't." Melinda says turning away from Coulson, "I need to get this done." She tells him.

"Melinda." Coulson says getting up and walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to do this right now, you have time." He tells her.

"No I don't." Melinda tells him, "The funeral is tomorrow." She points out, "I need to get this done." She repeats.

"You also need to let yourself mourn." Coulson tells his wife.

"I can't, not now." Melinda tells her husband.

"Mel." Coulson starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"I can't Phil, not right now." She tells him but before he can say anything her phone beeps, "It's Angie, she needs to talk to me." Melinda says getting up and walking out of the room.

Once Melinda walks out of the room Coulson stands and sighs, wishing that there was something he could do to help the woman he loves.

* * *

Thankful that her sister has provided the perfect excuses to end the conversation with Coulson Melinda makes her way down the hall to the room that Angela is in. Angela is the only one who has a room to herself because she wouldn't accept Tony paying for a room for her, but unknown to her Tony arranged it so that she would be on the same floor as the rest of them, something that wouldn't have been possible without his interference.

"Angie?" Melinda asks using the key that Angela gave her to enter the room.

"Be out in a second." Angela says from the direction of the bathroom.

"You know you still have your perfect timing." Melinda tells Angela as she sits down on the couch.

"What did I prevent this time?" Angela asks walking over and sitting next to her sister.

"Me, snapping at Phil for no reason." Melinda explains.

"Ah." Angela responds in understanding knowing what her sister is like, "Do you remember when we first met when you were fourteen?" Angela asks curious, wanting to change the subject to have them talk about something pleasant before she says what she has to say to Melinda.

"It was thanksgiving." Melinda remembers, "Mom invited me, Grams and Grandpa over." Melinda remembers, "You and Mom got in a fight, you ran out of the house."

"And you followed me." Angela says remembering, "You didn't really know me and you still came after me."

"It felt like the right thing to do." Melinda tells her, "You didn't seem like you were going to listen to Mom or Mark." She tells her.

"I really wasn't going to." Angela responds, "You know I called Mom after you showed up at that party." She reveals, feeling like it is time that she did.

"You did?" Melinda ask shocked as she didn't know that.

"I knew she was the only one who you were going to listen to." Angela reveals, "And you needed to listen to someone."

"It took me getting arrested to realise that." Melinda tells Angela.

"We all have our bottom." Angela tells her, "And sometimes it takes reaching that to admit that we need help."

"Did you switch to Psychiatry?" Melinda asks curious.

"No." Angela responds and the sister drift into silence.

"So what did you need?" Melinda asks curious a while later.

"Need?" Angela asks then realises that she messaged Melinda, "Oh, right, I'm leaving right after the burial." She reveals.

"You're what!" Melinda asks shocked.

"I got a call earlier, I'm needed in Africa." Angela tells her, "One of the clinics need another doctor."

"And you're the only one who is available?" Melinda asks

"I volunteered." Angela responds.

"You volunteered?" Melinda asks shocked, "Why? Why would you volunteer to go to Africa now?" Melinda asks, "With everything that is going on, with everything that needs to be done." Melinda says angrily.

"Because I have to." Angela tells her, "It's my job, you should get that."

"I do." Melinda tells her, "I really do, but what I don't understand is why you are leaving right after the burial. Why not wait until after the will reading, Tonio is going to need you there." Melinda tells her sister as the will reading is going to happen first thing in the morning the day after the funeral.

"He needs you more than me." Angela tells her sister.

"What?" Melinda asks confused, "You're his mother, he needs you more than he would ever or will ever need me."

"I don't know how to be a mother." Angela admits, "Mom, and Mark and you raised him more than I did and now I don't know how to be there for him, it's better if I just go." Angela tells her sister, "You, Tonio, Skye and Sharon can handle everything else that needs to be done, you'll handle it better without me."

"Up until two years ago I had no idea to be a mother to Skye, but one thing I learnt is that you don't give up, you've got to keep trying. Tonio loves you and if you want to start to try to make up for what you have missed then you've got to try, not walk away." Melinda tells her sister.

"I don't know if I can." Angela tells her sister.

"You mean you don't know if you want to." Melinda realises looking at her sisters' face. Angela doesn't say anything but it is clear that the answer is yes, "I've never understood that." Melinda tells her sister, "How you could have a child and not want to be with him." Melinda admits as after losing Skye and wanting to do whatever it took to get her back she never understood her sister and how she was rarely around or there for Tripp.

"You can't understand it, you don't know what it's like to have a job you love so much and have a child." Angela tells her sister, who now has to keep her anger in check.

"Skye was de-aged and Phil and I had to look after her and still do our jobs and you know what, even time I went on a mission all I wanted was to be with her." Melinda tells Angela standing up, trying to keep her anger down.

"It's different." Angela tells her sister.

"Then you know what, fine Angie. Go. Go to Africa." Melinda says angrily. "Sharon, Tonio and I will go to the will reading, pack up Mom's room, and go through her storage lockers, leave all the responsibilities you have just like you always do." Melinda says.

"I'm sorry that I can't be like you, the perfect daughter, sister and Mother, not all of us are prefect Melinda." Angela says angrily also standing up.

"I'm not perfect." Melinda responds.

"Oh but you are." Angela tells her, "You were the daughter Mom always wanted, the daughter that was just like her."

"Mom and I may have had a lot in common but you were more like her and you know it. That's why you fought so much." Melinda says.

"We fought because I don't understand why she did what she did, why you and Tonio do what you do, why would you kill people when you could save them?" Angela asks.

"That's not what SHIELD is about." Melinda says angrily, "It's about Protection, it's always been about protection. That's what SHIELD is." Melinda tells her.

"You mean was." Angela tells her.

"No, I mean is." Melinda tells her, "We're rebuilding and we're doing it Mom's honour, and Howard Starks, in every Agent who gave their lives in the service of protection." Melinda tells her sister.

"She would love that." Angela says a bitterness clear in her voice, "I'm leaving tomorrow, if you need anything just email." She tells her sister her voice calming.

"I won't." Melinda says "Actually say goodbye to your son this time, he deserves that especially after all the times you didn't bother to." Melinda says angrily before walking to the door when she gets there it opens to reveals Tripp standing with a takeout container.

"Hey Aunt Melinda, I brought Mom some food." He explains not aware of what he just interrupted.

"I mean it Angie, you owe him that." Melinda says before storming past a confused Tripp.

"What am I missing?" Tripp asks confused.

"I'm leaving after the burial." Angela explains to her son.

"Work?" Tripp asks not expecting anything different.

"Work." Angela confirms.

"Here, its chicken parm, it should be pretty good." Tripp says walking over and handing the container to his mother, "I'll talk to you later."

"Tonio." Angela says as he walks away.

"Later Ma." Tripp says as he leaves the room, not wanting to show her how much her leaving is actually hurting him.

* * *

After leaving her sisters room Melinda goes back to the suit that her, Coulson, Natasha, Clint and John are sharing. When she enters the other occupants of the room are sitting in the lounge.

"Hey Mels, the things you wanted are in your room." Clint tells his sister and instead of a response he gets Melinda slamming the door.

"Um, do you know what that is about?" John asks Coulson.

"No idea." Coulson responds honestly, "Last I knew she was with Angela."

"Yeah she was." Tripp says entering the room, "And my Mom, was well, my mom." Tripp explains, "I'll talk to her." He says walking to Melinda and Coulson's room leaving four confused people behind.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for the support you give me. It means more than I can say.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Tripp says as soon as he walks in the room where he finds his aunt once more sitting at the desk.

"Don't apologise Tonio, you have no reason to." Melinda says to her nephew as he walks over and sits on the end of the bed.

"She's my mother, I kind of do." Tripp admits, "What did she say to you?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Melinda admits.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Aunt Melinda, I really, really am." Tripp tells his aunt, knowing some of the things Angela has said to Melinda in the past and knowing how bad they are.

"Hey, you listen to me, it's not your fault." Melinda says reaching over and grabbing her nephews' hands.

"But…." Tripp begins to object.

"Antoine Gabriel Triplett, you listen to me young man, what your mother says or do isn't your fault, you don't have to apologise for that." She tells her nephew.

"Why is she like this?" Tripp asks his aunt, "Why doesn't she care?"

"I don't know why she is like this." Melinda admits, knowing that there was a time right after Tripp's father died where she basically disappeared for months and Tripp lived with Mark and no one, not even Peggy, could find out what she did during that time, but because Tripp was so young he doesn't completely remember, and wondering if that is the reason why Angela is like she is "But I think she does care, in her own way."

"It really doesn't seem like it." Tripp comments.

"I know it doesn't." Melinda admits, "And I'm sorry about that." Melinda tells her nephew, "Is there something I can do?'" She asks curious.

"Nah, I'll deal, I always have." Tripp tells his aunt, "Thanks for being here though." He tells his aunt.

"Of course. No need to thank me for that." Melinda tells him.

"I should go, I can feel Phil's worry though the wall." Tripp jokes and Melinda manages a small smile at that.

"I'm here if you want to talk, or not, I'm here." Melinda tells her nephew.

"I know." Tripp says before leaving the room.

A few minutes after Tripp leaves Coulson walks in the room and over to his wife.

"What happened?" Coulson asks concerned.

Melinda doesn't say anything she just stands up and hugs her husband, letting silent tears roll down her face.

"I've got you, I've got you Mel." Coulson tells his wife.

* * *

About four am the following morning Skye wakes up and unable to get back to sleep so instead of continuing to try she heads out to the lounge room to watch some TV, on quit and she is surprised to find that Tripp and Sharon beat her to it.

"Hey, we didn't wake you did we?" Sharon asks concerned as Skye sits down on Tripp's left side.

"Nah, you didn't, don't worry." Skye tells her cousin, "What are you guys doing up?" She asks curious.

"Same as you I'm guessing, couldn't sleep." Tripp comments.

"That would be it." Skye admits and the trio drift into silence.

"So what are we watching?" Skye asks curious.

"No idea." Sharon and Tripp respond.

"Sounds good." Skye comments.

* * *

For the next hour and a half Tripp, Skye and Sharon continue to watch early morning TV in silence. That is until the door unlocks and Steve, Bucky and Sam walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon asks confused.

"We were coming to see whether Tripp is joining ups for our morning run or whether he is skipping it." Steve explains.

"A run sounds like a really good thing at the moment." Tripp says standing up, "Just give me a few to get changed." He tells them then he realises something, "You two should join us." He says to his Cousins.

"Run, with the four of you?" Sharon asks.

"Sure, why not?" Sam asks and Skye and Sharon exchange a look.

"Yeah, why not, I should have something to run in." Skye comments standing up.

"I thought you didn't run outside." Bucky comments.

"There's a first time for everything." Skye says before heading to her room.

"Sharon?" Tripp asks his cousin as she stands.

"Like Skye said, why not." Sharon says and she heads to her room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later after getting changed and warming up, Skye, Sharon, Tripp, Steve, Sam and Bucky are out on their run.

"See you later." Bucky says before running off.

"Yeah, later." Steve says before also running off to catch up with his brother and beat him.

"They're going to overtake us at least three times." Sam tells Sharon and Skye.

"Good to know." Skye responds and the four run at a slower pace than Sam and Tripp usually do but they don't mind.

Skye, Sharon, Tripp and Sam are have been running for a bit less than ten minutes when they suddenly hear.

"On your left."

And

"On your right." At the same time and then a few seconds later Steve and Bucky run pass, Steve on the left, Bucky on the right.

"Are they always so annoying when they run?" Skye asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Sam and Tripp answer together.

Eight minutes later they once more hear,

"On your left." But this time it isn't followed by "On your right."

"How you doing?" Bucky asks Skye curious, slowing down so that he is right beside her.

"Wondering why I agreed to this in the first place." Skye admits.

"You're doing great." Bucky tells her, "You're got a nice pace, and you're making pretty good time." Bucky tells Skye.

"That's only because I'm trying to keep up with them." Skye reveals.

"Have you ever done runs like this?" Bucky asks curious.

"I run on the treadmill." Skye says.

"It's not the same thing." Bucky responds, "We've got under a mile to go and you haven't stopped and you managed to keep up with the non-super soldier who run daily, that's pretty damn good." Bucky tells her.

"Don't congratulate me yet, like you said I've still got to keep going." She tells Bucky.

"I think you're going to keep going, and I'm going to be right here with you when you do." Bucky tells Skye, talking about more than just what is going on now.

"Thank you." Skye says looking over at Bucky knowing what he isn't saying, "How long we got left?" Skye asks curious.

"About six hundred feet." Bucky responds.

Not entirely sure what she is thinking Skye just gets a smile on her face, "Race you." She says and starts pushing herself to run faster.

"Oh you're so on." Bucky tells her and they run pass the other three who wonder what the hell Skye is thinking.

Unsurprisingly Bucky wins though Skye isn't overly far behind him, though she is very far behind.

"You didn't run as fast as you can did you?" Skye asks him once she finishes, attempting to catch her breath.

"Didn't see the point." Bucky tells her.

"Thanks for not letting me win." Skye says as she lays down on the grass.

"Never." Bucky responds because he knows how angry she would be if he did.

"I'm gonna lay here now." Skye tells Bucky.

"You do that." Bucky responds amused.

"Why the hell would you attempt to race a super solider?" Sharon's voice asks curious several minutes later.

"I have no idea." Skye answers, truly having no idea what she was thinking.

"You alright down there?" Tripp asks kneeling down next to his cousin.

"No." Skye answers.

"What's happened, Skye are you okay?" Steve ask worried.

"I raced James." Skye explains.

"Ah right." Steve responds in understanding, "We should get back to the hotel." He tells the others.

"Someone help me up." Skye requests putting her arms up in the air. Bucky grabs her hands and with compete ease pulls her up, and into a hug.

"You're gross, and sweaty, but thanks." Skye says to Bucky once the break apart.

"I'm not sweating." Bucky tells Skye.

"You're right, you're not." Skye realises, "That's so not fair, but I'm am so you don't want to hug me." Skye tells Bucky realising that the sweat she felt when they hugged was hers not his.

"Of course I do." Bucky tells her and he puts an arm around Skye as they walk.

* * *

Once they get back to the hotel the group goes back to their respective suits to get cleaned up, though none of them get ready for the funeral quite yet as it isn't until mid-day.

Once Skye has a shower she dresses in sweat pants and a tank top and heads back out into the living area where she finds Sharon who is wearing basically the same thing, but she is also wearing a hoddie, walking into the room with four coffee cups.

"Coffee run?" Skye asks her cousin.

"Coffee run." Sharon confirms, "I thought we could use it." She tells Skye as she walks over and places the coffee on the table.

"Thanks." Skye responds.

"You're welcome." Sharon says as she walks over to the door to Tripp and Maria's room, "Coffee's out here when you want it." Sharon says loudly before walking back over and sitting across from Skye at the table.

"Sore?" Sharon asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Skye responds.

"What could possibility make you think that racing Bucky was a good idea?" Sharon asks curious.

"I have no idea." Skye admits, "But If I think about doing that again, stop me, please." Skye requests.

"I can try but I'm pretty sure I won't succeed." Sharon tells Skye.

"Probably true." Skye admits and for a few minutes the cousin sit with each other drinking their coffee and sitting with one another.

They are both torn from their thoughts by the sound of a key card entering the door and Tony walking in.

"Hey Uncle Tony." Skye says.

"Hi Skye." Tony responds, "I organized for a private buffet breakfast for all of us, I figured we could use it for today, it's downstairs in dining room C, come down soon." Tony tells them.

"We will." Sharon assures, and Tony nods and leaves.

"I'll go get a jacket." Skye says to her cousin knowing what she is going to say.

"I'll get Tonio and Maria." Sharon says as Skye heads to her room.

* * *

When Skye, Sharon, Maria and Tripp arrive downstairs a few minutes later Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Melinda, Coulson, John, Pepper and Bruce are already present.

"Morning." Sharon greats as they walk in.

"Morning." The others responds.

"How sore are you?" Steve asks Skye curious as he hands Skye a plate.

"Shut up." Skye tells him.

"Oh gossip, what are the rest of us missing?" Tony asks curious.

"Skye and I joined Sam, Bucky, Steve and Tonio on their run this morning." Sharon explains, "And for some insane reason she thought racing a super solider was a smart idea." Sharon explains.

"I never thought it was a smart idea." Skye reveals as she puts bacon and sausage on her plate, "I honestly had no idea what I was thinking." She admits.

"You wanted to see if you could do the impossible." Clint tells his niece.

"That sounds about right." Skye says as she sits down.

"Hey." Bucky says as he sits down next to her having just walked in the room.

"Hey." Skye responds, "Are you planning to eat?" She asks curious.

"I was planning on eating yours." Bucky jokes as he grabs a piece of her bacon as she has a large pile of food on her plate.

"No way mister, get your own." Skye tells him hitting away his hand with her fork.

"Of course." Bucky responds and he gets up and heads to the buffet, he knew he had no chance of Skye sharing her food but he wanted to try to see if her could get her to smile by trying.

"Thanks for doing this Tony." Melinda say to Tony who she's walked over too after collecting what she wanted to eat.

"No need, it is the least I could do." Tony tells her, "How you doing?" Tony asks concerned.

"I honestly have no idea." Melinda admits, "I'm just going to get through the next few hours." Melinda admits.

"Best policy you could have." Tony tells her, "If you need anything I'm here." He tells her.

"Thanks Tony." Melinda admits, "Right now I'm just going to try not to have another fight with my sister." She says as Angela walks in with Fitz and Simmons.

"Another?" Tony asks.

"She's leaving the country right after the burial, we had a fight, and things were said." Melinda explains.

"That's what usually happens in a fight." Tony tells her.

"Horrible things were said." Melinda explains.

"By who?" Tony asks.

"Both of us." Melinda admits.

"Look I don't know anything about fighting with siblings but what I do know is that today is going to be one of the most difficult days of your life, and you're going to need you sister, more than that you're going to want her, so go talk to her, make up." Tony suggests, "Because a fight is the last thing you need today." He says to her.

"You've really got to stop getting so good at this advice thing, it's odd." Melinda tells Tony.

"I'll try." Tony tells her amused because he can tell that she is joking, something he wouldn't have been able to do a year ago, "I'll take this, you go." He says taking Melinda's plate off her.

"Thanks Tony." She tells him.

"Go." Tony responds and Melinda walks over to her sister, rolling her eyes at Tony as she goes.

"Can we talk?" She asks Angela.

"Sure." Angela responds, "In the hall?" She asks.

"Sure." Melinda responds and the sisters leave the room, neither realising that Tripp is watching their every move, though Skye does notices that.

"Tonio, what is it?" Skye asks her cousin.

"My Ma, and your Mom had a massive fight yesterday and now they're both just left this room together." Tripp explains.

"Eavesdrop?" Skye asks.

"Eavesdrop." Tripp confirms.

"Be right back." Skye says Bucky and Tripp says to Maria as they get up and head to the door to listen in to the conversation that is going on between their mothers.

* * *

Out in the hall Melinda and Angela stand for several minutes, neither sure what to say then all a sudden at the same time they say, "I'm sorry."

"Let me go first." Angela says to her sister, "I'm sorry, really sorry for what I said, it was mean and hurtful and I'm so so sorry Melinda." Angela says to her little sister, "And you have a right be mad and you were right to bring up the fact that I haven't been around for Tonio." Angela tells her sister.

"I'm sorry too Angie." Melinda tells her sister, "I don't want to fight with you, not today." She tells her sister.

"Me either." Angela responds and the sisters hug.

"Tonio, May, come out here now." Melinda says when she and Angela break apart.

Inside the dining room Skye and Tripp exchange looks wondering if they should and whether they could get back to the table quick enough.

"I'm not asking again, get out here." Melinda's voice says.

"That's stern voice, we should listen." Skye tells her cousin who nods and they open the door and walk out to the corridor.

"Hey Ma."

"Hey Mom."

"Fancy seeing you here." Skye says.

"Do you two want to explain why you were eavesdropping?" Melinda asks

"Eavesdropping…" Skye begins to say but her mother cuts her off.

"May Skye Philippa, don't even think about lying." Melinda tells her daughter, giving both her and her nephew a stern look which makes both of them feel like they are naughty children getting in trouble.

"After your fight yesterday we were worried so we eavesdropped to interfere if you started to fight again." Skye explains.

"We're not fighting." Melinda tells her daughter, "We're apologising for fighting." She explains.

"And I owe you one to, I'm sorry that I'm leaving again Tonio." Angela tells her son.

"Doesn't matter." Tripp says, walking over and hugging his mother, making it sound like, it's not a big deal when truthfully he's heard her apologise so many time for not being there that they mean nothing to him now.

"How about we go back to breakfast." Melinda says good walking over and putting an arm around Skye.

"Sounds good, I'm really hungry." Skye comments.

"That's what you get for attempting to beat a super solider at a race." Tripp tells her.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?" Skye asks curious.

"No." Tripp responds and the four head back to breakfast.

* * *

Once everyone finishes breakfast they all head back upstairs for the impossibility hard task of getting ready for the funeral.

Up in the suit shared by Skye, Tripp, Sharon and Maria; Skye hasn't started to get ready yet because she realises that she needs some space. So once she is sure that the other three are in their rooms she leaves the suit and goes out to the hallway where she starts pacing up and down.

"I thought I heard someone out here." Clint's voice says after Skye has been pacing for a few minutes and he walks out of his suit half dressed, "Are you alright?" he asks standing in front of her to stop her pacing.

"Not really." Skye admits, "I'm reading two poems today with Sharon and I don't know if I can do it. Plus I want to help Mom, but what if I can't?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"Skye you help your Mom by just being there you always have." Clint tells his niece, "And when you're reading the poems look out at your Mom, or Dad, or me and Nat, imagine that we are the only ones there that you're just reading to us, it'll help." He tells Skye who walks the couple of steps towards her Uncle and hugs him.

"Thanks Uncle Clint." Skye tells him.

"No need Kid." Clint responds as they break apart, "You think you can get ready now?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I might be able to manage that." Skye say tells her best friend, "I'll see you later." She tells him.

"Yeah, see you later." Clint responds and they both head to their respective suits. When Clint gets back to his he finds Natasha standing at the door.

"She okay?" Natasha asks.

"No, but I think she's going to be." Clint admits as they both head back to their room to get ready.

* * *

Because they have to be at church early everyone is ready by ten thirty. Steve, Sam and Bucky are all wearing their military uniforms. For Bucky this is the first time he has worn his uniform since the forties and he is doing so out of respect. Melinda, Natasha and Maria are wearing black skirt suits with black long sleeve shirts underneath and Skye and Sharon are both wearing Black pants with black short sleave tops and button up cotton cardigans over top and Simmons, Angela and Pepper are wearing black dresses and Tony, Coulson, Fitz, John, Clint, Bruce, and Tripp are all wearing black suits, shirts, and ties.

"The cars will be here in a few minutes." Tony tells everyone as once they were already they headed to the suit that Coulson, Melinda, Clint, Natasha and John are sharing.

"Cars?" Angela asks.

"Yeah, I ordered them to take us to the church and commentary." Tony explains, "Didn't think any of us should be driving." He explains.

"Thank you." Angela tells him.

"No need." Tony tells her and the whole room once more drifts into a uncomfortable silence, which is only broken a few minutes later by the ringing of Tony's cell phone.

"Hello, we'll be right down." Tony says into the phone, "The cars are here." He says and slowly everyone leaves the room until it's only, Coulson, Melinda, Tripp, Sharon, Skye, Steve, Bucky, Maria and Angela left.

"We've got to go." Angela says, "Mom would be pissed if we were late for her funeral." She says several minutes later and despite how bad everyone is feeling, despite how much they all feel like smiling isn't possible they each manage a small one at Angela's comment as they slowly leave the room. All doing their best to prepare for the day that is impossible to prepare for.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN2:** So I didn't intend for the funeral to be a different chapter but I think it works better that it is.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: I do not owe the writing in italics, the poems belong to their rightful owners.

**AN3:** Sorry about not updating yesterday. I spent most of the day playing taxi to my older siblings which meant I had very little time to write.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they leave the hotel the cars arrive at the church. In the first car is Coulson, Melinda, Angela, Skye, Tripp and Sharon. In the second car is Steve, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Maria and Bucky, and in the final car is Sam, John, Clint, Natasha, Fitz and Simmons.

"You going to get out Pal?" Bucky asks his best friend as the car has stopped but Steve, who is closes to the door hasn't gotten out.

"It's time Steve." Bruce tells him, "I know that you don't want it to be, but it is." He tells him.

"We're right here Steve, right beside you." Pepper tells him.

"You need to open the door Steve." Tony tells him, "You've got to do this." He says.

For a couple of minutes the other five people in the car are positive that Steve isn't going to do anything, and Bucky is considering all the ways he knows to get his brother out of the car, but then he finally opens the door and gets out of the car the others not far behind him.

* * *

Over the next hour, after a meeting with General Jacobs to finalise the security plan, the group greats everyone who arrives for the service. Clint, John, Tony, Bucky, Bruce, Pepper, Maria, Fitz, Simmons, Sam, and Natasha doing their best to help Steve, Angela, Melinda, Coulson, Skye, Sharon and Tripp.

The guests seem to be a combination of military personal, Including James Rhodes, government officials, former agents and other people who Peggy influenced or inspired in some way, most of whom one of the group knows.

"If you could all make you way inside the service is about to begin." Father Reed says and everyone makes their way inside.

While half of the group sit in the second row, Tripp, Maria, Angela, Sharon, Phil, Melinda, Skye, Bucky and Steve, sit in the front row. Maria doing so at Tripp's request and Bucky doing so because Steve asked his best friend to, not just for himself but for Skye as well, something which Melinda and surprisingly Coulson agreed with.

Because they are opening the service Skye and Sharon head straight up to the podium instead of their seats.

Once everyone has taken their seats and the church is quite Skye and Sharon take a step closer to the podium and Sharon starts to speak,

"Hello, My Name is Sharon Carter, and this is my cousin Skye Coulson. Peggy Carter was my Great Aunt and Skye's Grandmother. It was her wish that 'I thank the god, that I have lived by Elizabeth Craven,' was read today, so we're going to read it for her." Sharon says exchanges a look with Skye before taking a deep breath and beginning to read,

"_I thank thee God, that I have lived_

_In this great world and known its many joys:_

_The songs of birds, the strongest sweet scent of hay,_

_And cooling breezes in the secret dusk;_

_The flaming sunsets at the close of day,_

_Hills and the lovely, heather-covered moors;_

_Music at night, and the moonlight on the sea,_

_The beat of waves upon the rocky shore_

_And wild white spray, flung high in ecstasy;_

_The faithful eyes of dogs, and treasured books,_

_The love of Kin and fellowship of friends_

_And all that makes life dear and beautiful."_ Sharon reads, the entire time fighting to keep her voice steady, forcing herself not to cry. Once she has said the last word just like the practiced Skye takes over and reads the last verse, something which Sharon is truly thankful for as she is positive that she wouldn't have gotten through it.

"_I thank Thee too, that there has come to me_

_A little sorrow and sometimes defeat,_

_A little heartache and the loneliness_

_That comes with parting and the words 'Good-bye';_

_Dawn breaking after weary hours of pain,_

_When I discovered that night's gloom must yield_

_And morning light break through to me again._

_Because of these and other blessings poured_

_Unasked upon my wondering head,_

_Because I know that there is yet to come_

_An even richer and more glorious life,_

_And most of all, because Thine only Son_

_Once sacrificed life's loveliness for me,_

_I thank Thee, God, that I have lived."_ Skye reads having a hard time keeping herself from crying, but she is able to do so because like Clint suggested she looks out at the audience and looks at her mother the strongest person she knows and she draws strength from her.

Once Skye finishes reading the poem Skye and Sharon head back to their seats. Once Skye sits down Bucky reaches over and grabs Skye's hand and doesn't let it go as Coulson puts a supportive hand on Sharon's leg.

"Today we bid farewell to not just an amazing woman but a national hero, a woman I considered it to be an honour to call my friend." Father Reed says. As soon as he started to talk Skye reached over and grabbed her mother's hand wanting to tell her that she is there for her.

For the next several minutes Father Reed talks about Peggy and her life and family before inviting General Jacobs up to the podium who speaks for several minutes about all the work that she did, what she achieved and everything he knew her to be, why she was a hero.

Once General Jacobs finishes speaking Father Reed once more approaches the podium, "I would like to invite one of Peggy's oldest friends Steve Rogers to say a few words." Father Reed says and after getting a supportive slash kind of push up from Bucky Steve walks up to the podium and places what he wrote down so that he can read it.

"When I first meet Peggy I was trying to prove to everyone that I was worthy that I can do more, be more and it didn't take me long to realises she was doing the same." Steve says looking out at the audience and as he does his eyes find Pepper, Tony and Bruce, and as soon as they do he feels stronger, "I knew Peggy in a time where very few people would give her the respect she deserved, but she never once let that faze her." He says, "The first time I met her Peggy knocked a soldier who wasn't respecting her to the ground with a single punch, and she was never shy about putting anyone, including me, in their places when they needed to be." Steve says and when his eyes drift over Melinda and Angela he notices that there is the tiniest hint of a smile on both of their faces which makes him realises that they know exactly what he is talking about, "Over the last few years I have gotten to know Peggy once more, and I have learnt about everything she has done and while I am incredibly proud of her, I'm not surprised." Steve reveals, "I always knew that Peggy was going to do great things, and that she would never let anything hold her back, which is why I've done my best to continue her work because it was the least I could do." Steve says choosing his words carefully so that he doesn't imply that SHIELD is still active, "Peggy was a lot of different things to a lot of us, but to me she will always be one of the people who had faith in me when nobody, including myself, did." Steve says feeling himself getting choked up as he starts to say the final thing he wants to say, "I will mourn for the loss of my friend, but I will never forget all that she taught me, the person she was, or what she meant to me, and I will do my best to ensure that her legacy lives on for decades to come, just like it should." Steve says fighting back the tears, "Thank you." He says before walking back to his seat. Once he is sitting Bucky squeezes his knee and Pepper, Tony and Bruce reaching over from behind to give his shoulder a squeeze in comfort.

Once Steve is sitting down after regretfully letting go off Maria's hand Tripp makes his way to the podium,

"When I was fifteen I lost my Uncle Mark in the September eleven attacks and I was furious, and upset and didn't want to say goodbye to him, didn't think I could. The morning of his funeral I was determine that wasn't going, that I couldn't until Grams came in my room and sat down on the floor right next to me and gave me advice that I have never forgotten, advice that she once more gave me the day she died. She told me that death is the one thing we can't completely stop." Tripp quotes almost able to hear his grandmother's voice as he speaks her words, making him feel less alone, "That as much as we love someone the day will always come to say goodbye. That you'll never be ready for that day, that you can't be ready for that day, but it will come and even if you don't think you are you are strong enough to get through it you will. It took me a while to accept that, but it's also something that I believe to be true." Tripp reveals, looking at Maria, needing the support that she gives him, "But I also believe that the only reason I'm strong enough to get through today, get through her death is because of her, because of the strength she gave me." Tripp says determine not to let himself cry, "I've experienced a lot of loss during my life and spent a lot of time alone but no matter what happened I always had her." Tripp reveals, "No matter what I needed she was just a phone call away." Tripp reveals looking at his mother and thinking about all the times that she wasn't around but Peggy was, "She gave me a place to stay when I needed one, advice even when I didn't, and most importantly she gave me unconditional love and support." Tripp says and as he reads forward he realises that after what Steve just said he wants to say something else instead of what he wrote so he folds up the piece of paper he was reading off of and puts it in his pocket, "Captain Rogers said that Grams was different things to different people well to me she was my Grandmother and a hero, the person I look up to the most, the person who I want to be like and the person I will miss every single day." Tripp says as tears start to fall down his face, "Four days ago the world lost a hero, a woman who has scarified more than you could possibly know in the service of protection, but I lost something more than that, I lost my north star the person I could always count on, and who's death will leave a hole in my life that cannot be filled." Tripp says trying to think of a way to finish what he is saying before he can no longer be understood because of his crying, "No matter what happens or what I do, I will always love and miss my grandmother, bye Grams." Tripp says looking over at the coffin.

Knowing that she is next Melinda stands before Tripp makes his way back down to his seat and before she goes up to the podium she gives her nephew a hug one, which he gladly return. Once the Aunt and Nephew end their hug Tripp goes and sits down were as soon as he is sitting Maria puts an arm around him and Melinda heads up to the podium.

Once she is up at the podium Melinda looks to her daughter and husband and her two best friends who are sitting behind them, she sees Natasha give her the thinnest of nods, her way of telling Melinda that she can do this, and once she does she looks down at what she wrote and starts to talk,

"If it wasn't for Peggy Carter, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now, and I definitely wouldn't be the person I am." Melinda says, "My biological parents died in a car accident when I was a year old, and I was raised by my grandparents. They were great, but it wasn't the same as having parents." Melinda reveals, "I didn't know what having a parent was like until I was fourteen, until I met Peggy." Melinda says, "I met Peggy after writing letters to her for a school assignment and ever since she responded to that very first letter she watched out for me, looked after me." Melinda explains, "And when I started to go down a bad path, when I wouldn't listen to anyone, she got through to me, she took me in, and for the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to have a mother and an amazing one at that." Melinda says, "Peggy let me into her family and treated me like a daughter and her children treated me as a sister, while I saw her as my mother." Melinda says looking out at Angela, "Peggy saved me in so many ways, and helped me in so many more." Melinda admits, "She never forced me to do anything, she didn't force me to change, she just gave me a choice to." Melinda tells everyone, "That's who Peggy was she thought that if someone was going to change they had to prove that they actually wanted to, 'you can't force it. You can't make someone change if they don't want to' she would say. When she gave me the choice to change, the chance to, I took it because I realised that I had someone I wanted to change for. I wanted to become a better person for her, to be someone she could be proud off and I hope that she was." Melinda tells everyone and when he eyes drift over to Steve he gives her a nod like he is telling her that Peggy was proud of her, "Peggy was the biggest influence in my life, she was my Mom and I'm going to miss her so much, but it is time to say goodbye and continue to be someone she could be proud of." Melinda says then turns to look directly at Peggy's casket, "Goodbye Mom." Melinda says, refusing to let the tears that are threatening to fall, fall, before walking back down to her seat and sitting down. Once she is sitting down next to Coulson he puts his arm around her and she leans into the hug as Father Reed once more approaches the podium.

"Our service will now draw to a close to close the service I once more invite Sharon Carter and Skye Coulson up who would like to read a poem that they feel describes how Peggy would like to be remembered." Father Read informs everyone, "I was also asked to inform you that starting at two thirty at The Fairfax hotel at Embassy Row you are invited to have a few drinks and share memories in remembrance of Peggy." Father Reed says, "Ladies." He asks and Skye and Sharon get up and walk to the podium.

"She is Gone; By David Harkins." Skye says,

"_You can shed tears that she is gone." _Skye reads.

_Or you can smile because she has lived_" Sharon reads.

"_You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back." _Skye reads.

_Or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left."_ Sharon reads, and that's how the rest of the poem progresses Skye and Sharon each reading a line.

"_Your heart can be empty because you can't see her_

_Or you can be full of the love that you shared_

_You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday_

_Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday_

_You can remember her and only that she is gone_

_Or you can cherish her memory and let it live on_

_You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back_

_Or you can do what she would want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on." _Sharon finishes.

Once Skye and Sharon finish reading the poem they stay where they are as music starts to play and Coulson, Melinda, Steve, Bucky, Tripp and Tony stand up and walk to the casket.

Melinda and Tripp lift the front of the casket, Tony and Coulson take the middle and Bucky and Steve take the end. Once Melinda, Tripp, Coulson, Tony, Bucky and Steve are walking down the aisle with the casket Sharon, Skye, Angela, Maria follow and about a minute later the rest of the SHIELD personal follow behind then a few minutes after that the rest of the guests follow.

Once everyone is outside Melinda, Tripp, Coulson, Steve, Tony and Bucky put the casket into the back of a horse drawn carriage. Once the casket is secure and the carriage has left to go to the cemetery, the six of them along with the rest of the group, after being stopped by quite a lot of people to offer their condolences had to the cars that are waiting to take them to the private burial.

* * *

Forty minutes after the end of the funeral the group arrives at the cemetery. Also present are about a dozen other people that Peggy requested be there.

"Between Dad and Mark, just like she wanted." Angela comments as a full military service burial begins and fifteen minutes later it ends with Angela being given a flag as Peggy's casket is lowered in the ground. As her casket is lowed the military personal present salute it and Skye, Sharon and Tripp reach out and grab each other's hands, Tripp standing between Skye and Sharon.

Once the compete burial ends everyone one of the other dozen people present come up to Angela, Melinda, Tripp, Skye, Sharon, Coulson and Steve to offer their condolences.

"So I guess you're going now." Tripp says to his mother once the members of SHIELD, Pepper and Angela are the only one's present.

"Yes, I have to." Angela tells Tripp, "But I'll keep in touch." She assures her soon as everyone with the exception of Maria, Melinda, Skye, Sharon and Phil take a few steps away to offer them their privacy.

"Be careful." Tripp says trying his best not to let the fact that she is once more disappearing on him affect him.

"I will, you be careful to." Angela tells her son.

"Always am." Tripp says before giving his mother a hug, "I love you Ma."

"Love you too Tonio." Angela tells her son and once they break apart Angela gives her sister a hug, followed by her nieces.

"Look after yourself Phil." Angela tells Coulson.

"You too Angela." Coulson respond and the pair hug.

Once Coulson and Angela end their hug Angela gives her son one more hug before walking off to a waiting cab.

"I'm sorry Tonio." Melinda says to her nephew as she notices the tears in his eyes as Maria puts an arm around him.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Tripp responds.

"Let's go to the hotel." Tony says, "There are several beers with your name on it." Tony tells him

"That sounds really good." Tripp says and everyone, with the exception of Steve, head back towards the cars, when they notice that he isn't with the rest of them, Tony, Pepper and Bruce walk back over to Steve who is standing by Peggy's grave.

"Steve?" Pepper asks.

"I'm not quite ready to say goodbye." Steve comments.

"Steve, that's not her anymore." Bruce says walking over and standing in front of Steve, "Peggy's gone, that's just a body, but as long as you remember her, as long as you remember what she meant to you and what she was like then she will never truly be gone." Bruce tells him, "She will always live inside you." Bruce says reaching over and grabbing Steve's hands.

"It's time to let go." Tony tells him, "To say goodbye."

"I don't know if I can." Steve reveals as tears roll down his face.

"You can Steve." Pepper says putting an arm around him, "I know you can, and we're going to be right here, we're not leaving until you're ready to go." She tells him, "But you've got to ask yourself, what would Peggy want you to do, would she want you to stand here?" Pepper asks. .

"No, she would want me to live." Steve answers in a quiet voice.

"Then that's what you've got to do Capsical, live." Tony tells him as he grabs onto Steve's left hand as Bruce let go of it while still holding onto his right.

"For Peggy." Steve says, his voice so quite that none of them can here, "Bye Peggy." He says and then surrounded by the people he loves the most he makes his way back to the waiting cars.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN: **Thank you for the support you give me it means so much more than I can say. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Forty minutes after they left the cemetery the group arrive back at the hotel, and they quickly find themselves scattered throughout the large crowed that is already present. Somehow, none of them are exactly sure how, Skye, Tripp, Bucky, Sharon, Sam, Fitz, Simmons and Maria manage to get to and sit on couches that are surrounding a table in a corner, away from the majority of the crowed.

"Who want's drinks, first rounds are on me." Sam comments.

"Drinks are free." Sharon points out.

"Fine, who wants a drink I'm hitting the bar." Sam corrects, "Better?" He asks Sharon.

"Much." Sharon responds, "I'll have a Malibu and orange juice, heavy on the Malibu." She tells Sam.

"I'll have the same." Simmons requests.

"Beer for me." Tripp says.

"Me too." Fitz and Bucky says.

"I'll take a gin martini." Maria requests.

"Skye?" Sam asks when he realises that she is the only one who hasn't order.

"Just coke for me." Skye requests and Sam nods, while Skye gets several odd looks from the others except for Bucky and Tripp, Bucky who realises why she isn't drinking and Tripp who suspects.

"Fitz and I will give you a hand." Simmons says and she and Fitz stand up and follow Sam to the bar.

Once Tripp, Sharon and Maria engage in conversation Skye turns to Bucky and says, "Make sure that I don't have anything to drink tonight, if I start I don't think I'll be able to stop." In a quiet voice.

"I'll do my best." Bucky responds, both of them knowing that that is the best he can do because no one can stop Skye once she really wants to do something.

"That's all I ask for." Skye responds as she reaches over and grabs Bucky's hand.

"How you doing?" Bucky asks curious.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "Exhausted." She says, "Yeah, I think exhausted is the best description." She admits.

"That sounds about right." Bucky admits.

"Thank you James." Skye tells him sincerely, "We only went on our first date a few days ago and you've above and beyond for me, really been there for me the last few days, so thank you." Skye tells him.

"You never have to thank me for being there for you, never, it's what I want, and it's who I am. I would never let someone I care about go through what you have alone." Bucky tells Skye.

Skye not sure what else to do leans over and kisses him, not caring who sees, "Accept the thank you." She tells him as Fitz, Simmons and Skye arrive back with drinks.

"Four beers, two Malibu's, one martini and one coke." Sam says as he, Fitz and Simmons put the drinks down.

"Thank you." Everyone says.

"Go talk to her." Tripp says to Maria a few minutes later.

"Huh?" Maria asks looking away from Melinda and Natasha, "What?"

"Go talk to her, I know Aunt Melinda is one of your best friends, so go talk to." Tripp tells Maria, "I appreciate that you want to be here for me and you are, but I also know how much you want to talk to her, so go." Tripp tells her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Maria asks concerned.

"Positive, go." Tripp says and Maria gives him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and going over to two of her closes friends.

For a while the group of seven just sit together, not really saying much.

"Oh great." Tripp says sarcastically a while after Maria left.

"What is it?" Sam asks him.

"People I'm really am not up to talking to are heading this way." Tripp explains.

"The pool table is free." Sharon points out to her cousin.

"You want to play pool at a wake?" Fitz asks surprised.

"Kind of yeah." Sharon answers.

"If it means I don't have to talk to them then I'm in." Tripp comments, "Anyone else want to join us?" he asks.

"I will." Sam says.

"I'll play." Simmons says.

"And I'll watch." Fitz says and the five head over to the pool table.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks Bucky curious and concerned as she notices him looking around the room, almost like he is searching for something, or someone.

"I can't see Steve." Bucky reveals a hint of worry clear in his voice.

"Go find him." Skye tells Bucky, "I'll be fine. I can tell how worried you are about him, and truthfully so am I." Skye admits, "He needs you more than I do at the moment, go." She tells him.

"See you later." Bucky says getting up and going in search of his brother.

A few minutes after Bucky leaves Skye finds his empty seat taken by Clint.

"Hey." Clint tells her.

"Hey." Skye responds.

"You did good today Kid." Clint tells his niece.

"Thanks, I think." Skye says taking a drink of her coke.

"Not drinking tonight?" Clint asks.

"No." Skye answers, "Figured it was best." She admits.

"Good choice." Clint says approvingly.

"How's Mom doing?" Skye asks curious.

"As good as she can be I'd say." Clint admits, "Maria, Nat and Pepper are with her and Phil, Tony, Bruce, John and Rhodey aren't far away." He explains.

"You haven't seen Uncle Steve have you?" Skye asks curious, "James couldn't see him so he got worried and is now looking."

"No, now that you mention it I haven't seen him for a while." Clint admits, "I think he said something about going to the bathroom a while ago but I haven't seen him since then." Clint realises, "Pepper, Tony and Bruce don't look worried so I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Clint points out.

"Or they haven't realised that he is gone." Skye adds.

"Always a possibility." Clint admits, "But if Bucky is looking then he will find him." Clint points out.

"Yeah, I know he will." Skye says, "I'm just worried about Uncle Steve, he lost one of the biggest links to his past today who was one of his closes friends." Skye points out.

"I know, it's got to be hard for him." Clint comments, "But he doesn't have to go through any of it alone, he's not alone in his grief." Clint says, "He'll be okay."

"I hope so." Skye says and the uncle and niece drift into silence.

"So how are things going with you and Bucky?" Clint asks several minutes later.

"Wow, couldn't think of a way to suitably ask that?" Skye asks curious

"Could off, didn't see the point." Clint admits.

"Of course you didn't." Skye says amused, or as amused as it is possible to be after the day she has just had, "Things between James and are good." Skye admits, "I'm still terrified that I am going to hurt him, but things are good." She reveals.

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" Clint asks and that's what Skye does, explain to her Uncle and Best friend what is going on in her relationship with Bucky.

* * *

While Skye talks to Clint about their relationship Bucky is searching the hotel for his best friend and brother, he has been searching for a while when he remembers that coming of the dining room, which isn't open yet, there is a balcony so he heads there.

Avoiding the hotel staff Bucky makes his way to the balcony where he is thankful to find Steve. Steve looks over at the door when Bucky opens it but he doesn't seem surprised to his brother and instead goes back to what he was doing which was staring out at the city.

"Peggy found me after you fell." Steve reveals as Bucky walks over and stands next him, "In the middle of a blackout, at the bombed bar where you said you would follow a guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, do you remember it?" Steve asks curious.

"Of course I do." Bucky responds, not sure where he's going with what he is saying.

"She told me that it wasn't my fault, what happened, and that you must have thought I was worth it to follow me." Steve reveals.

"Smart Woman that Peggy." Bucky comments.

"You, Peggy and Doctor Erskine were the only ones who knew me before and still believed in me, believe in what I could be." Steve reveals.

"Everyone who lives at the Tower believes in you." Bucky tells his brother, "And not counting me no one more than Pepper, Bruce and Tony."

"It's different, the never knew me before." Steve tells Bucky, "You and Peggy are the only ones who cared about me, had faith in me, no matter what, or who, I was." Steve tells him, "I miss her Buck, it's like…" Steve begins to say but Bucky cuts him of.

"You've lost a part of who you are." Bucky tells him, "A link to your past, to a different world." He says.

"Yeah exactly." Steve says, "Before you came back she was the only person from my past that was still around." He says.

"And you're not sure if you'll be okay without that support." Bucky realises.

"No, I'm not." Steve admits.

"You've got me Pal, I know it's not the same and I'm certainly not Peggy, but you've got me." Bucky tells him, "And the three people who love you so much. You're not alone Steve, even if it feels like you are."

"I know." Steve responds and the two best friends drift into silence.

* * *

About forty minutes after Bucky left to find Steve he comes back over to Skye and sits down, Clint having vacated his seat a few minutes earlier.

"How's Uncle Steve?" Skye asks curious.

"Not great, but I think he's going to be okay." Bucky says as he notices Steve re-join the main group.

"What about you?" Skye asks him, "How you doing?" She asks curious, "You said goodbye a friend today." She points out.

"I'm okay, or as okay as I could be." Bucky admits, "I'm more worried about Steve than myself. Peggy was my friend but we weren't close." He explains, "But she meant a whole lot to him." Bucky explains and the drift into silence.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Skye asks curious a few minutes later, "I feel like going for a walk." She comments.

"If you want." Bucky comments, "But are you sure that that is a good idea?" He asks curious.

"At the moment I highly doubt anyone will notice that we're gone, but I'll go check with Mom to make sure she'll be okay if I go for a while." Skye says to Bucky who nods.

Making her way through the crowed, with difficulty, Skye makes her way across the bar to where Melinda is siting with Natasha, Pepper, and Maria.

As soon as she sees Skye getting close to them Natasha moves slightly so that Skye can sit between Melinda and her. Once Skye sits down Melinda puts her arm around her daughter.

"How you doing?" Skye asks her Mom curious.

"Not great." Melinda admits, "But I'm still standing." She tells her, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I think." Skye answers, "But I kind of want to get out of here." She reveals, "Would it be okay if James and I left for a while, went for a walk?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, that's okay." Melinda says completely understanding that something like this isn't really something Skye likes, not lately anyway, "Be careful okay." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I have a super solider who happens to be one of the best assassins in the world with me, I'll be fine.' Skye assures her mother, "But will you?" Skye asks concerned.

"Yeah, I will be May." Melinda assures her daughter.

"You guys will look after Mom won't you?" Skye asks her aunts.

"Of course we will." Natasha assures her niece.

"It's not needed." Melinda tells her daughter, "I'll alright." Melinda assures her daughter.

"No you're not." Skye tells her mother, "But that's okay." She adds, "I love you Mom." Skye says before hugging her.

"I love you too May." Melinda says returning the hug, "You should go." Melinda tells her daughter once they break apart, "Go enjoy your walk with Bucky, I'll be okay." She assures her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks.

"Positive." Melinda tells her, "Go."

"Okay, see you later." Skye tells her mother and she gets up and walks across the bar.

"Let's go." Skye says to Bucky.

"You're Mom's okay with that?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah." Skye answers and the pair walk back across the bar once more, but this time to the door.

"Where you two off to?" Clint's voice asks curious.

"A walk." Skye answers, "See you later Dad." Skye says giving him a hug.

"Be careful Baby Girl." Coulson tells her.

"We will." Skye tells him and Skye and Bucky leave the bar.

* * *

Skye and Bucky have been walking for about fifteen minutes, not really saying anything just enjoying each other's company.

"You hungry?" Bucky asks curious as he releases that the last time they ate was breakfast.

"Yeah, a little." Skye admits, "What are you thinking?" Skye asks curious.

"Well there is a diner up there and considering dinners are kind of our thing what do you think?" Bucky asks curious.

"Sounds good." Skye admits, "Do you know what's good about DC." Skye comments.

"What?" Bucky asks curious.

"That you can walk the streets in full military uniform and not get any odd looks." Skye tells him.

"Huh, I forgot I was wearing this." Bucky admits as they enter the diner Bucky holding open the door for Skye likes he does.

"Well you should be careful when you eat, it would be such a pity if you were to spill something on that uniform." Skye tells him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bucky comments with a smirk.

"Is this the same diner I puked out the front of?" Skye asks curious.

"No, that was a different one." Bucky tells her.

"Good to know." Skye says as they sit at a booth.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A waiter asks them curious before they have even open the menus.

"Strawberry milkshake." Skye answers.

"Root beer." Bucky answers.

"Coming right up." The waiter responds.

"Root beer?" Skye asks surprised,

"I used to love drinking it." Bucky explains, "There wasn't much else to drink." He reveals.

"Right." Skye answers, "Have you had one since you've been back?" Skye asks curious.

"No, why?" Bucky asks curious.

"It won't taste the same." Skye tells him.

"Nothing does." Bucky admits, "What you thinking about getting?"

"Bacon cheeseburger." Skye tells him, "You?"

"Triple bacon cheeseburger." Bucky answers, "And fries of course."

"That goes without saying." Skye respond, "But I'm feeling like having some of that black bottom pie for desert." She tells Bucky, "It's made out of Oreo's and usually is amazing." Skye explains to Bucky's confused look.

"Right." Bucky responds and the drinks arrive.

"Here we are." The waiter says pointing the drinks down, "Are you ready to order?" he asks.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, fries and some of that Black bottom pie for desert." Skye orders.

"Sure, and you?" he asks Bucky.

"Triple bacon cheeseburger and the same." Bucky orders and the waiter nods and walks off, "I thought there was little chance of you letting me try your pie." He tells her.

"You're right there." Skye tells Bucky, "But did you think about what you would do if you didn't like it?" Skye asks curious.

"Give it to you." Bucky answers without hesitation.

"I approve of that." Skye says as she takes a drink of the milkshake, "You going to try your drink?"

"I'm not sure, you have me worried now." Bucky tells her.

"It should be fine, they just changed some of the ingredients in the sixties." Skye explains and hesitantly Bucky takes a drink of her drink.

"Horrible?" Skye asks noticing the look that Bucky got on his face.

"Horrible." Bucky admits.

"Hey, excuse me, can we get a coke over here please." Skye requests, calling the waiter over.

"Of course." The waiter responds.

"I'm sorry." Skye says to Bucky as he tries to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"That was truly horrible." Bucky responds, "Why did they change the ingredients?" Bucky asks.

"I don't know," Skye admits, "I just remember reading that they did. I've got an idea." Skye say and she leans across the table and kisses Bucky.

"You taste like strawberries." Bucky tells Skye once they break apart, as she leans back in her seat and the waiter puts the coke down.

* * *

Back at the hotel Tripp, Sam, Sharon and Simmons are still playing pool while Fitz watches. They are on their third game as they started a competition, Tripp and Simmons against Sam and Sharon.

"There are lot of people here." Sam comments.

"Yeah there are." Tripp says looking out at the crowed and as he does he notices something "GUN." He yells as loud as he does as he spots a man raise his gun and point it towards Melinda and Maria who are talking.

Before the guy can have a chance to shoot he finds himself being tackled by Steve.

"Who are you?" Steve asks as he restrains him.

"Hail Hydra." The man responds.

"Yeah, yeah, do it from a cell." Rhodey comments, "I'll take him." He tells Steve.

"The police are on their way." Pepper says as everyone who is a part of SHIELD walk towards Steve and the man.

"Are there more of you?" Coulson asks and the man didn't answers.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea." Another person says, "The dead chick started that group SHIELD, you know the terrorists." He says to his friend, unfortunately for him Melinda is right near him when he says that.

"That dead chick as you call her name is Peggy Carter." Melinda says angrily, "And you should show her some respect, actually you should leave." She tells him angrily.

"I don't think so." The man replies, "It's all over the news the group she started, this SHIELD is a terrorist organisation, she was probably one herself." The man tells Melinda who gives him a sweet smile before punching him right in the face which causes him to fall to the ground and hit another guy as he falls, who hit another and within a few minutes all out bar fight starts and unknown to the SHIELD personal the Hydra agent escapes in the confusion as they attempt to calm the situation down.

* * *

Seventy five minutes after they left the hotel Skye and Bucky return to the hotel and when they walk into the bar a very different sight greets them, that of a very trashed bar.

"What the hell happened?" Skye asks as Tony, who is talking to hotel staff, and when he sees them he walks over to them, "We were gone an hour, what the hell happened?" Skye asks shocked once he is standing in front of them.

"Is everyone okay?" Bucky asks Tony.

"Everyone's fine, just a few bruises." Tony assures him, "As for what happened that was Hydra, a fight and I'm pretty sure Sam and Sharon are having sex." He reveals.

"Hydra?" Skye and Bucky ask shocked, "Explain in detail please." Skye requests.

"A Hydra shooter crashed." Tony explains, "Tripp noticed the gun and Steve took him down, but then a guy, who I think may have been Hydra too, said something's about Peggy which caused Melinda to punch him which kind of started a all-out bar fight and the Hydra guy got away in the confusion." Tony explains.

"Wow." Skye says surprised, "We missed the fun." She says sarcastically then realises what else Tony said, "Did you say you think that Sam and Sharon are having sex?" Skye asks surprised, "Why do you think that?" she asks curious.

"Have you seen the way they act?" Tony asks her, "If they're not doing it already, I'm betting they are going to be soon." Tony explains.

"I don't think they are yet." Bucky admits, "Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs, the suit Skye's parents, Clint, Natasha and John are in." Tony answers, "And are you sure about that?" he asks Bucky.

"Pretty sure, yeah." Bucky answers.

"Fifty bucks says they already are." Tony tells her.

"You're on." Bucky tells him, "I say they aren't yet but they will be in the next month." He says and he and Tony shake.

"And I say that I'm taking no part in this." She tells them, "but I recon you're both wrong" Skye adds.

"Oh what do you think?" Tony asks curious.

"I think that it will take them longer than six weeks to realise that they like each other." She admits, "But I'm not taking part in this bet." She tells them.

"You just did." Tony tells her and Skye rolls her eyes at her Uncle.

"Fine." Skye says realising that she isn't getting out of it now, "Are you coming upstairs?" Skye asks curious.

"I have to finish bribing the hotel staff first." Tony admits, "I'll see you up there." He tells them.

"See you." Skye responds and her and Bucky head upstairs.

"A wake turning into a bar fight, that's a new one." Skye comments.

"Is kind of fitting though." Bucky says as they get in the elevator.

"Yeah, guess it is." Skye says as the doors close.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Sorry for the late update but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update today or not but then I got the chapter written.

* * *

A few minutes after they got in the elevator Skye and Bucky walk into the suit that is shared by Phil, Melinda, Clint, Natasha and John. When they enter they find all the members of New SHIELD, Pepper and Rhodey sitting around, most of clearly having the starts of bruises on various places on their body.

"A few bruises?" Skye asks Bucky, wanting to make sure that she heard right because it looks like more than a few to her.

"That's what Tony said." Bucky responds.

"What happened?" Skye asks the others wanting a more detailed version of the story than the one that Tony told.

"Hydra crashed with a gun." Clint explains, "We took the guy down but another one, who we suspect was also Hydra, said something's that she he shouldn't have which caused a bar fight." Clint explains, "Both guys got away in the confusion." He explains.

"What I want to know is was that other guy Hydra." John comments, "It's going to bug me until I know." He admits then realises something, "Could you use your powers?" He asks Skye curious, "Find out for us."

"Sure." Skye answers, "Stand back." She says to Bucky who let go of her hand when they entered the room but is still standing close to her.

Not needing to be told twice because he trusts that Skye has a good reason Bucky takes a couple of steps back though he still watches closely.

To the confusion of everyone but Natasha and Clint Skye pushes a bit of her power out of the fingertips of her left hands and makes the energy circle around her fingers.

"What are you doing that for?" Fitz asks curious.

"I'll explain once I'm done." Skye tells her brother before closing her eyes, "Huh, guess he does have a bit of self-preservation." Skye comments a about a minute later.

"Are you talking about Ward?" John asks, assuming that she is.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "Grace was determine to attack the funeral but Ward convinced her not to." Skye reveals opening her eyes.

"What was his reason for that?" John asks, wanting to know if in anyway Ward is still the person he believed him to be.

"To protect himself and Grace." Skye tells her Uncle, "He knew that if they attacked the funeral we wouldn't care what happened to us but we wouldn't stop until they were dead." Skye reveals, "And he didn't want that to happen, and Grace listened to him." Skye explains.

"But she still sent men." Natasha points out.

"Not exactly, it's complicated." Skye tells her Aunt.

"How's it complicated?" Rhodey asks, "She either sent the men or not."

"Grace is smart, like really smart, genius level smart." Skye comments, "She didn't send the men, but she made sure that they would be here." Skye explains.

"Explain that one Kid." Clint requests.

"Grace made sure that two agents who have fallen out of her good graces overheard her talking about the funeral, how big of an opportunity it was and how dangerous it was." Skye explains, "She knew that after overhearing that they would risk everything and attack just to try and get back in her good graces while she could honestly tell Ward that she send them." Skye explains, as she does others notices that the energy in Skye's hand has gotten more intense.

"Skye." Bucky says concerned taking a step closer to her.

"What?" She asks confused until looks down at her hand and realises, "Sorry." Skye says before pulling the energy back inside of her.

"Don't apologise." Phil comments, "But why did you push energy out in the first place?" he asks curious and concerned.

"It's a way I've learnt to control the flow of information I get." Skye explains as she recites how to do fighting moves that Natasha taught her in her head, "By dividing my focus it allows me to control how much information I get at once." She explains as she walks over and sits next to her parents and Bucky sits down on the empty seat next to Sam.

"What's going to happen to the men?" Steve asks, speaking up for the first time.

"Nothing good." Skye answers.

Unknown to everyone except for Maria who noticed John got up and left the room once Skye explained why Ward did what he did. Knowing that her best friend needs her Maria let's go of Tripp's hand and heads to John's room to talk to him.

* * *

When Maria enters the room she finds John sitting on the floor at the end of the bed so she walks over and sits down next to him.

"You okay?" Maria asks.

"I should be the least of your worries today." John tells her.

"Look I may not have gotten along with Ward, truthfully most of the time I wanted to punch him but I know how much he meant to you." Maria tells her best friend, "And I know that to hear that the only reason why he didn't let his sister attack a funeral was because he was worried about them getting hurt must have hurt, so I'm here for you. Whatever you need." She tells her best friend.

"When I first met him I knew he was a bit messed up but I honestly thought I helped him." Garrett reveals, "I saw that man as a son and I can't believe that none of that was true, that he didn't care at all." John says a hint of sadness clear in his voice.

"Look you know me, you know I wouldn't lie about this. After seeing how he was when you were shot I honestly think he does care about you." Maria reveals.

"I wish that changed something." John admits, "But he's Hydra. If you're right then he told me the truth about how he felt then great, but he still lied about everything else." John says.

"Let's say hypothetically he came to you and told you that he wanted to change, leave Hydra, what would you say?" Maria asks curious.

"That he's got to prove it." John says without hesitation, "If he came to me and told me that he wanted to switch teams then I would be happy, he wouldn't be the first person in this suit to do that, but he would have to prove it." John says, "He's made his choices and if he wants to change then he's got to make the choice to, like Melinda says you can't force someone to change." John comments before pausing and sighing, "But none of that matters, what I would do doesn't matter because Skye said that his loyalty is to his sister above all else, I don't see that changing anytime soon." John admits.

"Honestly neither do I." Maria admits and the two best friends drift into silence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Skye used her powers to find out if the men who crashed the wake were Hydra, a few minutes after Maria and John retuned to the room the door opens and Tony walks back in.

"Bribing the hotel staff officially done, we can stay." Tony reveals.

"Tony you're the deputy director of new SHIELD, you shouldn't talk about bribing." Steve tells his boyfriend.

"He's right, we call it persuasion." Natasha informs him.

"I'll remember that." Tony tells her amused.

"I'm sorry Tony." Melinda says speaking her first words in a while, "I'll find a way to pay you back." She tells him.

"Don't worry about it." Tony assures Melinda, not wanting her to worry, "I have a whole account of….persuasion money, besides it wasn't your fault." He tells her.

"I did throw the first punch." Melinda reminds him.

"The guy was Hydra I'm guessing he was asking for it." Clint comments.

"He really was." Skye answers knowing what was said, "Besides something would have happened whether or not you threw the first punch, it was planned." Skye tells her mother.

"She's right Mel, don't blame yourself." Coulson says reaching over his daughter to grab his wife's hand.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the night?" Tony asks curious as he sits down between Bruce and Pepper.

"I don't think there is one." Natasha comments.

"No, there's not." Melinda says.

"There should be." Tripp says, "Grams would be so pissed at if she knew we were just sitting around, drinking and being sad because of her." Tripp tells everyone.

"Yeah, she would." Steve says with a small smile, "What's your idea?" he asks curious.

"Haven't thought that far ahead." Tripp admits.

"How about Pizza and talking, not being sad." Clint suggests and looking around the room everyone nods.

"I'll order." Pepper says walking over to the phone.

"Do you know a number?" Sam asks curious.

"Yep." Pepper answers.

"I have an idea." John say and everyone turns to look at him, "How about we go around the room and all of us say one thing that nobody, not counting Skye because she knows everything, knows." John suggests and Skye rolls her eyes even though she knows he's right.

"What Garret, are we in high school now?" Tony asks curious.

"We play truth or dare on a regular bases." John points out.

"And act like teenagers half the time." Clint adds.

"Good point." Tony admits.

"Pizza should be here in about half an hour." Pepper informs the others as she walks over and sits bac down, "What are we talking about?"

"John suggested that we all go around the room and each of us tell a secret." Bruce explains, "Something that is kind of dangerous considering who we are." He says.

"I meant a personal secret." John comments, "Nothing major, just something personal that we don't know, like for example, before I joined SHIELD I wanted be a country music singer." He reveals and laughs are heard throughout the room, which is exactly what he was hoping for.

"Seriously?" Phil asks shocked and John nods, "Wow."

"How do I not know that?" Maria asks curious, "I am your best friend."

"If I told you you would have never let me forget it, so I didn't mention it." John explains.

"Yeah there is no way we're going to forget this buddy." Tony tells him.

"Now I've stepped up is everyone else going to?" John asks curious.

"I borrowed Ma's car when I was fifteen, I scraped up the side and managed to convince her that she did it." Tripp reveals.

"I remember that." Melinda comments, "She spent weeks trying to figure out when she did it." She remembers.

"Yeah, it was me." Tripp answers, "Sharon?" He asks his cousin.

"Really?" She asks and Tripp nods, "Fine." Sharon says, giving in, and tries to think of something, "When I was about six I cut my foot open playing but I didn't want anyone to worry so I put a band aide over it." She reveals, "I still have a scar."

"Ouch." Skye comments sympathetically.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell, but I didn't want to go to the doctors so I dealt, what about you?" Sharon asks curious, "What's something about you we don't know?"

"A lot." Skye thinks to herself but she doesn't say it out loud, instead she tries to come up with something that won't hurt people, her parents specifically, to hear, "I'm really good at basketball." Skye reveals, "I would play with the other kids at the orphanage." She reveals, "I wanted to be a part of a team but the nuns wouldn't let me so I joined the school netball team instead, which I got kicked off of because I was too rough." Skye explains.

"How old were you?" Melinda asks curious.

"About eight." She reveals, "I was annoyed but it gave me more time to play basketball with the others so I was fine with it." Skye admits and the room drifts into silence.

"I once hid a family off birds underneath my bed for a month until my Mom found them when she was cleaning my room." Pepper says to everyone's surprised, ending the silence.

"Why?" Tony asks curious.

"I knocked down their nest when I was climbing a tree, I felt bad." Pepper explains.

"Why were you climbing trees?" Tripp asks curious.

"Because I was bored." Pepper answers like it's the obvious answer.

"I caught part of my kitchen on fire when I was five because I wanted to make mother's day breakfast for my Mum." Fitz reveals.

"Really?" Skye asks him surprised as she didn't know that.

"Really." Fitz confirms, "She really wasn't happy with me for that." He admits.

"Why didn't you get your Dad to help?" Sam asks curious not sure how much of a sensitive question it is.

"He left a few months before that." Fitz explains, "It was the first Mother's day without him so I wanted to make it special." He explains.

"I'm sorry." Sam tells him and Fitz nods and he realises that he's should try and lighten the mood but thankfully he has the perfect story for that, "During basic I put on a wig, heels and a dress for a dare." He reveals, "I went out with some buddy's and I this guy was giving some girls a hard time so I tried to stop him and he thought I was a girl so he started to pull the same thing on me, I restrained him and he stopped bothering people." He reveals.

"Good." Several voices around the room say.

"You in a dress, please say you have pictures." Tony requests.

"I'm not answering that." Sam says.

"That means he does." Bucky realises.

"Oh yeah it does." Tony comments, "Do you want to hand the photo's over or do we have to do this the hard way?" He asks his friend.

"Hard way." Sam answers, "I don't actually have photos but I know they exist." He explains, "I know you will find them in seconds, so please do." Sam requests.

"I will." Tony tells him.

"Good, thanks." Sam says happily, "What about you, what's you big secret that none of us know?" Sam asks curious.

"I cried myself to sleep every night for a week when I was first sent away to boarding school." To reveals, hints of sadness clear.

"I'm sorry." Sam says as Pepper and Bruce reach over and grab his hands, "Happier story." He hesitantly suggests.

"Our first Easter at the circus my brother hid chocolate bunnies all over the place, he said any that I managed to shot down I could eat, I made myself sick." Clint reveals.

"How many did you end up eating?" Steve asks curious.

"About twenty five." Clint answers.

"No wonder you were sick." Coulson comments.

"What about you Phil? What is something we don't know?" Clint asks his friend.

"Big fish scare me." Coulson reveals knowing that it is one of very few things that Melinda doesn't know.

"What?" Melinda asks completely shocked, "Big fish scare you?" she asks confused.

"Yes." Coulson answers, "My Dad used to take me fishing and he would chase me with big fish, they now scare me." He explains, "If anyone uses that to pull a prank I will not be responsible for my actions." He tells them as Melinda reaches over and grabs his hand because she knows how rare it is for Coulson to talk about his father.

"We won't." Clint assures, "Not even us are that mean." He explains as the phone rings so Natasha gets up and answers it.

"Pizza's on its way up." She explains.

"Good, I'm really hungry." Tony comments, "So who's going to spill while we wait?" He asks curious.

"When I was five I took a cup home from a restaurant by accident and I thought I was going to be arrested." Rhodey reveals, "It took my Dad twenty minutes to calm me down enough to tell me it would be okay." He reveals and Tony laughs as a knock on the door is heard.

"That is so cute." Tony comments as Rhodey throws a pillow at his best friend and Pepper, Steve and Bucky head to the door to collect the pizza.

A few minutes later everyone has grabbed themselves some food and are back to sitting where they were.

"I though you two would have eaten when you were out." Clint comments, seeing that Skye has a couple of pieces of Pizza on her plate and Bucky has more than a few.

"We did." Skye answers, "But I always have room for Pizza, you should know that." She tells her Uncle.

"You're right, I should." Clint responds, "So who's left?" he asks curious.

"Mom, тетя Наташа, Aunt Maria, James, Uncle Steve, Jem, Uncle Bruce." Skye reveals.

"Guess I'll go." Bruce says when it seems like no one is going to comment, "I know how to sail." He reveals.

"Seriously?" Steve asks.

"Seriously." Bruce confirms, "I took lessons when I was in high school to get out of PE." He reveals.

"Wow." Steve says shocked.

"What about you Steve?" Bruce asks, "What don't we know?" he asks curious.

"When Howard found out that I could draw he asked me to help him with weapon sketches, I sketched the designs of a lot of the weapons we used back in the day." Steve reveals, as while all the specs and tec was Howard he did a lot of the design work.

"That's what you and Howard were doing in all those meetings?" Bucky asks stressing the 'that'.

"Yeah, what did you think we were doing?" Steve asks then notices the look on his friends face and realises, "Seriously?" he asks surprised.

"You two were having a lot of one on one meetings at all hours what else was I supposed to think?" Bucky asks.

"That we were working." Steve tells his friend, "I get why you would have thought that, but there was nothing going on, Howard was just my friend." He tells Bucky.

"Good to know." Bucky tells him.

"Can we please talk about anything other than the fact that people thought my boyfriend and my father were having sex." Tony requests looking disturbed, "Please I'm begging here."

"I've known how to ice skate since I was three." Maria says, taking pity on Tony.

"Thank you." Tony tells her.

"You're welcome but that's not everything." She tells him, "When I was eight I was showing off and broke both the bones in my arm." Maria reveals, "I haven't ice skated since." She informs the others, "I'll ski and snowboard but I won't skate."

"You know I'm thinking this is where the expression, get back on the horse is fitting." John tells his best friend.

"Maybe someday." Maria admits, "But not today." She assures him, "Melinda?" she asks curious.

"When I was in elementary school I would always pretend to be sick for the days where we would be making mothers and father's day presents." Melinda reveals, "Once Grandpa found out what I was doing he would take me out those days and we would spend them just the two of us." Melinda reveals and just like she did when he was talking about something difficult Coulson reaches over and grabs his wife's hand.

"Jem?" Skye asks her sister wanting to draw attention off her mother.

"I used to preform surgy on my soft toys to practice suturing." Simmons reveals.

"That's a bit creepy." Tripp tells her.

"Not really. I would always sow them up again." Jemma tells him.

"Still a little odd Jem." Skye tells her sister, "James?" she asks.

"I didn't know how to tie my shoelaces until I was eleven." Bucky reveals.

"That's why you never un did them." Steve realises and Bucky nods.

"I was embarrassed, so I didn't tell you." He explains knowing that Steve was about to ask that.

"You have no reason to, we all lean things at different speeds." Steve tells his brother.

"Who's left?" Sam asks curious.

"Natasha." Pepper answers.

"For a long time after the fire that killed my parents, even through my training in the Red Room I was scared off fine." Natasha reveals, not looking at a single person as she says what she is saying, "I made myself not be afraid because I had no choice." She admit.

Even though he knows that Natasha isn't big on public displays Clint moves closer to his partner and puts an arm around her as if to say he is here for her.

"Who thinks I can eat half of this pizza in five minutes?" Steve asks once the room has been in awkward silence for several minutes, wanting to do something to help Natasha, distract her from what she just revealed.

"I bet you can't do it quicker than me." Bucky says realising what Steve is doing.

"Do I have to remind you two of what happened the last time you had a food eating competition because I can if you want. I have the picture." Skye tells them.

"I've got to agree with Skye here, no eating contests." Pepper says.

"Fine." Steve and Bucky say after exchanging a look, both glad that they managed to draw attention of Natasha.

"Good." Pepper tells them and the group goes back to eating and a conversation starts, the awkwardness of a few minutes earlier having gone.

That's how the next few hours go, the group talk to each other and drink until they all head to their rooms, no one bringing up what secrets were revealed.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

* * *

For the week and a half that follow Peggy's funeral, the wake that turned into a bar fight and the night where everyone revealed a secret. Phil, Melinda, Tripp, Skye, Sharon, Steve and Bucky are in DC. The others stayed for a few days but then they had to get back to New York to do their work.

During the time that they have spent in DC, they have packed up Peggy's room at the home and they have gone through all her storage lockers and Skye attended the first update congress meeting. They have decide not to throw out a single thing of Peggy's, so they spent several days just organizing the possessions and boxing up items and documents that could help them with SHIELD to take back with them to New York.

After flying out of DC in the private jet first thing in the morning Skye, Melinda, Phil, Tripp, Sharon, Steve and Bucky arrive back at the tower just in time for lunch.

While Steve, Bucky and Coulson take the boxes they brought with them from DC to the War Room everyone else heads straight to the dining room.

"Finally, you're back." Tony says when he spots the group, "Good things were getting boring without you lot." He comments.

"I'm going to try not to be insulted by that." Sam comments with a frown.

"Where's Steve?" Tony asks ignoring Sam.

"With Bucky and Phil taking boxes of things that could be useful to the War Room." Melinda explains as she sits down, "What have we missed?" she asks looking at Maria.

"Nothing major." Maria answers, "We'll do the whole catch up meeting later." Maria explains and Melinda nods.

"Have you heard from your mother?" Maria asks Tripp, hesitantly, not sure if she should ask or not.

"Not since I emailed her about the will." Tripp answers, "I'm not surprised though, I'll hear from her when she wants something." He says shrugging the whole thing off though it is clear that he is bothered.

"I'm sorry." Maria says to him quietly.

"It's fine." Tripp assures, though that is very far from the truth.

"Skye, how was congress?" Maria asks curious.

"The same, children." Skye answers, "Wanting to make threats but too afraid of what I will do if they go through with them." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Fun." Tony says sarcastically.

"Totally." Skye tells him also sarcastically as Steve, Bucky and Phil walk in.

"We've got several boxes to go through." Coulson reveals.

"Plus we've got to find the things from your Dad that Grams said would help." Tripp comments looking at Tony.

"What?" Tony asks surprised.

"Didn't we mention that?" Melinda asks.

"No you didn't." Tony tells her, "Do you want to explain." He requests.

"Peggy told us that in one of your fathers' storage lockers there is are hard copy documents, which were never made digital that they used to found SHIELD." Melinda explains.

"We'll look." Tony says, surprised by the revolution, "But it might take a while, he has a lot of stuff." He comments and the others no and they all begin lunch.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone is once more spread out throughout the tower or not in the tower at all. Pepper has gone to Stark Industries, Natasha, Coulson, John and Tripp have gone to do the grocery shopping. Melinda, Sam, Steve, Sharon, Maria, and Skye are going through the documents they got from Peggy, Tony, Bruce, Fitz and Simmons are in their respective labs and Bucky is down in the gym training which is what he is doing when Clint walks in to join him.

"Hey, can we talk?" Clint asks Bucky.

"Sure." Bucky responds, "What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure that you haven't planed anything for Skye's birthday." Clint says.

"Skye's birthday?" Bucky asks confused.

"Yeah, it's in two weeks, the first of December." Clint reveals, "She hasn't mentioned it has she." Clint realises.

"No." Bucky says then realises something, "Did you say the first?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" Clint asks curious.

"That's our one month anniversary." Bucky reveals, "I'm guessing that something is being planned for Skye's birthday."

"Yeah." Clint answers, "Until she found out Phil and Mels were her parents Skye didn't know when her birthday was." Clint explains, "She never really celebrated one, last year was the first time she had actually celebrated her birthday and she was so surprised when we surprised her because she didn't realise it was her birthday." Clint explains.

"What are you planning? And what can I do to help?" Bucky asks.

"Well we're still working on what we are planning, do you want to help us figure it out?" Clint asks.

"Definitely." Bucky responds and Clint nods, "Who's else is helping?" Bucky asks curious.

"Fitz and Simmons, Nat, Phil and Mels, and Tony because he said that you don't plan a party without him." Clint explains.

"I don't think a big party would be what Skye would want." Bucky comments.

"I agree with you about that." Clint admits, "I think something small is what she would want." He comments.

"Sounds good." Bucky comments, "But it should be something that we don't often do, but something that Skye would like." He suggests.

"I think I may just have an idea about that." Clint says with a grin.

"You do?" Bucky asks.

"Maybe yeah." He admits.

"Are you going to share?" Bucky asks curious.

"Of course." Clint responds and he begins to explain what he is thinking.

* * *

"Why does everything have to be written in cursive?" Skye asks curious, after several hours of going through Peggy's boxes.

"Because it's how we wrote back then." Steve tells her.

"Well I went to school in the 90s and two thousands, which makes all this really hard to read for me" Skye tells Steve as she rubs her eyes.

"Don't you know how to write cursive?" Steve asks curious.

"Of course I do." Skye answers, "I've just never been a big fan of reading it." She explains, "The nuns used it, I'm having flashbacks." She reveals, "I need a break." She says picking up her jacket which she hung on the back of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Melinda asks her daughter curious.

"I told James that I would help him spend more time out of the tower and in the world." Skye explains, "That sounds like a really good idea at the moment." Skye says before leaving the war room.

"Think she's okay?" Sam asks concerned

"Hard to tell." Melinda responds.

"How about you, are you okay?" Maria asks her friend.

"I'm fine." Melinda responds and Steve and Sharon look away because they know how un true that is.

"Yeah, I so don't believe you." Maria tells her.

"Believe what you want, I need to go check something." Melinda says before getting up and leaving the room.

"She's not okay, is she?" Maria asks Steve and Sharon who were in DC with Melinda.

"Not even close." Steve answers.

"What happened in DC after we left?" Sam asks curious.

"Aunt Melinda was Aunt Melinda which means she looked after everyone else except for herself." Sharon explains, "She's not doing too good." She tells the others.

"We've got to do something." Maria comments.

"I think that until she is ready to talk about what she is feeling, ready to actually deal with it, we should leave her alone." Steve comments, "Let her cope in her own way." He says and the room drifts into silence, all of them worried about Melinda.

* * *

After leaving the War Room Skye heads straight down to the Gym where she knows she will find Bucky. When she gets there she sees Bucky and Clint sparing but they are not sparing in the typical way. It is like they are showing each other moves as they do them, which Skye realises is exactly what they are doing.

"Hey." Skye says to both of them.

"Hey Kid." Clint says, "What you up to?" Clint asks curious.

"I can't attempt to read cursive anymore so I came down here to see if you wanted to go for a walk." Skye says looking at Bucky, "Explore the city a bit." She suggests.

"I'd like that." Bucky comments, "Give me ten minutes to get cleaned up." He requests and Skye nods.

"See you later Clint." Bucky says before exiting the ring.

"Yeah, see you later." Clint responds as Bucky leaves the gym.

"Since when do you have a problem with reading a lot?" Clint asks curious.

"Since it's reading cursive a lot." Skye tells her Uncle as she exits the ring.

"Ah, it reminds you of the Nuns, the Orphanage." Clint realises.

"Right in one." Skye tells her Uncle.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"I will be one I get some fresh air." Skye tells her Uncle.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah." Skye assures him, "You worry too much, you know that." She tells him

"You're my niece Skye, and my best friend, of course I'm going to worry." He tells her.

"I know." Skye admits, "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asks her uncle.

"Disappearing with Nat for the day." Clint tells his niece, "it's better if I'm not around people." He explains.

"Doesn't тетя Наташа count as people now?" Skye asks confused.

"She does." Clint assures, "But tomorrow I want her around and she gets that I'm not going to be great company, she was with me last year and many other years after all." He explains.

"Good, I'm glad you're not spending it alone." Skye tells her Uncle, "If you need anything, just call me." Skye requests.

"I will." Clint assures his niece.

"I should go see if James is ready, I'll see you later." Skye tells her Uncle.

"See you later." Clint responds and Skye leaves the gym.

Once Skye leaves Clint walks across the gym and picks up his bow, planning shooting arrows until someone comes and stops him.

* * *

After Skye leaves the gym she heads to the main lounge room because she knows that that is where she will find Bucky once he is ready.

Skye is only waiting a few minutes when Bucky walks into the room.

"Ready?" Skye asks curious.

"Ready." Bucky responds and they walk over to, and get in, the elevator.

* * *

Skye and Bucky have been walking for a while, not really talking a lot just walking, as they do Skye notices a few times that Bucky gets startled by certain things, every time that he does Skye gives the hand of his that he is holding a squeeze.

"Are you cold?" Bucky asks curious once they been walking about an hour, "Skye?" he asks when he receives no answer.

"Huh?" Skye asks confused, Looking away from the group of four homeless people, all who look in their late teens, she is looking at remember when she was them, "What did you say?" she asks confused.

"I asked whether you were cold." Bucky explains, "Are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Skye assures, "Just remembering what my life used to be." She explains, "And yeah, I'm a bit cold." Skye admits.

"There is a coffee shop over there." Bucky says pointing the other side of the road, "Do you want to get something warm to drink?" He asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Skye answers, "But there is something I need to do first." Skye tells him and she walks over to the seven eleven near the coffee shop.

"I spent a lot of time on and off the streets." Skye reveals, "I also lived out of my van for years, it was the first kind of home I had." She says, "You have no idea how much it meant to me when someone would actually stop and by me food or something that help." Skye reveals to Bucky as they enter the seven eleven, "it meant everything to me and I'm still thankful." Skye tells him.

"What happened to your van?" Bucky asks curious.

"I left it at a SHIELD facility when I joined, I guess it its destroyed now." Skye says a hint of sadness clear, "It took me forever to save up for it, it was my house." Skye tells him

"I'm sorry." Bucky tells her seeing how upset she is getting.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Skye tells him, "Can you go and grab four two litre bottles of water." Skye requests.

"Sure." Bucky responds and he goes and does that while Skye looks through the shelves for the items she wants. Before she begins her search Skye grabs four re-usable shopping bags.

Several minutes later the four shopping bags are full with various items. While Skye fills them Bucky just watches, helping when she asks because he can tell that this is important to her.

Once she has put everything she wants in the bags Skye heads over to where the hot food and coffee machine is, "Can you hold the bags." Skye requests.

"Of course.' Bucky responds as Skye puts at least half of the hot food into individual bags and makes four hot chocolates.

Once she is sure that that is everything she wants Skye heads over to the counter and pays for it.

"All this is for those homeless brats out there isn't it." The casher says as they pay, "How did they convince you?"

"They didn't." Skye tells him keeping her anger down, "When you see someone hungry the right thing to do is help." Skye tells him.

"If you ask me, you should just walk past." The casher says, "They won't' be thankful."

"Yes they will, they'll be more thankful than you know." Skye says angrily as she hands over the debit card that was set up for her after her parents realised who she was and which her SHIELD pay got payed to and the salary that Stark Industries gives them as employs goes into.

"Its two hundred dollars, are you sure you want to give that to strangers?" The man asks.

"Positive." Skye responds and she enters her pin into the machine and gets her card back.

"Here we are." The man says handing her the recept, "Have a nice day." He says sarcastically and Skye and Bucky leave the store, Bucky carrying the bags that Skye made, Skye carrying the hot drinks and food.

"This is really good of you." Bucky tells Skye.

"I had nothing for so long that now that I have things I can't help but help those who still don't." Skye explains.

"You're amazing." Bucky tells her as they walk over to the group of kids.

"Hi I'm Skye and this is James." Skye tells the kids, "We brought you some warm food, drink and a few other things you might need." She tells them.

"What do you want in return?" A boy who looks to be the oldest, who Skye realises must watch out of the others, asks suspiciously.

"Nothing." Skye tells him, "Not that long ago I would have been out here with you guys, and I remember what that felt like. How it felt when people just walked past pretended not to notice when you were starving, and cold and scared and just because things have changed for me doesn't mean I'm going to forget what it was like or that I'm going to just walk past." Skye tells the kids, "It's some hot food, warm drink and a few other things that will help." Skye tells them.

"Thank you." The older boy responds.

"You're welcome." Skye tell them and her and Bucky hands the food and bags over to them.

"Thank you so much for this." The only girl with the group says once she looks in the bag.

"You're welcome." Skye tells her, "Look out for each other." Skye tells them and they nod, "Good." She says, "I might see you around some time." She says and the kids nod.

"Bye Skye." The say and Skye and Bucky walk away.

"That was pretty amazing of you." Bucky tells Skye.

"No it wasn't." Skye tells him, "Like I said, it was the right thing to do." She says as they enter the coffee shop.

* * *

After Skye and Bucky get their coffee they take a cab back to the tower. When they do they find that everyone, with the exception of Pepper who is working, is back at the tower.

"I'm going to head to the gym and get some practice in, what about you?" Skye asks Bucky curious.

"That sounds good." Bucky responds.

"Guess I'll see you down there." Skye responds and she heads to her room while Bucky heads to his.

* * *

When Skye arrives at the gym fifteen minutes later she finds Natasha and Melinda sparing in the ring. Clint practicing and Bucky punching a punching bag. Looking around the room Skye decides to walk over to her Uncle.

"Have you been practicing since I left?" Skye asks curious.

"Yep." Clint responds as he fires another arrow.

"Have you taken a break?" She asks curious.

"Nope." Clint responds firing another one.

"Why don't you." Skye suggests.

"Don't need to, not tired." Clint responds.

"Uncle Clint." Skye begins to say but Clint cuts her off.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Clint tells Skye.

"Do you want me to quote you back to you or will you let me help?" Skye asks.

"You can't help Kid, no one can." Clint tells Skye, "I'll be alright in a couple of days.

"Once you're over the anniversary." Skye realises and Clint nods.

"What can I do?" Skye asks.

"Practice with me." Clint requests.

"You've got it." Skye responds and for the next few hours that's just what Skye and Clint do.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN:** Thank you for the support you give me, it means a lot.

* * *

The next morning when everyone wakes up at their usual times to do their various morning activities, but to the confusion of everyone but Melinda, Skye, Phil, Maria and John there is no sign of Clint and Natasha.

"So where are they?" Tony asks during breakfast.

"Who?" Melinda asks pretending to be confused.

"Natasha and Clint." Tony answers, "There is no sign of them and you, Skye, Phil, Maria and John don't even look surprised by it." He points out, "What are the rest of us missing?"

"Today is the anniversary of Clint's brother's death." Phil explains, "He spends the day away from people." He explains.

"Oh." Tony says, now that he completely understands he wishes that he didn't ask.

"If he spends the day away from people then why is Natasha with him?" Sam asks curious.

"Tasha is the only one he let's be near him today." Melinda explains, "She helps him, keeps him from loosing it completely." She explains and a sombre feeling takes over the room.

"What did his brother die of?" Pepper asks curious.

"Not our place to say." Skye answers, "They'll be back in the early hours of tomorrow morning. There is nothing we can do to then." She admits.

"Thanksgiving is next week." Pepper says to everyone, changing the subject.

"It is?" Several confused voices around the room say.

"Yes, it is." Pepper says, "And I was thinking that unless something that we have to deal with comes up we should have a very nice thanksgiving dinner together." She tells the group.

"That sounds good." Phil comments, "I'll cook." He offers.

"I assumed you would say that." Pepper tells her friend, "I will be more than happy to help." She offers and Coulson nods.

"So would I." Jemma offers.

"That would be good thanks." Coulson tells her.

"Wow, I don't remember the last time I had thanksgiving dinner." John comments.

"What about last year?" Sharon asks curious, "Didn't you do something then?"

"No, we were dealing with the fallout of Hand and Quinn, we completely forgot about it." Coulson explains.

"Ah right." Sharon says understanding.

"What about you, what did you do last thanksgiving?" Skye asks her cousin curious.

"Worked, we're SHIELD remember, we don't get holidays." Sharon points out

"Then why did you ask what we did?" Simmons asks curious.

"Because I thought you might have gotten a chance to enjoy it." Sharon explains.

"So everyone agreed that we do thanksgiving properly?" Pepper asks.

"As long as nothing big comes up I cannot see why not." Steve comments and everyone else nods.

* * *

A few hours after breakfast everyone is spread out throughout the Tower. Coulson who realises that he hasn't seen Melinda since she left the War Room a while ago decides to go in search of her.

Phil hasn't been searching long when he finds Melinda sitting on the roof.

"Hi." Coulson says walking over and sitting next to her. Melinda doesn't say anything in response though she looks over at him when he sits down.

"I'm here." Coulson says simply as he sits down and reaches over and grabs her hand, "I'm here Mel." Coulson promises her.

* * *

Ever since he found out that Skye's birthday is coming up Bucky has been trying to think of the perfect gift, but the only idea he has come up with he isn't quite sure whether or not it would be possible. Needing to know whether it would be possible Bucky heads up to the War Room hoping to get a chance to talk to Maria as considering the position she held with old SHIELD she is likely the most likely person to be able to help him.

When he gets up there he is thankful to see that Maria is the only one present.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Bucky asks curious.

"Of course." Maria responds, "What's up?" she asks curious.

"I was hoping that you would be able to help me with something." Bucky says as he sits down across from Maria.

"Depends on what it is it." Maria responds.

"Well I found out yesterday that Skye's birthday is coming up and when we were out she mentioned that when she joined SHIELD she was forced to leave her van which was her home in a base in LA, and I was wondering if there was any way to know if it was still there, or to know whether it is in one piece." Bucky explains, "Can you help me figure that out?" he asks curious.

"I can try." Maria responds, "If we start with going through all information we have on known bases them we can determine whether it's still in once piece then figure out where to go from there." Maria tells Bucky.

"Where do we start?" Bucky asks and Maria stands up and walks across the room to the back wall which is lined with filing cabinets.

"With this." Maria says putting her hand on top of the filling cabinet closes to the door.

"Then let's get started." Bucky says getting up and walking over to the cabinet.

* * *

For over half an hour Coulson and May have been sitting on the roof in silence. Coulson can feel himself starting to get cold, not surprising considering its November in New York, and when he looks over at Melinda he realises that she doesn't seem to be affected at all even though she is wearing thinner cloths than he is.

"Talk to me Mel." Coulson requests in a kind voice, "Tell me what's going on with you."

"I can't." Melinda admits.

"Why not?" Coulson asks.

"Because I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling." Melinda admits.

"That's because there isn't a way." Coulson tells his wife, "The words don't exist to explain what you are feeling." He tells her, "I know that, I've been there. Which is why I'm not asking you to talk about that, I'm just asking you to talk to me, to talk about what you can talk about." He tells her.

"I miss her." Melinda says quietly, "And I keep thinking about all the things I wanted to say."

"That never goes away." Coulson reveals, "Neither does the expectation that she's just going to walk through the door." Coulson adds, "Let me help in whatever way I can." He asks.

"I never felt like an orphan." Melinda admits, "After my parents died I had Grams and Grandpa, after Grams died I had Grandpa and Peggy, and after Grandpa I had Peggy. Even in the last few years with her dementia I still had Peggy." Melinda reveals, "Even if she didn't always remember me she was still Peggy, the one I knew." Melinda explains, "I miss her and it hurts all the time." She reveals

"I know it does." Coulson tells her, "And there is nothing I can do to change that but I'm here Mel, always." He tells her, "It might seem impossible now but the day will come where it doesn't hurt as much."

"Promise?" Melinda asks.

"Promise." Coulson assures, "Now why don't we go inside and I'll make us some hot chocolate." Coulson suggests standing up and sticking out his hand for Melinda

"I'd like that." Melinda says grabbing his hand and standing up. Once she is standing she leans over and the pair exchange a kiss before heading inside.

* * *

Far away from the tower in the middle of nowhere Clint is drinking a large bottle of scotch and walking around a large clearing while Natasha watches him to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself.

"He was an idiot." Clint says as he walks around the clearing, "He should have known better." He says, "Why did he do it? Why would he do it?"

"I don't know." Natasha says though she is pretty sure that he isn't expecting an answer.

"Why did he do it?" Clint asks as he falls to his knees, "Why?" he asks and Natasha walks over to him.

"I don't know." Natasha repeats kneeling down next to Clint.

"He wasn't supposed to practice alone." Clint says as tears roll down his face, "He wasn't skilled enough yet, I should have stopped him."

"You couldn't have stopped him, you didn't know." Natasha tells her partner.

"I should have, it was my job to know." Clint says through tears.

"It's not your fault Clint, what happened wasn't your fault." Natasha tells him.

"Yes it was." Clint says, "I killed my brother."

"No you didn't." Natasha says putting an arm around him, "You told me what happened. Barney was learning how to juggle knifes and he snuck away to practice and he had an accident, it wasn't your fault. You've got to stop blaming yourself." Natasha tells him.

"I can't." Clint responds as he downs the rest of the bottle of scotch.

Knowing that now he has drunk two bottles of scotch there is no getting through to him Natasha just holds her partner as he falls apart.

* * *

Back at the tower Steve is sitting on the couch in the main living room when the doors open and Pepper clearly angry storms in.

"Pepper?" Steve ask concerned but Pepper doesn't respond she just walks down the hall and as he stands up Steve hears the door to, what he assumes is Pepper's office slam.

Wanting to make sure that she is okay because he can't remember a time, apart from when she was angry at something he, Tony or Bruce did, that Pepper slam a door Steve heads down the hall.

"Pepper?" Steve asks knocking on the door as he opens it. When he does he finds Pepper sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Steve?" Pepper asks looking up, when she does Steve notices that she looks upset.

"What happened?" Steve asks concerned crossing the room, "Are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"Yes, no, I had a bad day." Pepper explains.

"What happened?" Steve asks leaning against the desk next to her.

"A lot of meetings with sexiest jerks, I don't usually let it bother me, there was just a lot more than usual." Pepper explains.

"I'm sorry." Steve says knowing that it probably won't help but wanting to say it anyway, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he ask curious.

"No." Pepper answers, "I'm always going to have to deal with people who think that a woman shouldn't be CEO of a multimillion dollar company, I've just got to not let it show that it gets to me." Pepper says.

"That's not fair." Steve says angrily, "You can do the job just as good as any man, better I would say, you shouldn't be treated any less because you're a woman." He says, "They shouldn't get away with it."

"There is nothing that can be done." Pepper tells him, "I've just got to deal with it."

"No you shouldn't' have to." Steve says angrily, "Pepper you are amazing and smart and do an incredible job at running Stark Industries and no one should tell you differently." He tells her.

"Thank you Steve." Pepper says standing up and kissing him.

"No need." Steve responds, one they break apart as he pulls her in for a hug.

For several minutes Pepper and Steve hug in silence until the ringing of Pepper's phone breaks the silence.

"I should get this." Pepper says looking down at the caller ID, "I've been waiting for this call for several hours." She explains.

"Okay." Steve responds, "Don't let anyone make you feel like less than you are." Steve says to Pepper before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Potts" Pepper answers as Steve leaves the room.

* * *

After he leaves Pepper's office Steve takes the elevator down to the lab where he will find Bruce and Tony.

When he enters him finds them working on something that he is pretty sure if he asks about he won't understand.

"We need to do something nice for Pepper." He tells the pair as he walks over to them.

"Why?" Tony asks and he receives to identical looks from Bruce and Steve which say 'Did you just say that', "I mean did something happen?" he asks

"She had a bad day at work." Steve explains, "Apparently she had a lot of meetings with sexiest Jerks today and she's upset and angry." Steve explains, "We should do something nice for her."

"Damn it." Tony says angrily, "J, who did Pepper have meetings with today?" Tony asks.

"What exactly did she say?" Bruce asks curious.

"That she had a lot of meeting with sexiest jerks, that she can usually deal with it but there was just one to many today." Steve explains.

"Miss Potts had a meeting with the head of development and several meetings with the CEO's of people Stark Industries have contracts with, the names aren't in her public schedule would you like me to check her private one?" Jarvis asks.

"She'd be pissed." Bruce tells him.

"No, it's alright J." Tony says, "What are you thinking?" He asks Steve.

"Her favourite Take out and something relaxing." Steve suggests, "It's been a while since we've had date night so that could be a good idea." He comments.

"Yeah, I think it could be." Bruce says as Tony nods.

"I'll tell the others not to expect us for dinner." Steve says.

"Good idea." Tony comments, "How exactly did she seem?" he asks.

"She was angry, slamming doors angry and she was upset." Steve tells Tony and Bruce, "I only left her office because she got a call from someone." He explains and the three drift into silence, all of them thinking about the woman that they love.

* * *

Down on the Gym, Sam, Skye, Sharon, and Tripp are having a makeshift sparing competition. Each of them seeing what the others can do.

The current match that is going on is Sharon and Sam. While Skye and Tripp watch on from the side.

"They're both pretty good." Skye comments.

"Yeah they are." Tripp responds.

"Who do you think are going to win?" Skye asks curious.

"Hard to tell." Tripp responds.

"How you doing?" Skye asks her cousin curious.

"Better." Tripp responds, "Not great, but better." He admits

"That's good, I'm glad." Skye tells him.

"Yeah." Tripp responds.

"I want in." He says in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Skye asks curious.

"The bet that is going with you Tony and Bucky about when Sam and Sharon are going to get together, I want in." he explains.

"How do you even know about that?" Skye ask surprised.

"I heard them talking about it before Tony left DC." Tripp explains, "And I want in." he tells her.

"Talk to Uncle Tony." Skye says as Sharon knocks Sam to the ground.

"So who's next?" Sharon asks curious as she helps Sam up.

"Me and you." Skye says walking over to her cousin.

"Sounds good." Skye responds as she prepares to spar against her cousin.

* * *

A couple of hours later, just before the usual dinner time of the tower Steve has informed everyone that he, Pepper, Bruce and Tony won't be at Dinner and Tony is on his way to get Pepper and bring her to the surprise that he, Bruce and Steve have organized.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Tony tells Pepper when he finds her sitting at her desk working on something.

"Dinner's not for another half an hour." Pepper tells him looking at the clock.

"We're not having dinner with the group tonight." Tony explains.

"We're not?" Pepper asks putting her pen down.

"No, we're not." Tony says walking over to behind her desk and pulling out her chair, "Come on." He says sticking out both his hands for her to grab.

"How worried should I be?" Pepper asks curious as she stands up.

"Not at all, honest." Tony tells her as they walk across the room.

"Really?" Pepper asks.

"Really." Tony responds.

Pepper continues to look at Tony suspiciously but she doesn't say anymore.

When they reach their bedroom a minute later they find Bruce and Steve waiting.

"Okay, what is going on?" Pepper asks curious.

"Steve told us that you had a bad day and we wanted to do something to help so in the bathroom, there is a hot relaxing bath waiting and we've arranged your favourite Mexican take out for dinner." Bruce tells her.

"You did?" Pepper asks and the three nod, "Thank you." She says giving each of them a kiss, "While a relaxing bath sounds soo good right now, it would sound even better if you three joined me." Pepper tells her boys.

"Guess it's a good thing we've got a big bath." Tony comments.

"Yeah it is." Pepper says, "What are we waiting for?" she asks she heads to the bathroom, Tony, Bruce and Steve following behind.

* * *

Many hours later everyone with the exception of Skye is asleep, or at least in bed. Skye on the other hand is sitting in the main lounge room, under a blanket waiting for Clint and Natasha to get back so that she can see for herself how her Uncle is doing.

It is about three am, when Skye can feel herself getting tired and when the knowledge that she is going to regret this when she has to get up in a couple of hour hits her when the elevator doors open to revel Natasha, basically carrying Clint.

"What happened?" Skye asks racing over to her Aunt to help her.

"Several bottles of scotch." Natasha answers, "Can you help me get him to our room." Natasha requests.

"Of course." Skye responds and she goes on the opposite side to Natasha and helps her with Clint, "So it was bad." Skye comments.

"Very." Natasha answers, "I know he doesn't do too well today but he was worse than I've ever seen him." She explains as they walk down the corridor.

"Where did you go?" Skye asks curious.

"Where it happened." Natasha answers.

"You didn't?" Skye asks and Natasha nods.

"I couldn't exactly talk him out of it, I tried, he wanted to." She explains.

"Why did he do that to himself?" Skye asks.

"I don't know." Natasha responds as they reach hers and Clint's room, "He still feels guilt about what happened, did you know that?" Natasha asks curious and Skye nods, "Is there anything I can do to help him with that?" She asks curious.

"Just be there for him." Skye tells her Aunt as they put him on the bed, "It's the best and only thing you can do." Skye explain as they put Clint on the bed.

"You should get to bed, I'll look after him." Natasha tells her niece.

"Night тетя Наташа." Skye tells her Aunt as she gives her a hug.

"Night Ребенок." Natasha responds as they break apart and Skye leaves Natasha to help Clint, because she knows that Natasha is who he truly needs.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 IMPORTANT:** I am currently working on the last chapters of this story, which means this story and this series is coming to an end. I truly mean that this time. After a break I will continue to update the Missing Moment story but I need some time away from this series first.

* * *

For the week that follows the anniversary of Clint's brother's death things are as normal as they get around the tower and with the exception of him sleeping until midday and a conversation with Natasha Clint doesn't even give the slightest hint that something was wrong.

It is thanksgiving and for many it is the first one they have celebrated in a while and in Skye's case it is the first real thanksgiving that she has celebrated. After the morning workout the group separated into two groups. Coulson, Pepper and Simmons headed to the kitchen to cook and everyone else is in the main living room watching the game.

"Shouldn't we offer to help?" Tripp asks curious.

"Phil won't let any of us in the kitchen." Melinda comments, "The only reason he said yes to Pepper and Simmons helping is because he knows that he can't make the whole diner by himself and he trust their cooking." Melinda explains.

"Take it from someone who has experience, we're better out here watching the game than being in their getting orders barked at us by Phil who gets pissed when you do the smallest thing wrong." John explains.

"Are you sure?" Tripp asks.

"Positive." Melinda, Maria, Clint and Natasha say.

"Hey Kid, are you ready to go?" Clint asks curious.

"Go, where are you going?" Melinda asks confused.

"Thanksgiving is the day where shelters get the most volunteers and donations and are very busy but a lot of hungry people, Kids especially, don't go there because they are afraid of being found." Skye explains, "Uncle Clint and I know a lot of the places where those kids would hide out so we made some care packages and are going to go out and give them away." Skye explains, "But don't worry we'll be back before dinner." She tells her mother.

"That's a really nice thing to do." Sam comments.

"We remember what it was like." Clint answers, "know how much they need help." He explains.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Natasha asks curious.

"Sure, of course you can." Skye answers, "See you in a couple of hours." Skye says walking over and giving her mother a hug.

"Be careful." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I will." Skye tells her mother.

"I might come too if you don't mind." Steve says.

"Yeah, me too." Bucky responds.

"Sure, doesn't bother us." Clint responds, others around the room think that maybe they also want to join but they realise that five is plenty and if any more of them join then it will just be too many.

"See you later." Clint says as the five head to the elevator grabbing the bags that the others are just noticing are there as they do.

When they reach the elevator the doors open revealing Rhodey who has been invited for thanksgiving.

"Where are you off to?" He asks curious.

"We've got a few things to do, see you later." Clint tells him as he Skye, Natasha, Bucky and Steve get in the elevator and Rhodey walks over to the couch.

* * *

After leaving the tower Clint, Skye, Natasha, Steve and Bucky head to the locations where they know they will find kids who are too afraid to go to shelters.

"How long did you live on the streets for?" Steve asks curious.

"A while." Skye answers, "When I ran from St Angus a few times, and after I was eighteen." She explains.

"After me and my brother ran from our foster home, before we found the circus we spent a few months on the streets and after he died I ran again, I went back though." Clint explains.

At their explanation Steve, Bucky and Natasha exchange looks and realise that maybe they shouldn't ask anymore because form the way they talked it is clear that neither Skye nor Clint want to talk about it.

* * *

Back at the tower while Pepper, Coulson and Simons cook everyone else is enjoying the game.

"OH COME ON." John yells angrily throwing popcorn at the TV.

"You know that you can't actually change the outcome of the game right?" Tony asks.

"You were yelling things five minutes ago." Melinda points out.

"And?" Tony ask and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Who needs more beer?" Bruce asks standing up and Melinda, Tony, John, Sharon and Tripp put their hands up.

"How's it going in there?" Coulson asks when Bruce walk into the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure that one of them is going to end up throwing something at the TV and breaking it." He explains sitting down on one of the stalls.

"That bad?" Pepper asks curious.

"That bad." Bruce confirms, "Is there something I can do in here to help so I don't have to go back out there?" He asks curious.

"You can peel the potatoes." Simons offers.

"Sounds good." Bruce responds and he walks over to the sink to wash his hands.

* * *

Skye, Clint, Bucky, Steve and Natasha have been out giving care packages to homeless and hungry kids for several hours, they are about to head back to the Tower when Skye spots two people and she can barely believe her eyes when she sees them.

"Skye?" Bucky asks when Skye starts to walk towards them almost in a trance state.

"Maggie, Danny?" Skye asks kneeling in font of two kids, both of whom are quite skinny, dirty and have dark blond hair, the girl look to be about seventeen the boy a few years younger.

"Skye?" They respond shocked.

"Yeah, hi." Skye says to them, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"We ran away from our foster home." Maggie explains.

"Are either of you hurt?" Skye asks not needing to ask why they ran away.

* * *

About twenty meters away watching on, confused about what is going on between Skye and the kids are Clint, Steve, Natasha and Bucky.

"Who do you think they are?" Steve asks Clint, Natasha and Bucky.

"Danny and Maggie." Clint answers.

"Who?" Bucky asks curious.

"Just before Skye left the orphanage there were two kids she looked out for, a brother and sister, she looked out for them for years afterwards too. Lard threatened them when he killed Miles and kidnapped Anna, my best guess is that they are them." He explains.

* * *

"No." Maggie answers.

"How long have you been out here?" Skye asks.

"A few months, I got a job but they found out I was only sixteen so they fired me and called social services so we ran." Maggie explains.

"What happened to Danny?" Skye asks curious because she can tell that something is different.

"A few months after you left with Miles Danny was hurt in one of our homes, he can't hear anymore." Maggie explains, "Anna helped him learn sign language but I could never pick it up." Maggie tells Skye

"One of my friends was hurt I'm guessing in a similar way to Danny and he knows sign language, do you mind if I ask him to talk to him?" Skye asks Maggie, as while you wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew Clint is eighty percent deaf, but thanks to SHIELD technology which after New York Bruce and Tony upgraded he can hear perfectly with help of miniature hearing aids.

"Is he okay?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah, he is." Skye tells her, "He's like us." She reveals.

"Then okay." Maggie responds.

"I'll be right back." Skye says and she walks over to Clint, Bucky, Natasha and Steve, "I need your help." She says to Clint.

"Sure, what's going on?" He asks.

"Over there are two kids that I promised I would look out for." Skye reveals, "The boy, Danny, was hurt in one of his foster home according to his sister he's deaf." Skye explains, "He learnt sign but she could never pick it up."

"And you want me to talk to him." Clint realises and Skye nods.

"Would you?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Clint responds and they head both walk over to Danny and Maggie.

"Maggie, this is my friend Clint. Clint this is Maggie and her little brother Danny." Skye explains.

"Nice to meet you." Clint says to Maggie and then he kneels down in front of Danny and starts signing to him which he happily responds in the same way, glad to have someone to communicate with.

"Did you talk to Anna after you ran away, she might be able to help you." Skye says to Maggie.

"No." Maggie says shaking her head, "Her bosses have gotten even stricter about the ways she helps Kids, I didn't want to get her in trouble." Maggie explains, "I just need to keep us safe until I am eighteen then I can get what our parents left us and we'll be okay." She tells Skye.

"How far away is that?" Skye asks.

"Five months." Maggie responds.

"No, you can't wait that long." Skye says and then she tries to think of something to do, "I have an idea" she says, a plan coming to her.

"Skye, what are you thinking?" Clint asks as while he is talking to Danny in sign language he is also listening to the conversation going on between Skye and Maggie.

"I know a way to make it so that Maggie and Danny can get what is rightfully there's now." Skye tells her uncle stressing the 'know' so he gets that it is her powers telling her.

"You do?" Maggie asks excited.

"I do." Skye confirms, "But I can't do it until tomorrow, so I'm and going to pay for a hotel room for the two of you tonight and then tomorrow I'll come to you and you'll be able to get the house, the money, and everything else you're parents left you, you'll be able to start over." Skye tells Maggie.

"Really?" Maggie asks.

"Really." Skye confirms and Maggie hugs her.

"Can you tell Danny?" Maggie asks Clint.

"Already have." Clint responds, "Come on, let's get you kids somewhere warm." He says and signs to Danny, both of whom nod.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Clint, Skye, Bucky, Natasha and Steve are leaving the hotel where Maggie and Danny are saying.

"How illegal is whatever you're going to do to get what their parents left them early?" Clint asks curious.

"Not at all." Skye responds.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Really." Skye says, "Legally because Maggie is over seventeen years, six months old they can get what is left for them." Skye explains.

"But?" Steve asks.

"But they need someone to file the paperwork with the court and be their advocate in court." Skye explains.

"You?" Natasha asks.

"Yes and no." Skye responds, "I'm going to file the paperwork and push it through quickly but I can't be their advocate, but know someone who can." She explains.

"Anna." Clint realise.

"Yeah, I'm going to call her tonight." She explains.

"Anna's your friend right? The one who warned you about Yanklin." Bucky remembers.

"Yeah." Skye responds, "This is a legitimate legal case so it shouldn't get her in trouble with her superiors plus she's the best person to help them." Skye explains.

"How long have you know them?" Steve asks curious.

"I met then when Maggie was about six, their parents had just died and they weren't doing too well." Skye explains to her Uncle.

"So where to now?" Bucky asks curious as he can tell that Skye is getting upset.

"Home." Skye responds and the group make their way back to the tower.

* * *

When Skye, Bucky, Clint, Natasha and Steve get back to the tower they join the others in the lounge room to watch the rest of the game where Bruce's production is proven to be untrue as no one has broken the TV, yet.

"Dinner's ready." Pepper says walking out into the lounge room about half an hour after Skye, Bucky, Clint, Natasha and Steve get back.

"But, the, game." Maria objects pointing to the TV.

"This is what the pause button is for." Natasha says reaching over and grabbing the remote to pause the TV.

"Ah ability to pause Live TV, how did we go without it?" John asks as the group makes their way to the dining room.

"Wow, Pepper, Phil, Bruce, Jemma, this is amazing." Sharon says impressed when she sees all the food.

"Thank you Sharon." Phil says as everyone sits down.

"Seeing as how it is thanksgiving maybe we should each say something that we are thankful for." Jemma suggests, "Isn't that how it works?" she asks.

"Yeah, It is." Skye says, "And I think that it is a good idea." She tells the group, "I'm thankful that I am spending my first actual thanksgiving with the people I love the most." Skye tells the group.

"I'm thankful that after everything we've been through in the last year that we're all here and all together." Coulson says.

"I thankful that I have my brother back." Steve says

"Really?" Bucky asks and Steve nods, "I'm thankful that I'm no longer being controlled, that I'm my own man once more, that I have free will." Bucky says.

"I'm thankful that we're still able to fight back." Maria says.

"I'm thankful that I didn't die when Vic shot me." John says.

"I'm thankful that I got to say goodbye to Grams." Tripp says.

"I'm thankful that everyone here welcomed me into your home." Sharon says.

"I'm thankful that I am loved." Bruce admits in a quiet voice cuing Tony to reach over and grab his hand.

"I'm thankful to have people in my life that I can be my real self around, without worry." Tony says.

"I'm thankful that I've spend two years with my daughter, even if I didn't know who she was that whole time." Melinda says.

"I'm thankful that I have a real stable home for the first time in my life." Clint says.

"I'm thankful that I have people who know my true self and I'm okay with that." Natasha says.

"I'm thankful that I'm surrounded by friends, something I didn't think I would have." Fitz says.

"I'm thankful that we're winning against Hydra." Rhodey says.

"I'm thankful for everyone here." Sam says.

"I'm thankful for the family we have become." Simmons says.

"I'm thankful for everything that everyone here is thankful for." Pepper says.

"Dig in." Coulson says and everyone begins to eat passing the various plates to one another.

* * *

Many hours after dinner, after the dishes are done, the games has been watched and everyone is in Bed Skye is sitting up finishing all the paperwork she had to do for Danny and Maggie. Through some skilled hacking she managed to get them an appointment for the following afternoon which means that she can't put off what she has been putting off, she has to call Anna.

Grabbing the cell phone that Skye uses to call anyone who isn't family Skye takes a deep breath before dialling Anna's number.

"Hello." A sleepy voice answers after several rings.

"Hi Anna, its Skye." Skye responds hesidently.

"Skye?" Anna responds shocked, "What's going on? Why are you calling so late?" She asks concerned.

"Isn't it only ten?" Skye asks looking at clock and figuring out the time difference.

"I'm in New York." Anna answers then sighs, "Maggie and Danny ran away from there foster home months ago so I've been using my days off to try and find them." She explains.

"We'll then I've got good news for you, I've found them." Skye tells Anna.

"You have?" Anna asks shocked, "Are they okay?"

"They're fine." Skye responds, "But I've found a way for them to get what their parents left them." Skye explains, "I got them a court date for tomorrow but they need an advocate, and I'm not suitable." Skye explains.

"Where are you?" Anna asks, "I'll be on the next flight." She says now sounding completely awake.

"I'm actually in New York." Skye answers, "It's my home now." Skye reveals.

"Home?" Anna asks shocked as she has never heard Skye refer to a place as home, even her van was house.

"Yeah, home." Skye answers, "Do you want to meet tomorrow morning and catch up?" Skye asks her friend.

"Sure, where?" Anna asks

"I'll text you the address." Skye responds knowing that there is a café that's basically the same distance from the tower it is to where Danny and Maggie are.

"Sure, what time?" Anna asks.

"How about nine." Skye suggests knowing that it will give her enough time to get a bit of training in.

"Sounds good." Anna responds.

"I'll let you get back to sleep, see you tomorrow." Skye tells Anna.

"Yeah, see you then." Anna responds, "Skye, it was good talking to you."

"Yeah, it was good talking to you too." Skye responds before hanging up.

* * *

The following morning everyone gets up at the usual time for training. Once Skye has done Tai-Chi with her mother and lessons with her mother, Natasha and Maria which Sharon now joins in on. She has a shower and gets ready, surprised that she is actually nervous to see Anna again.

"I'll be back later." Skye says walking into the dining room when everyone is having breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"I'm going to go meet Anna, and catch up and after that we're going to help Maggie and Danny." Skye explains, her parents knowing who Danny and Maggie are as she filled them in on what happened the night before.

"Be careful." Phil tells his daughter.

"I will." Skye responds, "See you later." Skye says giving both her parents a hug before leaving.

After Skye leaves no one says anything until they hear the elevator beep.

"Okay Skye's birthday is in five days, we've got to get organizing." Clint tells the others.

"I thought most of it was organized." Simmons comments.

"It is but there are still a few things that need to be done." Bucky responds, "Which reminds me, do you want to go today?" he asks Maria.

"Go where?" Melinda asks curious as Maria nods.

"We've been trying to track down Skye's van." Bucky explains, "We think that it was moved to a SHIELD garage here in New York by Nick Fury last year, we're going to go cheek." He tells everyone.

"I would have thought Hydra would have raided all the garages." Tony comments.

"We're positive that they did but we're hoping that they would have let a van be, or that it has minimal damage." Bucky explains.

"Why don't I come with you that way if it has been damaged I can tell you what your chances of repair are." Tony offers.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks." Bucky responds and he, Maria and Tony leave.

"Wow, he's trying to find and repair if needed her first home, good boyfriend." Clint comment and everyone looks at him, "What? You've got to admit that that is an incredible thing to do."

"Yeah it is." Melinda says, "And if he succeeds then it will mean the world to her." She comments and the group goes back to breakfast, all of them wondering if Bucky will succeed.

* * *

After leaving the tower Skye takes a taxi twelve blocks away to the café where as soon as she enters she spots Anna.

"Hey." Skye says as soon as she sees her and she finds herself being hugged, "Wow, good to see you Anna." She says to her friend.

"I'm so glad that you are okay." Anna tells her friend.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay to." Skye tells Anna as she sits back down, "And I'm sorry for what happened to you." She tells her friend.

"Don't you dare apologise for that." Anna tells Skye sternly, "So how long have you been in New York for?" Anna asks curious, changing the subject.

"On and off for about a year and a half." Skye responds.

"Are you living with your parents?" Anna asks curious.

"Yeah, how did you know I found them?" Skye asks curious.

"Your Mom came and saw me after what happened with Lard and Miles, when she was trying to find you." Anna explains, "She was really worried."

"Yeah she was." Skye comments.

"I'm glad that they found you again." Anna comments, "But you know she wasn't the only one who was worried, she had a guy with her, Ward, and he seemed worried too." Anna tells Skye.

"He would have been." Skye comments, "But he's a bad guy Anna, if you ever see him again you have to get as far from him as possible." She tells her.

"What did he do?" Anna asks.

"Have you been paying attention to the news?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." Anna responds, "I guess you were right about SHIELD being a bad thing." She tells Skye.

"Actually I was completely wrong." Skye tells her, "SHIELD was a great thing, Hydra was bad and that guy was Hydra." Skye explains, "So you've got to promise me that if you see him again you'll run as far and as fast as possible."

"I promise." Anna responds, "So is that what you've been doing the last few years? Working for SHIELD?" Anna asks curious.

"I can't talk about it." Skye responds, "But I can tell you that I have a family now, one who loves me and protects me, things are good." She admits.

"I'm so happy for you Skye." Anna tells her, "You deserve it."

"I'm not the only one." Skye tells Anna.

"You're right, you're not." Anna responds, "Where are Maggie and Danny?" Anna asks.

"At a hotel not far from here." Skye says pulling a folder out of her bag, "You have a court date at one o'clock today, and if everything goes to plan." Which Skye knows it will, "Maggie and Danny will have their inheritance by end of business today."

"That's great." Anna says happily, "How did you get it on the docket so quickly?" she asks curious.

"I know people." Skye responds lying because Anna doesn't need to know she hacked her way in, "We should go to the hotel, I bet Danny and Maggie are already awake." She says wanting to distract Anna from how she got a court date so quick.

"Sounds good, but why aren't you their advocate?" Anna asks curious.

"Because I can't be, for reasons I can't discuss." Skye explains.

"You've changed." Anna realises.

"I've had to." Skye responds, "But I like to think it's for the better." She comments.

"I don't know about that, you've always been pretty great." Anna tells her as they stand up.

"No I haven't and you know it." Skye responds as they leave the café.

* * *

After leaving the Tower Maria, Bucky and Tony make their way to the garage that they believe Skye's van is.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we believe that Hydra has been completely flushed from here but we can't be sure." Maria tells the other two.

"Got it." Bucky responds and Tony nods.

"So where about is this van meant to be?" Tony asks curious.

"Just down here." Maria responds and they head through rows of vehicles until they reach a purple van, with a side door not connected and some body damage and broken front window.

"This is it." Maria informs the pair checking the information she has on a piece of paper against the car.

"Of course it is." Tony comments as he walks over and looks at it, "It's going to need a lot of work." He comments.

"Do you think it's fixable?" Bucky asks.

"From the outside I'd say sure, but the engine is another question." He tells Bucky.

"Can we try?" Bucky asks, "I really want to fix it up for her, I know how important it is."

"I'll call a tow truck." Tony says to Bucky, "There is a repair shop in the Tower that we can take it, I'm not making any promises but we can try." He tells Bucky.

"Thank you." Bucky responds, "Things of hers are still in here." He comments looking inside the van and finding things hanging up inside in Skye's handwriting.

"SHIELD probably left it alone after she became a consultant." Maria explains.

"Hello this is Tony Stark I need a toy truck." Tony says making a call.

"I think this is going to mean a lot to her." Maria tells Bucky.

"You don't know if we're going to succeed yet." Bucky tells her.

"I've never once see Tony fail to fix something." Maria informs Bucky.

* * *

While Maria, Tony and Bucky are finding her van, taking it back to the tower and starting work on it Skye went with Anna to see Maggie and Danny and then the four of them went to court and while Skye sat at the back Anna successfully managed to get them their inheritance.

"Thank you Skye." Maggie tells Skye after the hearing is over.

"You should thank Anna, she's the one who did the hard work." Skye tells Maggie.

"We all know that' not true." Anna comments.

"So where are you going now?" Skye asks Maggie.

"Back to California, back home, Anna is going to fly back with us." Maggie says shocked at what she is saying, "I have a home again."

"Yeah you do." Skye tells her, "And I want you to do something for me." Skye tells Maggie

"What?" Maggie.

"You have enough money to support you for a while but just because you do doesn't mean that you should use it recklessly or not get a job." Skye tells her, "Go back to School, graduate, make something of your life, both of you." Skye says looking at Danny as she speaks as well hoping that he can read her lips, "Can you do that for me?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Maggie says giving us a hug.

"Good." Skye says as she returns the hug, "You'll keep an eye out for them, won't you." Skye says to Anna.

"Of course." Anna responds, "What about you? What are you going to do?" She asks curious.

"I'm going to continue to do what I've been doing." Skye tells Anna who nods, realising that there is no point in asking.

"See you Monster, Munchkin, Anna." Skye says to the three people who were very important to her for a very long time, people who still are.

"Where are you going?" Danny's voice asks, Skye realising that he must have read her lips.

"Home, you're not the only ones who have one of them now Buddy." Skye says giving him a hug then looking him directly in the eye she says "Be good."

"You have my number, call if you need anything." Skye says to Anna.

"I will, be careful." Anna tells her giving her a hug.

"I will, as long as you are too." She tells her.

"I think I can manage that." Anna responds.

"Bye." Skye says before turning and walking away from the people who were for a long time the only people she cared about because they are safer the further they are from her.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Letting you all know I have now finished this series, there are 47 chapters plus an epilogue though I will update the epilogue and final chapter at the same time.

* * *

For the next few days Skye spends more time alone than usual. Clint talked to her and he discovered that she is still dealing with the shock of seeing Maggie, Danny and Anna again and dealing with the guilt of what happened to them, and the fact that she walked away from them even though she knows that they are safer as far away from her and the world she lives in.

Ever since they brought the van back to The Tower Bucky, Tony and Maria have been spending several hours a day working on it. They are doing their best not to change anything just get it back into working condition and they have surprisingly succeeded.

When Skye's birthday comes around everyone goes about their normal morning activities, no one mentioning Skye's birthday which because she doesn't realise that it is she doesn't find anything odd about it.

After the morning work outs everyone hurried to get ready so that they are all standing in the dining room when Skye walks in.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Skye, happy birthday to you." Everyone sings as Skye walks in.

"I've really got to stop forgetting when it's my birthday." Skye comments, "Did you make all my favourites of breakfast again?" Skye asks her father

"Yep. I figured we started a tradition last year." He tells her

"Thank you Daddy." Skye tells her father giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Baby Girl." He responds.

"Dig in." Melinda tells her daughter and that's what they all do.

* * *

"So what's the big secret thing you have planned for today?" Skye asks the group.

"What makes you think we've got something planned?" Clint asks.

"Because I know you." Skye tells her Uncle, "So what is it?" she asks curious.

"You'll see, but Bucky's got dibs on the first surprise of the day." He informs her.

"You do?" Skye asks surprised, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes, I do." Bucky tells her, "If you would follow me downstairs." He requests and everyone heads over to the elevator.

"Close your eyes." Bucky requests when they almost reach the garage level.

"Why?" Skye asks.

"Just do it Kiddo." Tony tells her before Bucky has a chance to and that's what she does.

Once the elevator doors open Bucky walks her over to the van and stops her when she is standing right inform of it.

"Open them." Bucky says and when Skye does a look of completely shock takes over her face.

"Is that?" Skye asks barely able to get the words out.

"It is." Bucky confirms, "Tony, Maria and I have spent the last few days fixing it up, it should be in perfect working order now." He tells her.

Skye rushes over to the van, opens the door and makes sure that everything she left is still in there, when she finds that it is she is shocked.

"Thank you." Skye says rushing back over to Bucky and kissing him, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I'm starting to get an idea." Bucky responds, "Tony and Maria deserve just as much credit, we did it together." He reveals and Skye gives her Aunt and Uncle a hug.

"Thank you so, so, much." She tells her Uncle and Aunt.

"You're welcome." Tony and Maria responds.

"Come on Kid, we should get back upstairs you've got a tone more presents to open plus the day we've planned." Clint tells Skye.

"When do I find out what that is?" Skye asks curious as they walk back over to the elevator.

"Now if you want." Clint says and Skye nods, "All of us, plus Rhodey because we needed another person to make teams even, are going to play paintball." Clint explains as the get in the elevator.

"You remembered?" Skye asks remembering when she mentioned to Clint a while ago that a game of paintball between them would be interesting.

"Of course." Clint responds as the elevator door close.

* * *

An hour and a half after the group left the garage they are at the paintball arena when they get there they see that the place also offers a game called 'archery tag.'

"We've got to play that." Skye comments.

"No way, you and Clint will thrash the rest of us." Tony comments.

"I don't see a problem with that." Skye comments.

"Me either." Clint comments.

"Of course you don't." Sam says as the employee walks in.

"You're the birthday group?" He asks.

"Yeah, we are." Clint answers, "But we were wondering if we could have a game of Archery tag as well because a couple of us are expert archers as well a couple of games of paintball." Clint says to the employee.

"Yeah that will be fine." The employee responds.

"Which would you like to do first the archery of paint ball?" He asks.

"Archery." Skye answers.

"Okay well, you get three games of team battles as well as one round of every person for themselves as part of the deal, does that sound good?" He asks and everyone nods, "Good. Now while you may have some archery experience I have to run through the safety with everyone and I have to see you fire, you understand right?" He asks.

"Of course." Clint responds.

"Then follow me." The employ says.

"I'm saying it now, you two aren't allowed on the same team." Tony comments.

"Agreed." Everyone says as they follow the employee through the facility, which causes Skye and Clint to exchange an amused look.

* * *

Half an hour later the group have finished with the safety lesson and the practice shooting where it was clear Skye and Clint impressed the employee a lot and that everyone who had fired another time of weapon impressed him as well. They are currently in the area that is considered to be a locker room getting ready for the game.

"Everyone ready?" The employee asks walking into the room.

"Yep." Everyone responds.

"Have you figured out your teams or would you like me to do it for you?" he asks curious.

"We'vea already done it." Clint answers.

"Okay then can I get one team against the left wall and the other against the right." He requests and the two teams walk to opposite sides of the room.

One team is Skye, Coulson, Melinda, Bucky, Tripp, Sharon, Rhodey, Pepper and Fitz, and the other is, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Maria, John, Sam, Tony, Bruce and Simmons.

"Looks good." He says, "You're team A." He says to Skye's team, "And you're team B." he says to Clint's.

"If team A would come with me we can get you started." He says and Skye and her team follow him.

"Let me handle Skye." Clint says, "Focus on everyone else, and I'll handle her." He says.

"What aren't you going to go easy on her on her birthday?" Tony asks curious.

"No, why would I?" He asks confused, "She'd be pissed at me if I did." He tells Tony.

"Okay team B, are you ready?" The employee asks walking back in the room and everyone nods, "Okay, well I've got to go over the rules with you one more time, if you're hit with an arrow your out, if you catch one then the person who fired is out and one of your team is back in, the winning team is the team who manages to get all of the other team out in the time limit." He tells them.

"What neither team manages to get everyone out in the time limit?" Natasha asks knowing that it is a strong possibility.

"Then the team with the most people left wins." The employee says, "But that doesn't happen very often." He tells them.

"You've never seen us play." Maria comments to everyone else's amusement.

"Get ready the game begins in two minutes." He says before leaving.

"I don't think he likes us." John comments.

"Can you blame him, Clint and Skye out shot him on the range with their eyes closed when he was meant to be teaching us." Bruce comments, "Did you have to show him up that badly?" he asks Clint curious.

"After how pompous he was being, what he was saying, you bet." Clint responds.

"He did kind of deserve it." John comments as they hear a loud buzzing.

"That's the signal calling us to the arena." Simmons says.

"Then let's go." Clint says, "Let's win this." He tells them and they leave the room.

* * *

Unsurprisingly thanks to their Archery skill both Skye and Clint are very, very good at the game, also unsurprising anyone who has any kind of fight training are also very good. The fact that it is a group of highly skilled individuals makes for a very good battle.

In two very close battles Skye's team manages to win the first game while Clint's team wins the second.

The third is in progress and is it is incredible hard to tell who is going to win. There is only about a minute left as Pepper manages to hit Fitz at the same time Natasha manages to catch an arrow and Clint and Skye manage to hit each other which means both teams have the same number of people out and the whole game ends in a draw.

The next game they play is 'every person for themselves' which only last a few minutes before everyone is out, mainly due to either Skye or Clint.

"So paintball now?" Skye asks curious.

"Paintball." Melinda confirms.

"Same teams?" Fitz asks.

"Might as well." Steve comments and they head to the paint ball area.

* * *

Three hours after they finished archery tag the group have played several rounds of paintball and are now at a family style restaurant near the place.

"We thought you wouldn't like a fancy restaurant." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Skye tells her grateful as she plays with the heart shape locket that is around her neck which was one of the gifts from her parents.

"Hey James, can we talk?" Skye asks curious wanting to know something otherwise she is going to keep worrying about it.

"Sure." Bucky responds.

"We'll meet you at the table." Skye tells her family who nods.

"What do you think that is about?" Fitz asks Simmons curious.

"Not sure." Simmons responds.

"Our anniversary dinner is still going ahead right?" Skye asks nervous, "That wasn't just a lie to keep me from discovering all this was it?" she asks, trying not to let her worry, and hurt if it's true, show.

"Of course it wasn't." Bucky tells her, "Our dinner is still going ahead." Bucky tells her.

"Good." Skye says glad, "So we're going back to Nathan's right?" Skye asks.

"Right." Bucky confirms as they walk back over to the table.

"So what kind of food does this place have?" Skye asks curious as she sits down between her parents.

"All different, we arranged a smorgasbord, figured we would all share." Clint explains.

"Sounds good to me." Skye says as a wide selection of food is placed on the table.

"Dig in." Phil says and that's what everyone does.

* * *

For the next half an hour the group eat and talk until everyone is finished and a large, what looks like, chocolate cake is put in front of Skye, a cake which says 'Happy 27TH birthday Skye' on it.

"Oh wow." Skye says shocked, and she can feel herself starting to cry, both her parents who realise what is happening each put an arm around her, "What kind of cake is it?" Skye asks.

"Triple chocolate." Coulson says as the candles are lit.

"This is so amazing, thank you so so much." Skye tells everyone though she is looking at her parents.

"'We have a lot of birthdays to make up for." Coulson says kissing Skye's head as everyone begins to sing happy birthday.

Once they finish Skye just looks at the cake.

"Kid, this is where you blow out the candles and make a wish." Clint tells his niece.

Skye rolls her eyes at her uncle as she blows out het candles, the reason why she paused before she blew them out was because she couldn't think of something to wish for, so she decides not to wish for anything.

"Yay." Clint says happily, "Now we can eat our cake and get back home for a movie marathon before you date." He tells his niece and Skye can feel herself get embarrassed.

"Natasha." Melinda requests and Natasha lightly taps Clint on the back of the head, "Here don't let the knife touch the bottom." Melinda says to her daughter as she hands her a knife.

"Why not?" Skye asks confused.

"It's bad luck." Pepper explains and Skye starts to cut the cake.

* * *

For the rest of the day, after they eat cake, the group spends time in the Cinema room watching all of Skye's favourite movies until Skye and Bucky need to get ready for their date.

Once they are ready Skye and Bucky both go back down to the cinema room to say goodbye to everyone who is still watching a movie.

Forty minutes after they left the Tower Skye and Bucky are sitting in the same booth they had their first date at waiting for their orders.

"I have something for you." Skye tells Bucky.

"You do?" Bucky asks surprised, "We're we meant to get presents? I'm sorry I didn't realise." He says feeling bad about not knowing.

"Hey, it's okay." Skye says reaching over and grabbing his hand, "You fixed up my van, my house that means the world to me." She tells him, "Now I thought about waiting until Christmas but I realised now is better." Skye says handing Bucky a small box.

"A phone?" Bucky asks when he opens it.

"No just any phone." Skye tells him, "I know Uncle Steve has been showing you how to use a phone so I've simplified the setting a bit and added the best encryption I know to it." Skye explains, "It is completely un traceable and almost hack proof." Skye reveals.

"Thank you." Bucky says leaning across the table to give Skye a kiss.

"You're welcome." Skye responds as she leans back in her chair and the waiter arrives back with food.

* * *

The rest of Skye and Bucky's date goes great. After dinner they once more go for a walk on the beach and decide to try the Ferris wheel.

"You okay?" Skye asks concerned when she notices the look that Bucky has on his face.

"Yes, no, it's just that being up high doesn't end well for me." Bucky explains.

"What do you…..?" Skye asks but then she realises, "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Skye says, "You should have told me that you didn't want to go on." Skye tells him.

"You wanted to go on, I didn't want to disappoint you." Bucky reveals, looking away from Skye.

"Hey, look at me." Skye requests grabbing both of Bucky's hands which causes him to look back her, "Never not tell me when something makes you uncomfortable." Skye requests, "I wouldn't have been disappointed that you didn't want to go on the ferries wheel, I would have understood." Skye tells him, "Tell me next time." Skye requests.

"I will." Bucky says with a nod.

"Think you'll be okay until we get to the ground or do you think we should start thinking of creative ways to get out of here?" Skye asks curious.

"I'll be okay." Bucky tells Skye, "I should get used to it, I shouldn't let the fear take over." He tells Skye.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks concerned.

"Positive." Bucky says pulling Skye into his side, "And it helps that you're right here with me." He says as he puts his arm around her.

"In that case I'm happy to help." Skye says as Bucky bends down and kisses her as they ride the ferries wheel down to the ground.

* * *

It has been two days since Skye's birthday and Skye's and Bucky's date night, it is about one am and everyone in the Tower with the exception of one person is fast asleep.

Bucky is one of those people who is fast asleep, or that is he was asleep until he feels someone shaking him awake and when he opens his eyes he sees the light is on, wanting to see who woke him he turns over and is surprised when he sees Skye standing over him fully dressed.

"Skye? What's going on?" Bucky asks confused, though he is sure that she must have a good reason for waking him and if he had to bet he would bet that it means nothing good.

"I need to do something stupidly, dangerously reckless and I can't do it alone." Skye informs Bucky, "Will you help me?"

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the support you give me for this story, it means a lot to me.

* * *

"Of course." Bucky responds, without hesitation, sitting up, now wide awake, "What do you need?" he asks.

"Meet me in the garage in five minutes." Skye requests, "Wear tactical gear and have a weapon." She tells Bucky who nods, "See you down there." Skye says and she leaves the room, leaving Bucky to get ready.

* * *

Exactly four and a half minutes after Skye left Bucky's bedroom he arrives in the garage where he finds Skye.

"What's going on?" He asks concerned, "Are you alright?" he asks.

"For now." Skye responds, "Grace and Ward are in New York and they are planning something, something big and bad." Skye reveals.

"Okay. Then why am I the only one up?" Bucky asks.

"Because we can't go in big." Skye reveals, "If we do it will end with bloodshed on our side." she explains.

"So you want to go in by yourself." Bucky realise.

"That was the plan." Skye says and then sighs, "Ward and Grace are at different places, but Grace is waiting for signal from Ward to do something. One of us has to distract and take down Ward so that he can't give Grace the all clear and the other has to take down Grace before she realises something is going on. If we go in more than us there will be death." Skye tells Bucky, "And I can't allow that. I know that I'm asking a lot, and I would get if you said no, but will you help me James?" Skye asks.

"Of course I will." Bucky responds, "Helping you is never a question. I know you Skye, I know that you're going to do whatever it takes to help people and stop Hydra even if that means putting yourself in extreme danger, and I know that no one can stop you." Bucky tells her, "But I also know that I will do whatever I can to help you and be by your side when you are in danger, so that I can do my best to stop you from getting hurt." Bucky tells, "So whenever you need help just ask and I'll help you, always." Bucky requests.

At his words Skye is shocked, as after what she just said both Miles and Ward would have done whatever they can to stop her, even by force if it came down to it, to 'protect' her, and then here is Bucky who won't stop her but instead will follower her into the danger and protect her by being with her, by watching her back. Having no idea what to say Skye just kisses Bucky.

"Thank you." Skye says once they break apart

"You're welcome." Bucky responds, "What's the time frame?" he asks.

"We've got to stop them by two fifteen or all goes to hell." Skye tells him, "And I mean that pretty much literally." She adds.

"You said they're both in New York?" Bucky asks and Skye nods, "Then that's not a problem." He says, "Do you want Ward or Grace?" he asks curious.

"I've got to take Ward." Skye tells Bucky.

"Are you sure, considering everything?" Bucky asks hesitantly.

"Positive." Skye tells him, understanding his hesitant, "Ward will shot you the second he sees you, he will shot anyone no questions asked. I'm the only person he won't. I can get close to him." Skye tells Bucky, "Plus you have a better chance of getting close to Grace," Skye explains, "She wants to kill me and will if she sees me, where you on the other hand she wants to try and pull back into the Hydra fold." Skye explains.

"Where am I going?" Bucky asks curious, knowing that they don't have time to discuss what is going on though the phrase, 'pull back into the Hydra fold' does full him with worry.

"Here." Skye says handing a piece of paper over to Bucky, "The top address is where you are going, the bottom is where I am." Skye tells him, "Memorise and destroy." Skye says and Bucky does just that, "We should come up with a plan just in case things go wrong." Skye tells Bucky.

"The place we had lunch at last Tuesday, let's meet there at exactly three." Bucky tells Skye, "If one of us doesn't show then we wait ten minutes them come after one another." He suggests.

"Good plan." Skye tells him, "This is dangerous James, even with my power I can't tell the outcome when there are a lot of variables." Skye tells him.

"I know that." Bucky tells her, "But from what you have said this needs to be done. It's what we've got to do." He tells her.

"It is." Skye confirms, "We should go." She says.

"Yeah, we should." Bucky responds then realises something, "Where is your bow?" he asks.

"I can't take it with me. If I do Ward will know exactly what I'm going to do." She tells Bucky, "I can't even wear my tac jacket because he knows what it looks like. I've got to settle for the pants, tank and the new black boots Uncle Tony made me before the academy attack and a regular jacket." Skye tells Bucky, "And now we've really got to go." She tells him realising that they are wasting precious time at the moment.

"Be careful." Bucky says giving Skye a kiss on the cheek.

"You too." Skye responds and she walks over to her motorbike while Bucky hops on one of Tony's

After exchange a nod both Skye and Bucky speed out of the tower on motorbikes, both of them knowing that what they are going to do is incredibly dangerous and wondering if they will see each other again.

* * *

Twenty minutes after leaving the Tower Skye arrives at the building where she knows Ward is. The building looks to be an office building and she knows that Ward is on the top floor.

"Maybe it would have been a good idea to have an arrow with me." Skye mutters to herself as she uses her power to find a way in, thinking that having an arrow with a grafting hook would be handy right now "Perfect." Skye says to herself, when she knows a way in, and she heads to the side of the building where she picks the lock of the side door and heads into the building, getting to the stairwell without being seen by person or camera. Once she is in the stairwell she heads up to the top floor.

When Skye reaches the landing she uses her powers to find out the best time to go and when she is sure that she isn't going to be seen, by camera's or security, she leaves the stairwell and heads to the office where she knows she will find Ward.

"Long time no see." Skye says walking into the office to find Ward, who is sitting behind a desk on a computer and who looks exactly the same as he did the last time she saw him except now he's seems to be growing a beard.

"Skye, this is a surprise." Ward says standing up and walking several steps closer to her.

"No, it's not." Skye realises, "You were expecting me." She realises.

"Of course. With what we are about to do it would be stupid of me not to expect you." Ward tells Skye.

"Why are you doing this Ward?" Skye asks, wanting to get through to him, "You're going to kill a lot of innocent people, don't you care about that?" Skye asks him, wondering if she is completely wrong about everything she thought about Ward.

"Of course I care." Ward tells her, "But it's what I have to do. I don't have a choice." He tells her.

"Yes, you do." Skye says taking a step towards Ward. "You can say not to Grace. You have free will Grant. You're not being forced into doing anything. You don't have to do whatever it is that she tell you to." She tells him, "I know Grace saved you from your parents, and I know that you feel like you owe her and maybe you do, but you don't owe her this." Skye tells him, "You don't have to do this. Not for her." Skye tells him, "Uncle John loves you like a son and he will help you, you've just got to be willing to accept it, be willing to change." She tells Ward knowing that mentioning Garrett gives her a bigger chance of Ward saying yes to what she is saying as while she doubts a lot of things about Ward she knows that he truly cares about John.

"I can't." Ward tells her, "I'm sorry Skye." He tells her.

"No, you're not." Skye realises.

"I may not be, but you're going to be." Ward tells Skye getting a look on his face which fills Skye with dreed, "Who did you send after Grace? Who did you just send to their death?" he asks.

"What?" Skye asks fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Don't try and act confused." Ward says, "Like I said we knew that you were likely to show up here and we also knew that you would send someone after Grace. The only question was who." Ward tells her, "I'm betting it's not your parents, but it is defiantly someone you care about." He comments, and he looks like he is pondering something, "Probably Clint or Natasha." He guesses, "Oh well." He says with a shrug, "Whoever it is is going to be dead within the hour." Ward says then turns to face Skye, "If they're not already." He tells her and before he can say anymore, which was going to be a speech about why she should join him he finds himself being hit with a beam of stun energy.

Once Ward goes down the only thing Skye cares about is getting to Bucky. She doesn't care about being seen by the cameras or by the security offices, or about the fact that the stun wasn't as strong as she could have made it. All she cares about is getting to Bucky.

Once Skye is outside the building she gets on her bike and before she even has her helmet on properly she speeds to where she knows she will find Bucky.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Skye left the tower she arrives at the place where she knows she will find Bucky. The place is a warehouse and due to the distance from the tower Skye knows that Bucky only got there about ten minutes ago.

Using her powers Skye discovers that the warehouse only has one way in or out, so she goes to the door and opens it slightly, and once she is sure that the cost is clear she enters, but when she hears footsteps and voices she hides behind a pillar and being as careful as possible Skye makes her way across the warehouse and towards the voices, keeping herself hidden by taking cover behind the pillars.

"Are you alone?" Grace's voice asks, "Answer me." She orders

"Sargent James Barnes…." Bucky begins to say but he is cut off by a punch which cause him to moan in pain.

"Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Grace says and unknown to Skye, who can't see Grace clearly, she pulls a gun and fires a shot into Bucky's leg.

Hearing the shot Skye runs out from behind the pillar and runs towards the gun shot. She gets to Grace just as she fires a second shot at Bucky, this one into his stomach.

"NO." Skye yells as she sends a stun blast at Grace causing her to collapse to the ground, "I've got you." Skye says reaching Bucky and catching him before he can hit the ground.

"Skye." Bucky says his voice sounding worried as he looks at something behind Skye with a panicked look clear.

"What?" Skye asks confused. Her confusion only lasts until she turns to where he is looking and sees about fifteen Hydra agents, all armed. Focusing on the sole thought of keeping Bucky safe Skye throw up her left hand and causes an electric force field, the entire width in the warehouse, to appear. The force field separates Skye and Bucky from the soldiers, protecting them. Skye knows that it's not an overly strong force field but she also knows that because Ward has briefed them on her powers they won't try and get through it.

"Come on, you've got to sit down." Skye says helping Bucky into a supply closet behind them and sitting him down on floor.

"How long with that last?" Bucky asks.

"A while." Skye responds, "But it will fall eventually which means we've got to get out of here." She tells him.

"You need to get out of here." Bucky tells Skye as he lifts his top to see how bad the wound is.

"You mean we do." Skye tells him, "I'm not leaving without you." She tells him.

"You have to." Bucky tells Skye, "There is no way for you to get passed those Hydra agents while helping me." He tells her.

"I'll figure one out." Skye tells him, knowing that she has no other choice, "I got you into this, and I'm so so sorry about that, so I'll get you out." Skye tell him trying to come up with a plan as she helps Bucky get his belt off to put around his leg to stop the bleeding..

"You don't need to apologise. We stopped Ward and Grace, that's worth getting shot over." Bucky tells her, "But I will never forgive myself if you get hurt trying to help me. You need to go. Get yourself out." He tells her.

"Like I said, not without you." Skye tells him, "We'll figure it out because I'm not leaving you." Skye tells him, "You have the super solider serum inside of you, you heal fast, you'll be fine if we get out of here, but you won't if I leave you and I won't do that." Skye says standing up, "The only way out is through the door I came in through." Skye tells Bucky.

"You mean the one that fifteen Hydra agents are standing in front of." Bucky realises.

"That's the one." Skye respond, "I've got to get them out the way." Skye realises turning towards the way out of the closet.

"Skye, no. You don't have a weapon and they took mine." Bucky tells her, "You can't take on fifteen agents with no weapon," he tells her, sounding terrified about what will happen to her if she tries

"There something you don't realises." Skye says turning back towards Bucky, a look that is hard to read on her face, "Something I barely let myself accept." She says a sombre feeling to her words, "I don't need a weapon James, I am one." Skye tells him before turning back around and walking to the door of the closet.

"What are you going to do?" Bucky asks.

"Something stupid." Skye responds before leaving the closet, knowing that what she is about to do is the stupidest thing that she could do, maybe even one of the stupidest things she's even done. As she exits she leaves the door open so that Bucky can see when he's got the all clear.

As Skye walks towards the force field she focuses on how much she wants to protect Bucky and how stunning all the Hydra agents in one go is the only way to do that. Once she is close to the force field and by extension the men on the other side Skye pulls the energy from the force field into her and in a split second, before the Hydra agents can fire a bullet, Skye sends a blast of strong energy, strong enough to stun every single one of them, at them.

As the men collapses Skye feels herself doing the same, but as she falls and hears Bucky's terrified yell of "Skye" she focuses on how important it is that she stays awake. How much she needs to and through pure stubbornness and sacrifice Skye forces herself back into consciousness after about a minute even though her body is the furthest thing from ready for her to be conscious.

"It worked." Skye says to herself once she realises that she is awake. Knowing that even with what she is doing she doesn't have much time Skye pulls herself across the floor to the closet where Bucky is in, knowing that she can't walk at the moment.

"What happened, are you okay?" Bucky asks worried.

"No." Skye responds.

"Why can't you walk?" Bucky asks concerned.

"It was either have the ability to walk or be conscious. I chose to be conscious." Skye explains

"Is it forever?" Bucky asks.

"No." Skye responds, "You need to get out of here. Put the pain to the back of your mind and force yourself to walk out of here or craw if you have to, just get out of here." She tells him.

"Not without you." Bucky says without hesitation.

"I'm not getting out of here James." Skye tells him, "I'm using the little energy I have left inside of me to be awake right now and when that is used up I won't be anymore." Skye reveals, having trouble breathing, "If I close my eyes I may never open them again. You need to get out of here now, before they wake up, while you still can." She tells him.

"No." Bucky tells her, "You weren't going to leave me, well I'm not going to leave you either." Bucky says moving himself so that he can reach over and grab her hand, "Either both of us get out of here or neither of us do." He tells her.

"Let's go with both." Skye tells him.

"I'd prefer that." Bucky comments.

"Okay we're both getting out of her." Skye says, "We've just got to figure out a way." Skye comments, "Come on, a way for both of us to get out of here." Skye says to herself hoping that she has enough of her power energy left to tell her a way, "Help me get my right shoe off." Skye requests about a minute later.

"Why?" Bucky asks as he helps Skye get her boot off.

"Uncle Tony hid an emergency beacon in my shoe. I've just got to activate it and then everyone else will be able to find us." Skye says accepting the shoe of Bucky as she starts to feel along the leather for the beacon.

"Everyone's asleep." Bucky points out.

"They'll be woken up for this." Skye says as she finds the beacon, a thin grey circle which looks to have about a ten centimetre diameter.

"Got it." Skye says putting a thumb both side of the object and brings it close to her mouth, "Child of SHIELD." Skye says, "It's activated." Skye says when she sees a red light, "They know where to find us." She tells Bucky, "Now you wait." She tells him.

"You mean now we wait." Bucky corrects.

"No." Skye responds, "I'm going to close my eyes soon and when I do I don't know if I'm going to be able to open them again."

"You will, you have to." Bucky tells her not wanting to lose her.

"I'm not so sure." Skye admits.

"No. Promise me. Promise me Skye that you will open your eyes again." Bucky requests.

"I can't." Skye admits.

"No. You will." Bucky tells her moving closer to her, "I don't care how long it takes, a week, a month a year, I will be there. I promise you that no matter how long it takes for you to open your eyes that I will be there, that I will never leave you, but you need to do something for me. You need to promise me that you will wake up." Bucky begs his girlfriend.

"I'll do my best, I promise you that." Skye responds says knowing that it is the best that she can do.

"Good, come here." Bucky says reaching over and helping Skye come closer to him. When she is right next to her he puts his arms around her and holds her against him in his side where he doesn't have a bullet wound.

"How long until you think they'll be here?" Bucky asks Skye curious, "Skye?" He asks worried and he looks down and notices that she has closed her eyes so he quickly checks for a pulse and is relieved when he finds one though he knows that she is the furthest thing from okay, "You better keep that promise." Bucky says as he pulls Skye closer to him and places a kiss on her head, and waits. Holding his barely alive girlfriend as he bleeds out, waiting for their family to come and save them.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support it means a lot to me.

* * *

At the tower Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Steve are woken by an emergency alarm. Tony is just about to yell at Jarvis when he realises what the alarm means.

"No." Tony says colour draining from his face.

"Tony what is it?" Steve asks worried.

"I hid an emergency beacon in Skye's shoe. That alarm means she just activated it." He explains, "J, wake everyone. Tell them to get the War Room." Tony says and he gets out of bed in a rush, Pepper, Steve and Bruce right behind him.

"Could it be a mistake?" Pepper ask curious, "Could she have not meant to activate it?" she asks as they leave their room.

"No. If it was activated then she activated it." He explains.

"And she wouldn't have activated it unless something bad happened." Bruce realises.

"Exactly." Tony says as they arrive in the War Room and Tony heads straight to the computer.

"Why would Skye be doing something that required an emergency beacon at five past two in the morning?" Bruce asks checking his watch to see the time.

"Her power probably told her something." Steve guesses.

"But why would she go by herself?" Pepper asks, "Why wouldn't she wake us?"

"Worried about our safety would be my best guess." Tony comments, "And we don't know that she was alone, not yet." He points out.

"What's going on Stark? I was sleeping." Natasha says walking in the room with Clint, both of them clearly annoyed about being woken.

"Trust me you'll be glad you were worked for this." He tells her.

"Really?" Natasha asks.

"Really." Tony confirms as everyone else slowly makes their way in.

"Bucky's not here. He's with her." Steve realises once everyone is in the War Room, worry clear in his voice.

"Where is Skye?" Melinda asks worried, not seeing her daughter, "What's going on?"

"We don't know anything for sure. All I know is that Skye activated a hidden emergency beacon that I didn't even tell her about." Tony explains, "Jarvis when did Skye and Bucky leave?" he asks.

"Mr Barnes and Miss Coulson left at one seventeen am. Each of them on a different motorbikes." Jarvis informs Tony.

"That wasn't even an hour ago." Steve realises, "Do you know why they left?" he asks Jarvis.

"No." Jarvis answers.

"Okay what about the location that Skye's beacon is at? What do you know about it?" Coulson asks.

"At approximately seven minutes ago there was a very large spike of Miss Coulson's electrical energy at the location where the emergency beacon was activated." Jarvis informs them.

"That's not good." Simmons comments worried.

"No it's not." Coulson says agreeing, "We've got to go, get there." Coulson say and the others nod.

"Pepper, Fitz, can you stay here and prep the medical area?" Tony asks.

"Sure." They both respond.

"Garage. Five minutes." Melinda says as she exits the War Room. The others not far behind her.

* * *

Thirty five minutes after they all left the War Room the group arrive at the location where Skye's beacon is going off.

"There is only one way in our out." Natasha informs the group as they get out of the cars.

"Great." Tripp says sarcastically.

"How do we do this?" Sharon asks.

"Loudly." John answers.

* * *

Ever since Skye lost consciousness Bucky has been holding her and listening for any signs of danger. About half an hour, though for Bucky it feels a lot longer, after Skye lost conscious he hears several cars pull up. Even though Bucky is pretty sure that it is their family he can't risk Skye's safety until he knows for sure, so using the leg which has a bullet wound in it, something which isn't the smartest idea he's ever had Bucky kicks the door to the closet closed.

Once the door is closed Bucky listens. He hears the door in get broken open and he hears people come in and, not a single one of them say anything, Bucky guesses because they want to make sure they are alone.

"It's Grace Peirce." A voice that Bucky remembered even when he barely remembered himself, the voice of his best friend, says.

"Steve, we're in the closet." Bucky says loudly, though he doesn't yell knowing that Steve will be able to hear.

As he continues to listen Bucky hears Coulson say, "Skye and Bucky have to be around here somewhere, spread out and find them." And once Coulson finishes speaking he hears someone running towards the closet and the door being thrown open to reveal Steve,

"I'VE FOUND THEM." He yells as he runs over, "What happened? Are you okay?" Steve asks his brother kneeling down in front of Bucky and checking Skye's pulse.

"Two Gunshot wounds. Skye's worse though." Bucky tells Steve, "She said that she used a lot of her energy and she wasn't sure if she would wake up." Bucky explains as everyone else arrives at the closet.

"They both need medical attention." Steve says standing up.

"Nice job with the Hydra agents." John tells Bucky.

"It wasn't me. It was Skye." Bucky reveals, "She used her powers. From what I understood she used too much of her energy." He explains.

"Not good." Simmons says checking Skye as Bruce begins to check Bucky's bullet wounds.

"They both need medical attention now." Bruce says, "I don't know what we can do about Skye's energy depletion but I do know that these wound need to be treated." Bruce tells everyone.

"How bad is it?" Melinda asks.

"Judging by how much energy she would have had to use to render all those people unconscious I speculate that her energy levels are very very low, dangerously so, but I won't know for sure until I can test." Simmons tells Melinda.

"Okay, Bruce, Simmons, Bucky, Skye, Steve, Melinda, Clint and I will go back to the tower. The rest of you stay here and call the FBI, we're going to need their help to deal with all these stunned Hydra agents." Coulson says, trying not to focus on the worry he is feeling, and the only way he can do that at the moment is to focus on the job.

"Ward, he's at another location, I think Skye knocked him out." Bucky explains.

"Where?" Maria ask and Bucky recites the address.

"John, Natasha, Sam, go. Make sure he's secure." Maria tells them and they nod and leave.

"Okay how are we going to get you two out of here?" Sharon asks looking at the space of the closet and realising that it's not that big.

"I'll carry Skye." Steve suggests, "Bruce, Clint do you think you can help Bucky?" he asks and they both nod.

Once Steve has picked up Skye Bruce and Clint walk over to Bucky and help him up.

"Don't put pressure on that leg if you can help it." Bruce tells Bucky who nods and the three of them walk out of the closet nodding to Maria, who is on the phone with the FBI, when they pass her.

* * *

After leaving the location where the others are Natasha, John and Sam make their way to the location that Bucky gave them. The place where they should find Ward.

"Clear every floor?" Sam asks.

"Clear every floor." Natasha and John respond and the trio head into the building.

* * *

When Ward wakes up on the floor of the office he has been working out of he is very confused about what is going on, then he realise that Skye must have knocked him out.

"Wow. That's not pleasant." Ward says to himself trying to get his barring.

"Sir? Are you there?" Someone says through his coms.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Ward asks.

"A read haired woman, an older man and a black man have just infiltrated the building, I think they're SHIELD. You need to get out." The man tells Ward.

"On it." Ward says having a pretty good idea about who it is and knowing that it wouldn't be a good thing if they catch him, something that he is right about even though he is wrong about who he suspects on of the people to be.

Forcing himself to stand up Ward makes his way over to his private stairwell which he manages to go down and get out of the building just as Natasha, Sam and John get to the floor.

"Clear." Sam says as Natasha heads over to the Computer wanting to get a lead.

"He was here." Natasha tells the others, "I'm guessing the stun wore off." She comments, "It's a good thing Skye and Bucky stoped them. What they were planning wasn't good." She tells the other two who come over to the computer and read over her shoulder.

"No. It wasn't." Sam comments.

* * *

An hour after they left the warehouse Bucky's bullet wounds have been treated by Bruce, which thanks to his advance healing the job is mad easier, and Simmons has connected Skye up to all the machines that measures her energy levels and along with Bruce, and Fitz she has been going through the results.

"Jemma, what do they say?" Clint ask asks as he, Pepper, Steve, Coulson, Clint and Melinda are sitting around the lab, Bucky on one of the stretcher tables.

"Nothing good." Simmons answers and she Bruce and Fitz turns to look at the others, "I've never seen Skye's levels this low. I would say that that her energy reserves are about five percent, at the most." Simmons reveals and everyone is shocked into silence.

"How long will it take to get her energy levels up again?" Melinda asks.

"We don't know." Bruce tells her, "We don't know if they will." He admits.

"Skye talks to you about her power." Melinda says looking at Clint, "Do you know a way to help?" Melinda asks her brother.

"No." Clint answers, "All I know is that her energy should never get this low." Clint says having the same sad look on his face as Fitz, Simmons and Bruce.

"What aren't you saying?" Coulson asks the four, being able to tell that they are keeping something from him and Melinda.

"We don't know if she will ever wake up." Simmons reveals, having extreme difficulty even admitting that.

"No." Coulson and Melinda say together, neither of them willing to accept that.

"What are you doing?" Steve ask his best friend when he notices that he is sitting up, "You need to rest." He tells him.

"We had a deal." Bucky says getting up and walking over to Skye where he sits down next to Coulson who is on her left side while Melinda and Clint are on her right, "I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, no matter how long it took her to wake up, and she promised that she would do her best to open her eyes again." Bucky tells everyone as he makes himself comfortable in the chair that he knows he's not going to move from until Skye wakes up.

* * *

Over the next week and a half several things happen. The first is that everyone becomes more worried about Coulson, Melinda, Clint and Bucky with every day that passed. The four of them and Natasha, who has made it her job to look after and watch over Coulson, Melinda, Clint and Bucky, only leave Skye's side when absolutely have to, though in Bucky's case the 'have to' is Steve physically making him because he is taking the promise he made Skye seriously and Coulson, Melinda and Clint are just as bad. Fitz, Jemma, Tony and Bruce barely leave the labs trying to find a way to help Skye. Maria, John, Pepper, Steve and Sam are dealing with fallout of capturing so many Hydra agents and are hunting for Ward. Tripp and Sharon are doing their best to help their family, and everyone is worrying about everyone else.

In the lab Bruce, Tony, Fitz and Simmons are doing everything that they can think of to try and find a way to help Skye but so far they are having no luck.

"We need more information." Simmons says.

"We don't have any more information." Tony says, him like all of them are getting very frustrated about not having a way to help, "Clint told us everything Skye told him and we have everything that Skye's told us, and all the test results. The only one who knows anymore is Skye." He says.

"Quinn and Hand do." Fitz points out.

"Yeah, well, Ward killed them, so they can't help." Bruce says, "We've been looking at this for almost two weeks without a break. Maybe we need a fresh set of eyes." He comments.

"Doctor Forster." Simmons says and everyone turns to look at her, "Think about it, she helped when we were trying to figure out a way to get this exact energy out of Skye. She might know a way to help." She explains.

"I'll make the call." Tony says but before he can pull out his phone Pepper, Maria and Steve walk in.

"We've got a problem." Pepper says.

"Of course we do." He says then signs, "What now?" Tony asks, sounding completely done with everything.

"Someone has to do the Congress update in three days." Maria tells him, "The one where they will, without a doubt, ask why Skye isn't there." She explains.

"Great." Tony says sarcastically, then once more sighs, "I'll do it." He says.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. I can handle Congress, plus I've memorised all of Skye's backup plan so they can't pull anything on me." He says, "It will be fine." He comments, not sure if he believes that himself.

"Good." Maria says, "We'll sit down later and come up with a lie as to why Skye's not the one doing the briefing. I don't think it's a good idea for Congress to know what's going on with her." Maria comments.

"Got to agree with that one." Tony comments.

"How's it going looking for a way to help Skye?" Pepper asks curious.

"Not well." Bruce comments.

"But things might improve I'm about to call in someone for help." Tony says pulling out his phone to make a phone call.

"Who?" Steve asks curious.

"Doctor Foster, Jane." Fitz answers.

"Good idea." Maria comments, "Also the fact that Thor is likely to come with her is a good thing to considering most of us aren't ready for a fight at the moment." Maria comments.

"It really is." Tony says, "Plus he might be able to help as well." Tony says making the call.

* * *

Across the ocean in the main secret Hydra base Ward is sitting at his desk trying to figure out a way to get Grace out of custody, when all a sudden he hears his door get thrown open with a large amount of force. Knowing that there is only one person who would do that to the person who took over as leader of Hydra after Grace's capture Ward looks up from what he is doing and just like he suspected he sees his little brother Dan standing before him.

"Are you okay?" Ward asks his brother, who looks a lot like him, but with a kinder face and longer hair.

"I'm fine." Dan assures his big brother, "But what the hell Grant?" he asks angrily.

"Dan." Ward begins to say but Dan cuts him off.

"No! You told me that you would look out for her. That you would protect her just like she's always protected us, and you let her get arrested. What the hell?" he asks angrily.

"Okay fist; I didn't let her get arrested. I was unconscious when it happened. I couldn't have stopped it." He tells Dan as he stands up, "And second I am trying to figure out a way to get her out." He tell Dan.

"What's this trying nonsense?" Dan asks, "You're in charge of Hydra now." Dan points out, "you have an army. So you take that army and bust her out." He tells Ward.

"It's not that simple." Ward tells Dan, "Grace is being kept in the most secure prison there is." He reveals, "We can't just go in all guns blazing, if we do we will fail. We've got to be smart about this." He tells Dan.

"Are you sure that this is about that?" Dan asks, "This isn't about that ex and mentor of yours it is?" he asks.

"No." Ward says walking closer to his brother, "I promise you Dan I will get her out, but it's going to take time." He says.

"You have until New Year's." Dan tells his brother.

"What?" Ward ask surprised.

"I am not going to let Grace sit in jail for long. So either you get her out by New Year's or I will." Dan says before walking out of the office

Once Dan leaves Ward signs and heads back to his desk knowing without a doubt that Dan didn't just make an empty threat, that he will get Grace out of jail, all by himself if he has to.

* * *

The day after Tony makes the call to Jane, Jane along with Darcy and Thor arrive at The Tower where everyone except for Coulson, Melinda, Bucky, Natasha and Clint, who are with Skye, are waiting to meet them.

"My friends." Thor says happily when he sees them all.

"Good to see you Thor." Steve says walking over and shaking Thor's hand.

"You as well Captain." Thor replies.

"Thor, there are people you haven't met before. This is Antoine Triplet and his cousin Sharon Carter, John Garrett and Sam Wilson." Tony introduces, "Tripp, Sharon, John, Sam, this is Thor, Doctor Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis." He introduces.

"You know who I am?" Darcy asks.

"Of course I do." Tony answers, "Darcy I'm Tony Stark and this is, Tripp, Sharon, John, Sam, Fitz, Simmons, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, and Maria." He introduces, pointing to everyone as he says their names.

"Where is Philip Son of Coul and his Bride?" Thor asks, "I want to give them my sympathy and support about their daughter." Thor comments.

"They are down in the medical lab with Natasha and Clint, as well as someone else you haven't met before my childhood friend and Skye's boyfriend James 'Bucky' Barnes." Steve explains.

"Then to the medical lab we go." Thor says and that's where everyone goes.

"I still can't believe G man has a daughter." Darcy comments as they go.

* * *

When the group arrives at the medical lab Darcy is shocked by the sight of who it is lying on the medical table.

"Philip, Lady Melinda, I am sorry." Thor tells them.

"Oh God. Skye?" Darcy says shocked as she thought the fact that Coulson's daughter was called Skye was just a coincidence.

"Do you know her?" Tripp asks causing all eyes in the room to be on Darcy.

"Yeah. She dated my brother." Darcy reveals.

"You have a brother?" Jane asks shocked, "How did I not know that you had a brother?" she asks.

"He wasn't really my brother, not biologically." Darcy explains.

"He was adopted?" Thor asks.

"No, we grew up in the same group home. Neither of us had any family and he looked out for me, became the brother I never had." Darcy explains, "I met Skye when they started to date and she helped me study, helped me fill out the applications for collage and all the scholarship applications." Darcy explains to everyone.

"What happened to your brother?" Thor asks though by the expression on Darcy's face he could guess.

"He died. A year ago. The last time I heard from Skye was when she called to tell me." She explains.

"Miles was your brother?" Simmons asks surprised and Darcy nods, "I'm sorry." She tells Darcy who nods.

"You have my sympathies Lady Darcy the death of a brother causes an incredible sadness." Thor tells Darcy.

"Thanks Thor." Darcy responds.

"What do we know so far?" Jane asks Simmons, Fitz, Bruce and Tony wanting to change the subject for the sake of her friend who is clearly getting upset.

"Her energy levels are very low. Going by what we know her standard amounts to be we suspect that he levels are increasing at about one percent a day." Simmons explains.

"Where's the lab area?" Jane asks.

"Down the hall." Bruce answers.

"Then let's go to work." Janes says and she, Bruce, Tony, Fitz and Simmons leave the lab.

"We've got some things to catch up on. Let's give them some privacy." Steve says to Thor.

"The man with the metal arm, is he Lady Skye's mate?" Thor asks Steve in a quiet voice.

"We don't phrase it like that, but yeah." Steve tells Thor.

"Do you want a tour?" Sharon asks Darcy curious.

"Please." Darcy responds and that's just what Sam and Tripp, along with Sharon, do, give her a tour of the tower.

* * *

The following morning Tony, who was convinced by Pepper, Bruce and Steve to actually get some decent sleep, because he has to face Congress, got up even earlier than usual so that he can catch the private plane to DC, when he walks past Sharon's room he finds her and Sam kissing in the door way. Sam clearly about to go on a run.

"Huh, Bucky, Tripp and I owe Skye fifty bucks when she wakes." He comments.

"Why do you think we let you catch us now?" Sharon asks as she and Sam break apart.

"You knew about the bet?" Tony asks surprised.

"Of course. None of you are very subtle." Sam responds, "And for the official numbers for the bet we got together last Monday." He reveals.

"Good to know." Tony responds.

"Good luck today Tony." Sharon tells him, "Congress is not going to make things easy on you when they realise that you are their instead of Skye." She tells him.

"I excel at hard." Tony says before walking away.

* * *

Tony saying that he excels at hard turns out to be completely correct. Even though Congress gives him a hard time, and it's clear that they don't like that he's there instead of Skye, he manages to get through the briefing okay, and even manages to convince them of the lie that Skye has the flu and didn't want to risk anyone else getting sick, but he also knows that if they hadn't just captured the leader of Hydra, and if he wasn't subtitle making nods to the secrets in Skye's back out plan the outcome would have been very different.

All together the meeting with Congress takes about four hours and by four thirty he is back in his lab at The Tower with Jane, Fitz, Simmons and Bruce, doing exactly what they have been doing for the last two week; trying and failing to find a way to help Skye.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thanks for the support. This is the second last chapter. Tomorrow there will be the last chapter and the epilogue.

* * *

Even though none of them want to admit it Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Bucky can feel the hope they have that Skye will be okay diminish a bit with every day that passes, although when Jane, Thor, and Darcy arrive they can feel that hope build up again, but as the days pass and it reaches twenty days since Skye loss consciousness with no sign of Skye waking or an idea on how to help her they can feel the hope once more start to diminish.

It is two days before Christmas and even though a lot of the members of the Tower stopped believing in miracles a long time ago a Christmas miracle is exactly what they are hoping for.

For the last week those who don't spend all their time in either a lab or by Skye's side have been debating whether or not to put the Christmas decorations up. After a lot of discussion they eventually agree to, feeling like it would be for the best and they even invited Rhodey to stay at the tower until after New Year's even though they know it's likely not to be much of a Christmas.

"There has got to be a way." Jane comments once more going through all the information that they have collected, "We need to find a way to help her."

"That's exactly what we are doing Jane, but what it comes down to is that we don't understand this energy, and honestly we don't even know if we are measuring it correctly." Tony points.

"What about having Thor take her to Asgard? They have more advance technology there right?" Fitz asks, "There might be a way to help here there." He point outs.

"Odin won't allow it." Jane tells him, "But Thor is prepared to figure out a way to sneak Skye in if we truly can't figure this out." She tells them.

"Give it a few more days and we might have to take him up on it." Simmons comments, "How can we be failing at this? How can we fail her?" Simmons asks becoming upset and she puts her head on the table and she starts to cry about the fact that she is failing her little sister.

"Oh Jemma. We'll figure this out. We always do." Fitz tells his girlfriend walking over to her and pulling her up into a hug, "Science never fails." He tells her.

"It is now." Simmons responds.

"No, it's not. Not yet." Fitz tells her and Simmons doesn't responds so he just holds his girlfriend as she cries.

"No. No more crying." Simmons says several minutes later, "Crying won't help anything, and it won't help Skye. No more crying." Simmons says and she starts to wipe her eyes with her fingers.

"Here." Fitz says pulling a hanky out of his pocket to hand it to her but as he does he pulls something else out as well, a ring box, which falls on the floor between him and Simmons.

"Fitz." Simmons says shocked realising what it is, as Fitz tries to pick it up before she can see it but she manages to pick it up first, "Fitz, is this what I think it is?" Simmons asks as Tony, Bruce and Jane now turn to watch what's going on.

"Yeah." Fitz admits, "I was going to wait until we had helped Skye. I was going to plan this whole thing." Fitz says looking around and realising something, "But think this is more fitting. You and I in a lab trying to save the person who helped us get together. It's where we started after all. In a lab, side by side." Fitz says and he reaches over and grabs the ring box out of Jemma's hand and gets down on one knee and opens it, "Jemma Simmons, you're more than my best friend, you're my everything, will you marry me?" he ask.

"Yes, I will Fitz." Simmons says, and Fitz puts the ring on her, and once he is standing up they kiss while Tony, Bruce and Jane clap, "We can't do any planning or tell anyone else until we know that Skye is okay." Simmons tells Fitz as he places the ring on her finger.

"Agreed." Fitz responds and Tony, Bruce and Jane come up and all say congratulations to the pair.

"Let's get back to work." Jemma says after exchanging one more kiss with Fitz.

"You just got engaged and you want to keep working?" Bruce asks.

"Of course." Fitz and Simmons reply.

"If only we had some of the energy that is inside Skye." Jane comments, "Then maybe we could understand how it worked a bit better." She says.

"That's it." Tony says getting a look on his face that Bruce recognizes to be Tony's 'I've got a genius idea' look, "I'll be right back." He says before running out of the lab.

"What just happened?" Jane asks confused.

"He got an idea." Bruce explains simply.

"Any idea what?" Simmons asks.

"None." Bruce responds and the four of them just wait for Tony to get back.

When he does get back a few minutes later he is carrying what looks like half the towers supply of arrows in three quivers.

"What's with the arrows?" Bruce asks his boyfriend.

"These aren't just any arrows." Tony reveals, "Skye put a bit of her power into each and every one of them." He explains.

"That's fantastic. How do we get the energy out?" Jane asks.

"I don't think we have to." Tony says looking deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Bruce asks wanting to pick up on his boyfriends train of thought.

"When Skye put her energy in these arrows she made it so that they will stun on impact." Tony says looking at Bruce.

"But Skye cannot be stunned with her own power." Bruce realises, having a good idea of what Tony is thinking, "You think that if touch her skin with an arrow, without even breaking the skin, that the energy that is meant to stun will just be pulled inside and may be able to increase her energy levels." Bruce realises.

"It would be the same as when Skye sucks energy back into herself." Tony comments.

"It could work." Jane comments nodding.

"What do you think?" Tony asks Looking at Fitz and Simmons.

"It makes sense in theory." Fitz comments, "It should work but whether it does or not is another question." He comments.

"Simmons?" Tony asks.

"It could work. It should work, but what if we make it her energy levels increase back to their regular mark it's too much for her to handle." Simmons points out.

"This isn't like when she took the energy out of the Clairvoyant. This is her own energy. Her body, her mind, and energy inside of her will recognize that so it shouldn't build back to over the level it was before she used to knock out fifteen Hydra agents." Tony comments.

"But if it does because her current energy is building itself back at such a slow pace she should be able to adapt." Bruce comments.

"It has risks, but it's also the only idea we've had in almost three weeks. We've got to try." Simmons comments and the others nods.

"Let's go." Tony says as he, Bruce and Jane pick up a quiver each.

* * *

When Tony, Bruce, Fitz, Simmons and Jane enter the medical lab they find, Coulson, Melinda, Bucky, Natasha and Clint sitting in the same places that they have been sitting for the last twenty days. Coulson and Bucky on Skye's left side, Melinda and Clint on their right, and Natasha sitting near her feet watching over them all.

"Have you found something?" Melinda asks when she sees them.

"What's with the arrows?" Clint asks when he sees them.

"We have an idea." Tony tells them, "Skye put a bit of her power into each of these arrows and we think that that is the key to helping her." Tony explains.

"Skye's energy can't be used against itself." Clint points out.

"That's what we're counting on." Bruce says to their confusion, "If anyone but Skye was touched with the head of one of these arrows they would be stunned, but we are hoping that in Skye's case her body will draw the energy out of the arrow and back into her." He explains.

"You want to stab Skye with three hundred arrows?" Natasha asks with a frown.

"No." Simmons says, "We don't think we're going to have to stab her. We think that by just placing the arrow next to her skin will be enough." She explains.

"What do you think the chances are of this working?" Melinda asks.

"Truthfully we don't know." Jane admits, "But we also know that this is the first idea we've had that has a chance of working." She tells them, "We think we've got to try."

"Then try." Coulson says, "If there is a chance of getting my daughter back then I want you to try." He says and the others nod.

"Bruce, Jane, Jemma keep an eye on the machine. Fitz and I will handle the arrows." Tony says and they nod and head over to the machines.

"Everyone else stand back please. Just to be on the safe side." Fitz comments and reluctantly everyone but he and Tony take a step back.

"Ready when you are." Bruce tells Tony from the machines.

"Here we go." Tony says and he places the tip of an arrow to Skye's skin which if you were looking closely you would see a bit of blue white energy go from the arrow into Skye.

"Anything?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah." Bruce says, "Her levels increased by zero point two five." He reveals.

"That's not much." Clint comments confused, not completely understanding why Tony, Bruce, Jane, Fitz and Simmons look so happy.

"Are you kidding?" Simmons asks, "After the last twenty days that's a miracle." She informs him.

"It is?" Clint asks.

"Yeah it is." Tony says as he picks up another arrow, "We should do the one at a time. We don't know what affect doing multiple will have." Tony says.

"Agreed." The other scientists say as Coulson reaches over and grabs his wife's hand, feeling like everything is going to be okay for the first time in twenty days.

* * *

For a little over an hour, one by one, Tony and Fitz slowly touch three hundred arrows to Skye's skin.

"That's the last one. What are her levels?" Tony asks.

"Ninety five percent." Jane says, "It worked." She comments a relieved smile on her face.

"We don't know that. Not until she wakes up." Natasha comments.

"Until who wakes up?" Skye asks sitting up, but before anyone can have a chance to respond she finds herself being hugged tightly by both her parents, "I'm okay." Skye tells her parents and for a minute she is confused about why they seem so worried, but then she remembers.

"We love you so much Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Please stop scaring us like that. We can't lose you May." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll do my best." Skye responds, "How long?" she asks.

"Twenty days." Bucky tells her.

"You kept your promise." Skye says to him.

"And you kept yours." Bucky responds and the pair exchange a smile.

"How do you feel?" Simmons ask as she and Jane comes over to check Skye's vitals.

"Good. Really good actually." Skye admits, "How's that possible?" she asks then notices Jane, "Jane? What are you doing here?"

"Tony called me in to help." Jane replies, "We've been trying to find a way to get your energy levels up." She tells her.

"What did you do?" Skye asks curious, "I didn't think I was going to wake up."

"Then why did you do it kid?" Clint asks and Skye realises that she is going to have to have a talk with her Uncle in private.

"Because I had to." Skye tells her Uncle, "Those Hydra agents needed to be taken down and that was the only way they could be. It was the only way for us to have a chance to get out of there." Skye explains, "What happened with them anyway?" Skye asks, "With Grace." She adds.

"Everyone at the warehouse including Grace is currently being kept in the most secure prison in the country, but Ward got away." Natasha explains.

"And running Hydra now would be my bet." Skye comments with a frown.

"That's what we think." Tony confirms.

"So you didn't answer my question." Skye says to Fitz, Simmons, Jane, Tony and Bruce, "what did you do?" Skye asks.

"We put the arrows that you put your powers in next to your skin and you pulled the energy back into you." Simmons explains

"Good plan." Skye says, and as she does she notices something on her sisters' finger as she detaches the IV that Skye no longer needs.

"Oh my god. Is that what I think it is?" Skye asks and Jemma nods causing Skye to squeal and jump down of the table, making Simmons glad that she detached the IV's, and hug both Jemma and Fitz, "I'm so happy for you both. When did this happen?" she asks.

"About an hour and a half ago." Simmons answers.

"What's going on?" Coulson asks confused.

"Fitz and I are engaged." Jemma explains and everyone comes over to congratulate pair.

"How are you feeling?" Bucky ask Skye as everyone congratulates Fitz and Simmons.

"Better than I thought I would." Skye admits, "I didn't think I would wake up, so to feel this strong is shocking." Skye admits, not believing how good she feels, "What about you? How are you?" Skye asks curious.

"Completely healed." Bucky tells her, "I heal fast remember." Bucky says, and as his voice turns serious he asks, "You really didn't think you would wake up, did you?"

"No. I didn't." Skye says, "Did you really not leave me?" Skye asks.

"I made you a promise. I wasn't going to break it." Bucky tells her.

"Thank you." Skye says and then she kisses him.

When Skye and Bucky finally break apart from their kiss about a minute later they notice that everyone is watching them.

"You're not going to kill James now are you Dad?" Skye asks worried.

"Skye in the three weeks I have seen a man who has only left your side when Steve physically forced him to. I've seen how much he cares and I know how good of a man he is. Even though I know you don't need it and you shouldn't, I approve." Coulson tells his daughter.

"So do I." Melinda adds, though like Coulson she knows that Skye doesn't need approval though it will mean a lot to her to have it.

"Thank you." Skye tells her parents and she gives them both a hug, "I love you." She tells her parents.

"We love you too." Both Coulson and Melinda respond.

"Hang on did you say twenty days?" Skye ask and her parents nod, "That means it's what? Two days to Christmas?" Skye asks and her parents nod, "Oh god. That means I've got to go Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. That's going to be a nightmare." She comments.

"Kid you've been unconscious for three weeks I think we'll all understand if you don't get us gifts." Clint tells his niece.

"I want to." Skye says walking across the room to her Uncle who is standing with her Aunt, both of whom she gives a hug.

"Skye maybe you should rest." Coulson comments.

"I feel fine. I know I am fine." Skye tells her parents, "Where's everyone else?" Skye asks curious as she gives everyone who she hasn't already a hug.

"Um, J?" Tony asks.

"Everyone is in dining room having dinner Sir." Jarvis answers.

"We should go up there. I'm pretty positive none of you have been eating well for the last three weeks so it will do you good to eat." Skye comments and no one corrects her because she knows that she is right.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Tony asks his niece.

"Positive." Skye tells her Uncle, "What you did worked." Skye tells them.

"What about long term affects? Will there be any consequences?" Bruce asks.

"No." Skye tells him, "I'll be fine." She assures her Uncle.

"Good." Bruce says relieved

"Thank you, all of you, so so much." Skye says looking at Tony, Fitz, Bruce, Jane, and Simmons.

"Tony is the one who came up with the idea." Simmons tells Skye.

"Then thankyou to Uncle Tony for figuring out the way to save me and thank you for the rest of you for working for three weeks for a way to do it." Skye tells her sister, "Now upstairs?" Skye asks and the others nod and together the group makes their way upstairs.

* * *

When they get to the top floor of the tower almost everyone is shocked to see the Christmas decorations.

"Who put these up?" Bucky asks curious.

"I'm not actually sure." Tony admits as they arrive at the dining room.

When Skye sees the rest of her family sitting at the table she smiles but when she sees a familiar face the smile on her face turns to shock, "Darcy?" she asks.

"Skye!" Darcy say throwing down her fork and racing over to her friend and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks shocked as she is positive that no one, with the exception of Clint who she may have mentioned Darcy to, knows that Darcy is her friend.

"I came with Jane and Thor. Jane's who I've been working with for the last few years. I didn't realise that you were Coulson's daughter though." She explains and the second that Darcy isn't hugging her anymore, Sharon and Tripp are.

"Lady Skye I am relieved that you are healthy once more." Thor tells Skye.

"Thanks Thor." Skye says shocked to see the god.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asks her cousin.

"Surprisingly yeah." Skye answers.

"Promise?" Tripp asks.

"Promise." Skye tells him and the trio hug her once more.

"Guys, how about instead of suffocating Skye with hugs we sit down and eat." Maria suggests, "Something which some of us haven't been doing much of for the last few weeks." She comments looking at Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Fitz, Simmons, Tony, Bruce and Jane as she speaks.

"Good idea. I'm really hungry." Skye comments.

"Well we've been feeding you through an IV for the past three weeks that's not the same as actually eating." Bruce points out.

"No it's not." Skye says as everyone sits down and for the first time in three weeks they enjoy a mean all together.

* * *

Two days after Skye woke up it is Christmas, and the group have what none of them thought would be possible a few days ago, an amazing Christmas.

Everyone wakes up at their usual time but instead of working out they all head to the lounge room to exchange presents.

After Christmas everyone with the exception of Coulson, Pepper, Bruce and Simmons who have to cook 'plays' with their new 'toys' which ends with a broken window and more than a few bruises and messes but no one really minds because it is Christmas, and they are all together.

When lunch comes around they all sit down at the table and are surprised by the amount of food that was made even though they realise they really shouldn't be.

"This is as grand as the fests on Asgard, I approve." Thor says, no one is quite sure if he completely understands what Christmas is even after everyone explained it to him but they do know without a doubt that he is enjoying himself, which is all they care about.

"I would like to propose a toast." Skye says standing up, which causes everyone to look at her, "I'm so happy that we are all here together, and that we have spent the majority of the last year together, so my toast is this; to the first of many years we spend together as a family." Skye says.

"Here here." Tony says and everyone raise their glass and toast, and as Skye sits down she notices that not a single person isn't smiling and she realises that this, what she is feeling in this second is what perfect happiness feels like.

* * *

For the next week the group plus, Rhodey, Thor, Jane and Darcy, who are still staying at the tower and who are in no rush to leave, spend time together, spend time being a family. While they continue to work on finding Ward and are aware of that they may be needed to do their duty they are also letting themselves truly relax for the first time in a while.

It is New Year's Eve and even though it is only five pm the alcohol is out and the celebrated has begun.

"Sir the directors of the CIA, FBI and the Secretary of Defence are on video call for you; Deputy Director Romanoff, Deputy Director May, Director Coulson, Director Hill, Captain Rogers and Miss Potts in the War Room." Jarvis informs Tony.

"This is so not good." Tony comments as a worried feeling fills the room.

"Really? I would never have guessed." Coulson tells Tony sarcastically as the seven of them head to the War Room.

"No more celebrating for us." John comments putting his beer down on the table.

"You don't know that." Jane tells him.

"It's the safe bet." John responds, "The directors of the CIA, FBI and the Secretary of Defence wanting to talk to us, it won't mean anything good. That's pretty much a guarantee." John comments.

"He's right there." Rhodey comments and everyone else nods and drifts into silence, all of them wondering what horrible thing has just happened, or is just about to happen.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: THIS IS THE LAST ACTUAL CHAPTER**. FIRST: I was debating splitting this into two chapters, let me know if you think it would have worked better if I had. SECOND I would like to say thank you so much to all of you who have stood by me, I know it has been a long road and I am so thankful for all of you who have stuck with me it means so much more than I can put into words. There will be an epilogue to follow. That will be updated after I do a final edit, which means within twenty minutes.

* * *

For the next ten minutes the rest of the group worriedly waits for Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Pepper, Tony, Maria and Steve to come back out. When they do they realise just going by the look on their faces that whatever they were just told wasn't good.

"What happened?" Clint asks, dreading the answer.

"Two hours ago Grace Pierce was broken out of Jail. Five guards were killed." Coulson reveals to everyone's horror.

"She was in the most secure jail in the country." Fitz says shocked, "And she escaped." he says completely shocked and Coulson and the other members of the New SHIELD Leadership Team nod.

"Skye what is it?" Bucky asks worried as he is holding Skye's hand and he felt her tense at what Coulson said.

"In three days Hydra, led by Grace and Ward, are going to attack the Government. The US Government as we know it will be destroyed so that they can take over. Hundreds of lives will be lost." Skye reveals, "We've got to stop them."

"Do you know where they are at the moment?" Maria asks, knowing that they can't let that happen.

"A secure compound in California. It's very remount, and ninety percent of Hydra forces are there." Skye reveals.

"Looks like we've got an op to plan." Rhodey comments, like Maria he knows that they can't let this happen.

"Shouldn't we warn the Government? The authorities?" Jane asks.

"There are Hydra agents still in the Government and in every brunch of law enforcement. If we warn them then Grace and Ward will know and they will go underground until they can try again." Skye reveals, "They want to take over, this is how they plan to do it, and they don't mind being patient if they have to."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I really want to start the New Year without Hydra being in the picture. What do the rest of you think?" Tony asks curious.

"Sounds good to me." Clint says and the others nod.

"Okay. We've got to be smart about this." Coulson comments, going into planning leader mode, "Thor if you're willing we could use your help coming up with a plan of attack." He requests.

"Of course. I lend my assistance Philip." Thor tells him.

"Good." Coulson says, "Tony you, me, Thor, Skye, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Rhodey come up with a plan of attack." Coulson says, and the people he named nod, "Melinda, Sam, Sharon, John, Bucky, do weapons check. Prep everything we'll need." He says and they nod, "Fitz, Bruce, Simmons, Jane, we need you to get any tec ready that we'll need. Pepper, Darcy, Maria, Tripp, get satellite and any information on the coordinates that Skye gives you plus create time delay messages to send to other agencies and departments once we begin the assault. We can't risk Hydra getting advance warning but we're going to need help with the aftermath." Coulson says and they nod, "We meet in the War Room in forty five minutes. Let's go to work people." He says and everyone goes their separate ways, Skye pauses to write something down which she hands over to Maria before she follows her father to the War Room.

* * *

An hour after the group split up into various groups they are all together once more and in the garage. Every single one of them wearing tack gear and Tony, Rhodey are loading their respective armours into the cars.

"We all clear on the plan?" Maria asks wanting to make sure everyone knows what is going on, even though they have just spent fifteen minutes going over the plan.

"Yes." Clint says and the others nod.

"Here." Skye says handing Clint his quiver, "They'll stun on impact." She tells her Uncle referring to the arrows

"Are you strong enough to use you powers?" Melinda asks her daughter concerned, not liking that she woke from a three week coma only a week ago and now she's already on a major mission.

"Yeah." Skye assures her mother.

"This isn't going to be easy." Steve tells everyone, "It's going to be one hundred and twenty four Hydra agents against sixteen of us. The odds aren't in our favour." He points out, wanting everyone to be clear on exactly what they are getting themselves into.

"They may have more people but we have better." Coulson says, "Fury used to say that a man can achieve anything when he realises that he is a part of something bigger, and that's exactly what we are together, something bigger." Coulson says, "All of us have faced bad odds before and we've won. We can do it again." He tells the others.

"As good as your speeches are Phil we don't have time. We should get going." Tony comments.

"Right." Maria says, "We all know where we're going, but we shouldn't all go together. We should take different cars and get their different ways." She comments, running through risk assessment in her mind as she speaks, "There is twenty one of us so three cars of five, one of six." She comments.

"We should make it so the groups aren't suspicious, that they are groups of people who would actually spend nights out together" Natasha says, "Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bucky, Sharon, Tripp, you go together." She says, "Me, Melinda, Phil, Clint and John in another." She comments, "Maria, Thor, Jane, Darcy and Sam in one, and in the final one, Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Steve and Rhodey." She suggests and the others nod.

"We meet in half an hour were the bus is." Tony says, the Bus being chosen rather than a private plane because it is more covert, because it can fly under the radar better. At Tony's words everyone else nods and gets in their various cars.

* * *

Three hours later everyone is on the Bus, which has been in the air for two and a half hours, and is currently nearing the location of The Compound. Everyone on the plane is in the Command Centre going through last minute plans.

"Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Fitz and Simmons, you'll be on the plane running back end. Warning us on any unexpected visitors and making sure medical is ready." He tells the five, "Remember only communicate on the encrypted coms channel we've set up." Coulson says.

"We also need you to send of the messages once all waves are in and deal with anyone who calls." Maria says, "They probably won't get here in time to help but on the other hand Ward and Grace won't get any advance warning." Maria says and they nods, "Melinda."

"Once as we land Clint is going to put a code into the avionics which unless one of us who knows how to fly reverses the bus will take off and fly on autopilot back to New York in five hours." Melinda informs the groups.

"What?" Pepper asks as Darcy, Jane, Fitz and Simmons look shocked, "You want us to leave you?" She asks shocked.

"If we're not back to the Bus in five hours it's likely that we're not able to come back, so you all need to get out of here." Steve says and a sombre feeling takes over the room.

"How long until we reach alpha point?" Rhodey asks, changing the subject because he knows that they don't have time to dwell on the bad, not with what they have to do.

"Ten minutes." Clint answers, "You Tony, Sam and Thro should get ready." Clint says, "Me and Mels will be in the cockpit." He says and that's where they head.

"Everyone to the cargo bay." Steve says, "Anyone who isn't flying out as part of wave one strap in." he instructs and everyone nods

* * *

A few minutes later everyone is in the cargo bay saying goodbye to each other just in case.

"Five minutes to point Alpha." Melinda says through the coms systems, "Get ready People." She says.

"So what did you do to the thrusters?" Rhodey asks Tony. Rhodey in the Iron Patriot armour without the face piece currently on, Tony in the iron man one and he doesn't have his face mask on yet either.

"You can stun with them now." Tony explains simply.

"Iron Man, Thor, Falcon, Iron Patriot get in positions." Skye says, but before she can say anymore Tony cuts her off.

"War Machine." He says.

"What?" Skye asks confused.

"His name is War Machine." He informs her.

"Not important at the moment." Skye comment, "Aunt Pepper, Jem, Fitzy, Jane, Darcy to the lab, everyone else strap in." Skye says and everyone does what they are told, Pepper after giving one last kiss to Tony, Bruce and Steve.

"Wave one ready?" Clint asks.

"Yes." Tony, Thor, Sam and Rhodey say together.

"Everyone else strapped in?" Clint asks.

"Yes." Everyone else replies.

"Cargo ramp opening in, five, four." Melinda says and she begins to count down, as she does Tony and Rhdoey put their face pieces on. Once Melinda gets to zero the cargo bay slowly starts to open and once it is fully open, Thor, Tony, Rhodey and Sam fly out. Once they are clear Melinda and Clint use the planes turbines to blow the Hydra agents out of the way and Tony, Thor, Sam, and Rhdoey get started on dealing with the guards who are outside the gates into the compound.

"Wave two." Clint says as Melinda arrives down in the cargo bay as the plane gets close to the ground. As he says wave two Melinda, Natasha, Skye, John, Steve, Bucky and Tripp undo their straps, and leave the cargo bay.

About a minute later the plane touches down and a few seconds later Clint arrives, "Our turn." Clint says, "It's time for wave three." He says and those who are left, Clint, Maria, Coulson, Sharon and Bruce un strap and head out of the cargo bay.

When they do they see that the second and first wave are still fighting outside the gates.

"We could use a way in right now." Steve comments as while the group are doing a good job against the forces outside the compound they haven't breached it yet.

"I'm on it." Bruce says and he turns into the Hulk and runs fall speed at the gate breaking it to pieces.

"Hulk." Steve says once the gate has been destroyed, "Protect the plane. Protect Pepper." He says and Hulk smiles back at Steve and stands in front of the now closed Cargo Bay.

Together the group makes their way deeper into the compound, getting air support from Tony, Rhodey, Thor and Sam as they go. After twenty minutes of intense fighting they manages to get to the doors that lead into the main building, thankfully none of them have been seriously hurt thought there was a few close calls.

"Any idea what we're going to face in there?" Coulson asks the others, looking at his daughter in particular.

"Ward, Grace, their brother, and their best fighters." Skye answers.

"Great." Steve says sarcastically as Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Thor land.

"I've told Hulk to make sure that no Hydra agents get out." Tony says and Steve nods.

"Let's go people." Maria says, "Tony, Rhodey, if you would." He says and the pair destroy the door and part of the wall with the blasters allowing them a way in.

As soon as they do they engage in much more intense fighting, but what Coulson said is proven to be correct, they may be out numbed but their people are better.

Skye who knows that she has a very limited amount of arrows is switching between using her powers as well as arrows. She is also looking around and when she can she is throwing up small force fields to protect the people she cares about.

After another fifteen minutes of fighting it becomes clear that Hydra is losing as Ward, Grace and someone who Skye would have to guess is Ward's little brother are left, with only a handful of other Hydra members.

Skye has just stunned Wards little brother when out of the corner of her eye she spots Ward firing a bullet at her father, a bullet which wold have hit him in the centre of the chest and because of how close he was it would be likely that Coulson's armour wouldn't have stopped it.

"NO." Skye yells throwing up a force field in front of her father, stopping the bullet, as she fires an arrow at Ward. The arrow was heading for his arm and would have hit him and stunned him, but at her yell he turned which causes the arrow that was meant to hit him in the arm hits him in the centre of the chest.

As Skye watches Ward fall it is like everything around her is happening in slow motion and all she cares about is getting to him.

"No, don't die." Skye says when she reaches him, "Please don't die." Skye requests tears coming to her eyes as while she may hate him for what he's done, and for being Hydra, she doesn't want him to die, and she cannot forget what he once meant to her.

"It's alright. Its better this way." Ward tells her, clearly struggling to breathe.

"No, it's not. You should get a chance to change, to make up for what you've done." Skye tells him.

"I wouldn't chose to." Ward tells Skye, "I don't want to change." He tells her, "I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I wouldn't change what I've done. The only thing I would change is how I've hurt you, I never wanted to do that, I'm sorry for that Skye but nothing else." Ward tells her.

"Stop talking." Skye tells him, the sounds of the battle around her being completely tuned out, as she can hear is Ward's voice as he struggles with each breath, "You've got to save your strength." Skye says putting her hands around the arrow to try and stop the bleeding a bit.

"I'm glad it was you." Ward says before closing his eyes for the last time.

"Grant." Skye says, "Grant, wake up." Skye says shaking him, trying to get him to wake, "Come on. Wake up." She says, "Please Grant, don't do this." She requests.

"Skye." A voice says and Skye turns around to see her father standing behind her, a look on his face clear.

"I killed him." Skye says horror and pain clear in her voice.

"Oh Baby Girl." Coulson says puling his daughter up and into his arms, and while she cries he holds her tightly. While Skye cries in her father's arms the final Hydra agents are taken down around them.

"It's over." Steve says relieved that the most serious of their people's wounds seemed to be a few minor bullet grazes and cuts, which would have certainly been worse if it wasn't for the tac gear that Tony made.

"For now." Bucky comments, "Eventually Hydra always comes back." He points out to his best friend.

"Let me enjoy this moment, please." Steve requests.

"You've got it." Bucky tells his brother.

"We did it Bucky." Steve says looking at his friend with a smile on his face, torn between relief and shock at Hydra being defeated.

"It only took seventy years." Bucky responds though he finds himself smiling to.

* * *

Over the next hour several things happen; everyone's injuries are treated, forces form other agencies and the defence force arrive and take the Hydra agents into custody or give medical treatment to them, and the de briefing starts.

Due to what she did Coulson and Melinda have both argued that Skye isn't to be debriefed until she is ready so instead of being with everyone else Skye is sitting in her bunk and trying to comprehend what she did. She is completely cried out and now numb. She is doing what she has been doing for about a quarter of an hour, staring at the wall of her bunk when she hears a knock on the door. Looking away from the wall she looks over and sees John standing at her door,

"They're about to take his body away, if you want to say a final goodbye." John, who has clearly been crying, says.

"What's happening to him?" Skye asks.

"He's being cremated." John answers, "With both his siblings in custody and some uncertainty on whether Grace will make it due to her injuries, I'm going to take his ashes." John reveals, "I'm going to spread them over the place we vacationed together whenever we could. I think he would have liked that." he comments it being clear that he isn't doing very well, something which isn't surprising considering Ward was like a son to him.

"Yeah, I do too." Skye admits, "I'm so so so sorry Uncle John, I didn't mean to kill him." Skye tells John fighting not to cry again, something which she didn't think she was capable of anymore after how much she has already cried.

"I know you didn't." John tells her, "It's okay Skye." He assures her before walking over and giving her a hug, "Do you want to say goodbye?" he asks once they break apart a few minutes later

"No, I can't." Skye says and John nods, stands up and walks away, leaving her alone.

For a while Skye sits alone. As she does she can't stop what happened from playing and re playing in her mind, nor can she stop the overwhelming fear that she is going to hurt someone else that she cares about.

Knowing that there is only one thing to do Skye grabs a bag from underneath her bunk and puts some of the few belongs that she left on the plane, including her bow and quiver and supplies from the stash of food she keeps, in that bag and closes it. Glad that she doesn't have to worry about her phone because she left it in New York and knowing that Tony doesn't have a tracker in any of the clothes she is wearing she pulls out a piece of paper and envelop out of one of the cupboards and writes a letter. Once the letter is finished she picks up her bag and heads out of her bunk.

Due to the fact that she knows that everyone who isn't saying goodbye to Ward are either in de-brief or helping with the wounded Skye knows that she doesn't have to sneak about. Instead she calmly makes her way out of the plane and over to the compound where outside the de brief area there is a FBI Agent Standing guard.

"Hi." Skye says when she walks over to him.

"Agent Coulson, ma'am, what can I do to help you?" The man asks.

"Give this to Director Coulson." Skye requests handing him the letter "I have to go handle another problem so wait five minutes after I leave and then give it to him." Skye instructs making it clear that she is giving an order.

"Yes Ma'am, you can count on me Ma'am." The agent replies curious about her requests but knowing that she outranks him so it is better not to question her.

"Thank you." Skye tells him and she turns and walks away from him, knowing that if she sees her family she won't be able to go even though it's for the best.

Once she is back to near the plane she walks over to the Hydra vehicles where she hotwires a car and drives away, trying to decide where to go next as she does.

* * *

Exactly five minutes after Skye left just like she instructed him to the FBI agent heads into the briefing that is currently going on with Steve, Bucky, Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper, Maria and high ranking officials from other agencies, the government, and the military.

"Sorry to interrupt Sirs, Ma'am's." The agent says as he enters the room.

"What is the point of this Jones?" The director of the FBI asks.

"Agent Coulson informed me that she had another problem to handle so she left and asked me to give this letter to Director Coulson." He informs the group.

"Hand it over." Coulson requests as everyone exchanges worried looks knowing that whatever the reason why Skye left it likely doesn't mean anything good. Once he gets the letter he and Melinda read it together and everyone who knows them well know that whatever it is isn't anything good.

"Give us the room." Melinda requests, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"If it is a matter of security then we should all hear." The director of the FBI says.

"It's not." Coulson answers, "Its private SHIELD business. Nothing that affects you." He says and reluctantly the officials leave the room.

"What happened?" Bucky asks worried, "Where is she? What's she going to do?" he asks.

"I'll read you the letter." Coulson says,

"_Dear Dad, Mom, and I'm guessing everyone else, _

_First I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, again, but I knew that if I tried to say goodbye then I wouldn't go, and I need to go. I thought that the best way to protect you all, protect the people I care about the most is to be with you, and I was right, that's the best way to protect you from other people and things, but what projects you from me? I didn't mean to kill Ward, I didn't want to kill Ward but I did, and I can't change that, not even with my powers, even though I want to, but his death has made me realise something. I'm a bigger danger to you all than anyone else. Like I said to James I'm a weapon, and I've already proven that I'm not completely in control and I won't let any of you be hurt by me, I can't. I love you all so much and I will miss you, but the further I am from you the safer you'll be. Tell everyone I'm sorry. _

_Love Skye." _Coulson reads.

"We need to find her." Clint says being the first one to speak as Steve looks over at his best friend who looks to be in compete shock.

"We went through this six months ago." Tony reminds everyone, "We can't find her unless she wants to be found, let's just hope it doesn't take a bullet this time." Tony says, not really thinking about what he said until he sees the look on the others faces "And I don't think we should try until we're away from here, away from all these agencies. It wouldn't be good for her if they realise that she is gone." He points out, realising that he has to get everyone to think about something other than the point he made.

"He's right." Melinda says, looking like she having trouble holding it together at the thought that her daughter is once more gone.

"Okay, so we wait until we're back in New York, fine, but we've got to try to find her." Clint says and the others nod, Steve not looking away from Bucky as he does due to worry.

* * *

After leaving the Hydra base Skye makes her way to Los Angeles where she ditches the car and sneaks on a military plane, a plane which is going to the one place that she actually feels like going.

The flight takes around fifteen hour and thanks to her powers she is able to sneak off before anyone can realise that she is there. Once she is off the plane and out of the airport Skye steals a vehicle and makes her way to a place where she wants to go but where she isn't sure she's welcome.

After four hours of driving Skye arrives back in Preveza where she makes her way to Leah's café which due to the local time being two pm Skye knows won't be busy. As she walks Skye finds herself getting more and more nervous and wondering why she even came here in the first place, why she thought it was a good idea.

When she reaches the café she pauses before she enters, very unsure about whether she should or not, but she releases that she has to, that she needs to make up for some of the harm that she has caused, that she has make amends. After taking a deep breath she pushes open the door and walks into the café which just like she suspected isn't busy.

"Jane?" Leah's shocked voice asks and before she can say anything she finds herself being hugged by Leah, "What are you doing here?" she asks shocked, "Why did you leave? Why did you call yourself a cancer?" Leah asks in a hurry, "RICHARD GET OUT HERE." She yells and Richard comes and as soon as he sees Skye he rushes over and gives her a hug to.

"I'm so sorry for how I left things, but I was danger and I was putting you in danger by being around." Skye reveals.

"What do you mean you were in danger?" Leah ask confused.

"It's a long story, and a complicated one." Skye admits, "But I'm willing to share if you want to listen. Though of course I would completely understand if you tell me to go." Skye tells Leah and Richard, half expecting them to tell her to leave.

"Of course we want to hear." Richard says, "Sit down." He says and the three of them sit down at a table.

"I don't know where to begin." Skye admits.

"Start at the beginning." Leah suggests.

"The beginning is kind of a relative term." Skye admits, "But I'll try." She says and she begins to tell Leah and Richard, two people who even though she tried hard not to, she considers to be friends.

* * *

For over half an hour Skye tells her story, pausing at times to answer any questions that Leah and Richard had though they try not to ask too many as they can tell that it is a hard story for Skye to tell.

"Wow." Leah says shocked, "So you're family have no idea where you are?" She asks.

"No." Skye answers, "They're safer the further I am." Skye tells them.

"Why did you come here?" Richard asks curious as from what Skye has just said she could have gone anywhere and yet she choose to come to them.

"I felt like I owed you an explanation. Even if you didn't realise you guys saved me, you matter." Skye admits.

"What are you going to do now?" Leah asks.

"I don't know. Keep moving." Skye comments with a shrug, "Most of Hydra is gone but there are still small factions around, and my Godfather and friend are in Europe so I've got to avoid them." Skye explains.

"I know you think you should keep moving, but maybe you should stay here." Leah suggests, "You're old job's here if you want it." She offers.

"Really?" Skye ask shocked.

"Really." Richard confirms, "Plus my latest tenant just moved out of the apartment so it's yours if you want it."

"I don't know what to say." Skye admits.

"Just say yes." Leah tells her.

"Okay, yes. I'll stay. I don't know how long but I'll stay." Skye tells her, surprised that they are okay with her staying.

"Good." Leah says with a smile, "Just say goodbye before you leave this time." She requests.

"I'll do my best." Skye tells her, and she finds herself being hugged by Leah and Richard one more.

* * *

It has been two days since Skye left from California and the rest of the group are just arriving back in New York which means they can begin their search for Skye.

Ever since they found out that Skye has left Steve has been keeping a close eye on his best friend, which means he notices within a few seconds that Bucky isn't in the War Room with everyone else, so he goes searching.

He doesn't have to search for long because he finds his best friend in the first place he looked, in his room, where he is packing a bag.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks, though he has a theory about what is going on.

"Going to find Skye." Bucky responds.

"What?" Steve asks shocked, "How are you going to find her? You have no idea where she is." He point out.

"I've got a theory." Bucky responds, looking up at Steve.

"What?" Steve ask surprised, "Why haven't you told Phil and Melinda?" Steve asks surprised that he hasn't mentioned it.

"Because I didn't want to get their hopes up in case I'm wrong." Bucky admits, knowing that it would be cruel to Melinda and Phil to get their hopes up for nothing, "I need to find her Steve." Bucky tells his best friend.

"I get that." Steve responds, "But are you sure that that is a good idea?" Steve asks, "What if she isn't where you think she is?" He asks.

"Then I'll search the enter planet until I find her." Bucky says, determination clear in his voice.

"Bucky…" Steve begins to say but Bucky cuts him off.

"She's hurting Steve. She killed someone she once cared about, the fact that he was Hydra doesn't change the fact that she cared, it's eating her up, and the pain is slowly killing her." Bucky says knowing from experience how much it hurts to be responsible for the death of someone you once cared about even if you didn't mean to do it, "She's hurting so bad, and I need to find her." Bucky says, "If you were in shoes and it was Pepper, or Bruce, or Tony who was in Skye's shoes what would you do?" Bucky asks needing his best friend to understand why he is doing what he is doing.

"Whatever it took." Steve responds without hesitation, "Be careful." He tells his best friend with a sigh, knowing that there is no talking him out of it.

"I will." Bucky says zipping up his bag, "Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."

"How can I you're taking all the stupid with you." Steve responds and the pair exchange a smile and a hug. Once they break apart from their hug Bucky picks up the bag and walks across the room to the door.

"Buck." Steve says stopping Bucky from walking out of the door, "Call if you need anything." He requests.

"I will." Bucky responds and he walks out of the room, leaving Steve, who is wondering how he is going to explain all this to Coulson and Melinda, alone.

* * *

It is two days after his conversation with Steve that Bucky arrives in Preveza, feeling that after what Skye said on their first date there is a strong possibility that she came here. After a bit of searching he manages to find a café run by an American woman named Leah. Also known as the place where Skye would be if she is in town.

Hoping that he will find Skye Bucky makes his way into the café and walks up to the counter where a woman is.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" Leah asks.

"Nothing. I'm actually looking for someone." Bucky says and Leah becomes worried as Skye has warned her about people trying to find her, "Her name is Jane Philips you haven't seen her lately have you?" he asks using the fake name that Skye used when she was in Preveza before because it is likely the name she is using once more.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." Leah responds which makes Bucky realise that he was right, and Skye is here.

"Look my name is James Barnes. I'm not here to hurt her, I just want to make sure that she is okay. I want to help her." Bucky tells Leah, "Just tell her that I was here, please Leah." Bucky requests and Leah is surprised that he knows her name.

"I don't know anyone by that name, please leave." Leah request, the fact that he knows her name makes her worry.

"Leah, it's okay." Skye's voice says and she walks out from out the back, having heard everything Bucky said since he waked into the café.

"Are you sure?" Leah asks worried

"Positive." Skye assures, "What are you doing here James?" Skye asks shocked, "How did you find me?"

"You mentioned this place on our first date." Bucky reminds her, "I thought there was a pretty good chance you would come here." He reveals, "And I'm here for you." He tells Skye.

"I'm not ready to go home. I can't go home." Skye tells Bucky.

"I know. I get that." Bucky tells Skye, "I'm not here to force you to come home. I'm here to stay with you until you are ready to." Bucky tells Skye.

"You are?" Skye asks shocked.

"You're hurting." Bucky says taking a step closer to Skye, "I know that. I get that more than anyone." He admits and Skye realises that it's true, he knows exactly what she is feeling, "But I also know that you shouldn't have to deal with that pain alone. I'm here to help you Skye, if you're not ready to come home, then fine, we won't go home. We'll stay here if you want." He tells her, "I love you Skye, and I'm not leaving until you are ready to come with me." He tells her.

At Bucky's confession Skye has no idea what to say, but she realises that she has never known romantic love like this before, and after Lard, Miles and Ward she never thought she would. Realising that she can express what she is feeling better than saying it she runs the last few steps between them, and she jumps up into Bucky's arms and kisses him.

"Thank you." Skye says once they break apart about a minute later and Bucky lowers her back down so that she is on her flat feet.

"What for?" Bucky asks curious.

"For giving me A Reason to believe again." Skye tells him, meaning so many things, and the pair kiss once more as Leah and Richard watch on with smiles on their faces, while the sun sets in the distance the pair have the first of what will be many perfect moments together.

**THE END **

**AN3: This will be an epilogue to follow within the next twenty minutes. **


	48. 18 years 6 months later

Chapter 48- Epilogue 18 years, 6 months later

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER EVER**. I would like to say thank you so much to all of you who have stood by me, I know it has been a long road and I am so thankful for all of you who have stuck with me it means so much more than I can put into words.

After a small break I will continue the Missing Moment Series, I just need a break from this universe for a while.

* * *

_First I would like to say how much I am against this assignment. Introducing yourself and your family is an assignment you give fifth graders to do, not high school juniors, but because I can't afford to have my parents called, again, which is so unfair because all I did was help out some kids who were being bullied, but I'm off topic. My point, which I do actually have, is that I'll do it, the assignment. Though I do it under duress and wanted to make my objection clear. _

_My name is PJ Barnes, well not technically, that's just what everyone calls me. My full name is Phillip Clint Steven Barnes, I am named after my Grandfather Phil Coulson and my parent's two best friends Clint Barton and Steve Rogers who were the Man of Honour and Best Man respectively at my parents wedding. Now you may be wondering why I am called PJ when I don't actually have a name starting with J in my name, well the J stands for Junior as in Phil Junior because I'm named after my grandfather. _

_Now my family is quite interesting, I'm the grandson of Phil Coulson and Melinda May and the oldest child of May Skye Philippa Coulson-Barnes who is called Skye by everyone except my grandmother and James Buchanan Barnes who is called 'Bucky' by everyone except my mother. I have two brothers, three sisters, seven aunts, eleven uncles and thirteen cousins. Now you might think that that is a big family, something which is odd today, but something which is even odder than that is that with the exception of three of my Uncles, two of my aunts, and three of my cousins we all live together, and that we call ourselves a family even if we're not all related by blood. The members of my family I live with are the ones I'll talk about in this report because they are who I consider to be immediate family, which is what we all consider each other to be. An example of that is that even though my grandparents are only grandparents to me and my siblings by blood all of my cousins' call them Grams and Gramps too. _

_I guess I should start by talking about my parents, who happen to be the greatest parents anyone could ever want, though I'm bias and don't admit that to them as much as I should, they met way back in two thousand and fifteen and were friends for a while before they started to date. Dad says that Mom saved him and Mom says that they saved each her, it's hard to get a clear answer, though I do know that they love each other and were married a year before I was born. Neither of my parents had an easy childhood and they both wanted a large family, which is why I have three sisters and two brothers. _

_I could tell you a hundred stories about why my parents are the greatest, why they are the most amazing people I know and why they are my heroes, but in a sixteen hundred word essay I just don't have enough words to do them justice so instead I'll continue to explain about the rest of my family who are also pretty great. _

_I turned seventeen last week which makes me the second oldest of the 'kids' as we are referred to by our parents and grandparents, though I personally feel insulted by being called that, but what are you going to do? At sixty three days older than me you have the oldest of the 'kids' and one of my two best friends in the world Robin Melinda Barton, Robin is the daughter of my Uncle Clint and _тетя Наташа_, that's Russian for Aunt Natasha and yes Robin's dad is the same Clint who I am named after. Due to the fact that Robin is in this class and has to write an assignment herself I'll let her talk about herself and move on to my other best friend. He is someone else you know; Colin James Robert Potts, who is forty two days younger than me._

_Colin has an odd family situation, even by today's standards. He has a mother, Aunt Pepper, but he also has three fathers; there is Uncle Tony who is Dad, Uncle Steve who is Pops and Uncle Bruce who is Pa. Personally I think Colin is lucky because his Dads are awesome. I remember when we were younger Colin asked his mom who was his biological father. I don't remember why he asked, I think we just learnt about genetics, or he wanted to know, or something, I don't remember it's not important but what Aunt Pepper said next is. She said that he has three fathers, that he always had three fathers and that he always will, and personally I think that Colin is lucky and I don't understand why people don't approve, because I know that the only people that Colin's parents love more than each other are Colin and little sister, which is pretty great, but I'm getting off topic. _

_I figure going from oldest to youngest is the easiest way to go which brings me to my fifteen year old sister Rebecca 'Becca' Natasha Melinda Barnes and our cousin, Robin's little sister, who is also fifteen Anastasia 'Nastya' Phil Barton. If you didn't know any better with how close they are you would swear that Becca and Nastya are twins, I swear it's like they can read each other's minds. Nastya and Becca are technology experts and I think there is nothing they can't do when it comes to technology. They tend to spend a lot of time with Uncle's Tony and Fitz who are also tec geniuses. Nastya and Becca are pretty cool, they often helps Colin, Robin and I get out of trouble which is great and the best part is that it's never suspected that they helped and they never dob us in. _

_After Nastya and Becca the next oldest at fourteen are Colin's little sister Sarah Susan Pepper Potts, Uncle Sam and Aunt Sharon's daughter Peggy Samantha Carter-Wilson and Uncle Fitz and Aunt Jemma's daughter, Annabelle 'Belle' Skye Fitzsimmons, now there is an interesting story behind Belle's last name. Before her parents were married, long before they were dating they worked together and the worked so well as a team that 'FitzSimmons' was often used to refer to both of them instead of their respective last names so after they got married they decided to just combine their name so they become Jemma and Leo Fitzsimmons, though Uncle Fitz is mainly called Fitz rather than Leo. _

_The first thing you need to know about Peggy, Sarah and Belle is that they are geniuses, I swear they could be at collage if they wanted to, but they didn't want to leave home quite yet so instead they are doing external college courses. Something which I don't envy because I've seen some of the work they do and even though I'm three years older than them I don't understand what they do, but they do so that's all that matters. _

_At thirteen you have the trouble makers of the family, although I guess trouble makers isn't the right way to describe them, pranksters is a better way. The rest of us fondly refer to them as the Trouble Trio which consists of my younger twin siblings, James 'Jamie' Leo Bruce Barnes, Jemma 'JJ' Antonia Pepper Barnes, yes JJ doesn't have a second J name in her name but like me the second J stands for Junior in JJ's case Jemma Junior, and my cousin Gabriella 'Gabby' Maria Triplett-Hill, who is the daughter of my Uncle Tonio and Aunt Maria. Gramps says that Jamie and JJ get their pranking ability from Grams. For a long time I was never sure whether to believe that or not until I realised that within a few days of Gramps saying that he would be pranked, and Grams, Gabby, JJ and Jamie never seem surprised. That observation has lead me to one conclusion, Gabby, JJ and Jamie are good pranksters but Grams is the master. _

_The next oldest is my youngest sister Georgie Maria May Barnes and our cousins, Gabby's little brother, Marcus 'Mark' John Triplett- Hill and Belle's brother, Malcom 'Mal' Leopold Fitzsimmons, all of whom are Ten. Mark, Georgie, and Mal are the most quite out of all of us. All three of them love to read and to learn new things and they love to cook with Grandpa. Personally I think they notice more than the rest of us, because they seem to always be there when you're upset and need a hug, I'm still trying to figure out how they do that. _

_The youngest of all of us 'kids', the babies of the family, are my little brother Carter Samuel John Barnes and Belle's and Malcom's brother, Simon David Fitzsimmons both of whom are eight. Carter and Simon love to play sports, you'll often find them playing baseball with Gramps, Uncle Sam and Uncle John, who lives with us but who isn't married nor does he have children, but he is also amazing Uncle and really cool. If they are not playing baseball then you're likely to find them with my parents, Uncle Steve and Uncle Tonio playing basketball. Carter and Simon are the youngest of all us which means we are very protective of them, something that I am positive that as they grow up they will be more annoyed by. _

_My name is PJ Barnes and this is my family; I know it's unusual, and big and complicated, and we also have our issues, but I also know that it's the greatest family in all of the Nine Realms_

"Oh look I'm over the word count and I haven't mentioned what my parents or family do, such a pity." PJ says to himself sarcastically once he finishes typing.

"Does that mean you're finally done?" A voice says from the doorway and PJ turns to see a tall red head leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed across the chest.

"Not all of us do our work the second it's assigned like you do." PJ comments turning back to his computer.

"And just because you leave things to the last minute is no reason to be a tool to me." The girl responds.

"What do you want Robin?" PJ asks his cousin.

"My Dad, your Mom and Uncle Tony are about to be pranked by JJ, Jamie and Gabby, I thought you would want to know." Robin explains.

"How do you know?" PJ asks surprised.

"I overheard them and convinced them to tell me." Robin explains.

"You mean you threatened them." PJ realises, knowing his cousin.

"Same thing." Robin tells him with a shrug. "You coming or not?"

"Depends, what are they doing?" PJ asks curious.

"No idea." Robin admits, "Once I knew that they were pranking I thought plausible deniability was best." She admits.

"Good choice. I'll be right out." PJ tells his best friend.

"You better be." Robin tells him before turning and leaving the room.

One Robin leaves PJ turns back to his computer and adds a few more words;

_And I wouldn't want to change a single thing. _

"PJ, COME ON!" Robin's voice yells.

"I'm coming." PJ yells back and he presses save before getting up and leaving his room, with a smile on his face, eager to see what his siblings and cousin are planning because knowing them it is going to be something great and like he said in his report he has the greatest family and unlike most other seventeen year olds spending time with his family is his favourite thing to do.

**The END **

**AN3:** I mean I this time, this is the end. I will continue the missing moment's stories at some point but there will be no new stories.


End file.
